Dreams Are Weaved of These
by tinkwink
Summary: Continuation of the Pack and their imprints lives, amid the Volturi War. Seth loses his imprint in a tragic accident. When Aro uses the pack's children as pawns to enslave the pack,it is up to the wolves to save their bloodlines.
1. Chapter 1 It Should Always Rain At Funer

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe.**

**author's note:**

**This is a sequel to my story Beauty and her Beast. It has a few of my own characters, as well as new pairings. It might not hold up without you reading the first story. It is 10 years in the future. Claire is 16. Seth had imprinted on Lauren. This is the imprints story.**

**It Should Always Rain At Funerals**

Quil tapped his fingers on the counter, waiting impatiently for the receptionist to request Claire be released from class. The busy hallway added chaos to his already troubled thoughts. Maybe he should have let her finish the day at school, but he was so filled with the pack's pain and sorrow that he needed her, even to just be at his side, to draw her strength and to reinforce the fact that she was safe and sound.

If only he could do the same for himself. At least in human form he was not trapped in the pack mind. He would be pretty much insane at this point, if he was. The pain was overwhelming, and he was getting it secondhand. But to be the one to lose your imprint? He didn't want to follow those dark thoughts down that path. Her scent caused him to turn his attention to the entryway, where Claire stepped in holding her book bag. Her usual dimpled smile absent. Dark circles hung heavy under her green eyes. "What happened? Is everyone ok?" She asked, the first words she had said to him, since their fight. He shook his head no , "No, I just thought that you would want to have time to get ready, you know." And he couldn't make another hour without her calming presence. He took her backpack and let her lead the way to the car.

He breathed a sigh of relief that she had let go of her grudge. It was tense enough today, without the added stress of having to walk on eggshells too. As he helped her in the car she asked, "How's mom?" He paused for a moment before he closed her door and got in the driver's side, before he answered.

" She's having one of her good days. She had a few tests she had to do at the hospital, but she'll meet us at the church later." Claire shook her head, and stared out the windshield as he backed out of the parking space. She was afraid to go to school this morning when she saw the way she was acting. The second bout with the cancer, had left her much weaker, mentally as well as physically. She just wasn't bouncing back like she did before. Do we have time to stop at Sue's? You know I want to give my support."

Quil glanced at her, his heart going out to her. Her shoulders just were not big enough to carry the burdens that her short 16 years have dumped on her. He felt like a failure, all of his promises to protect her, broken. Sure, he kept the monsters away and kept her safe, but not from acts of God. He had no control over those things. And he felt so helpless. She looked so vulnerable in the front seat, staring out the window. He just wanted to hold her, and rock her, like she was six years old again. But that was the problem, she wasn't six. And his own body, could not control its own actions, to that fact. It was better to keep his distance. Or he would be breaking another promise, he made to her mother.

He pulled up to the house that he shared with them. It was quiet as the engine died. He started to open his door, when he noticed that she had made no effort to move. He turned back to her to see silent tears trace the contours of her face. A sob rose in his throat at the sight of her pain. And he was lost. He gathered her into his arms, rocking her in the confines of the compact car. She let the dam go and her tears came in wrenching sobs deep in her chest. He stroked her hair and whispered sweet endearments, to calm her anguish.

"I am so sorry about the fight. I was just being selfish. And I am sorry about all those things that I said about you...." Quil shushed her. He kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer, to his hard chest. She turned her face in to breath in his musky scent. It calmed her like nothing else could.

"Claire, you have nothing to apologize. I was being heavy handed. It's just that we want you to have as normal a childhood as possible in your situation. God knows, what we can do is not enough." Claire tensed in his arms at his words. She hated it when he talked like that. The "WE" that punctuated each sentence, like Quil and her Mother were a couple, her parents. Quil was hers. Not her Mothers, and though she tried not to be, she was jealous. It made her feel so much like a child. And she wasn't. She hadn't been for a long time. Her mother's cancer had made her grow up faster than normal. Responsibilities forced on her, changed her view points on life and what was important. Quil was important. And it seemed as if he were growing more distant each day. That wasn't the way imprinting was supposed to work. And it didn't work that way for her. She felt closer to him than she had ever been.

Like the way his arms wrapped around her, like they were made to fit perfectly. And the way his warmth soaked into her skin, bathing her in a heated glow. The way his scent filled her senses, and clouded her mind. The way his heartbeat dictated the pace of her own heart. Like just now, it felt like he was running in the forest, with her flung low on his back, as she did as a child. Her own heart picking up pace. His breath hitched above her head, as if he were having problems breathing in the small space. His hands that was stroking her hair slipped down to her shoulders, and then lower to her back. The heat under his palms burned a trail where they caressed. She shivered at the heat and melted into his chest. Her own hands explored the planes of his broad back. She could feel his muscles tighten and flex under her hands, as if she controlled them with her light touch.

She felt his lips, as they moved over her forehead, light as butterfly wings, tickling her brows, and they lighted on her cheek. Then all of a sudden he was at the edge of his seat by the door. His wide eyes wary as he stared at her. Her own confusion and pain of the sudden separation haunting her eyes. "We should get ready, if you want to stop by Sue's. She'll want to be at the church early." Quil said as his eyes drifted, anywhere but on her face. He opened his door and stepped into the rain. He ran to the door to open it and then let her go in first. She turned around to trap him in the doorway, but he was quicker and he stepped around her to head into the hallway. "I'm going to get a shower." The last word said through the closed door. Great. They only had one bathroom. Now she would have to wait to question him about what happened in the car. She turned to her Mother's bedroom to check on her. She opened the door as quietly as possible, to see her asleep on the bed. She was dressed for the funeral, but she looked worn out.

Claire tip toed over to the bed and slipped off her shoes. She looked down at Heather, and thought that she looked so much older than her 40 years. Her dark hair hung limp and lifeless around her face. Traces of gray lining her thin face, that she was sure that a direct result of the chem o. Normally, their Indian heritage didn't gray so early. Of course her Father's side of the family did. That was where she got her dark brown hair and hazel eyes. And though darn freckles. She had hoped that they would fade with time. No such luck. Well she might as well get dressed. If Quil got the shower first, there would be no hot water left for at least another half hour.

Quil stood in the shower, letting the icy water slosh over his heat infected body. But it was a wasted effort. The waters temperature had no effect on his wolf genes. He was so close to losing control a moment ago. Man, he was acting like some hormone infected 16 year old instead of the 29 year old adult. Sometimes he felt like a pervert. She was so vulnerable and he took advantage of the situation. He was groping her for crying out loud. God help him, but he did not think that he would make it till her 18th birthday. The conversation six months ago played in his mind again. The one that had dashed his hopes and had made his life a living testament to temptation.

"_Hey, Heather, have you seen Claire?" Quil asked as he entered the living room. He was bushed. Patrol was grueling in the pouring rain and he was drenched. He just needed to hold her for a moment to ease his mind and his tired bones. Eight hours was just too long to be away from her. And now that she had turned 16, he felt closer to her than he ever had before. _

"_She's helping her sister pack, she leaves in a couple of days and Allison just doesn't have Claire's organizational skills. Come here a minute, I want to talk to you." She patted the seat next to her on the couch. He moved hesitantly to her, worried about the tense look on her face. Man if the cancer was back....but she looked good. She had been in remission for two years. Carlisle's alternative treatment had worked again, but they had learned early on it was not permanent. If it had returned, it meant that it had lasted only half the time it worked before. He worried about the woman. It __was so hard on her to have to depend upon other people, especially, when it was her kids. And Claire shouldered most of the responsibility. She had always been like a little mother. He was so proud of her. He sat down, silent, waiting for her to start. She looked at him and opened her mouth, but thought better of what she was about to say. She adjusted her herself on the couch and tried again._

"_Quil I have rethought about our decision to let the two of you start dating." At Quil's protest, she continued, "I know that we agreed when she turned 16, but I think we should give her a couple of more years, before she gets too serious." Quil's hurt expression, stabbed Heather's heart. He was so good for Claire. He would be there for her when she would no longer be able to, but Claire had her whole life in front of her. And she didn't want her daughter to have the same kind of regrets, that she had growing up, not having any kind of childhood. She needed to be a child first, before she was loaded down with the weight of the world. _

"_Heather, I know that she is still young, but she is the most mature 16 old I have ever met. I mean she could run her own household, she is smart and she never uses poor judgment. She never does anything wrong. If it's because, you don't trust me, I can assure you...." Heather interrupted him. She couldn't bear to see him defend himself. He had been nothing but honorable to her family. More than honorable, he was the knight in shining armor. But his world was full of dragons and monsters, that even though he slays, there are always more coming. A dangerous world that had no place for school dances, and plays, and cheer leading, or anything that Claire could have her heart set on. _

"_Quil, don't misunderstand me, I trust you with my life, my babies lives. It has nothing to do with trust. I want Claire to be a kid. She has not had that chance. She has had to grow up. To take care of me. I don't want her to be like I was. Let her finish high school. Let her explore her dreams. I'm asking you to give her a chance to decide what she wants before we fill her head with destiny." Quil sat there silently, thinking over what she had said, his heart waring with his head. Claire came bouncing in the room. He stared at her. Her face was lit up and she was clucking her tongue. It was a habit she had as a child, when she was extremely happy. He hadn't heard it in such a long time. He gaze wandered back to Heather, whose own countenance was pleading that he agree. _

"_Boy, I think Allison is taking the kitchen sink, I hope you weren't too attached to it. I am so happy for her. To see the world outside of La Push. She's been dreaming of this since, well forever!" Claire came over to Quil and gave him a hug and a peck on his cheek. "Boy are you wet! Don't you think that you should put on some dry clothes? I don't want you to catch a cold. There's nothing like a grumpy wolf boy. Hey, what's the matter?" Her last question, rising at the panic in her voice. She looked __back and forth between the two at their somber expressions. For a moment she thought back to the last time they had a talk. Heather quickly assured her that everything was ok. Then she looked questioning to Quil, waiting for his answer. He turned back to Claire._

"_So Claire, do you dream of going to far off places?" His question, so lightly asked, was filled with inquiry, like his very air depended on it. Claire looked back as if she never really thought about it. And she really hadn't. Her life was Quil, and the pack. Where ever they were, that was where she wanted to be. She looked back at him, and belatedly realized, that he really wanted an answer. _

"_Well, I don't know. Never thought about it. I just thought I would be with you. Where ever you go is fine with me." The answer crippled him. He clutched the chair as he realized, that he had taken all of her choices away. Her Mother was right. It wasn't fair. He looked back to Heather and shook his head, the movement digging into his heart. Two more years. He could do it. It wouldn't kill him, right?_

This was going to kill him. Six months. Claire had been subjected to every elective, every club, every event the school and community had offered. She did not have a spare minute to think about the pack or bloodsuckers, or imprinting, ….or Quil. The separation was killing him. Was she as affected? He could not tell. But she was developing an attitude. And he did not like it one bit. If this broadening her horizons, was also changing her personality, he was beginning to resent his decision. But all it took was to see her vulnerable like in the car today, to make him stamp down his reservations.

"Quil, get your butt out of the shower, or you will shrivel up like a prune. Man you are worse than a girl." Claire banged on the door for good measure, before she went to the kitchen. She pulled out the casserole she made on the weekend to heat up during the week. She liked an organized kitchen and everything was labeled and in its place. This was more her kitchen than anyone else. Heather was a terrible cook, and it was a crime to humanity to let her destroy perfectly good food. The only one who could digest her fair without getting sick was Quil. But she suspected he was a human garbage disposal. Heather entered the kitchen with a yawn.

"You shouldn't have let me sleep so long. Here, let me help you." Heather said as she started to gather the things, that they would take to Sue's for the dinner after the funeral. Claire stopped her Mom's hands.

"It's ok, Mom, I've got it. I'm going to take the casserole that I already made along with the bread I bought yesterday. Everything's covered. Why don't you sit down until Quil is ready? We can all go together. We just need to stop at Sue's first. They heard the clicking sound of Quil's dress shoes before he entered the kitchen adjusting his tie. He looked gorgeous in his black suit. Too bad he only wore it on somber occasions. His hair had grown a little wild, curling at the collar and falling in waves at his temples. Time for another cut. He only let her touch his hair, and she had been so busy lately, he had been neglected. She stepped forward readjusting his tie. He looked down at her, he face unreadable. She was fascinated by the movement of his Adam's apple as he swallowed. As soon as she let go of his tie he stepped back and bumped into the island counter.

"Well, we better get going, if we want to stop at Sue's." Quil took the casserole from Claire and led the way to the car. He helped Heather into the front seat leaving Claire to sit in the back, like a little child. Quil was secretly relieved. He still could not stop his reaction to being too close to her. The smell of their earlier arousal permeated the air in the car and caused him to cringe as he took a peek at Heather's unsuspecting expression. He started the car and made the short trip to Sue Clearwater's place. Charlie's cruiser was in the yard. At least she wasn't alone. Quil parked the car and helped Heather out. Claire did not wait for him to help her and banged the door shut, and marched into the house, without a backward glance. He had no idea why she was copping an attitude at this time. But she acted like she needed a paddling.

They entered the house to see Charlie and Embry seated on the couch, each had a glass of iced tea in their hands. They were staring at spaced above each other's heads. Quil felt for the young man. He was sitting across from the Father, he was forced to grow up with no knowledge of, but now had held the secret from Charlie for 10 years. They greeted the men as they entered the living room. Embry stood up and accepted a hug from Heather and Claire, who could not stop the flow of their tears. Quil brushed back his own as he stepped up and clamped his friend in a bear hug, it's strength a show of his compassion.

"How is Sue? Is she handling it ok?" Heather asked as she took a seat in the rocker, its clicking sound as she rocked back, echoing on the wooden floor. Claire sat next to Embry, taking his free hand. Quil sat on the couch's armrest. He looked down at his glass and squeezed her hand.

"As well as can be expected. When your children are hurting, you hurt." He said as he watched his twin boys, through the window, playing in the yard.

"Where is Leah?" Claire asked looking around. "She's laying down. She had patrol last night subbing for Seth. I doubt that she has shut her eyes though. I'm worried about her. She is taking this almost as hard as Seth. You know, because she feels so guilty. She thinks that it is her fault."

"It was an accident. It was no one's fault really. She shouldn't feel that way." Quil patted Embry's back trying to comfort him. Embry looked back and replied, "Try telling her that. But the truth is we all treated her badly. We just didn't get the imprint. And now we can't take any of the harmful words, the damning actions. And Seth is stuck in his own private hell, and does not want any false compassion and sentiment.

"Seth, he's gone. I went to check on him and he's gone. I called Sam and Emily, I called Jared and Paul, no one's seen him. The funeral is less than half an hour and he's taken off. His suit is still in his room. I knew he would do something like this when he blew up at the viewing." Embry stood up and hugged his mother-in-law.

"Sue it will be alright, we will find him." Charlie stood up to comfort her as well.

"Look Sue I'll call some people and we can have the boys scout out the area. We'll find him. I've got a new officer, that will be covering the traffic. You've got my undivided attention." Charlie stopped to answer his cell phone. The look of relief on his face told them that Seth turned up. "It's ok, he's with Edward. They are on their way to the house. He'll make sure that he is there on time. Let's head for the church, to make sure everything is in order."

"Maybe I should stay. He might need me." Sue said doubt in her wavering voice. Charlie looked back with concern. "Edward, thinks that it would be better if he got ready alone. He's still pretty upset. Come on it will be ok." Embry went to wake up Leah, but she was slipping on her shoes as he entered the bedroom. "They are right, you know? It is not your fault. The road was wet and she lost control of the car. An accident." Leah looked back with dead eyes.

She stood up and said, "But if I hadn't told her to get the hell out of here, she would not have been on that road." They stared at each other, neither one backing down.

**I hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2 Friends To Lean On

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe, I am just borrowing it.**

**Friends To Lean On **

Seth hesitantly opened the back door to the Clearwater residence, he didn't hear anyone, but he didn't want to take any chances. The kitchen was filled with a mixture of aromas, from dozens of casseroles, and one pan meals, donated by friends and family. Edward took a step back until he could get his senses under control.

"Wow! Your friends and family sure care about you." Edward said as they made their way to the living room. Seth turned back to him, an unfamiliar mask of skeptic wariness took over his young friend's face.

"More like they are extending their friendship to my Mother." Edward started to protest, but Seth cut him off, not willing to accept platitudes from someone who truly knew the innermost thoughts of everyone. Edward closed his mouth, knowing it would fall on deaf ears. He looked up at Seth, in unbelief at the difference a few years had made. The boy who was so open and optimistic, who had a pure crystal clear heart, stood before him older, than his 27 years, jaded and closed up.

"Look, you don't have to babysit me. I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to head to the church. I won't run away... I didn't run away! I just needed to get away from all of the hypocrisy in the house. It was choking me. I was just taking a little run." Edward looked worriedly at his friend. When he had stumbled across Seth's desperate thoughts an hour ago, it wasn't just a little run. He was reeling in anguish at the painful separation of an imprint. Edward had excused himself from his visit with Renesmee and Jacob to run out to intercept Seth.

_They met at the rock outcropping that looked like a comfy couch. Stopping at a dead heat, Seth phased to greet his friend. He had no idea that Bella and Edward would make the trip from Maine to go to the funeral. The tortured expression that consumed Seth's features tore at the vampire's still heart. Seth opened his mouth to speak, but the pain seized his tongue and fresh tears welled up in his eyes. Seth's mind was a whirl of desperation, torn with grief. The vampire grabbed him in a sudden bear hug._

_Edward clung to Seth, when he would have let go. The first true comfort he had felt since Lauren's death, caused the dam to explode, and all of the pain and anger, that he had forced inside came pouring out. He didn't need to say the things he wanted to say out loud, but it seemed to help and Edward encouraged the exchange. _

"_Oh, God Edward, they hated her! Everything about her. They tell me how sorry, they are about her death, and all that. But secretly, I think that they are glad. They think that I'll just find someone else... more to their liking. They don't understand. It does not work that way." He looked down into Edward's compassionate onyx eyes, seeing that he already knew what he was about to say, so he didn't have to voice out loud the things, that would make him feel, like he was betraying her memory. Things like he knew that she was not perfect. Things like she wasn't always the most caring person in the world. Her needs and feelings almost always came first in their relationship. Things, like he couldn't always trust her to tell the truth, or do the right things. Things, like she didn't always let the imprinting in their lives dictate her heart. And oh, God he read it! He read it in his mind. The thing he was trying so hard to keep secret from the rest of the family. He waited for the judgment, for the damnation. But his friend just gave him another hug, his breath hitched as he let him just feel comfort. _

"_Seth, I had no idea. You have been shouldering some heavy burdens. Why don't you talk to your family. They could help...." Seth backed away from his friend and quickly interrupted him._

" _I can't man. They would not understand, and they would judge. I just can't take that kind of rejection." Edward placed a hand on his young friend, that was not so young anymore, and said trying to convince him._

"_It's not your fault! None of this is your fault. You can't control another person's actions." Seth pleaded with his friend to stop._

"_Stop, please Edward! I could have done something. I should have seen it coming. I was just deluding myself. I loved her so much, I thought that, that would be enough. That is the way it was supposed to work. Look at Sam and Emily. Look at Embry and Leah, Jared and Kim, man look at Drew and Amy. I was supposed to have what they have. What is so damn wrong with the Clearwaters? First Leah and her messed up genes. It took her years to get straightened out. Then my screwed up imprinting! And I don't want to get into Leah's kids. What did my elders do, that was so wrong, that we are cursed like this?" Seth begged with his eyes, for answers, that Edward did not have. They sat for several minutes in silence, contemplating . Seth, all of his failures, to be what Lauren wanted, and needed. Edward the information, that he had read from Seth's mind, and he wondered how his friend remained sane while he lived each day with the news, unable to share his burden with anyone. _

_The sudden shrill in the forest, roused the two from their troubled thoughts. Edward reached into his pocket and answered the phone. "Hello? Yes dear, I found him. No, ….he's ...alright. Yes, go ahead and call them. I'll bring him over. Yes, that's a good idea. It will give him more time to compose himself. I'll see you at the house. Love you more." _

"_Are you coming to the funeral?" But he already knew the answer. It would have been nice to have at least one true mourner, besides himself there. But the Quileutes, would not be the only ones there. Practically all of Forks would be there too. And with the Cullens the same age as they were 10 years ago, it would bring speculation on the family. They had moved away 5 years ago. Only coming back for visits, but only for family and friends. No one in Forks had seen them since. Edwards guilty eyes said it all. _

"_I can't be seen by the town," but he assured his friend, "I will be there, just out of sight. Both Bella and I. We really should get going. Your family is really worried about." Over Seth's protest, "No really, they are very worried about you. Your thoughts, through the pack mind, have been almost suicidal, lately" Edward was thinking back to conversations, and picking up thoughts of Jake and Sam, at their meeting today. "Even before her accident, you have been extremely unhappy. They have noticed it. They just assumed it was Lauren, being Lauren. They have no idea how deep her betrayal, to you was. You need to talk to them, even if it is to preserve your sanity." Edward shook his head and pretended that Seth meant it, when he said that he would think about it, knowing he had already made up his mind that he would not._

Edward paced in the living room, while Seth showered and changed. He was looking at the pictures on the wall, when he reappeared. The pictures captured the last ten years in candid and posed stills. There were pictures of Embry and Leah, at their wedding. Lauren had caught the bouquet, but they never had their wedding. There were pictures of Ethan and Jude, Leah and Embry's twin boys and Megan, their little daughter. Most of the time Seth was in the background, but whether Lauren was with him, or not, the visage of loneliness, on his face grew, as surely as the children did, in the pictures. They got into Edwards Ashton Martin, Seth's thoughts about him blowing any subtlety about being there, made Edward smile.

They made it to the Forks city limits, before they were pulled over. Seth was so lost in thought, he didn't realize that they had stopped, until Edward rolled down his window. An unfamiliar female face popped up by the driver's window. Her oval face displayed the common detachment of a law enforcer, doing their job. Her strawberry blond hair was pulled back into a severe ponytail, leaving her facial features uncovered. She had a clean wholesome appearance, free from any cosmetics or jewelery.

"Sir, do you know why I pulled you over?" She waited, obviously wanting a response. Edward looked at her, using his best persuasive expression and his soothing voice to admit that he was speeding.

"I'm sorry, I must have been speeding. It's just that we are late for a funeral. I must not have been paying proper attention." Edward smiled and waited for his usual charm to smooth over the woman. She looked back at him, then in a no nonsense way asked for his license and registration. She took them and went back to her vehicle to run them through the system. Edward whistled and smiled to himself. Seth looked at him and asked what was the matter. "So _that_ is Tony, the new officer from Boston. Charlie, obviously was short on details, when he described the new _guy _to Bella. And his thoughts never let on _he was a she." _Seth's expression showed that he was not concerned with it as well. Edward's smile disappeared at the misery that was eating Seth up inside.

They both turned to the window, when she reappeared. "Well, Mr. Cullen, you were doing 95 miles per hour in a 55 zone. I would hope that, going to the Talley funeral, you would have more caution on the wet roads. I realize that, you don't have very much experience driving, but your friend here, should have told you. Under the circumstances, I will let you off with a warning, but don't let me catch you speeding again." She tapped the top of the door and went back to her car. Edward started the car, and returned to the highway at a more sedate pace, the police car following all the way to the church. Edward squeezed his shoulder, as Seth opened his door. "We will be close by. Let your family help you grieve. They love you." Seth shook his head, not trusting his voice. He stepped out of the car and slowly made his way into the church.

Sue was waiting by the entrance. Her tears streaked down her face as she caught sight of him. Her pain etched in eyes. She stepped forward, when he stopped and grabbed him in a bear hug. She swayed back and forth with him as she let her sobs mingle with her words of sympathy. Seth allowed her hold him, concentrating on not breaking down. It was so hard when he saw her pain. He assured her that he was fine and that they should get in the church. They pews were full with the whole town. The Talley's took up the first four rows. They hovered by the front. Seth took a deep breath at the sight of the flowers that decorated the platinum coffin. It still felt like a bad dream, not quite real. He had been walking in a fog for the last few days. But the sight of the coffin, hit him and would have taken him to his knees, if he did not have the sudden support of his brother-in-law, who put his arm around him and led him to a pew that was reserved for them.

Quileutes came to them to offer their sympathy. He accepted the handshakes and hugs, with muted words of appreciation. His family surrounded him, almost as if to hold back the blatant stares of Lauren's family, who glared from their pews. It was obvious that they laid the blame to Lauren's death at his feet. But he couldn't really blame them. They were right. When there was a lull in front of the coffin, he stood up. His mother stood up as well, but he waved her off, wanting to have a moment alone to say his goodbyes. Leah hugged her mother, letting the older woman let go of her grief, that her son would not allow.

He walked to the coffin, ignoring the glares. He took a deep breath and looked down at his imprint. He really did not know what he expected, but who ever made the comment earlier, that she looked so natural, was lying. Lauren's shell of a body laid in the coffin, but _she_ was not there. Her vitality, and her spark that was so Lauren, was absent in the peaceful closed expression on her face. Her makeup and hair was perfect. Her dress was of the highest quality that Seattle could afford. But it wasn't _her_.

Seth couldn't believe the pain that the realization caused. He thought that he had hit the bottom, but he was wrong. Once again the thoughts, that they would not have their happy ever after, that there would be no wedding, no children, no future, came crashing down over his head. He gripped the edge of the coffin to steady himself, when he noticed movement to his left. He looked over to see the mourner, who had stepped up to the coffin. Well, there was at least one other genuine mourner here. And even though the other man was a part of the trouble between Lauren and himself, he couldn't blame him really. He loved her too.

Seth nodded to Tyler Crowley. The other man nodded back, releasing tears that had pooled in his eyes. They both turned back to the coffin and reflected on Lauren's short but vibrant life. Seth also noted the tenseness of the other man's shoulders, at the close proximity to him. He knew that Tyler blamed Seth as well. He also knew that the other man was the only other living person, besides himself, and now Edward, that knew the true reason for the fight, that led Lauren on that deadly ride.

"Hey man, how are you holding up?" Quil asked as he stepped up to the younger man. Seth looked up and nodded. They hugged and then they stood in comfortable silence. The minister cleared his throat and the rustling of the congregation, alerted the men that the funeral was about to start. Quil led him back to the pew. They sat down and watched Tyler's dejected form make his way up the aisle, his eyes straight forward as he took a seat in the back. The funeral blurred before his eyes. If anyone would ask him what was said, he would not be able to tell them clearly. The testimonies were one dimensional. There was so much more that made up Lauren, than what they remembered. And he admitted that not all of her makeup was nice and honest. But he still ached for her. At one point Quil stood up, not able to take the severity of the moment. He excused himself, to check on Claire, who was watching the nursery.

Quil stopped at the half door that separated the hallway from the nursery. Ethan and Jude were the oldest ones in there, both being 9. They were in the nursery on the pretense of helping Claire with the younger ones, but Ethan was standing next to Rachel and Paul's oldest girl Jordan, who was the spitting image of her mother at the age of 8. He was bragging about some stunt that he did in the woods, trying to impress the quiet girl. Jude stood in the background playing with a toddler, but his eyes were on the other two. His eyes followed the little girls every move and jester. Their own little sister, Megan, was crying for her mommy. The two brothers, obviously used to her antics, ignored her. There were at least a dozen other kids in the nursery running around, screaming and generally tearing up the place. In the middle, in a rocking chair, Claire rocked Paul Jr., a toddler, who was currently finishing his bottle, about to drift off to sleep. The sight of Claire kissing the top to the little boys head, warmed his heart and soothed his bleeding soul.

As if she could feel his presence, she looked up and met his eyes, her smile increasing her dimples. Then she sobered some and asked, "Is it over already?" She had lost track of time, trying to keep up with all of the little hellions. Jude was the only help she had, but he could only keep so many occupied at one time.

"No, it isn't. I just couldn't take it anymore, besides, I wanted to make sure that you were ok, and that the boys are helping you." He said the last with accusing eyes at Ethan, who had the decency to look guilty. He quickly went to his sister, whose tears were now dirty streaks on her little cheeks, to try to calm her down. Quil let himself in and went over to pick up Megan, who said through more sobs, "I want my mommy!" Quil rocked her back and forth as he moved to another rocker across from Claire.

"I know baby. She will be here soon. It's ok. Sshhhushhh." He cooed and after a few minutes, she calmed down to a deep breath hiccups. Then Jude did his best to distract her by building a wall with blocks and then knocking it down with a dump truck. It struck her as hilarious. Soon she scooted off of his lap to join her favorite brother, asking him to do it again and again. Quil gazed at Claire with wonder. She was such a natural at mothering. He still remembered the first time she had made him her first meal all by herself. It was during one of Heather's alternative treatments, and Claire was only ten. He had forgotten to make anything to eat and by the time he did remember, she had met him at the dining room with a piping hot pan of meatloaf. She was so proud of herself, he didn't have the heart to tell her that it was only half done. He had three helpings.

"What are you thinking about?" Claire asked, curious at his whimsical expression. He smiled, coming back to the present.

"You." Claire shivered at the way his eyes made her feel, as if she were the only thing that mattered to him. Then he ruined the moment by turning into a parent on her.

"You aren't missing anything tonight, coming to the funeral, are you?" He couldn't keep track of all her activities at school. But he didn't want her to miss out, because of the wolf pack. She bristled under his parental tone, that made her feel the whole fourteen year difference between them.

"Only the away game. It is no big deal. They are going to stomp us to the ground anyway. Who wants to cheer on a losing team to their death. You know go team, don't die, go team. Yea!" Quil scowled at her sarcasm. It was not one of her better traits.

"We only want the best for you..." Claire cut him off a bit louder than the toddler in her arms, liked and he jerked at the sound. She amended her tone minutely, and continued.

"Please don't start that "we" stuff again. It is not you and mom against me! I said I would do all this stuff to appease my Mother. But I don't like it. And I don't understand why you are agreeing with her decision to live vicariously through me." She was beginning to have the feeling that she didn't understand him at all. One minute he was like an attending servant, smitten to do her every whim, the next he was this condescending truant officer, scolding her all the time. It was nothing like the other couples. They had blind devotion to each other. Well, except Seth and Lauren, theirs was a torturous affair. They could not live with each other, and they could not live apart, but it was always passionate. Not this hot and cold. Maybe they were not truly imprinted. Could imprinting ware off, like sun tanning lotion, burned up by the suns rays, or the cold water.

"It's over." Claire and Quil turned startled eyes toward Heather who was at the doorway. "They need you Quil, as one of the attendants. They are going to the grave side service. I'll help Claire, until the parents collect their children." Quil was happy for the interruption. He did not want to fight with Claire today. His emotions were too close to the surface and he might say or do something that he would regret.

He made it back into the sanctuary to do his duty of moving the casket to the Hurst. The trip to the graveside was quiet in an eerie silence. He missed Claire's presence. Her calming influence, would have stopped his stomach from churning. Embry, Paul, Sam, Jared and Jacob made up the rest of the attendants. There was no real need, two could have carried the coffin with no strain, but it was in honor of their friend and family, that they did it. Once again, the families formed a separation at the burial site. The rain, that was just a drizzle, advanced to buckets during the ceremony, making the mourners more believable. Seth raised his face to the heavens and let the water that weeped from the sky blend into the ones from his eyes. And begged for relief, for his bleeding heart.

**I know it starts out a little sad, but I promise I love happy endings. Let me know if you like the way it is going.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Past Comes Back To Haunt

_**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe, I only wish I did.**_

**The Past Comes Back To Haunt**

"Are you sure that you are going to be ok?" Jacob asked for the tenth time. Renesmee put a false smile on to encourage him. He looked into her eyes, that could not lie. The hurt there broke his heart. He pulled her to him, not knowing how to make it better. Here he was this super strong invincible shifter, and he felt so inadequate, so helpless. Even though she was not alright, she was coping. But after this afternoon, she looked like she would fall apart if a strong wind came along. She had been avoiding the pack for a while. Not wanting to get to close to the imprints and all those kids. Her failure to maintain a pregnancy had her in a severe depression.

There had been three miscarriages in the first two years of marriage. The first time, Carlisle suggested that she might need a little more nutrition. So Jacob took her hunting every day. He made sure she ate normal healthy food, even though she had grown a low tolerance for it. Still she endured the throwing up to achieve their dream. It took five months but she was ecstatic to find out she was pregnant again. Jacob refused to let her do anything. He hovered over her like a babysitter. Everything went fine for the first two months, but like the first time, she miscarried at the end of the first trimester.

The third time Carlisle suggested bed rest. Renesmee would have gone mad if Bella had not been there. She hated just laying there, but she knew it was for a good cause. Jacob was so attentive. He would do anything that she asked and so much more, he was so happy. She felt such a failure when they had woke up and found the sheets saturated in blood. She had no indication that there was trouble this time. No cramps, no pain. No warning that her dreams were shattered again.

This last year, it seemed that they would not get another chance. She had looked like she was getting her mind wrapped around the concept that they would have a childless marriage, however, when she had seen all of the children in the nursery, and Kim's ever increasing waist line, her spirits plummeted. Renesmee had no control of the tears, that fell from her eyes. She couldn't keep the sweet smile that was normally on her face. She could not even pretend around her parents, that she was alright.

Edward and Bella were very worried. And heartbroken at their only daughter's unhappiness. They were staying for a few days for a visit, to see if they could help. Jacob was scheduled to patrol, but he didn't want to leave her like this. He was thankful that Bella would be there. Maybe she could get her to talk. Lord knew that he had tried. He tightened his hold on her, as if he could keep all the hurt away with his own body. She pulled back first, she couldn't keep the tears from slipping from her eyes, as she pushed him toward the door. "You need to go. Don't worry about me. You need to keep your head in the game. I'll be ok." Jacob wiped the tears, that still slipped from her lashes, causing her breath to break in a sob.

Tears threatened to spill from his own eyes, as he enfolded her in his embrace again. He hated to see her like this. Bella tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at her, his eyes begging for help. Bella was his best friend and Nessie's mother, if she didn't have the answers, then no one did. But the hopelessness reflected in her onyx eyes, told him that there was no miracle cure. "That's it I'll tell Sam that I can't patrol tonight. He can get Paul or one of the others to cover for me. They owe me." Although Renesmee protested, inside she was grateful, that she wouldn't be left alone with her parents. She felt like such a failure. It was all her fault. And she couldn't stand the pity in their eyes. He left her side long enough to phase and let Sam know that he would not be available. This was one of those times that it was easier to have the pack mind. He didn't need to take the extra time to have to explain in detail, the alpha could read it faster than he could say it out loud. Sam assured him that they had it covered, and to tell Nessie that they all loved her.

When he entered the house, Nessie was on the couch, Edward and Bella on either side of her. Her head rested on Edward's chest. At least she had stopped crying. Jacob knelt down at her feet. He took her hands in his. "Baby, I don't know what to do to make this better. It tears me up to see you this way, Nessie. I feel so useless...." she jumped into his arms, as he fell apart.

"Oh Jake, you can't do anything." She kissed his tears away. She couldn't stand to see him cry. Once again she felt like she failed him. "It's all my fault. Because of me, you'll never have children." Jake stopped her from speaking, by placing his fingertips on her trembling lips. If this is all because she thought she disappointed him, then she would have to think again. He had to find some way to make her understand, she could do nothing to disappoint him. He spoke emphatically to her.

"You listen to me Renesmee Carlie Black, you are perfect to me. There is nothing, NOTHING that you could possibly do to disappoint me, except to keep thinking like this." He hated himself, when his words brought fresh tears to her eye.

"But you want children! Don't lie to me. I see you with your nieces and nephews and it makes me feel like I am depriving you of your dreams. I feel it is just a matter of time that you will resent me and that you'll only stay because the imprinting will force you here...." Jacob hated the things that she was thinking, but he was afraid to stop her from letting her feelings, that she had bottled up, from coming out. "And I couldn't live with the fact that you hate me." Jacob embraced her when she ran out of words. He kept telling her that, that would never happen. He loved her more than his own life. With everything that they had been through, he could not imagine his life without her. He thought of the time when he thought he lost her. When she was lying in his arms, racked with agonizing pain, because of the vampire attack. The desolation he felt had no comparison. If he never had the opportunity to be a Father, it was a small price to pay to have Nessie in his life.

He thought about shortly after the attack, when she stopped growing. When they thought that she would be suspended in time as a 13 year old girl. They still did not know if it was because of all of the vampire venom that saturated her body, or if Faith's healing that caused the human/vampire balance to be thrown off. But for three years, she stopped growing. If Carlisle hadn't tried that experiment, she might never had started growing again.

"Wait a minute Jacob, you might have something." Edward interrupted Jake's thoughts. All three of them turned to him expectantly. No one had the privilege to reading minds like him, so they had to wait until he explained what he was thinking. Jacob wondered what was rolling around in his mind that would have the bloodsucker's attention. Edward sat up, his body hinted at his sudden excitement.

"Nessie, have you had trouble sleeping again?" Both Jake and Nessie looked at Edward, their eyes told him that it was true. He continued, "and you still have trouble eating food, and your body temperature?" Jake looked to Nessie, not even aware before, but as he touched her, he now noticed she was cooler than normal. His mind whirled at the possibility. Could she be reverting more to the vampire part of her makeup? Could this be why they couldn't even conceive for the last year?

"So you think that it will be impossible for me to get pregnant now?" Nessie's hope dying in her voice. Her fingers trembled in Jacob's hands. Jake automatically denying her conclusion, even if he did not know for sure that it was not true. She avoided his eyes, unable to bear his hurt, at the knowledge that she was barren.

"Not necessarily. Like what Jacob was thinking earlier, Carlisle's formula jump started your growth. Maybe if you took it now it would allow you to conceive and maintain a normal pregnancy." Jacob was torn by the instant hopeful expression on Nessie's face. He wished that Edward had mentioned it to him first, before playing with Nessie's emotions. Her smile covered her whole face as she hugged Jacob, showing him that her strength had increased recently also. If this blew up in their face, he would beat up Edward to pulp. Edwards amused look turned his way, but sobered at the implications. He did not want to be responsible for Nessie's depression, any more than Jacob did. Quickly, he backtracked some of his enthusiasm.

"Well, lets not get ahead of ourselves, let me get with Carlisle. He will need to develop the formula again, maybe need to adjust it, to meet your new needs." he had second thoughts, that he should have brought this up, in front of Nessie, before he got with Carlisle. He would hate himself if he got her hopes up for nothing. Jacob mirrored his thoughts, as he squeezed her hands, and placed a false smile on his face, to cover his fear of hurting her.

Later that night, Jake and Nessie lay in bed, their thoughts going a million miles an hour, her head resting on his chest, his hand stroking her cheek. Her mood was flying high at the moment. Her depression all but forgotten. She kept interrupting the silence to talk about redecorating one of the rooms for a nursery, and baby proofing the house. He agreed and made all the right responses, afraid to bring her down, but also afraid, if it fell through. He was so preoccupied, that he didn't notice Nessie's advances till she straddled him. He looked up surprise in his eyes. She rarely was the aggressive one.

"I said, we shouldn't waste time, as they say practice makes perfect." she cooed as she nibbled his neck. Shivers tingled his spine, as her nimble fingers traced the contours of his muscled chest. He turned his face to meet hers and moaned into the kiss that captured his mouth. His hands buried into her mass of curls, sliding through them like silk ribbons. Her body molded to his and he could no longer tell where he ended and she began. Nessie's escalating moans brought to mind that they had company. Company that heard every sound and thought in the room. The knowledge suddenly cooled his arousal. Nessie noticed his lack of response and leaned back to see his face . Her unspoken questions, were answered by his head jerk to the door. Her eyes widen at the sudden feeling of being a teenager again, getting caught necking with Jake in her bedroom. She couldn't control the giggles, that escaped her mouth.

"Jacob, it's ok, we're adults now. For crying out loud, we are married." he put his fingers to her lips to remind her to be quiet, not that, that would stop Edward from knowing what they were doing. He couldn't help it, but he couldn't perform for an audience, especially her Father. "Jacob." She was actually pouting.

"Renesmee." He echoed back in the same whine. She rubbed against him, tormenting him to action. She leaned down and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss that wrenched another moan from him. His body responded in a primal way, her moan of triumph, a little premature. He instantly, pulled her away and shook his head no. Then they heard heard something that made both of them turned their heads toward the door. The unmistakable sound of passion came from the floor above. Nessie cringed at the familiar sounds that she grew up with. Sounds that before would bring feelings of embarrassment that she was overhearing her parents "getting it on", now only brought on fresh giggles, that Jacob tried to muffle with his own mouth. Soon they were both choking on their mirth, Nessie's jingling body doing incredible things to Jacob's lower extremities. Then they heard silence. Jacob took a deep breath to control his breathing, Nessie wiping a stray tear off of his cheek.

"Jacob and Nessie?" Edwards voice sounded close to their door. Jacob looked at Nessie guiltily like they were caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Yes?" He said, bringing fresh giggles out of Nessie, who mouthed the word sorry. He gave her a menacing stare that did nothing to stop her.

"Bella and I are going hunting. We'll be gone for a while. Maybe, through the night. Don't wait up for us, ok?" Jacob still embarrassed, tried to sound nonchalant, but only sounded like the worst actor in the world.

"Sure, sure, don't worry about us, we're beat. Good night." He pointed at Nessie to behave. She made the worst imitation of a yawn. "Goodnight Dad, goodnight Mom. Jacob rolled his eyes, but managed not to laugh out loud. Still, he realized that Edward knew everything. He silently thanked him for his tact.

"Sure, sure." Edward echoed with a smile in his voice and then the sound of the back door closing echoed in the house.

Heather entered the living room, carrying the dishes that they had brought back from the funeral dinner. Quil followed behind her carrying an unconscious Claire in his arms. The medication had eliminated the pain, but made her unable to function. He was as gentle as possible as he made his way to her room and placed her on the bed. He removed her shoes and placed the blanket over her still body. She was so pale, but the muscles of her face were more relaxed. Surprisingly, it was an extremely short wait in the emergency room. When he carried her in, and demanded that someone see her, they jumped to serve. They still had her records from before and quickly treated her. He was a fool. He should have seen it coming.

She had been denying that anything was wrong all night. It started at the graveside service. Just a small headache behind her eyes. As she stood there she had the unmistakable feeling that she was being watched and not by Quil. He was preoccupied with Seth, which was understandable. He looked like he would collapse at any minute. She kept darting glances behind her, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. By the time that the service was over she was nauseous with the increasing pain. Quil's concerned expression swam before her blurred vision. Even the hair on the top of her hair hurt. He quickly took her by the arm and support her way to the car. He slid her in the back seat and was surprised, when he climbed in beside her. He immediately had her lay back in his lap. He kept asking her how she was feeling. Then she thought back to her childhood. There was a dark point in her life, after her car accident where she had severe headaches that required shots to control the pain. There were days where she was laid out in a dark room, with no light or sound to aggravate the pain. Fear sent a shiver down her spine that they were coming back. Quil felt her tenseness and tried to massage her temples, his own fear, showing that his thoughts were mirroring hers. Heather kept looking back to the two of them in the back seat.

Claire closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The nauseous feeling instantly receding. Quil's fingers on her temples also added to her relaxing state. "Should I go directly to the hospital? I still have a couple of shots at home, but I think that they might have expired. It's been so many years. I thought she had out grown the migraines." Her Mother's worried tone increased her own fears.

"Claire, is it getting worse? Do we need to take you to the hospital? His eyes were frantic as he searched her face. She couldn't stand to see him this so distraught. Quickly she downplayed her pain.

"Really, Quil, you are such a worry wart. I am fine. I just had an hour and a half with the little hellions. It's enough to give anyone a headache. Really I'm fine." She knew she didn't quite convince him by her words alone. She forced back the nausea as she sat up and put on a false smile to cover her cringe. He stared at her, looking for any cracks in her mask. She stared him down. Heather's head darted back and forth, between the two waiting for direction.

"Mom go to Sue's, I'll be just fine. Nothing that a couple of motrin won't cure. Stop looking so worried, you too. I'm not going to pass out or anything, really." The two weren't so certain, and to tell the truth, she wasn't either, but she was not going to miss the funeral dinner to spend all night in the emergency room. She had made it through the dinner, picking at her food, afraid that she would not hold it down. She did her duty time in the kitchen, when the dish towel was taken out of her hands. Quil stood over her.

"Enough, we're going home." His firm tone underlaid with his worry. She gave him a weak smile and agreed, afraid that she wouldn't last much longer. He quickly rounded up Heather and their things and came back for her. She was still in the kitchen chair that he left her in. Her head resting on her arms on the table. She did not respond at first and he immediately picked her up from the chair. She raised her head and tried to assure him that she was ok, but apparently it did not work. The last conscious sight she had was Quil's dark brown eyes and his worried voice echoing into white noise.

She opened her eyes as Quil made his way to the door. She must have made some kind of noise, because he was back at her side in lightening speed. He placed his hand on her forehead in the gentlest way possible.

"Is it too bright in here? I can cover the windows." His voice so soft that she could barely hear him. She shook her head to tell him no but it instantly brought on a fresh bout of nausea. She tried to quell it, but it steadily increased. She sat up to make her way to the bathroom, he was there before she could swing her feet to the side of the bed.

" What, honey? What do you want?" She tried to tell him that she needed to go to the bathroom, but bile rose in her throat. He must have understood, because he scooped her up and raced for the door. They made it just in time, and he held her hair out of the way, while her body released the last of her dinner. He propped her against the sink and helped her rinse out her mouth. Then he carried her back to the bed. He asked if she wanted to change to get more comfortable. When she couldn't make up her own mind, he helped her. He was purely business like the whole time, and she didn't have the strength to feel embarrassed.

When he turned his back to her she cried out not to leave her alone. He assured her that he was just moving a chair closer to the bed. She would have laughed if she were capable at the sight of the six foot 5 inch man overflowing in the high backed rocker that was made for an adolescent. But he did not seemed concerned about his own comfort. His complete attention was on the girl in the bed, that had fallen into a deep sleep, with unspoken words on her lips. Neither one saw the shadow of a tall figure move across the moon lighted window.

**There are several stories goinng on at the same time, but they all tie in together. Hope I don't lose you. How do you like it so far?**


	4. Chapter 4 Be Careful What You Wish For

**I do not own anything in the Twiligh Universe. I only wish I did.**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

Sam stood over the mutilated corpse. It was still pretty fresh. The bloodsucker could still be in the area. At least it was not a local that Sam recognized.

_He told Collin and Brady to make a wider sweep on the Southern region, and Jared and Paul take the Northern region, he would take to the East and Drew would sweep the West. "Keep your head in the game." He told all of them, but mostly to Jared, who was worried about Kim. _

"_She'll be ok. She didn't mean to upset Nessie. There was nothing she could have done differently." Brady tried to console the other shifter. _

" _I know, but Kim is so on edge with her hormones right now, that she is so sensitive. She feels like she really hurt Nessie today, making her cry. She couldn't stop crying herself. I tried calling in sick, but Jake beat me to it. I'm glad that Cassie is staying with her. Thanks again Brady." The other shifter assured him that his wife was happy to stay with her. _

"_Cassie is starting to feel uneasy, with the bloodsuckers getting bolder, by taking people right out of their homes, she's glad not to be alone with the girls." _

"_What did I miss?" The other wolves paused as Seth's familiar thoughts rang through their heads._

"_What are you doing here, Seth? You are on leave. We don't expect you to be patrolling tonight." Sam said, not knowing how he could even function enough to think about patrolling. The air hung heavy with his grief, and everyone felt as if chains were added to their feet. "Does Sue know that you are out here?" Instantly, Sam began using his lecture voice, when he read that Seth just sneaked out of the house, not letting anyone know that he was leaving. Seth tuned him out as much as possible. Before Sam exploded, Embry chimed in asking if anyone had seen Seth. Sue had called the Call's place worried, when she found his bed empty. She couldn't get him to answer his phone at his place. By the time she called Leah, she was frantic with worry. Everyone assured him at once that they had him and he was safe. That to tell Sue not to worry, that they would take care of him. Embry thanked all of them and reprimanded Seth for his thoughtlessness. When he phased back, Seth asked Sam if he now understood why he wanted to patrol tonight. _

"_Sam they are smothering me. Everyone is treating me like an invalid. I couldn't take it anymore. Just let me run if you don't want me around." Seth's sarcastic tone was so unlike him. He quickly assured Seth that, that was not the case, but he felt that he would put himself in jeopardy, by not being able to concentrate. The others took Seth's side, all pledging to cover his back. Against his better judgment, he relented and added Seth to Drew's region._

_They got to business. But they did not pick up a scent. It was as if the leech just disappeared. They increased their circumference. It looked like the bloodsucker got away, when Drew picked up something. Seth couldn't detect anything, but he really wasn't at his peak, so he followed, anything to keep from thinking. He was good at building walls around his thoughts, from years of practice, but today he was bone tired, and it took more concentration than he was used to. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He closed his mind to everything but the paws of the younger shifter in front of him. The rhythm made a soothing white noise that steadied his heart beat. _

_The others closed in . No one tracked anything but Drew, who assured them that he had something. His enthusiasm was contagious and they picked up the pace to cover more ground. When they hit the Forks border, Sam cautioned them to slow down and be on the look out for civilization. _

It happened so fast, that it was hard to keep track of. The leech appeared out of nowhere. The wolves bared down to close the ground between them. Drew was the first in the formation, leading the scent. The vampire crossed the highway, Drew on his tail, when twin beams of light,pierced the darkness. The sound of screeching tires, made the pack skid to a stop, to watch in horror as Drew was hit by the police cruiser. The sudden impact caused the air bag to inflate, obscuring the whole view of the windshield. Sam screamed for everyone to get back and phase. Then they ran to see to Charlie and Drew. The wolf was conscious, but in pain, by the sound of his howls. Paul and Sam tried to open the drivers side of the cruiser, but it was locked from the inside.

Seth opened the passenger side and pushed the bag out of the way, that had already started to deflate. It took him a moment to realize that it was not Charlie but the new officer in the driver's seat. He couldn't think of her name. He wasn't paying too much attention this afternoon. He noted that she was unconscious, as he slid in to unlatch her seat belt. He braced her from falling forward and unlocked the driver's door so the guys could get her out.

He slid all the way over and followed her out of the car. Sam laid her on the damp pavement. The moon was peeking out of the clouds and the illumination gave her an otherworldly glow, to her already pale skin. She had a golf ball size knot on her forehead, that should give her a decent headache when she woke up.

"That is not Charlie." Paul, king of the obvious, stated as if no one else noticed.

"No she's the new officer that Charlie hired to cover the increased crime rate." They all turned to Seth at his news. Apparently, Charlie had been stingy with the details. "I don't remember her name, something that a guy would be named. Edward and I met her before the funeral. They continued to stare at him, and he shrugged when he was out of information.

"Well, we can't leave her here. And we have got to get Drew to the Cullen's for help. Edward is staying in Forks for a few days. He can patch him up till we can get Carlisle to visit." Sam thought out loud, as he looked down at the unconscious woman. Seth immediately headed over to Drew"s withering form, to help Jared and Paul pick him up. "Seth maybe it would be better if you took the officer to the hospital, since you know her. If she wakes up, she won't be as startled, as if she would be carried by a total stranger."

Seth argued, "Well I saw her, I didn't say that we were introduced. She stopped Edward for speeding. I was just there for the ride."

"Still it would be better than if any of us were to be the first person she sees. And you can do damage control if she remembers anything, before she hit Drew." Sam moved to Drew and ordered him to phase, to slow down his healing. The young man screamed in agony as his body formed back to it natural state. His right hip looked out of joint and his shin bone was sticking out of his skin. The guys carefully picked him up and secured the injured leg from anymore damage. Seth let out his breath in huff and went over to pick up the woman. She was a light as a feather in his arms. Sam pushed the car off to the side of the road, the sound of metal grinding the tire from the impact, wrenched through the silence of the night.

"We'll meet at the Cullen's. I'll call in Embry and Leah to cover the rest of patrol. I don't think the leech will be coming back tonight, but you never know. Let Charlie know she had a run in with a bear or something. He won't ask too many questions, let's hope she will be the same." And with that advice he followed the other boys into the forest. Seth looked down at the woman, who had started moaning. He hoped she stayed unconscious till they made it to the clinic that Forks called a hospital.

As he shifted her in his arms, he noticed that the band that had been pulling her hair back had started to come undone. He finished taking it off to make her more comfortable. Instantly, her hair flowed around her face, as if it had a mind of its own. It's silky waves caressed his arm. In the moonlight, it's reddish sheen took on a firelight appearance. She didn't look nearly as old as she did before. But then he thought all women looked like little girls, when they were asleep. He took another deep breath and started down the highway, for the seven mile trip. His legs picked up pace and he mentally started counting his steps, like he normally did to hide his thoughts. The slight jostling and the chanting of numbers, brought the woman on the verge of consciousness. Her eyes fluttered and another moan escaped her lips. He looked down at her and tried to reassure her that everything was going to be ok. Her eyes failed to focus on anything for very long and soon they closed again.

Well he wanted something to take his mind off of his troubles. Be careful what you wish for. It usually would bite you in the ass. And did he feel a chunk of it tonight. He hoped that Drew would be ok. Edward had two medical degrees, so he didn't worry on that account. As he mounted the steps in front of the medical center, she stirred again. When he looked down, he fell into the bluest pair of eyes he had ever seen. His legs missed the next step before stopping of their own accord. She was staring at him as if he had grown horns from his forehead.

Suddenly there were attendants, taking her from his arms and placing her on a gurney. His arms followed her retreating body as if they would reclaim her. One of them was asking him questions, but he could not hear any coherent words. He shook his head to clear the white noise that filled his ears. He had to ask him to repeat it twice before he could respond with the right answers. When he turned back, she and the attendants were gone and the steps were bare. He realized the attendant had him by the arm and was pulling him up the steps to doorway. Seth shook his head no, that he was fine, but the attendant made some comment that he was in shock. And he was right, but not because of the accident. Just the patient.

The bright lights of the entryway temporarily blinded him and he blinked his vision back to normal. The cold marble made a hollow thump as his bare feet padded along the polished floor. He was lead to the admissions desk to answer more questions. He did not know when he lost control of the situation, but by the time he explained the situation, for the third time, to as many people, he lost what little patience he had. They had him sit down to wait for the physician that would have more questions. When left to himself, he had too much time to think. It would be better if he just disappeared and let them make up their own mind about what happened. He stood up to make his way home when he noticed Charlie enter through the automatic sliding doors. He hair wasn't combed and he looked like he dressed in the dark, but he was alert as he made his way to the desk to get some answers.

The attendants gave him considerably more respect than any of the other patrons in the place. Finally, they would be getting somewhere. It took a moment before Charlie, noticed the Quileute. The attendant explained that Seth had brought her in. He walked over to him to get the details.

"Morning Charlie." Seth didn't bother to add Good to the phrase. Charlie greeted him, sat down in one of the orange plastic chairs, and then got to business.

"Morning Seth, what the hell were you doing in the woods this late at night? And how did you come across Toni on the road? Its a long ways from the Rez." Seth took a moment, before he answered, to make it look like he had not rehearsed his statement.

" I couldn't sleep, so I went for a run. I lost track of time and found myself on the main highway. It came out of no where. The bear I mean. If the officer wasn't speeding, I'm sure she could have stopped in time. She did more damage to the cruiser, than to the animal, because he kept moving into the woods." He hid his smile at the part about her speeding. She really wasn't, but it served her right to get the same lecture she gave Edward yesterday.

"And you ran all that way barefooted?" Leave to Charlie to play investigator at this time.

"Yeah, well, I hate shoes. Always did." Charlie did not look like he liked that answer but he held back any argument.

"The cruiser is still on the highway, it needs to be towed. If you don't need me anymore, I'd like to go home so my Mother doesn't worry." Charlie looked like he wanted to ask more, but he also looked like he was warring with himself on whether he really wanted to hear the answers to his questions.

"Look Charlie, do you really want to go there? Cause if you do, I can give you lots of information, you know the kind that will make you _howl_. But it could get really _hairy_. No _bones_ about it." Each phrase made Charlie cringe until he was shifting in his seat. Seth was almost sad that Charlie cut him off before he could come up with any more terrible puns. It was the most fun he had, had in a while.

"Just stay out of trouble." Seth assured him that he would and stood up. As he made his way to the door, he turned and asked.

"Toni? That is her name?" Charlie shook his head yes, wondering at the strange expression on Seth's face. It wasn't exactly a pleasant look. He couldn't quite place it. But he wasn't comfortable with it either.

"Do you want me to call you when she wakes, so she can thank you properly?" Charlie asked, when Seth did not turn back to the door. He appeared to be lost in thought. Seth seemed to come back to the present, with a shake of his head.

"No, don't bother, I would rather stay anonymous, if you don't mind. Just let it go and forget the whole thing." God, he wanted the ability to forget this whole night. If he had only stayed at his mom's house, this nightmare could have been avoided. At least he pretended that could happen. The spirits had a sick sense of humor. There was no rest from their games. Well he did not want to play. This time he wanted to sit this one out. Man, they didn't even give him one day in between imprints. Because that is what Toni was, his imprint. And he planned to get the hell out of here. If he had to go to the other side of the world, he would. But there was no way in hell that he was going to be trapped in that misery again. He came to from his mind's ramblings to tell Charlie good night and he set out for the Cullen's place.

He stepped into the trees before he changed and phased. He let himself go and flew through the forest, chanting his numbers, lest any stray wolf would pick up on his turmoil. He refused to think of the new implications of tonight's events. He didn't want to think at all.

_Leah called out to him. Her mothering instinct grated on his already frazzled nerves. He assured her he was ok, and when she would not let it go, he told her to back off. He did not want her probing too much into his head. She took instant offense, and that set Embry off, who started lecturing about people's feelings. Seth told him to leave the psychiatrist crap for Oprah. He marched to the edge of the Cullen residence and phased back in the middle of Embry's ranting. The silence was instant relief, until he heard Drew's screams. Apparently, Edward did not have access to the good drugs. _

As he stepped into the room he took in the sight of Amy, Drew's finance, assisting Edward to set his broken leg. Her face was white as a sheet, and her hands were shaking, but she was competent in her movements. She was in her first year in nursing school, and she probably wouldn't be so affected if it weren't her imprint that she was working on. The worst was over and Drew's head leaned back as he succumbed to unconsciousness. Amy brushed back his hair from his clammy forehead and let the tears that she had been holding back roll down her face.

"Amy you did a fine job here. I couldn't have done it without you." Edward said as he finished setting the bandages and started applying the cast. She shook her head and stood up from where she had been kneeling before Drew. The last of the blood left her head and her eyes rolled back as her knees buckled. Jacob caught her, before she hit the floor.

"Aahh poor girl. Jake lets put her in Alice's room." Nessie said as she led the way to the vacant room. Seth stepped up and Sam greeted the shifter.

"And how is Toni faring?" Edward asked as he stood up from finishing with Drew's cast. Seth took instant offense at his friend's amused expression. Never had he resented Edward's gift more than at this moment. Damn him for breaking through the barriers that have kept the pack mind from entering, for years. Damn him! Edward stepped back at the sudden animosity that poured off of Seth. "I did not mean anything by..." Seth cut him off.

" I don't know how she is and I _don't care. _I left her in Charlie's capable hands, and that's as far as I intend to go with her." He stared down Edward's expression of compassion, and turned to Sam before he saw it transform to pity. "I gave Charlie a story about a bear. He didn't quite buy it, but he didn't want the truth either. I'll let him feed it to the officer. Sam I think I'll take you up on that offer to take a leave. A little time away from La Push may be the best thing for me. Give me a chance to clear my head." He was surprised that his voice sounded so nonchalant, but all he needed to do was glance at Edward to know that he did not fool everyone. _He knew that he was running. Running scared, like a bat out of hell to escape fate. _

**In the next chapter you will learn more about Seth's relunctant imprint. The road to Love is full of pot holes and we usually do not own a spare. Lucky Seth.**

** My new work schedule is four days on four days off, so the story will be spasmodic. This will be the third day in a row with an update. I hope it makes sense. **


	5. Chapter 5 He Came To Me Tonight

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I only wish I did. **

**He Came To Me Tonight**

Toni woke up in a panic in the sterile emergency room. She had no idea where she was or how she got there, but she knew she was getting out. She quickly hopped down from the bed, swaying in the dizzy spell that it caused. She choked on the acidic smell of antiseptic that assailed her nostrils. She hated hospitals. Since her Dad's long drawn out terminal illness, she could not stand to be in them. Then with her own confinement, they induced anxiety attacks, not unlike the one she was having now.

She did not get more than three shaky steps, when Toni was stopped by the attending physician.

"Ms. Holbrook, you need to get back in bed. You have a concussion." He took her by the arm and steered her back to the bed as Charlie stepped into the room. She let him help her back into the bed to slip out the other side. "Ms. Holbrook."

"Toni, what do you think you are doing?" Charlie asked, as he moved closer to the bed. Her eyes pleaded with her boss as she dodged the attendant.

"Please, I just want to go home. I don't like hospitals. I need to get out of here." Her voice betraying her panic. Charlie felt sorry for her. When Chief Tyson called him, with her recommendation he warned him about her leave because of the dog attack. She was in the hospital for three months with skin grafts and 13 operations. She obviously had a bad experience.

" We need to observe you, if you fall asleep, you could slip into a coma."

"I'll stay awake, I promise. I just need to go home." She tried to side step the physician.

"I'm sorry but we can't release you to your own recognizance." Charlie couldn't stand to see her begging. He spoke up before he thought it through.

" I can watch her. I've done this before. If I take her home and she doesn't fall asleep, can she leave then?" The doctor looked surprised that the chief would make such a suggestion. He seemed such a loner. The officer turned grateful eyes on her boss.

"Well, you will need to bring her in tomorrow for a follow up visit. And you will need to bring her back in if she falls asleep and she becomes unresponsive." The chief agreed and the girl did not take a moment to hesitate to leave the room. They signed her out and in record time was in his cruiser. Charlie paused for the first time as he realized, that he had no idea what to do with her. When he turned to Toni, he found her staring out the windshield, looking just as lost as he was. Well, this should be a long night.

Then she said, still not looking at him, "You don't have to watch me tonight. If you drop me off at my place, I promise not to fall asleep, and I'll go back tomorrow for the follow up." The look on her face made him feel like a heel for complaining in his head.

"No doing, I said that I would watch you, and that is what I am going to do." Toni wished it wasn't as painful to him as he made it sound, but she didn't protest anymore. She sneaked a glance at him, out of the corner of her eye, and found him frowning at the rear view mirror, as he backed out of the parking space. Boy, this was going to be a long night.

They made it to the house in total silence. The silence was absolute when he turned the engine off. They both sat in the car, neither one moved to open their door. Then Toni turned to him.

"I want to thank you for letting me stay the night at your place." He waved off her gratitude, not bothering to speak and opened his door. She followed him out of the car and up to the front porch. She swayed as the sidewalk dipped in her vision. Charlie instinctively grabbed her arm and helped her up the steps.

"Hey, you're quick," Toni chuckled at his dexterous hands. Charlie chuckled back and added, "I've had plenty of practice, my daughter is the most accident prone person I've ever known. I wasn't kidding, when I told the doctor that I've done this before." They entered the house a little more at ease with each other. Toni noted the obvious bachelor pad decoration of empty beer bottles and pizza boxes, that littered the coffee table. He clicked his tongue at the mess and made excuses about having company over for the game.

" Yeah, the Magics were playing Arizona. I hated to miss that game." Charlie looked at Toni as if she had grown a third eye.

"You like basketball? He made it sound like the idea was unbelievable. The corners of her mouth dipped producing traces of dimples.

"Yes, I do, though I prefer college to professional." He helped her to the couch and asked if she wanted something to drink, she said water would be fine. He continued the conversation from the kitchen.

"Who's your favorite team?" her muffled answer of Ohio State was barely audible. Worried that it was a sign of the concussion, he hurried back to the into the living room with her glass. She had snooped in the pizza box and picked up a cold slice. He found her stuffing her face, then she guiltily set it down at his surprised look.

She continued to apologize with her mouth full, "I'm sorry, but I haven't eaten since noon. And cold pepperoni pizza is my favorite." Toni became alarmed at the expression on Charlie's face. She couldn't tell if he had a toothache or he was that possessive of his pizza. "Sorry." She said again when he just stood there.

College basketball and cold pizza, who was this woman? Charlie did not think that kind of woman existed. He came to at her growing uneasiness of his stare, he told her to eat up, that it was ok. She hesitated for only a moment, until her stomach growled again. She shyly smiled as she picked up the slice again. He slumped into his recliner and turned on the TV. His favorite fishing show was on the Outdoor Network. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye to judge her reaction. She didn't look bored at the show, but she didn't look too interested in it either. He started the conversation up nonchalantly.

"So Toni, do you like fishing?" Could this woman be real? This would be the real test. She thought about the question as she swallowed the bite in her mouth.

" I don't know." I don't know, what kind of answer is that? Either you liked fishing or you did not. He waited for her to explain. "I've never been. But watching it on TV is interesting. Charlie stared at her incredulously.

"You have never been fishing?" He made it sound like it was a capital offense, punishable by death.

" I didn't get much of a chance, when we moved to the city, and then when Dad got sick...." Her voice trailed off, as she was dragged back into the painful past. Charlie dragged her back to the present with an offer to take her. There was no way that he would deprive anyone who wanted to experience God's pleasure on Earth, if it was what the person wanted, and it was in his power to grant.

" Oh, I couldn't impose?" He cut her off of anymore protest. It was his pleasure, he assured her. Then he directed the conversation back to basketball. He found her very insightful and intelligent. She did not agree with him on college basketball with favorite teams, but she had sound reasoning on the future of the game. They agreed on baseball, and on football. They were total opposites on hockey and then ruined a perfect relationship by bringing up ice skating as a true sport. Well, no one was perfect. Before they realized it they had finished the pizza and started on the cold cuts in the fridge, as the sun's rays streaked through the living room window.

"How old are you Toni?" Charlie asked around a salami sandwich.

"I'm 25." She said as she munched on a Dorito. Aahh if she were only twenty years older. Or he was twenty years younger. "Hey the sun is up. I can't believe how fast the time has passed." He looked at the window with wonder. The time did just fly by.

"Well, we better get you to the hospital, to get checked out. But my diagnosis, is you passed with flying colors. I think you are fine." Toni smiled, not sure if he had more than one meaning to his words. She had the feeling that she was taking a pop quiz the whole night. She didn't really mind though. It was almost like she were visiting with her Dad. They had grown closer by their love of sports, and it was eventually, the backbone of their relationship. And for the first time, memories of her Dad did not bring back the crippling pain of mourning, but a warm comfortable feeling of longing to see him again. She stood up and Charlie instinctively reached out to steady her balance, but she didn't need it. She was definitely feeling better. She patted his hand in gratitude, "Thanks Chief."

"Call me Charlie, everybody does." Even though she didn't need it, he helped her to the car and they sat in comfortable silence on the way to the hospital. She tried to convince him to leave her there and she would find a ride home, but he told her he had some time before he was due in the office. The thought that he would have to complete his shift without sleep, brought on new degrees of guilt, but he truly did not seem to mind.

After 20 minutes in the waiting room she was ushered into the ER, where she was told to take it easy for a few days, and to come in if she had any sensory or auditory symptoms. Toni tried to refuse the medication, but the doctor told her that it might help her sleep, that the pain might be there for several days. She decided that it was a useless to argue, but she didn't have to take them. When she returned to the waiting room, Charlie was still there, reading a newspaper that was several days old.

"The news hasn't changed since Monday." He replied to her expression to the date. He drove her to her apartment, which really was a made over garage, the Evans rented out. Not much to look at, but she did not need much. Toni thanked him again and waved to him at the door, but he did not leave until she closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath as the stillness of the room settled on her shoulders.

Then her shaking started as she let her mind wander to the events from last night. She was able to force the events to the back of her mind, with Charlie's help, but now that she was alone, the walls came tumbling down. It played over as if she were watching a movie on a silent screen.

_The city of Forks had not grown a bit since she left ten years ago. No wonder she had problems finding it on the web. Chief Tyson really played it up to her. She'd have to let him know that he got her with his joke. Yes, he was probably laughing his head by this time. Well, the joke would be on him. This is just what she needed, after the last year that she had. If the biggest thing this town worried about was few speeding tickets, than she could take care of that. No homicides, no serial killers, postal extremists, rapists, no she would not miss any of the excitement of the big city. _

_At first she thought it was a large bird that flew across the road. It was more of a blur. She was concentrating on the edge of the road to get a better look, when the bear raced across her path. The bear turned toward her, and it became apparent, she was not looking at a bear but a wolf. The biggest wolf, she had ever seen, in a book or movie. The dog like face stared the car down. Her body froze in terror, as she advanced toward her worst nightmare. Not since the dog attack, had she been hit with such panic. She couldn't even blink as the car hit the animal, with the force of a brick wall. She did not notice when her head hit the steering wheel, but everything turned white as she was swallowed up by the air bag. _

_Before she suffocated, she was able to move the bag to make a small breathing hole. She had to turn her head toward her window, but she made it . There was a roaring noise like a crackling fire that filled her ears. Toni's body felt like it was asleep, and did not respond to her mind, screaming for it to move. Something warm was dripping down her face, but she didn't have the strength to pick up her hand to wipe it away, so she tried to blink it away. Her eyes focused to movement on the side of the road. There were six more of those huge wolves, bigger than the one that flattened the front of her cruiser. It was a relief that her mind was numb, maybe she was over her fear after all. She tried to laugh, but it was too much of an effort. _

_Then the air shimmered around them and they....**changed.** Suddenly, there were six of the biggest men she had ever seen standing there. Totally naked. Wow. For hallucinations, she had a heck of a better imagination than she had given herself credit. They were more remarkable than the paintings, she had peaked at in the museum . Then they ruined the view by putting pants on, well some kind of cut offs. Well, that was the prude in her showing through. I can't even let go in a dream._

_Now they were coming closer. Wow. They were even bigger and more beautiful than she first thought. From wolves to Chippendale strippers, way to turn nightmares into good dreams, girl! Only problem was strippers took off their clothes, not put them on. Maybe if she concentrated harder, she could get them to go in reverse. Then the roaring got louder and they faded into the darkness. _

_She came to with a rocking motion that did nothing to relieve the nauseous feeling in her empty stomach. She turned her head to the heat that radiated in front of her, as her eyes finally opened to her command. **That** face was there. Well, one of the two faces,that the man had. But it was **him.** She hadn't had the dream in ten years, but it was him. She would know those dark eyes. The ones that looked right through your soul, until it was stripped bare. Eyes that also held such promise in her dreams before, were now hollow. Maybe it wasn't the good face, but the bad face before her now. Fear made her cringe away, then other arms enfolded her and she was laid on a stretcher and carried away. She could not break her gaze from his burning eyes, till he broke away first to talk to the man who had his arm. Once he let go she laid her head back and let the darkness take her again. _

Now, in the harsh light of the day, she could laugh at her imagination. It was all a dream. The knot on her head could not have created greater hallucinations, if she had tried. But …. she went to her dresser and pulled out a journal. A very old journal that the binding had given away years ago, and was now held together with a rubber band. Toni took off the band and opened the first page. The childish scrawl was written with a purple crayon.

_Mrs. Holbrook, it might help if your daughter kept a dream journal to record her nightmares. It might help her to dissect them. We may be able to help pinpoint her psychosis. It would help us get a handle on the "voices" in her head. _

_Dr. is my baby crazy? _

_Mrs. Holbrook, we do not like to use that term in front of the patients. With proper therapy, and medication, she will be able to lead a normal life. _

Yeah, normal. The words were hard for anyone else to read, but she had them memorized. They were the first entry of him. Not too technical for a six year old. He was playing on a beach. Just a kid like herself. But he was happy. And the little girl who used the purple crayon was envious. There were more than a hundred other entries in the book. Crayon turned to pencil, turned to pen. Entries were more or less the same mundane activities. Boy sitting by a bonfire, eating a hot dog, grinning. Boy sitting at desk in school, laughing. Boy opening Christmas present, smiling. Regardless, of the activity, he was the happiest boy she had ever seen. And he seemed to grow as she did. And even though he did not go away, she learned to tell the adults what they wanted to hear, and soon she had them convinced that she did not have the dreams, during the day, or when she was asleep. She did not hear the conversations. And she did not need the medication. She hid the journal, but she kept it up to date, it became her friend.

Then about ten years ago he stopped appearing. She waited, but it just suddenly stopped . She cried for weeks. Her mom must have been afraid that she was going crazy again, because she left too. Toni didn't cry for her, but they assumed she did. Old feelings brought fresh tears to her eyes, and she almost dropped the journal. A single sheet of paper fluttered to the floor. As she picked it up a face swirled through the mist of tears. It was his face. As it was in her dream tonight. A little older perhaps, a little warier, and a hell of a lot sadder. In all of the entries, she had never seen him sad. The picture was a rendering the sketch artist at work had made from her description. The first time she had seen him come to life on the sheet of paper, had given her a surge of joy, she had never felt before. To be able to caress his face, even a one dimensional image made him so much more real to her. Like he could actually exist outside of her broken mind.

But he was just a dream. And she couldn't open that door after all the years it took to shut it. A sob broke through and she forced herself to put the sheet back into the back of the journal, when her eyes latched onto the last entry.

_He came to me tonight, only he scared me. There was a fire in his eyes and he looked like he wanted to kill me. I don't know what I did. His arm was upraised, like he was going to hit me. _

It was the same fire in his eyes tonight. She shuddered and put the journal back into her dresser and backed away from her memories.

**I hope you like Toni. She should give Seth a run for his money. And maybe tease a smile from him too.**


	6. Chapter 6 Someone To Watch Over Me

**_I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe, I only play with them._**

**Someone To Watch Over Me**

Claire opened her eyes to no pain. It was as if yesterday had never happened. Still, she was scared to move her head, in fear that the agony would come back in full force. The sound of a particularly loud grumble made her move instinctively. No pain. She breathed a sigh of relief and then turned to the noise. Quil's head was slumped to the side at a painful angle. Drool was oozing from the corner of his mouth. Claire stifled her giggle at his adorable face. He must have stayed in the ridiculously small chair all night. She had the irresistible urge to run to him and hug him till he woke up.

The sudden clenching of her hand drew her eyes down. He was still holding her hand, it's warmth pulsing over her skin. Again he clenched her hand and moaned deep in his throat. It suddenly made her feel as if she were intruding on a very private moment. She didn't know why. But she did. Claire tried to move her hand back, but he was locked on with a forceful grip. Then he breathed her name. It held so much longing and …..she couldn't name what she heard in the one word. But it made her search his face for the meaning. His face was tense, the cords in his throat stood out in relief of his neck. His breath hitched as he whispered something she could not hear. But it was done as if in prayer. His head twisted as if seeking release. She slid out of the bed to get closer to him, his hand tightened as if in response. She did not know if she should wake him or not. They said it was not safe to wake up sleep walkers, but he wasn't walking in his sleep, she really didn't know what he was doing, but he sounded winded, like he was running through the forest.

He whispered something again, but still it was so soft, she could not understand what he said, but his hand tightened harder. She stepped up to him, until she stood between his knees. Her breath matched pace with his as she leaned closer to wake him. When she said his name his arms opened up and she was brought up sharply to his hard chest. She could feel his heart pound against hers. Then his face twisted as he released her name on winded breath. A smile lighted on his lips that sent shivers down her spine.

At her intake of breath, his eyes fluttered open. His smile widened at the intense green eyes before him. She was so beautiful. The dream was the best one he had ever had. She was so right in his arms. This was how it was supposed to be. If the real thing was half as good as just now, the wait would be worth it. His heart slowed down it's manic pace, before he noticed that hers was steadily increasing. Her eyes were wide in surprise, not at all like before in the throes of passion. Then he noticed her cotton nightgown, not what she was wearing, or not wearing in the dream. He took in her twin bed in the background, and the crick in his own neck and he realized that he was no longer in the dream at all, and it was the real Claire in his arms. He immediately released her and she stumbled back toward her bed. He jumped up to steady her and helped her get back into bed.

"Aahh, you're awake." His voice was rough as he tried to soothe her startled expression. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to match his nonchalance.

"Yes, I am. And my headache is gone." Quil tried not to see the dream Claire, when he looked at her, but the two seemed to superimpose one on the other, and he had a hard time remembering that she was an innocent 16 year old girl. It was easier if he did not look at her at all. So his eyes wandered around the room while he made grunts to keep in her conversation. It was obvious, after a few moments, that he was doing a lousy job. Her eyes were wide again, not a good sign.

"Aahh, what was that?" He might as well admit that he was not listening.

"I asked if you were alright? You must have slept in the chair all night. Do you want to take a shower first? You said yes, but you just sat there, grunting. If you don't want to...." He cut her off once she mentioned shower. A shower was a good idea, a wonderful idea. Just what he needed.

"Say no more, I'm on my way." Quil practically flew out of the door. He stripped and stepped in the shower before the water heated up. He was mortified by the wet spot in front of his jeans, that he felt was like a lighthouse beacon to Claire. He was afraid that he might have scared her, as innocent as she was. She was sheltered, she was....he stopped at the sound of her laughter. Was she laughing at him? Did he think this couldn't get worse? God if she was laughing because he had a wet dream about her...if she knew he had a wet dream about her and her reaction was to laugh. Yes, this could get significantly worse. He would never live through two more years.

* * *

Seth pulled up the Cullen's driveway in his Ford Explorer. He did not think it would ever be called anything but the Cullen's, even if they had moved away five years ago. Jacob and Nessie lived there now. He wanted to borrow his new sleeping bag. He figured if he took off for a while to clear his head, he could get his life under control again. The problem was he would not be able to rely on shifting to do it. The pack would never leave him alone. Too much of a temptation to get into his head to check up on him. And there was no way Leah could let go of her mothering instincts. And he could not handle any more of their good natured advice. He had it up to his neck with their good intentions. If the spirits could not get it right, then they didn't have a snowball's chance in hell.

He figured if he drove to Wyoming, or North Dakota, he could commune with nature, have a good talk with the spirits, and beg for their mercy. He could not go through it again. His heart was broken, as surely as a vampires useless organ. He did not recognize the man he had become. What's more he did not like the man that stared back at him in the mirror. At this point he did not expect his happily ever after, he just wanted to be left alone. For the pain to go away.

As he opened his door he was met by Nessie on the front porch. He knew that she meant well, but it brought all his raw emotions to the surface, to see her compassion so clearly written on her face. He contemplated turning around and hightailing it out of there without the equipment he needed. She raced down the stairs to be at his side.

"I'm so sorry that I left the funeral early. It was so selfish of me, when you are so much more in pain than my silly feelings. I want you to know that I love you and if I could take your sorrow away I would." She reached for his cheek, but he intercepted her hand and then clutched it between both of his own.

"I know Nessie, and I appreciate it. Don't worry about me. I will be fine. I just need some time." His eyes pleaded with her to understand. He needed to get the stuff and get the hell out of here, before he broke down.

"I do worry about you. You've been so unhappy for so long. I think that you've forgotten how to feel anything but sadness." Truer words had never been spoken, but that didn't mean he wanted to hear it.

"Please, Nessie." He couldn't put into words what he wanted so he just continued to plead with his eyes. Edward took pity and stepped out to intercede on his behalf.

"Nessie could you please help Amy with Drew. He is being particularly uncooperative with his nurse." His daughter turned back to him to argue, but he read her reasons and dismissed them out of hand. "Jacob knows where the camping equipment is stored. Seth will be alright, I will talk to him. And he does not hold anything against you." She started to say something else, but he interrupted, " Nessie he doesn't need to talk out his feelings right now. He needs to be left alone to grieve in his own way, not the way you want him to." She took offense to his words, but when she turned back to Seth and saw the obvious relief there, she closed her mouth and went back into the house without another word.

"She means well." Seth shook his head that he understood, but did not want to talk about it. Jacob showed up and said that he would get the camping gear. He disappeared around the house to go to the stand alone garage. Seth started to follow, when he was stopped by Bella. He stopped and stood there as politely as possible. She went over and gave him a hug. Edward tried to signal her to keep it light. Seth was barely holding it together.

"I'm so glad that you stopped by before you left. We're going to miss you, but we understand that you need to be alone for a while. You need to come to terms with your grief before you can move on." Edward tilted his head, trying to understand what angle she was getting at. _For a moment she pushed her shield away, to tell him that she had it under control, she knew what she was doing. The words sent chills down his spine. She continued as if the other conversation was not going on_. "Don't worry about home. We have everything under control. Patrol, we'll all pitch in. We have it all under control. And you know my Dad has Forks under control."

_Bella if you are going, where I think you are going, do not go there. I told you that in confidence. You can not rub it in his face. For goodness sake, he is grieving his first imprint, do not go there! I hope to God you are not going there._

"Dad even hired a new officer to help with the crime rate. Oh, by the look on your face, I assume that you've met her. Nice girl. I like her. _A lot._" Seth looked from Bella to Edward. The accusation in his eyes burned into Edwards brain. Who then turned the fire to his wife.

_Bella if you have any compassion in you, you will turn around and go back into the house. Back into the house without another word. In total silence, you would turn around....._

"Dad likes her too. _A lot_. They have a lot in common. They found that out when they spent last night together." Seth choked on his own breath. He asked her to repeat that. "The night. They spent the night together." Edward interrupted, his voice more a growl than what would be normal conversation.

"He was watching her, because of her _concussion_. The hospital wouldn't release her on her own recognizance." His eyes promised punishment to Bella, but Seth was preoccupied with his own private hell. Unwanted feelings of jealousy and possessiveness took residence in his dead heart pushing the muscle to work harder. It shouldn't matter where she spent the night and with whom, but it did. Bella continued, not caring for her own self preservation, and apparently, not caring for her friend's feelings.

"Dad could not say enough good things about her this afternoon. I think he's smitten. I've never heard him go on about another woman like this before. I don't know, but I think she could be the **one.**" The last she said as she leaned into his increasingly reddening face. Edward did not know if he would explode or shift. He was shaking so bad that, heedless of his own anger at his wife, moved her out of Seth's arm reach and tried to do damage control.

"Seth, I don't think it is as serious as Bella let on. I think he thinks she is a good kid. A kid." He repeated the last of the statement to Bella's snort. She really had a death wish. And he did not know what Seth was capable of, after he got through with her himself. "And I should know, I'm the mind reader." Belatedly, he realized, that it was not the best thing to remind him of his betrayal, at this time. Seth's heated gaze confirmed it.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't." He said to both of them. And he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince. It would help if he could start with himself. Both he and Edward thought about slapping the smug look off of Bella's face. Then Edward turned to defend his wife as Seth's thoughts registered. Jacob returned and Seth yanked the stuff out of his hands. His friend's mouth opened in shock, then his head ricocheted back and forth from one person to the other in the yard. Still he got no clue to the reason of the tension there.

"I need to go now, if I plan on starting out today. Thanks for the stuff." He continued stuffing the equipment into the back of the Explorer. He did not pause to say goodbye again but got in and gunned the motor and spun around to squeal out of the driveway.

"Bella what in your right mind, gave you the authority to destroy that young man! Why did you not listen to my warnings? Have you no compassion. Why didn't you listen to me?" Bella shook her head and replied, "Edward I can't read your mind," and then she went back into the house, a bounce in her step.

"What horrible thing did Bella do this time?" Jacob asked still in the dark.

"What did she do? The worst thing possible. She threatened an imprint." And with that Edward stalked back into the house to finish his conversation with his wife.

"Well, that certainly cleared everything up."

Seth was seething as he sped down the highway. It did not matter what Toni was doing. He had no claim on her. But that was not what his heart was screaming. Damn Bella. He did not need this! He had himself pretending that everything was under control. Pretending that he could walk away with no strings attached. But he felt the chains closing in, tightening their hold on his body. Squeezing his lungs, forcing him to gasp for breath. Then before he made the s curve in the road, before he saw the cruiser, he knew _she _was there.

His foot hit the brake, before his brain registered what he was doing. The cruiser was parked on the side of the road. He stopped and got out of the Explorer. He walked up to the police car with caution, but it was empty. He saw that the mechanic did a so so job with the body work, but it was drivable. But she wasn't there. Then he picked up the scent. Fear had him shaking like a first year shifter. He barely made his stripping routine before the familiar tremors took control. He raced through the forest to follow her scent that had so recently became a part of him. He did not realize when he became attached to it. A light and sweet blend of vanilla and honeysuckle. But that was not the scent that had him scared, it was the bloodsucker that she had followed into the forest. He could not tell if she came after him, or he had dragged her into the forest for a snack. All he knew was that she was in danger.

Toni noticed the backpack on the side of the road. It was an expensive pack that someone would not just leave there, even if they were taking a leak under a tree. It smelled of foul play. She pulled over to investigate. She did not have to go too far into the woods, before she heard guttural sounds, more like an animal, than a man. Toni did not think she had made any noise, as she pulled her gun out, but the man stood up from his crouch to confront her.

His crimson eyes bore into hers. She froze in terror as blood dripped from his white, white teeth, his skin sparkled in the unusual sunny day, throwing prisms of rainbow light on the green foliage all around her. He tilted his head as if studying her. She could not breath as he took the few steps between them to stand over her. He must have been close to seven feet tall, not that her 5 foot 5 was any impressive height, but he towered over her still frame. His ebony hair was straight and fell down his back. He was all dressed in black which accented his pale alabaster complexion. His mouth widen into a smile. Then he sniffed her and wrinkled his nose, as if she smelled bad.

It seemed to have awakened her. She staggered back a couple of steps, before she turned her back and ran as if her life depended on it. The vampire laughed at her pitiful attempt at flight. He gave her a few paces for good sportsmanship then he raced toward her, in a game of cat and mouse. Seth crashed through the foliage making her stop. More terrified of the wolf than the creature behind her she turned back to take her chances with the monster. Seth was shocked by her reaction. Then his shock turned to anger that she would be difficult. But of course, the spirits had no mercy for him.

He dug in and leaped over her. She dropped to the ground and covered her head, as if she were the target. Perhaps she thought she was. Foolish girl. The vampire looked familiar, but they all started to look alike to him. The smell of fresh blood scared him. He turned his head toward Toni behind him, but he could see no wound. The vampire took advantage of his distraction and leaped to attack. Toni lifted her head at the battle sounds in front of her. The giant wolf was terrifying as it bit and clawed at the monster. She was actually sorry for the monster. It was obvious that the wolf was competing to the death. Each time the wolf succeeded in gouging the flesh of the monster, her own healed wounds throbbed with remembered pain. The monster must have got the hint because he got away and took off. More like disappeared right in front of them. The wolf looked at her then the forest where the monster fled. It was as if he couldn't decide what would taste better. Pick the monster! Pick the monster! Damn it looked like he decided on the slower one.

She waited for her pitiful life to flash before her eyes, but it wasn't even worth the effort of a rerun. She couldn't move as he padded to her side. He lowered his muzzle toward her. _Then the flashbacks came. But they were of the dog attack. She had been on patrol in the seedier part of Boston. She was behind the restaurant, where the owner called about a fight by their dumpster. It didn't sound like there would be much of a problem, but she kept her com open for back up if she needed it._

_Later, she realized she hadn't interrupted a fight but a drug deal gone bad. The dealer had a great fondness for attack dogs. Dogs he trained himself. And they hated cops. She didn't have a chance in that alley. They attacked her and Elaine on the com heard every scream till she only had breath for faint pleas to God to make the pain stop. _

Seth whimpered at her obvious distress. She was terrified of him. Her body was shaking more than his first shift. He felt like a monster by the time she started pleading to God to kill her. He didn't think, all he felt was her pain and her terror and he wanted to make it stop. He shifted before her and took her into his arms. Still she stayed huddled into a tight ball. Her face was buried into his warm chest. He whispered words of comfort, he would to one of his nieces or nephews, if they had awoken from a horrific nightmare. And with vampires walking freely among you, nightmares could take all shapes and sizes. It was when he started humming into her ear as he rocked her, that her cries for deliverance ceased. Her tremors eased next. Soon she was snuggling her face against his chest, causing a few shivers of his own, down his spine. His face was pressed up against the side of her head. His nostrils were overloading on her fresh scent. His lips played along her hairline of their own accord, tasting her skin, finding it just as alluring as her fragrance that enveloped him.

Her moan brought him up to see her face clearly. She peaked from the corner of her eye, then closed it immediately. Then she blinked it open again, as if expecting to see something different. No the dream man was still there. He looked worried, but not angry. This was the good face. And he was _naked_. Yes! Now this was a dream. She hoped she didn't spoil it by making him do something stupid, like putting his clothes on or crocheting. If she was going to go back to the hallucinations, then let them be good ones. She never had monsters in them before, and she used to always know when they started, not just blend into her subconscious before. Maybe the concussion had something to do with it. She didn't care, it had been so long since she saw him. And she never remembered his touch so vividly. Actually she was never this close to him in the dreams before. Unless you counted last night. And she did.

She closed her eyes and breathed in his warmth. There was something totally masculine about his scent. Not that she went around sniffing men. Really, the only ones she had been around that close were the guys at work, and her brother and Dad. And they were not scents that anyone in their right mind would enjoy. But she wasn't in her right mind, now was she?

He shivered around her and she opened her eyes at the guttural sound that came from deep in his chest. He had a wary expression on his face, as if he couldn't decide if she dangerous or not. Hhmmm. She had never been taken as dangerous before. This was good! She leaned up to get closer to his face. He backed away a bit to adjust. That wasn't good. Why would she make him afraid of her in her dream?

"Stop moving." Well, that did it. He froze at her annoyed tone. She lifted herself, so she wasn't cradled in his arms, but she was still sitting in his lap. His _naked lap. _She moved her face closer, so close she could see the grains in his perfect skin. Smooth as a baby's bottom. Her hands reached up on their own accord caressing his beautiful cheeks. His face swayed a fraction into the touch, but his eyes never left hers. She was locked in their heated gaze. She could not lower them as much as she tried. Her breath hitched in her throat, and he took a deep breath as if to swallow the air from it himself, and his eyes closed at his own moan, freeing hers, but they only got as far as his mouth. His perfect mouth. Her fingertips moved to them. Tracing their curves, memorizing their lines. His eyes opened at her light touch. Then he started moving them, as if in silent prayer. His lips caressing the tips of her fingers, until he pulled one into his mouth. The pressure of his suction, pulled all the way to the pit of her stomach. Her own mouth opened and a soft oohhh escaped.

She was drawn to those lips, pulled there by his suction. As she got closer, she pulled back on her finger, and it made a loud pop that filled the forest around her. Startling her heart to skip a beat. But she moved closer until her lips were micro inches away from his. Since he refused to close the distance and do some work in this dream she did. Although that sucking on her finger was quite nice. Quite nice indeed. It was like a huge electrical static charge, disburse as their lips made contact. Both of them pulled back for a moment, reading their wonder in each other's eyes. The corners of his lips turned up into a shadow of one of his old smiles, causing hers to spread across her whole face.

She eagerly reached for him again, her lips were clumsy and unpracticed. But they made up for it with her enthusiasm. Seth tried to stay objective, he tried to stay unaffected, but how could he not be? How could he not breath? How could his heart not beat? And beat it did. For her. Soon he took control and they were both moaning at the overwhelming sensations that pulsed through both of their bodies. His hands started roaming over her body, gravitating to her her rounded breasts. They filled his hands as she leaned into his caress.

She was heaven. There was no holding back, no reservation to her touch. No, not- so- hidden agenda to her display of affection, no _quid pro quo._ She was so green, as green as the bed of grass that they huddled on. Tears poured from his eyes at the emotion he refused to name consumed his mind and took over all of his will. He laid her down, pinning her to the ground with his all too eager body. Still she gave up all of the control to him. The trust in her eyes raw and the most power force that urged him on. Then he heard them. The guys, the ones he called in his panic, when he thought she was hurt. He paused, his lust not forgotten but frozen in time. She blinked through the tears that fell on her face from his sad eyes. She started to protest that she ruined the dream, when he interrupted.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she asked the dream man what he was talking about. "Why do you keep saying this is a dream?" She tried not to argue, she wanted less talky and more kissy. But he was unbendable now.

"Fine, I call it a dream, because that is what this is. Just a figment of my overloaded imagination. One of my better hallucinations, if I do say so myself. Then she looked down between their bodies, "Well, it was when I had your attention, but I can't even do that right." He looked down at her, wary again at her words.

"You think that you are hallucinating? You think you're crazy?" Great, now she had him insulting her. It was bad enough when strangers called her nuts, but he was her friend. Well, he used to be before he deserted her too. That hurt worse than anything else she could think of.

"Thank you for bringing up a very painful subject."

"You do think that you're crazy!" He could hear the packs thoughts clearly now. He tried to recite his numbers, but she wouldn't stop talking, and he couldn't concentrate with her body wiggling under his. Then he heard that Edward was with them. Great! Just great. The pack burst through the trees and Toni turned an accusing stare toward him.

"This ruins everything. Why did it have to be dogs?" She said as tremors took over her body. As they advanced her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she succumbed to unconsciousness. The pack froze at the sight of their brother laying, naked over the girl that had passed out. None of them could make sense of the whole situation. Quickly, Seth got up and dressed. Not daring to look at the guys, who had phased and changed as well. Edward entered the clearing, compassion filled his senses, but Seth avoided his eyes as well.

He looked down on Toni. She didn't deserve this. And as God was his witness, he did not deserve this! He paid his dues, with tears and blood. He wanted no part of this. He picked her up and stepped to Edward, and at his questioning glance, placed her unconscious body into his arms.

"Take her to the hospital. I think her concussion is worse, than they thought." Edward started to protest, that he couldn't do it, but Seth cut him off. "I can't do it Edward, I CAN'T!!!" Edward then understood he meant so much more than just going to the hospital. Seth turned and ran through the forest, and it was only a moment later, that they heard his Explorer, squeal on the pavement.

**So what do you think of Toni so far? Bella can be such a butt. But she means well. I hope I have not offended anyone messing with the virginal Claire. but Quil can take only so much. **


	7. Chapter 7 It's Just a Phase

**_I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I only borrowed it. _**

**It's Just A Phase**

Sam stepped out of the bedroom, the bowl of water in his shaky hands. Rachel walked up to him to take it from him, before he sloshed all of the contents on the floor, squeezing his arm in support. He absently turned toward her, his mind in a whirlwind of incoherent thought. Sam thought that they would have had more time to prepare. He was just a little boy. When Scott sat between Emily and him, at the funeral, he thought his son was acting unusually quiet because of the somber occasion. He was very close to Seth and hated to see him in so much pain. He offered to let him help Claire, in the nursery, but Scott refused, choosing to sit with his parents. By the time that they stood by the grave site, he was leaning into his mother. It was obvious that he did not feel well, by the lines all around his half closed eyes. They made an appearance at the funeral dinner, but gave their apologies, and left before the meal was completely served. Emily sat with him in the back seat. Rubbing his back and cooing to him, all the time her eyes locked with his through the rear view mirror.

It could have been the flu. His head was pouring off heat, his body burning with fever. After all it was the season for it. But every time he got sick, they worried that it was the beginning of something more. After three days, he looked like he was recovered, and they had worried for nothing. Life went on. Everyone was concerned for Seth, who had not bothered to let anyone know where he was or how he was doing. Typical for Seth. He had grown apart from the family, years ago. Sam just hated to see his family suffer from his thoughtlessness. Sue was beside herself. And Leah. She took the full blame for Lauren's death, and Seth's flight from the Rez. Sam had done double patrols, trying to help the family in their grief, but yesterday, after a particularly grueling run, he had stopped in Scott's room to check on the sleeping boy. The site of him withering in the bed, twisted in the covers, drenched in sweat, caused his heart to skip a beat. The fever was back.

That was three days ago. They could no longer deny that it looked like it was more than just the flu. He was only 10. They had not seen one of the Quileute change so young. Drew was the youngest at 11 but really he was just shy of 12. Scott had his birthday just a month ago. He had not even had the usual signs. He had not had a growth spurt. He looked like a normal 10 year old. The vampire population had not increased any more than usual. Actually, since the Cullens moved five years ago, all they had to contend with were the Volturi minions, that Aro sent to keep an eye on them, and the occasional assassin that came to reduce the wolf population. But he could no longer deny the signs. He went to the elders to tell them that it was likely, that the pack was about to increase their numbers. Then he told the pack. They took the news with somber expressions. They felt for him, but the truth was they looked to their children, afraid that they would be next.

Emily stayed at her son's side, futility trying to reduce his fever, by applying cold compresses. Scott looked up at her, his confusion at the changes in his body, written in his trusting eyes. His body that was so still in his fevered state, now was twitching in anticipation of the coming metamorphosis. Rachel had handed him another bowl of cold water and fresh linens. He looked to his friends and family, that had gathered to give them support. He looked at the water, that was rippling in the bowl from the tremors in his hands.

"Thank you for staying. I think that it would be better if Rachel could take Emily to her house until.... it might be better if we were alone the first time.....i think its close now." The others understood and stood up to make their exit. Rachel started to go into the sick room, but Sam stopped her and asked her to wait.

Now he stood in the doorway watching his wife tend to his first born and only child. This was a moment that he had hoped deep in his heart, that he would not have to live through. And the next part was going to be the hardest. He moved quietly to the other side of the bed. She took the bowl from him, not making eye contact. She dipped the cloth into the water and lightly rung it out, leaving plenty of the icy cold water, with a light scent of lavender and applied to his heated forehead. He closed his eyes at the cool sensation, breathing in the flowered scent.

"Em..." Sam tried to get her attention, but she was holding onto the moment, she hands trembled but still moved effectively. He started to repeat her name, when he noticed her tears, that slipped from her eyes and landed in the bowl, causing ripples on the smooth surface. He swallowed the lump in his throat, forcing his own tears back from falling.

"Em, I think that it would be better if you stayed with Rachel for a little while." Her tortured eyes sought his, and a sobbed denial escaped her trembling lips. His fight with his tears ended and he lowered his head to steady himself. "Baby, it's time. I don't want to have to worry about you... We will be ok. Please Em." His eyes begged for her to make this easier. It broke his heart to separate her from her son, at a time like this, but for her safety and protection, he needed her away from the danger of a first phase. The scars that decorated the side her face, testified that uncontrolled phasing, could be very dangerous. If his son did anything like that to his mother, he would have to live with his actions everyday for the rest of his life. And he did not want his son to live in his own personal hell. He looked back up to see the agony in her eyes.

"I think he might be getting better, I mean I think his temperature is going down." Emily said, grasping straws, trying to avoid the inevitable. Sam moved around to her side of the bed. He placed his hands on her shoulders, that were trembling in her pent up emotion, that she tried to hide from Scott for the last three days. Sam went to his knees and clasped Emily's hands, that were still on Scott's steaming forehead.

"It's ok Mom. You need some rest. I'm ok. My head doesn't hurt. It's just hot." They turned to their son, his slow smile broke the dam of her feelings. She whispered through shaky tears.

" Are you sure? I mean, what if we are just drawing to conclusions." She hesitated at his hopeless expression. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She looked for assurance from Sam to Scott, who still had that sweet smile on his lips. Her uncertain expression turned to sad resolution, as she gave her head a shake and stood up. Emily leaned over her son and kissed his forehead. When she turned back, Sam grabbed her hand, anything to keep contact. They walked out to the living room. He pulled her into an desperate embrace. All of their fears were realized. This was the moment that they dreaded. And he never would admit it to her, but he was scared to death to face it alone. "You call me. Whatever happens, you call me. And if you need me, call me and I will be right over. Are you sure?" Her doubts filled her voice.

"I am. I will call you when.... I'll call you." Sam tried to give her the assurance he did not feel himself. Rachel stepped up and guided her to the door. She turned back once more and made the effort to give him a supportive smile. The silence following the sound of the door closing was deafening in the small house. He gathered his courage went back into his son's room.

Scott was tossing and turning in his bed, trying to get comfortable. Sam remembered the first time that he phased. His muscles twitched with anticipation for days before, with the tingling sensation of a body that is half asleep. He had been afraid that his body had gone haywire. He had no one to talk to. He thought that he was dying. It was the scariest thing that he had ever gone through. Until now. That was the one thing that he could give his son, that he never had. Someone to talk him through it. He would not be alone.

"Hey Dad." Scott stopped tossing and asked, "Is Mom gone?" Sam shook his head and sat down on the side of the bed. Scott breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh good, she was driving me crazy." He said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up next to his Father.

Sam could not stop the smile that slipped over his lips, as he defended his wife, "She means well." Scott quickly assured his Father that he knew that, but he was so tired of just lying around, cramped in the little bed. Sam could see that he was truly uncomfortable. He did not need to stay in the bed, for what was to come next. Actually, wide open spaces would be the preferred location.

"How would you like to go for a walk?" The idea sounded even better out loud. Scott looked like he needed to stretch his legs, and it would give them a chance to talk. Scott warmed to the idea as well, and hopped down off of the bed. He momentarily lost his balance and Sam jumped to steady his son. "Come on, I think the fresh air will clear your head." It was April, but the air was still very brisk, with sparse patches of snow, that had refused to melt. Sam made sure that he had a jacket, although he probably wouldn't need it. And he would be losing the rest of his clothes before the night was through.

They entered the woods behind their house and headed toward the dark forest beyond. The sun was low on the horizon, creating gray shadows mixed with vibrant reds and oranges. Scott's mood lightened with each breath that whooshed from his lips in the brisk wind. Sam watched him with speculative eyes. His son looked up at him, his smile more natural. Sam tried to match his light hearted mood. It was hard.

"Scott, you've grown up knowing the pack. We don't try to phase around you kids too much, but you've seen us in wolf form?" Sam stumbled over the words, trying to find the right angle to introduce him to the subject. They did not hide the fact that they could shift into wolves, but they tried to separate the two worlds as much as possible. They wanted their kids to be kids first. His son looked up at him and nodded, not quite sure where his Dad was going.

"We told you that when you got older, that you may get the ability too. It was not a guarantee, but you do have the genes in your blood. Normally, it starts when the boy goes through puberty, there are changes that his body goes through." Scott interrupted, getting nervous.

"Dad, this isn't a sex talk is it? Because I've already talked to Uncle Paul." Sam quickly assured him that it was not a sex talk and then did a double take.

"Wait a minute. You had the sex talk with your Uncle Paul?" Sam said losing his train of thought. How dare Paul talk to Scott about sex this early? What right did he have to take on that responsibility?

"Well he said that guys get urges. Urges that we can't always control and that if we get those urges around Jordan, then he would kill us. He didn't explain it in detail." Scott looked confused, and Sam relaxed. It didn't look like he would have to do too much damage control on the subject. He couldn't wait to have a little talk with Uncle Paul himself.

"No this isn't a sex talk. I want to talk to you about phasing. You've been sick now for a few days. You feel tingly all over, like your body is half asleep. You feel jumpy inside, like you are on the brink of a big scare." Scott was shaking his head yes, his eyes like saucers.

"Yeah, and my teeth feel itchy." Sam looked down on Scott, his words bringing back old memories of his first phase. He had forgotten that feeling.

"Yes, well, these feelings are part of those changes, that I was talking about earlier. They are part of the process. It feels strange at first, but will get easier with time and practice." He looked at Scott waiting for the words to sink in.

"Dad, are you saying that I am going to phase into a wolf soon?" Scott sounded excited and a little scared.

"Yes, I would think that it will be very soon. Maybe even tonight." The fear took over the excitement in his son's eyes. Sam would take it away if he could. It seemed so unfair for a kid so young to have to go through with this.

"I don't think that I am ready. I don't know what to do." His voice rising in pitch as panic started to set in. Sam stopped them and went to his knees to meet his son eye to eye.

"You don't need to be scared. I am here to help you. You are not alone. When you feel weird. I mean weirder than you already do, tell me. I will talk you through it. It won't hurt." His son looked at him with so much trust, it hit him in the gut. It better not hurt. He wanted the first phase to be as smooth as possible for his boy. He didn't want any astigmatism to linger every time that he had to phase. It was very difficult for himself. He had felt like such a monster. He felt like he was doing something wrong. He didn't want Scott to feel that way.

"Besides, there are cool things too, about being able to phase." Scott's eyes jumped at the hint of great things. "You will be super fast. And strong. You won't feel the cold. And you won't get sick anymore. No colds, no flu.

"No chicken pox?" The one childhood disease that he hadn't had yet. Sam shook his head no.

"And no more cavities." They both smiled at that. Mom would have no more excuses for not having sweets in the house. Scott took a shaky breath, and Sam grabbed him by the shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I just got the shakes real bad. I can hear my heartbeat in my head." Scott said as he shook his head to clear his ears. Sam rubbed his hands down his son's back, and then rubbed his arms. He could see his eyes coming back to focus.

"What else?" Sam lost his train of thought and Scott repeated his question, "What other cool things come from phasing?"

"Well, you will be able to talk to all the others when they are phased as well. We can hear each other for hundreds of miles apart." Scott whistled at the thought. He commented that it was better than a cell phone.

"And a heck of a lot easier to carry. And we imprint." Sam was not sure how much to go into detail with the last statement. He was only 10 after all. But Drew imprinted soon after he phased for the first time. Man he didn't want to have to deal with that on top of everything else. Too much too fast.

"You mean how you fell in love with Mom." Sam shook his head. Scott thought about that for a while. "Well, I'm too young for that. I don't even like girls." Sam hid his smile, by rubbing his jaw. That's my boy. Give me a little more time.

"Well, you might change your mind." Scott looked like he was pretty sure that it wouldn't happen any time soon, then he doubled over. Sam grabbed him to steady him. "What do you feel now?" Scott acted like he didn't hear him. He shook his head and latched onto his Dad's shoulders to keep upright. His eyes were glossy and unfocused.

"Dad?" He called as if he couldn't see him. "Dad?"

"I am right here son." Sam squeezed his son's shoulders to get his attention. Scott's eyes focused and he let out a long breath, that hovered between them. "Are you feeling better?" Stupid question. He would not feel better until he phased. It would just get more disorienting until it built up to the point, where he would explode out of his body. Scott shook his head and straightened up. Sam reluctantly let go and stood up. They continued into the forest, silently contemplating the future.

"So do I join you on patrol, once I become a wolf like you?" Sam looked down at the hopefulness on his son's face. He made sound like he was going to "take your son to work day". And the thought brought on the possibilities in his head. They would be together. He would help his son adjust. Maybe it wouldn't be the tragic event that he had lived through.

"Not for a while. You have to learn to control your phase. It's not easy and you will have to learn to control your temper. That increases as well. Things that never annoyed you before, will make you extremely irritated now. It's easier, if you are isolated. But you have lots of Uncles to help you through this." He stopped speaking as Scott doubled over again. It was definitely soon. "Scott, why don't you take your jacket off. And your shoes. It will make you more comfortable." His son looked at him, uncertain, but followed his Dad's request. He stretched out his legs and wiggled his toes. Sam sat down beside him and looked at the stars that come out and were peeking through the clouds.

" Is there anything else that you might be curious about?" Sam said as he gazed down at his son, trying to judge how much time that they had left. Quil's phase was the fastest, but he was so psyched to do it, he adjusted very well. Jacob's was the longest, but he fought it every step of the way. Scott seemed to be progressing like Quil. "It helps if you relax and just let the waves of jitters wash over your body." No sooner had Sam said it than Scott shook all over. He laid back on the ground and closed his eyes. Soon it was over, and he showed his Dad a trace of a smile, like the advice worked.

"I am so glad that you are here Dad. I would be scared if it was Mom. She would be crying and everything." Scott's words brought moisture to his own eyes, but Sam would be damned if he would let his son see it. Scott closed his eyes as the treacherous tremors shook his thin body, making it shimmer for a moment. "I feel like I need to stand up or something." Sam helped him up, thinking this was it. Sam stood up and started taking off his shirt and cut off shorts. Scott followed his Dad's lead and took off his pj's.

"Oh man I feel so weird. My nose is burning. Dad?" Sam steadied his son, who had started to sway. He had helped everyone of the pack with their first phase, but this was so much harder than any of the others. He felt so helpless.

"It might help, if you get on your hands and knees." Sam helped his son get into position. It was barely a minute later, when his body spasmed, in continuous waves. There was no break in between and in mid yell he phased. One blink his son was no longer there, but the most beautiful gray and black striped wolf was before him. Scott's eyes were huge at the transformation. Sam quickly phased and joined his son in mid conversation.

"... is so freaking weird! I can see the wind. Everything smells so strong!" Scott turned around, staring at everything, moving unsteady on all fours. Sam's muzzle pulled back in a smile and he grunted his chuckle at his son's exuberance. His first reaction was so different than his own.

"Well done son. You did it perfectly." Sam was so proud of his boy. Sam could hear the others now. They were trying to give the Father and Son quality bonding time, but they were excited to welcome Scott to the pack. Scott turned around and around, trying to find the sources of the voices in his head. They were chorusing their congratulations, giving him their encouragement. He preened himself under all of the adulation. Well it would be a hard week to live with his ego. But he would live with it, knowing that Scott would not see phasing as the curse he did so long ago. Jared told Sam that he would phase and let Emily and the girls know that everything went smoothly, and that Scott was doing great.

"How about a run? Let's see if you can beat your old man." Sam lead the way and the rest of the pack raced to meet them.

**MORE QUIL/CLAIRE, NESSIE/JACOB IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO HOW DO YOU LIKE THE NEXT GENERATION OF THE PACK SO FAR?**


	8. Chapter 8 It's A Date

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe.**

**It's a Date**

Claire opened the back door into the kitchen. Instantly, the conversation at the table stopped . It was like she caught her mother and Quil in some secret liaison. The shocked looks on both of their faces were priceless. Well, she was in no mood for their antics. She had a hellish day. All she wanted to do was lock herself in her room, and disappear in a good book. Anything to escape. She slammed the door shut and moved to the living room. Quil jumped up and followed her, his questions, a continuous stream of a one sided conversation. Claire ignored his inquiries to her health, and what was wrong with her. For the last week, they had watched her like a hawk. But she had no repeat attacks of her migraines. Last night the reprieve, that they had given her on her school career ended and they charged at her, filling her schedule, till she hadn't a moment to breath, if it wasn't penciled in.

She slammed the door in his face. Still he continued to question her. She turned up the radio, and Linkin Park drowned out his voice to a low unintelligible mumble. Claire picked up her book, and tried to lose herself in Middle Earth, but no matter how hard she tried, the conversation from yesterday, played over in her mind.

"_Claire, I think that you need to get back into the swing of things. You've missed two games, and I think they fine you each time. Three missed games and they drop you for the season. If you start to feel the headache come back, I'll take you home. We just don't want you to miss anything." Quil and mom stood together, like a united front. _

_They had been eating the dinner, that she had spent three hours preparing. It was perfect. It had been so long since it was just the three of them together. Claire was truly enjoying the time with her family, for the last week.. Quil was acting like his old self, his long absent smile, moved across his face. She had missed that most of all. Last night they had snuggled on the couch and watched a Monty Python movie marathon, her head rocked by the laughter, that rumbled in his chest. Just when she believed that her life was back to normal, they blindsided her. _

"_I was thinking about dropping the cheer leading thing anyway. I'm not that very good at it, and no one would miss me." Claire said, not able to meet their eyes, acting like she was absorbed with her lasagna. __There was such a long pause, that she looked up to gage their reaction. Both of them were staring at her like she announced that she was getting a sex change operation. _

"_You can't drop cheer leading! You've worked so hard to get your position. __If you stop, you will regret it for the rest of your life." No Mom, you'll regret it for the __rest of your life, Claire thought. She turned to Quil to gage his reaction, but she couldn't read his face. He looked like he was hurting. Maybe he was on her side for a change. Maybe he realized that he had been missing her too. _

"_Tell her Quil it's not that important! I don't care about Cheer leading or Drama club, or choir or the dance committee. In a couple of years, this won't mean anything. I'm happy to just stay at home. I don't plan on using any of that stuff in real life. What good will any of that be to me when I am here on the Rez? Come on Quil tell her!" Claire encouraged him to stand up for her. He looked pained, his mouth moved, but nothing audible came out. Claire turned to her mother, who was looking at Quil, with resolution in her eyes, as if Claire just confirmed some big conclusion. _

"_Claire, we don't think you should drop out, on a whim. It is something that you will be able to remember back on. You'll only regret it if you don't take all of the opportunities, that are available to you." His eyes were begging for you to understand. But the betrayal was more than she could take. She threw her napkin on her plate and stood up. _

"_Excuse me, I've lost my appetite. I'll do the dishes later." She stood up and flew out of the room before her tears slipped down her face. They just ruined a perfectly good meal. All the time she put in it and they trashed it. She stumbled into her doorway, when she felt his hand on her arm. She stopped, but did not look up at him._

"_Claire, please don't act this way. We are only thinking of you." Quil gently lifted her chin to look at him. Her tears slipped down her cheeks, and broke his heart. He was only enduring this for a few more months. He would not last through two more years. He would have to tell Heather, that he could not do it. This last week had been perfect. He had missed his Claire-bear so much. Never would he have wished her to endure the pain, but the migraine gave them a chance to be together. And it only resolved his determination, to confront her Mother. There had to be some kind of compromise. _

"_Didn't you have any fun this week? I thought after this week, you would be on my side." Claire's accusations tore at Quil. He folded her into his arms. She was stiff for only a moment before she melted into his chest, her sobs increased as he stroked her back. _

"_Claire, you know I'm on your side, we both are. We don't want you to regret your choices, or that you didn't have any to begin with. We only want you happy." Claire moved out of his arms, and interrupted him._

"_I am happy, here, with you. I don't want all those other things." Quil wiped stray tears from her cheek, his fingers lingered on her face, unable to break the contact. It would be so easy to give in now, but what would happen a few years down the road? He could not bear to be the one to trap her in a marriage that all she would do but regret. She needed to make sure that it was what she wanted. She was still just a young girl, with so much in front of her. Even though the thought that she could possibly choose a different path, or the path would take her further away from him was like a death sentence to him. He could not deny it any more than he could deny his own breath. Breath that was taking in her essence, clouding his mind. She was looking at him with such longing. _

_He was everything that she wanted. Why couldn't he see that? Sure she was young. Everyone kept throwing that in her face. But she was much older in life experience, than girls her age. She was never just a little girl, and she didn't want the same things those girls wanted. Why couldn't they see that? She saw her future. Small glimpses, that invaded her dreams, from before the accident. Memories, that always eluded her in daytime. But glimpses, slipped through. And she held on to them like promises from above. She saw her own wedding, she held her first born, and she saw her first house. How could the childish antics of high school compare to that? And there were times that she felt a connection with Quil, like he totally understood. This imprintation thing, it already decided that they were perfect for each other. Why not let the imprint thing do it's job? Why question fate. _

_Quil's mind went blank at what he was going to say. He couldn't think. What were they arguing about, anyway? His heart synced with her breath that was coming in spasms, with her sobs, that she was trying to get under control. If it were in his power, he would dry all of her tears. If he could he would, he would stop her lips from trembling. Those red velvet lips, that were drawing him closer. His fingers that were still caressing her cheeks, molded her face, as he bent down. Her eyes, frozen wide open watched, as his face came closer. His breath, a warm breeze, brushed across her face, that fluttered her lashes and closed her eyes. This was it! Her first kiss, her first true kiss. Her body hummed. His fingers trembled as they positioned her face to the best angle._

"_Listen Claire, you just have a few months, and this school year will be over. If you don't want to do it your senior year, we will discuss it again." Heathers voice made both of them jump. Their hearts finding their cadence after they skipped a beat. Quil's face was so confused as he dropped his hands and took a step back down the hallway. "Your schedule says that the game, that is on Friday, is a home game, homecoming. So do you have a date?" Her mother's voice grated on Quil's ears._

_Date? What date? That was not part of the deal. No way was he going to __let some pimply face, over sexed teenager, put his hands on his girl. He turned his __accusing eyes on Claire, ready to demand her answer. The intense expression on his face made her step back, totally lost in the conversation. She was still reeling in disappointment that her Mother interrupted her first kiss. Her lips were still slightly puckered for crying out loud! They were both looking at her waiting for an answer. _

"_What?!" Claire shouted, hoping someone would clue her in, since she was being so dense. She saw Quil swallow a lump in his throat and look down at their feet. She turned her stare to her Mother who answered cheerfully._

"_A date. Do you have a date for Homecoming?" Her eyes were positively dancing in the hallway light. Date? They had told her she couldn't date until she was 18. Did they change their minds? Her heart picked up pace with her hope. She looked back to Quil, expecting.... she didn't know what she expected, but not this. He continued to stare at her feet, his body twitching, the only thing that gave his attention away. The more she waited, the more he twitched, like bacon in the frying pan. Just apply more heat. _

"_Fine, I'll take Quil." His head picked up and a shocked smile lifted his lips. She missed his smile. Her Mother quickly interrupted her thoughts._

"_No, you can not take a grown man to the dance. Besides, you two cannot date until you are 18." Ok, what kind of double talk is this? The dejected look on Quil's face pulled at Claire's heart. Again she was drawn to Quil's Adam's apple as he swallowed, and his eyes dropped to the floor._

"_What are you trying to say Mom?" Claire was so confused. Her Mother continued, oblivious to the whirlwind of emotion that surrounded the conversation. _

"_You can go with someone your own age to the dance. It will be healthy for you to hang out with kids your own age." Claire just stared at her Mother. Was high school that easy for her, when she was growing up? Maybe guys fell all over themselves to go out with her, but Claire lived in a different world. She had made the cheer leading squad, but it was by her gymnastics and her spunkiness, not by any incredible beauty. She was the kind of girl the guys felt comfortable talking to. She was just like one of the guys. And the guys didn't date her kind, they used them to get dates with other girls. _

"_Sure Mom I'll get right on that." Claire said and closed her door behind her. _

Now she stared at the door, with Quil on the other side, pleading with her to open up. It wasn't locked . But being the total gentleman that he always was, would never come in without permission. Sometimes, she just wished he would let go and take charge. She still could not hear clearly what he was saying. Then the music turned soft. A stupid mushy song, filled the room with thoughts of longing and unrequited love.

"Please, Claire. Don't shut me out. Your killing me." Then he paused and she could not tell if he had given up on her and went back into the kitchen. Suddenly, her anger evaporated. She didn't want to hurt him. Not really. It was just that she was so frustrated, with the current situation, that she couldn't help it, but to want everyone to suffer along with her. It wasn't his fault really. It was her Mother's. He just followed orders. Just like her. All day she had put feelers out. Letting certain people know that she was open to go to the stupid dance. Not one taker. Well, she was not going by herself. She drew the line at total humiliation. Claire was shoving her books in her locker, when Devon tapped her on the shoulder. She was so surprised, that she dropped her stack of books. They both bent down to pick them up, and she managed to knock heads with him.

"Whoa, Madison, you've got a lethal weapon there." Claire stared up into his eyes. They were the brightest blue she had ever seen. They were mesmerizing. He smiled back at her. She just stared. He had never talked to her before. Well, not more than, "Can I borrow a pencil, give this note to Carla, or Can you move out of my way?" He didn't talk to her, he talked at her. She realized she was staring, and stood up and continued to stuff two lockers worth of stuff into one.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me Friday, after the game?" Claire turned around and resumed her staring contest. It was no secret, that he and Carla had a huge fight in the cafeteria today. It was also no secret that they fought all the time. Chances were, that they would be back together, before the week was over, and he would be taking Carla to the dance. So saying yes, was probably a mistake. But then again, she would be off the hook with her mother. And when he reneged on the offer, she wouldn't have to go to the dumb dance after all. And her mother would not be able to blame it on her. It was actually a brilliant plan. When she came back to reality, she saw that he was frowning at her. She had spent too much time daydreaming again.

"Sure, I'd love to go to the dance with you." She tried to smile, but it probably looked more like a grimace. He chucked her under the chin, and smiled again.

"Great I'll see you there. You're a good kid." Gee thanks. Even people my own age, treated me like a kid. He turned around and headed down the hallway. Tara bounced up to me, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Did I just hear right? Did Devon just ask you out? No freaking way! Girl, he is like the most popular guy on the Basketball team. No I mean, he is the team. Way to go girl. It's your birthday! It's your birthday!" Claire ignored her friend and closed her locker, with a little bit of effort. Tara could not see any further than 10 minutes in her future, so she wasn't thinking of the probable chance this offer would expire before Friday.

"Yes you did." Tara squealed, causing heads to bop their way, making Claire to cringe under their scrutiny. She motion for the other girl to keep it down.

" This means one thing." Tara paused dramatically. Claire hated when she did that. Impatient, Claire walked down the hallway, not bothering to ask what she meant. All she could think of, was her Mom's joy that she had a date, and Quil's dejected expression, she would have to face, and her own feelings of betrayal that filled her heart, when she had said yes. Tara ran to keep up with her, and grabbed her arm, when she got no response. "It means we have to do some serious shopping. Girl, you need a dress."

Claire jumped up from the bed and ran to her bedroom door. When she yanked it open, she came face to face with Quil. His look of concern made her forget what she was going to say.

"Claire, honey come on back into the kitchen, I've warmed up the lasagna from last night." Her mother's voice echoed down the hall.

"Was school that bad?" Quil asked as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear. Anything to touch her. He was worried that she was still hurt from yesterday. He was still reeling from the realization that Claire was expected to date. It never entered his mind that Heather wanted her to. He felt like he was cheated on, and she hadn't even went out yet. They were discussing the situation, when Claire had come home. Heather was not budging on her decision.

"No it wasn't that bad. I'm just bummed out, I guess." Quil put his arm around her shoulder and steered her down the hallway. Heather was setting the table as they entered the kitchen.

"Well, how did it go on your mission. Do you have a date yet?" Quil stopped. Surely, she did not have time to get a date this soon. It was probably too close to the dance, for anybody to ask her out anyway. It was a mute point. He felt some relief in that realization.

"As a matter of fact I do." Claire admission made Heather squeal almost as loud as Tara. Quil turned to Claire, and it looked as if he would cry. Tears gathered in Claire's own eyes as she heard her mother ask the lucky boy's name. She told her it was Devon, but she continued to look at Quil. Her eyes begging for forgiveness, for her betrayal. His own so hurt, that she just wanted to hug him.

" You mean the captain of the basketball team? That Devon? Well, alright!" Her mom continued to talk, but she just heard the sound of her own heart breaking.

**Hope you like my version of Claire. Has anyone seen New Moon yet? I hope to see it this weekend. The guy that they picked for Quil, was not at all what I have in mind. just wondering your opinion.**


	9. Chapter 9 Let's Get This Party Started

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I only wish I did.**

**Let's Get This Party Started**

Toni was going crazy. Well, maybe that was a poor choice of words. She was frustrated, she was running out of patience and she was tired of pretending. She was stuck in the hospital, while they did numerous tests. Apparently, they thought that the concussion was more acute than they thought. It was partly her fault. Before she had been fully conscious, she had blabbered about wolves and monsters and _him. _Then the doctor got a hold of her records.

Suddenly, it was not only the concussion, that the doctor was concerned with. She had to be on her guard, 24/7. She couldn't afford one little slip, or they would put her back on the stupid medication. And it was harder than ever before, not only because she was out of practice, but also because the visions were back in full force. They hit her with no warning. They came in the daytime as well as night. And it broke her heart. He was consumed with despair. His pain was crippling, and each vision left her drained. After three days she was released, but they would not release her for duty.

Charlie was good about it. As far as she could tell, he was not holding her past against her. Toni had argued with the doctor, but because her accident happened while she was on duty, her previous condition was disclosed. She waited for the hatchet to drop, but Charlie surprised her. He stopped by to see how she was doing. Toni felt awkward, and a little frustrated, that she would be judged.

"_Are you feeling better?" Charlie took a seat by her bed. Toni fell into the old routine of trying to read his body language, and trying to read between his words. Was that a dig, like are you crazy today? He sat there, his expression looked like undisguised concern. He sat close to her, not like she was contagious, like a lot of people used to. Still, she kept her guard up. She nodded, not trusting her voice._

"_Good, good. Because I need you back on the beat. Henry is fighting the flu so the rest of us have to do double duty." Toni looked up at Charlie, not sure if she heard right. Did he still want her on the force? _

"_The doctor said that it may be a few days, the concussion leaves me a little disoriented." That was an understatement. They were afraid that she would have an incident while driving and run off the road again. "They don't trust me driving, with two car accidents."_

"_Well, technically, you were behind the wheel only once." Toni's brows scrunched together in her confusion. Charlie continued to explain. "The first time you __hit the bear, and the second time you were found in the woods. One of the Quileutes brought you in."_

"_I thought that I was brought in by ambulance." No one had told her different. She leaned back into the bed as a wave of dizziness hit her full force. Charlie jumped up to steady her. She continued to ask questions with her eyes closed. "Who brought me in?"_

"_Jared brought you in the other day. He said that he came across you in the woods by the highway, and that your car was on the side of the road." Her face fell as the unbidden hope was dashed. The name was not familiar. It brought up no memories from the past. But she could still feel his arms around her, his lips pressed to hers. But the name that haunted her dreams belonged to someone else. Could she have blended her vision with the Indian that carried her? It was possible that the man who found her just bled into dream. _

"_I'd like to thank him for finding me and bringing me to the hospital." Charlie said that could be arranged. _

So, now a few days later, she had been trapped in the apartment, waiting for the next fix, her next vision. She was obsessed with finding out why he was so sad. He was in the woods. Sometimes, he was just laying down in a fetal position, crying his heart out. There was just something utterly tragic about a grown man crying, that tore at her heart. Other times he was deep in thought. No one else was in her dreams, so there were no conversations. She was brooding herself, when she heard a knock on the door. Since she had never had a visitor, she assumed it was Mr. Evans about the rent. Toni was surprised, when she met Charlie at the door. He looked down at the money she clutched in her hand.

"You really don't have to pay me to visit." Toni moved the money behind her back and stared at him. Belatedly she laughed at his joke and asked him to come in. Charlie stepped into the one room apartment and looked around awkwardly. There was nothing in the room to distinguish who lived there. It was more sparse than his own house, and that was saying something. At least he had some pictures and a tv. She had an old radio on a coffee table and a lumpy looking bed.

"Would you like something to drink? I have some Cokes." She said as she opened a little refrigerator beside her bed. Charlie sensed her discomfort, at his sudden appearance, but he had felt so guilty, knowing that she was couped up in this small space with no one to talk to. And he was afraid that she might fall and no one would be able to get her help. He thought that she needed to get out for a while. And he had just the diversion.

"Actually, I thought you might like to stretch your legs for a moment and attend a little barbecue with me. Friends of the family are having a get together for the Easter celebration, and a huge egg hunt for all of the kids." Charlie looked at her hopefully. She didn't seem any more at ease with his request. She must be uncomfortable around people. He knew how that felt.

"It's Easter already? Wow how time flies. I don't know, they might not like a stranger crashing their family gathering." Her hesitation was written all over her face. Self-consciously she started playing with a loose strand of hair that escaped her ponytail.

"Nonsense, they always welcome friends, even ones that they have not met yet. Besides, you'll be my date, in a way. You know, buddies. Nothing like a real date or anything." He quickly assured her, at her sudden panic. Her face lit up and rocked back and forth to show him she never took his statement that way, then ruined the effect by breathing out a sigh of relief.

"I won't take no for an answer. You need to get out." Charlie waited for her answer. She took a moment before she gave in and picked up her purse. She looked around the apartment, before she closed the door and followed him to the cruiser. As he started up the car, they were frozen in an awkward silence. The rain was down to a slow drizzle, but the temperature had climbed to a warmer 65 degrees, guaranteeing a happy hunt.

"Only in Forks would a egg hunt be done in the rain." Toni said cheerfully, trying to fill in the dead space. Charlie chuckled with her and then corrected her mistaken destination.

"Actually, we are headed to La Push. Embry and Leah Call are hosting the party. It was originally going to be at Sam and Emily's place but their little boy is sick, so the Call's are taking the honor."

"Oh, I hope it is nothing serious." Toni said, her worry in her voice. Charlie assured her that it was nothing but the chicken pox and that he should be right as rain in two weeks. The silence hung heavy between them again, until Charlie mentioned the Ohio State Game from last night. They spent the rest of the ride going over the plays. Toni had the disadvantage, only hearing it on the radio, but Charlie made up for it with his colorful descriptions. They were chuckling as they stepped out of the car. A swarm of girls rushed by the car screaming at the top of their lungs, followed by a stampede of boys, wicked grins on their faces. Charlie instinctively reached out to steady her. She smiled up at Charlie, the children's happiness contagious. It was a good idea that Charlie got her out for a while. The distraction from her obsession was a welcome surprise.

They were interrupted by someone clearing his throat. Both of them turned toward the source, with unwarranted guilty expressions. Embry stood in front of them, a plate of raw hamburgers, in his hand. He wore an expression of open curiosity. Charlie introduced Toni to him and lead her to the picnic table, where a large group of the Quileutes gathered, their attention on the newcomers. Toni was surprised by the size of the men. They were huge! Charlie made introductions, their names blending into each other, until she was confused. After the introductions, the guys would join the group hiding the plastic eggs, while a couple of them kept guard at the windows to make sure that they were not peeking. One particularly tall man smiled as he shook her hand.

"I'm glad to see that you are feeling better." Toni smiled, trying to place a name to the face, but she drew a complete blank. She shook her head yes, to assure him that she was.

"Toni this is Jared, he is the one who found you in the woods and brought you to the hospital." So this was the Quileute who carried her in. Although his face was kind and full of humor, and he seemed familiar, there was no true recognition, just a slight sense of deja vu. She tried to hide her disappointment as she shook his hand. After a moment she apologized for her lack of manners, and thanked him for his kindness. Well, what did she really expect, that she would waltz in and find out that her dream man was flesh and blood. By the drop of her heart into the pit of her stomach, she couldn't even pretend with herself, that it wasn't exactly like she had hoped. A couple of the mother's, that she couldn't remember their names, called out to the children to start the egg hunt.

Just before the whistle was blown to start, it was realized,that one of the children was missing. One of the large men started calling out the name Jordan. Toni was not sure if it was a girl or boy, so she was no help in searching for the kid. After a few minutes, it was apparent that she was not in the vicinity. The parents started interrogating the boys.

"Come on Ethan, you know where Jordan is. Just tell us and no one will be in trouble." Paul said, trying his best not to let his fear creep into his voice. Impatience was a different manner, and he laid it on a little thick to get the boy to spill the information. However, Ethan was a tough cookie, used to his Uncles interrogation methods. He stuck to his story that he did not know, but his wandering eyes gave him away. Rachel turned to Ethan's twin brother and asked in a much nicer voice.

"Jude, it's very important that you tell us where Jordan is. The woods are not safe right now, and you wouldn't want her to get hurt." Jude's panicked face turned to his Dad, Embry, who shook his head to convey to his son to do the right thing, with no condemnation. Not looking at his brother, to see the warning there, he turned back to Paul.

"She went to see Scott." There were hushed exclamations that made Toni wonder, what kind of threat this Scott could be that had everyone worried. Rachel sucked in her breath and turned to Paul.

"It's ok I'll just go over and pick her up. Don't worry, call Emily and warn her." He turned to Ethan and gave him a menacing look before he took of into the woods. Then Toni remembered that Sam and Emily's kid had the chicken pox. They must be worried that the disease would spread to the other children. They decided that since she had sneaked off, her punishment was to miss the hunt.

The whistle was blown and the other children scrambled to find them. Ethan took off, but Jude stayed by his mother, trying to apologize, his face now worried over his friend. A teenage girl with curly hair and a pink basket was leading a roly poly toddler by the hand, helping him to fill the basket, but he was more interested in collecting bugs. She stood up to rub her temples. Then she turned around, looking for something in the woods, as if someone called her name. After a few minutes, she shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to help the toddler to a new spot that still had eggs. Even though she was clearly a spectator, Toni was enjoying herself, laughing at the children's antics. Charlie pointed out the kids and told her who belonged to each parent, again she could not keep up, but she smiled anyway.

Paul and a tear stained Jordan entered the backyard in time for the meal to officially start. He ushered her onto the porch, where the children's table was set up. Paul placed her at the opposite end of the table from Ethan and Jude. Claire and Kim were serving the kids drinks when Quil stepped up and took the cups from her hands. She looked up at him, questions in her eyes.

"Come on, it's time to eat. Let the mothers serve their kids. I want you to sit with me." Claire looked up into his eyes, her mouth hanging wide open. She did not know what to make of his request. She had been in the kid brigade for several years now. Basically, all of the mothers took it for granted, that she serve and sit with the children at the children's table, while they gossiped at the adult table. If her head wasn't hurting so much, she would have laughed. She didn't know if she wanted to change tables at this point. Claire had been trying to hide her headache from Quil, all afternoon, and it was easier if she hid herself among the children. If she sat at the table, he would be watching her every move. At her hesitation, he turned a hurt pout her way, "Don't you want to sit with me?" She could not truly deny him anything. She took his hand and let him lead her to the table.

The mothers looked at Quil and Claire with confusion, which he blatantly ignored. He helped her sit on the bench seat and then proceeded to fill her plate. The kids table turned to anarchy with no adult supervision and their screams of terror drifted to the adult table. Heather cleared her throat at Claire, under the stares of the mothers. She started to stand, but Quil's hands forced her gently back down on the bench as he proceeded to pass her a roll from a basket. Then he stared down the other members of the table. Forcing them to feel guilt at their neglected children, they stood up to see about the noise. Claire smiled up at Quil, like he was her hero, and he chucked her under the chin and then stuffed a potato chip in her mouth.

The conversation slowly started up again, to drown out the uncomfortable silence. Just as Claire filled her mouth with a bite of juicy hamburger, Quil started up his own conversation, too nonchanltly to be believable.

"So who is this mystery man that you have a date with?" Claire choked on her food and it was a free for all, as everyone got into the act of saving her life. Paul smacked her on the back, shooting her into the table. Quil was trying to raise her hands above her head and the motion took him with her. Embry was trying to hand her a glass of water, and it was pushed out of his hands and spilled onto Billy's plate. Billy pushed his wheelchair away from the table and rolled onto Charlie's foot, who knocked Toni's hamburger out of her hand, and it landed in Jared's lap, who picked it up and proceeded to eat it. The kids were momentarily silenced at the spectacle of the adults making more noise than they did. Everyone stared at each other and then began to laugh.

The laughter became hysterical as each one started reenacting each byplay to each other, as if the other did not just view the whole thing. The excitement caused a few of the people to spill their drinks and Charlie and Toni stood up to avoid the river of tea that poured off of the table, which caused more hysterics. Charlie was finding it hard to stand up, his eyes tearing and his side ached. Toni tried to steady him, as a gruff voice interrupted the merriment, it's question, echoing in her head, shifting the ground below her feet. Dizzily, she turned her head to the source.

"What the hell is so damn funny!?" Seth stood twenty feet away from the table, his eyes blazing, his face red as if he were extremely angry. Sue jumped up and ran to her son. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her tears of laughter, turned to tears of joy, now that her little boy was back. He hugged her absently, his whole attention was on Toni and Charlie with their arms supporting each other. Trembling, Toni removed her arms. It was _**him.**_ Her dream man. The bad face blazed at her like he was ready to attack her. The others at the table called out his name and before she heard them, it echoed in her head, as if from numerous conversations she had heard through the years, by these voices that were around the table. And she knew. It was not the common feeling of deja vu. It was the real thing. She had heard these voices before. And the name was Seth. If she had her journal in front of her, she would have re read the proof. It was _**him**_! He was real, unless this was just a vision as well. The doubt clouded her mind and the yard swam before her eyes. She turned to Charlie to get some stability in the moment. Her movement earned a grunt from Seth and he took a menacing step toward them. It was enough to set Toni's trembling to new heights. Charlie voiced his concern, oblivious to the danger stomping toward them, but she knew. She tried to shout a warning before her vision started to go black. The last site she remembered seeing was Seth's raised hand as if to strike her.

**Hope you like it. I still have some introductions to do before the story goes into full swing, and then their will be several stories going on at once. I saw the new movie and I got inspired. or so I think, but it is the middle of the night, and what I think is funny now may flop in the daylight. **


	10. Chapter 10 Confession Is Good For The So

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I am only holding it for a little while. I promise to give it back.**

**Confession Is Good For The Soul**

Seth stood there seething. His body racked in tremors, feeling like he phased for the first time. All of the resolutions, that he had planned in the last week, fell by the wayside, at the site of Charlie and Toni so snug together. Every time that Charlie's hand made contact on Toni's body, he was hit by a consuming wave of emotion, that he did not want to name, much less acknowledge. And it seemed that everyone in the yard had given their approval. He had never seen his family and friends so happy. They should be in a time of mourning like he was. It was so disrespectful. Now Toni was holding Charlie! The wave of pure emotion rolled over his tortured body. Then a wave of guilt hit him, that he would be feeling such possession and jealousy for another woman. It was so wrong on so many levels.

He thought he had beat them. The damn spirits! He thought that he had come to grips with his grief, that he had a handle on it. Seth had decided that he could not run away from fate. Not when it kept hitting him in the head every waking moment. He was tortured with thoughts and glimpses of Toni. And he was tortured with questions in his mind about what kind of person she was. His curiosity burned in his blood on what was she thinking and what was she doing at that moment. And was she ok? The thought that she might be in danger, with the bloodsuckers roaming the woods and the thought that she had no self preservation instincts, filled his mind with horrible images of her demise. It was his job to protect her, and here he was sitting in the woods, crying his heart out over Lauren. And in the moment of utter desolation he had an epiphany. He was imprinted on Toni. He had made that acknowledgement to himself, in the woods. But he _could_ be the protector. He _could_ be the friend. He did not have to be anything more. He did not have to betray Lauren's memory.

Once he decided that, his heart was released from the unbearable pressure, as if a steel band was squeezing the organ into tight knot. And Seth had found a certain peace, one he had not felt in many years. Every step he had taken to prepare his journey home, had lifted a pound of burden from his heavy soul. Every mile that brought him closer to home made each breath easier and sweeter than it had been, longer than he cared to remember. Home. It hadn't felt like that in a very long time. He could do this.

He had stopped at his mother's place but no one was home. That was odd. It looked like she had left in a hurry. She had even left the oven on. He could smell baked ham, but there was none of the delectable meat there. The aroma reminded him that he had not bothered to eat this morning, being in such a hurry to get back. Well, he could always swing by Emily's. With the changing of the guard, there was always something to eat there. Besides, he needed to report to Sam anyway. The truth was, now that he was there, he felt nervous facing his family, after he had run away. He had not phased in a whole week, unable to face the pack, in his grief. That was the longest he had done since he first phased. He denied the temptation to remain human and phased now. The tremors radiated over his body. His bones had a phantom ache, rusty in their movements, as they morphed into their new shape.

He stretched in mid leap and hit the ground running. It felt so good. Then his pack mind was hit with the panic that was rolling off of Paul. He was calling out to Sam.

"_Sam, have you seen Jordan? She left the barbecue to see Scott. Emily hasn't seen her." Seth was surprised at the voice that answered the questions. So much so, that his gate faltered and he stumbled in the underbrush._

"_No Uncle Paul, we have not seen her. But we are close to the house. We can help you look for her." His Dad let him know that it was not a good idea._

"_No, son, everyone thinks, that you have the chicken pox. We can't blow your cover. It would cause to many questions. It would be better, if we got you home until we find Jordan. Seth entered the front yard of the Uley residence as the other three wolves converged by the front porch. Sam's familiar black coat and Paul's sandy fur, were visible, but the smaller wolf with the black and silver stripe was unfamiliar. _

"_Hey, Sam, do you want me to help?" Drew's thoughts threw all three of them off._

"_Drew what are you doing, phasing so soon? You are not healed yet." Drew quickly assured him that Carlisle had checked him over and gave him the ok a few minutes ago and he was testing his first phase. Paul accepted his offer with gratitude, knowing that Drew was the becoming the best tracker of them all. His natural talent was growing more and more enhanced everyday. _

_As he watched from a distance, they phased back and Scott stepped onto the porch. The boy had joined the pack? He was only what, 9 or 10? Man, what else did he miss, while he was away? _

Seth phased and met the group in front of the house. Scott ran to Seth and gave him a hug. It warmed the older man's heart at the pure love the young boy gave in his greeting. "Hey when did you start to phase? When did you become such a big man?" The younger Quileute grew three inches under the praise from Seth.

"Go inside now and stay in your room until we find Jordan. It would be better if she doesn't see you." Scott's smile disappeared as the warning conversation replayed in his head, about the dangers of controlling your first phases. He didn't want to hurt anyone especially his friends. He went in without another word. The door slamming was the only sound as the other men assessed each other. Sam thought Seth looked rough. There were circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in a long time. He was still worried about him, but the heavy lines that were etched in his face before, seemed to have left. Maybe he had found some peace.

"We have got to find Jordan! She could be lost in the woods." Paul said, more concerned for his daughter, than the family reunion in front of him.

"Calm down Paul we'll find her. Did you pick up her scent?" Paul told him that he did until he came to a spot behind Embry's house, where all scents just disappeared, like he had a cold or something.

"Maybe we should get the others, from the barbecue and make a bigger sweep?" Paul suggested, and at Seth's confused look, elaborated. "The Easter celebration, at Embry and Leah's house. Jordan had sneaked off to see Scott."

"I don't want to involve Charlie. The whole pack can't just leave the gathering without arousing suspicion." Sam said, rejecting the suggestion, but Paul interrupted.

"I don't think Charlie would notice, with Toni there. They seem to be taken with each other." Seth did a double take at Paul's snort. What the hell did he mean by that? Toni and Charlie?

"It's a little creepy, if you ask me. She's like what, half his age?" Paul imitated a shiver to emphasis his disgust. Seth just stared at him, trying to make sense of his statement. Had everyone gone crazy? Just then they heard a shout and Drew came around the house with Jordan, his hand around the collar of her shirt, to keep her from running away from him.

"She was peeking through his bedroom window. The little demon bit me." Drew said, a little put out with her. She obviously, was not going down without a fight. All of the vinegar left her, as she spotted her Father's angry expression.

"Daddy!" She screamed, crocodile tears, sprang from her eyes as she tried to launch herself into his arms. Drew still had not let go of her collar and she almost strangled herself. He immediately released her and she ran into his body, his arms still crossed in front of his chest. Paul was not ready to let her off the hook, yet. She looked up to see if her ploy was working. He was still too angry to be twisted around her finger.

"What were you thinking? The woods are not safe right now. We have told you time and again not to go into the woods by yourself. What part of "No" do you not understand? You will march yourself back to the barbecue with me, and you will not leave my side for the rest of the day. Do I make myself clear?" Jordan shook her head yes, real tears now falling from her eyes at her Father's deadly still tone. When he was not screaming, it was pretty serious. He thanked Drew and then pointed to the woods for her to march. Her head turned to the ground she lead the way dragging her feet the whole way.

Seth was blind to the scene. All he could think about was Charlie and Toni. Bella's earlier conversation, before he left last week, echoed over and over in his mind. Could she have been right? Seth did not bother to say goodbye, but phased, and took off into the woods. Sam, concerned at the alarmed expression, on the younger Quileute, phased and followed after him. Seth's thoughts whirled around the possible

situation. All of his emotions warred within him, causing him to run blindly, through the brush, numb to the gashes, and tears into his flesh. Sam tried to console, but Seth turned a deaf ear to him. But he was not blocking his thoughts, either. Sam was so used to the mental recitation of numbers that he felt a little overwhelmed by the emotional turmoil that had taken over his friends mind. The alpha, originally meant only to follow at a distance to offer support, now picked up his pace, afraid that he would hurt himself, not watching where he was going, or that he just might take off again, in the state that he was in. Then the true reason of his turmoil surfaced.

Sam's cadence faltered as he picked up the name of Seth's new imprint. And the conversation that he had with Bella last week, and Paul's comments just now, about Charlie and Toni. Sam recouped and raced to Seth's side. He sent out thoughts of concern and compassion. Immediately, Seth began to force his refusal to accept them, already defensive, trying to build up his walls. Sam dug his paws in and sideswiped the other wolf, forcing him to stop his suicidal journey. Sam pounced on him, pinning the other wolf to the ground and forced him to listen.

"Seth, stop! It will be ok. Look I have been there." At Seth's exclamation that he doubted anyone had been in his shoes, Sam continued over his interruption. "Seth, I was ready for my life with Leah. It was perfect. I loved her, she loved me, we had our whole future planned. When I imprinted on Emily, it did not stop that love, it just changed my path. I know the gut wrenching feelings of guilt and betrayal. I know the pain of being forced to turn your back on the person you love to love someone else, to worship someone that was not your original choice."

Seth looked up into his alpha's deep set eyes, that still held that sorrow from fifteen years ago. His guilt that had been buried in the past, had not been forgotten, even after all this time. Is this what he had to look forward to? He did not ask for it. He did not want it. "But you are not betraying your dead imprint's memory. You are not dancing on her grave." The bitterness of his thoughts, was like acid in Sam's brain. Sam's own bitter return echoed in Seth's head.

"No, I did not have that pleasure, I just had to look her in the eye and feel her pain for more than one decade. I had to run beside her and see her own misery for my betrayal, through her own shattered mind. And she did not erect any barriers, or pull any punches for my own sanity. Although, the spirits, in the end, knew best and everyone is truly happy, in the end, I still cannot look Leah in the eye and not feel, that I did her wrong." Seth had to break eye contact at the raw emotion that swam in his deep dark eyes. So maybe Sam was the one who could almost understand where he came from. And Sam was right. No matter how guilty he felt, there was still that pull to go to her, even as they spoke. Even now his muscles tensed for flight, to see for himself, if Paul and Bella were right.

"Remember, I am here for you. Anytime that you need to talk, I am willing to listen, no judgment. You are not alone." Sam's words were like a warm balm on his soul. He felt so alone for so long. He had pushed everyone away, in defense of himself and Lauren's own actions, afraid of their condemnation, that he had totally alienated himself from anyone's comfort. He was so tired of shouldering all of the burdens. As if a dam burst, all of his anguish poured forth, from his mind to Sam's. The alpha stepped back, off of Seth as he read the thoughts of her ultimate betrayal.

_They had been fighting for a long time. But this was different. The petty arguments were common occurrence. Lauren was Lauren. But lately there was some hidden animosity, that hung heavy in every jibe that she jabbed him with. Like little daggers, they tore into his flesh ripping into his psyche until he was left bruised, and bewildered at what they were truly fighting about. _

_Then she announced that she was pregnant. Seth was elated! This was exactly what he wanted. To settle down and raise a family. Just like his sister and all of his friends. He had always felt that he was behind everyone else. They had always used protection, not wanting any accidents. But this wasn't an accident, this was a baby, his baby. He was ready. Lauren was the one to refuse his marriage proposals, saying that she was not ready. She wanted to finish college first. Which she did. She got her degree as an x-ray technician. She wanted to start her career. Which she did. But the pull of the imprinting kept her from staying away too long, so she accepted a lower paying __position, here in Forks. He knew that she loved him, but there were times, he felt like she resented the all consuming passion, that they shared. Like all of her will was taken away and she was like a puppet on a string, forced to feel these feelings. And that was when she would use anything to wedge discontent, when he would try to make their future more permanent that what they had. _

_Immediately, Seth was ready to get married, buy a house and join the PTA. Lauren still hesitated to accept, complaining that she would have to take a leave from work, not being able to be near her work equipment. Still, he made plans. At her wishes, he had kept the pregnancy a secret. No easy feat, when you had the pack mind to contend with. But inside, he had never felt happier. He thought this would solve all of his problems. He ignored her growing dissatisfaction with everything. He ignored her unhappiness with the baby and everything he did. It only wanted him to please her more. Finally, she exploded one day and clued him in. _

_He had come home from patrol, with one thing on his mind. The Evan's house had a brand new for sale sign on the front lawn. It was a cute two bedroom, with a makeshift third bedroom, with the closed in garage. It was not much, but it would be perfect, for their new family. And with her job and his position at the factory, he knew that they could afford it. It was perfect. Maybe if they had a house, she would be more inclined to want to get married. The bachelor life was wearing thin on him. And it would please his mother to no end to have both of her kids settled down. He was flying high when he stepped through the door of their apartment. _

_Her reaction was unexpected. She lashed out at him, that the Evan's place was unacceptable. She was not going to live in squaller. "You don't honestly expect me to live in that dump. Your apartment is bad enough. It's not the right time. I am not ready to get serious yet." Seth was blindsided at her rejection._

"_Lauren, don't you feel that, with the baby coming, we need to be serious. I mean I would like the child to be born with my name. And I thought you said that you didn't want to get married without our own house." Lauren looked at him, her agitation showed in her slumped shoulders. _

"_I don't want that dump." Seth grabbed her into an embrace, her body remained stiff._

"_Then come with me. We can window shop right now. Please! I want get married right away, maybe before we have to announce the baby. I don't want to have to subject you to all the whispers." Lauren rolled her eyes, like that was the least of her concerns. _

"_I don't want to house shop, I don't want to get married right now." Seth blinked at her. He truly did not understand her. He knew she was speaking English, but he just did not understand._

"_Can you clue me in? I am sorry, for being a bit dense, but I don't know what you are getting at." Lauren looked deep into his eyes. For a moment her body melted into his and her eyes swam with unshed tears. She cupped his face, and it looked like she was going to give in. Seth's own eyes closed as he leaned into her, but she pulled away, and when he opened his eyes, he was met with an icy stare._

"_Seth, I don't want to marry you. I don't want this life. I don't want any of this." Seth swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. It was bad enough, when family and friends gave him advice. She was not good enough, it would never work out, she would never change, yada yada yada.... But to hear the same words, from her lips. He felt something snap._

"_What the hell do you mean, you don't want any of this. What is that supposed to mean?" She looked down to her still flat stomach. And his eyes followed._

_God no. Not the baby. She couldn't possibly mean the baby. It was totally innocent. "What are you saying?" His voice shook with every word. Her eyes focusing on his Adam's apple as she spoke._

"_This isn't the right time for us. Maybe we should give each other space until we figure out what we really want." Seth forced back._

"_I know what I want. I want you. And this baby. Lauren don't do anything rash. I have just as much say in this baby as you do." His eyes pleaded with her to listen, afraid that she had already made up her mind, and that nothing he said would make any difference. She did so much more than prove him right._

"_No you don't." She started to say more, but the words stuck in her throat. She stepped out of his arms and turned her back. He changed his mind. He didn't want to hear anymore. Maybe they just needed to cool off. He started to suggest that, when she turned back. Her shoulders squared, and her face set in a hard determination, she finished her earlier thought. "The baby is not yours. You are not the Father." Her words were unexpected and cut deep into his heart. He was speechless as he tried to make sense of it. His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. She just stood there. She didn't defend herself, she just stood there. She didn't justify her actions, she just stood there. Maybe if she pleaded, he could have lashed out. Maybe if she had yelled at him, he could have found the ammunition to attack. But she just stood there, waiting. _

_What the hell did she want? His blessing? Did she want him to guess who the Father was ? What?! "Who? When did this happen?" He knew he didn't make sense, but neither did this whole crazy conversation. After her long silence, he didn't think she would answer, but she was just full of surprises today. _

"_For a while, and Tyler." Her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes were pleading. Pleading for what? Forgiveness? Understanding? Acceptance? Oh, hell no. Finally, he found some fire. How could she have done this to him. Did not the imprinting thing mean anything to her? He had always heard that the girls always felt the same as the guys did. And he felt unconditional devotion. He worshiped her. Body and soul. Obviously, the girls were exaggerating. There was no way, that she could feel like he did, and do the things, that she did. _

"_Are you sure? I mean that it is Tyler's? Maybe it's..." She cut him off quickly._

"_Yes, I am sure, it Tyler's. We didn't use protection." There was something she wasn't telling him. Something hidden in her eyes. It was there floating before him, he just couldn't figure it out. She was so sure that he could not be the Father, but he was grasping at straws. Anything to keep her. To make her stay. Then it hit him. She was being kept here. Against her will. The imprinting had always forced her to be here. She wanted an out. And she obviously found one. There was no way that he would make her stay now. She knew that. But she was still standing there. What more did she want from him? _

"_Is that all you are going to say? I cheated on you. I am carrying someone else's baby. How can you even look at me? Her words were screaming something else. She wanted permission to leave. Whether she could not leave on her own, or her conscious needed someone else to take the blame, she was wanting his declaration before she left. And like the fool, that he was for her, always for her, he gave it._

"_Go. Just go!" He could not say anymore to her. Her eyes held so much emotion, regret, remorse, relief, goodbye. He closed his own before she closed the door behind her._

_Three days. Three days of hell, that everyone lived through. The pack mind was filled with his anguish, but he was able to keep the baby a total secret. He did not really know who he was protecting, her or his own sanity, but he did keep that part a secret. His own grief at her absence, was beyond his power to shield. Then he heard a knock on his door and there she stood. Tears washed down her face, misery etched in the dark circles of her eyes. She had pleaded with him to let her in._

_She told him that she had lost the baby. He tried to resist the instant need to comfort her. It was very hard, but he kept his arms to his sides. She told him that she had been miserable, without him, and that she had made a mistake. She wanted to come back. He hated the way her words made him feel. Like he should take her back, knowing that she had gone behind his back with Tyler. Like that did not mean anything at all. Then Leah showed up. The look on her face at the site with me so close to Lauren made her snap. They had a doozy of an argument. It ended with Leah practically throwing her out of the house. Seth could not find the effort to interfere. If he had, things would be so different now. Lauren would still be alive, and they would probably be still together. Not that it was Leah's fault. That honor was his alone. Had she not come back,begging for forgiveness? And he let her go, without so much as lifting a finger to stop it._

Sam nuzzled his friend and whined in sympathy of the other wolf's pain. How in the world had he endured all that pain and guilt alone was beyond his ability to fathom. But he wouldn't be alone anymore. Whether he wanted to be or not. There was no way that Sam would be able to keep it a secret from the pack mind. And that knowledge made Seth howl in frustration. He did not want the pack mind judging him or her, cause despite what she did, he still loved her. Then another thought entered his head. What if one of the pack talked to Leah and Embry first? How would they react to Toni? What would they do if they saw her with Charlie. Instinct to protect kicked in and over rode any other emotion. Against his will, Lauren was put into the back of his mind and he raced into the woods. Sam cautioned him to watch where he was going and reminded him that they would not harm her. Then he reminded him about pants. Or the lack of since he phased without changing first. Seth barked an acknowledgement and changed directions to his own house.

He almost laughed, at the thought that the last two times, that he had seen her, he was buck naked. What a way to introduce yourself. Hello, my name is Seth Garrett Clearwater, and I have a problem with clothes. He would have like to add that he was a free spirit, but he wasn't and neither was she, until doth us part. Now he was sure that death could not even separate the love of an imprint. Man, things were just too complicated, if only he could go back before he imprinted. When the worst thing to deal with was a bloodsucker, and being the last at the supper table.

He made it back to his house, changed and decided to take his Explorer. When he entered the backyard he was ambushed by the site of his family and friends in fits of laughter. What was going on? He smiled at their tear stained faces, in wonderment, until he saw them. Charlie and Toni were holding themselves up. They were shaking in their merriment. And the casual body contact was doing funny things to the pit of his stomach. All the pep talk that he gave himself at the campsite, disappeared in a puff of smoke. His thoughts were so far from the ideas of a platonic relationship, they could have been oceans apart. Red jealousy raged through his veins, as thoughts of grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder, to carry her away from Charlie and the others tried to take over the last of his rational thought.

His conscious kept nagging him to remember that she was totally innocent in imprinting ways and that she was not even aware of the connection between them. That he would scare her with his possessiveness, his anger and jealousy. He needed to keep a clear head. He needed to approach this rationally. He needed to get her the hell away from Charlie! Why was she holding him like that? It was too much. As he stood there, he heard his Mother scream his name and felt her arms wrap around his neck, but he couldn't see her. His eyes were glued to Toni's bright blue ones. They seemed to glow in the gray drizzle. And they looked frightened. His conscious picked up an octave in pitch as it continued to berate him on his lack of caution. He was scaring her. He just couldn't help himself. He could hear her sharp intake of breath, he could feel her racing heartbeat in the souls of his feet, from the connection of the ground. His head swam in the warm aroma of her scent, from twenty feet away. Still their eyes were locked on each other.

Then Charlie made some kind of sound and her eyes turned to him. Seth actually felt the snap of their lost connection and he howled in frustration. Her eyes turned back to him as he advanced toward her, his arms raised of their own volition. He did not know whether they were to hold her and keep her safe, or to smack the older man out of the way. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers as her lips moved in a soundless whisper, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her legs collapsed at Charlie's feet.

Before she reached the ground, Seth was there, his arms supporting her prone body as he lowered her the rest of the way. Charlie puzzled at the younger man's fast movement to beat him to her. The family gathered around the couple offering medical advice. She was out for only a few minutes, but Seth took the opportunity to memorize her features. Her glorious hair was trapped in that damn ponytail again. A few tendrils escaped and waved in the slight breeze, as if dancing in fiery highlights. His free hand moved without his knowledge to touch one, absorbing its silkiness. Her pale skin glowed in its translucences. She looked so peaceful in sleep. His eyes wandered to those full lips, and the memory came back to his mind how soft they felt next to his. They were moving into a smile now. His eyes darted back to hers as they opened.

"Seth," she breathed his name as her arms snaked around his neck pulling his head down to hers. Her lips moved over his in a powerful wave of inexperienced desire. He moaned into the kiss, deepening the contact. They molded together until he could not tell where she began and he ended. It felt so right. Where he belonged. But that was a lie. Lauren's haunted face, the last time he saw her alive, flashed before his closed eyes. In his pain he forced her arms from his neck and pushed himself away from her. Her hurt looked was replaced by self mortification, when she took in all of the stunned faces around her. She blinked, but they did not go away. She was not dreaming this time.

**Sorry for the slow update. But I survived the weekend after Thanksgiving. No blood spilled, and I did not get trampled this time. Hope you like it. I have the next four days off, so hopefully I will have the next couple of chapters out. They should involve Claire, Nessie, the Cullens and a blast from the past or two. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday!**


	11. Chapter 11 Wake Me If I'm Dreaming

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I only wish I did.**

**Wake Me Up If I'm Dreaming**

Seth pulled back from Toni, but continued to hold her off of the ground. The look of horror on her face and her attempt to climb out of arms, clued him in to her fear that shook her entire body.

"I am soooo sorry." she apologized for attacking him, still in shock that _he_ was standing in front of her. _He was_ real. Or she was hallucinating again. Could this all be a dream? Was she really crazy this time. Maybe the medication was not as evil as she first thought. Then she remembered how it made her feel, and rejected the last thought. There was no way in this world she would go back on it. Besides, it would take him away from her. At least distort him a little.

"What?" Seth's look of confusion and his intense stare that bordered on rudeness, clued her in to the fact that she was was puzzling out loud again. "You dream about me?" Her doubts about her sanity, still alarmed him, but the idea that the imprinting went as deep as her dreams overshadowed the other worries.

She just stared at him, afraid that anything that came out of her mouth would incriminate her. She felt her face burn with her humiliation, even as she heart raced with her desire. Everyone had inched forward until they were surrounded by a wall of people on all sides. Charlie's concerned clouded his voice as he asked her if she were alright. He tried to help her to her feet but Seth used his body to edge her away from the chief. He was not ready to let her go, just yet.

Seth took a deep breath to steady his accelerated heartbeat. Toni had taken him completely by surprise, when she called him by name and kissed him with such passion. Could she have remembered their last encounter? He didn't remember introducing himself. He didn't remember much talking at all. But he remembered the feeling of her in his arms, and her smell and her taste,... and he was getting carried away again.

"I'm alright. I don't know what came over me. I guess I'm not over that concussion completely yet." She tried to get up and Seth helped her to her feet, but his hands refused to break contact with her skin and he guided her to the bench seat. She did not make eye contact with him again. He noticed her blush fading from her face, until a comment floated from the crowd, about how fickle the chief's date was. Immediately Seth's glare scanned the crowd for the source, but found similar expressions on all of their faces. Their unsolicited judgment hung heavy in the air, and he took immediate offense to it.

"Are you sure that you are alright? Maybe we should take you to the hospital." Seth heard Charlie echo his question out loud, but she started shaking her head no and he could hear her heartbeat skip and then pick up at an alarming pace. His instinct to protect and comfort kicked in and he leaned into her to steady her.

"It's ok. You don't have to go if you don't want to. No one will make you." His words soothed her instantly and she leaned back into his supporting arm. The crowd started to get restless when the commotion started to settle. Seth stared them down until they moved away into small groups to discuss the entertainment. Charlie still hovered and Seth asked if she would like some water. When she shook her head yes, he looked up at Charlie, who took a moment to respond. Seth waited until they were alone with some mode of privacy before he continued the conversation.

"Don't let them get to you. They are the biggest lot of busybodies, I have ever known." Seth said, daring his family to come closer and say anything to Toni. She gathered enough courage to raise her eyes to his. The thought that she was going to say, disappeared in the depths of his dark eyes. Her head swam in the rich chocolate, and it had nothing to do with the concussion. _He _was really here! And he was so much more in person. She could feel the heat radiating off of his arm that supported her shoulders. Slowly his words sank in and she turned to view the groups of people, with their open stares. Obviously, they were very protective of their own, and she was an outsider. Always the outsider. Suddenly, feeling self-conscious, she leaned forward, away from that wonderful heat to put some distance between them. Surely, it was her imagination, at the hurt look that washed over Seth's face, before a wall of indifference took its place.

"Don't feel bad, they obviously care very much for you, and just want to protect you." She tried to console him. Toni did not want to be a wedge between him and his family. From her visions, they were a very close knit circle of family and friends. Seth scowled at her statement, only thinking of their constant nagging and interfering.

"You have no idea how irritating their constant interference can be." Seth said in an impatient voice. Toni turned her wistful eyes from the groups back to the Quileute.

"No, I don't. But I'd give a lot to experience it just once." The longing in her voice, lodged a rock in Seth's throat and stopped him from further comment. Then the commotion at the back door drew his attention. Leah had let the back door bang shut, something she never did, her frantic eyes scanning the crowd for someone. She spotted Embry, by the grill, finishing the clean up, with Jared, Connor and Collin, surrounding the equipment. Leah jumped down from the steps and ran to him. With Seth's excellent hearing, he picked up the panicked conversation.

"Em, it's your mother. She's in the hospital." Embry immediately, grabbed his wife by the shoulders to calm her down.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Leah took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She didn't want to upset Embry anymore than necessary. But once he found out, he would be out for blood.

"It was Archer. He beat her up pretty bad. She hasn't regained consciousness. But you know it had to have been Archer. Embry you need to keep your head. Don't do anything rash. I've already sent Jacob to get Sam. Let him help you. You need to go to the hospital to be there when she wakes up." Her eyes pleaded with him to do as she asked. She didn't want her husband winding up in jail for homicide. But Embry promised Archer, that if he ever laid a hand on his Mother again, he would kill him. Archer tended to have a short memory, but it had been years since he had come around, much less touched her.

Embry's rage burned. He shut down all other emotion, and to the people around him, he looked disinterested in the conversation, but Leah knew him well, more than she knew herself. And the look that took over his face, scared her to death. There was no way that she was going to let him out of her sight. She needed the pack mind to help control the situation. But that was not going to happen. She grabbed his face in both hands to get his attention.

"Em you listen to me now. It won't do your Mother any good if you wind up in jail. He's not worth it. Let the police handle it. Please!" She panicked when she realized that she was not getting through to him. Leah pulled his rigid neck toward her. "Baby, think of us. The kids Em, think of the kids. You can't leave me!" Her desperate words, brought his eyes into focus. Her anguish doused the flames of his anger.

"Leah..." Tears filled his eyes, as he pulled her to him, enfolding her into his arms. What good was being this all powerful shifter, if he couldn't protect his family? His self absorbed Mother, never really harmed anyone. She didn't deserve that sadistic monster coming after her, beating her to the point of death. "We need to go to the hospital." He looked at her, her love shining in the tears in her eyes. He thanked God again for bringing her into his life. "The kids..." Leah interrupted his worries.

"Mom will watch them. She is already packing bags for them. Don't worry about them." He took a deep steading breath. Leah could see that he was on the brink

of breaking down. She hugged him and tried to soothe him the only way she knew how, by being there.

Seth was brought back to the present, by Charlie absently handing Toni a glass of water, his face bewildered in his own thoughts. The silence was broken by the shrill of his cell phone. By his side of the conversation, Seth could tell that he was being informed of Alana's attack. Since La Push had no law enforcement of their own, Forks had the small rez in their jurisdiction. Charlie put a BOLO on Archer and told the other person on the line, that he would meet them at the hospital. He started to walk away, when he remembered Toni. He turned back apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but I need to cut this party short. Let me take you home." Seth interrupted.

"Why don't you follow Embry and Leah to the hospital. I don't trust Embry, not to go on his own to take care of Archer himself. We can take Toni home." Charlie paused as he thought through the consequences of that particular turn of events. Toni looked at the two men, totally lost in the conversation. The only thing she knew was that she was being passed from one man to the other. Charlie agreed that Embry needed to be watched. They got up and moved to the man in question. They were making plans. The news traveled to the other people at the gathering.

The women started clearing the tables and taking the food into the little kitchen to take care of it. The men gathered around Embry, disclosing the information. Toni hesitated, not belonging to either group. She watched as an unattached bystander. Never had she felt more out of place. Claire walked by Toni, her hands full of cups and plates, "Could you please get the salad bowl?" She asked Toni as she made her way up the back porch steps.

Toni picked it up and went up the steps, but hesitated at the door. They hadn't looked too happy with her, when she first woke up from her faint. It was easier to stand up to their stares from a distance, but now she would be up close and alone. Apparently, she had hesitated a moment too soon, a wave of kids decided to enter the kitchen and Toni was caught in the wave, being pushed through the door, and announcing her presence by the slamming of the door. All activity stopped as all eyes turned toward the sound. Toni stared back, her vocal chords frozen. The salad bowl was taken out of her hands, by Claire, did she really see her wink at her?

"Can you take this glass of tea to my Mother?" Claire handed the glass to her and pushed her in the direction of the living room. Before she knew it, the sound of the cluttered kitchen was behind her and she was at the entrance of a cozy lived in room. The furniture was in a neutral tan, the floor was cherry wood. There was a stone fireplace to the left and a wall of glass to the right. Her steps echoed in the room as she made her way to the couch, where Heather was leaning back her eyes closed. She looked exhausted. The woman was very quiet through the meal. Toni was unsure whether she should wake her up or not. A picture above the couch, caught her eye. It was a picture of Seth, while he was in his preteens. He was hanging from a tree branch. His smile took up his whole face. It was so close to one of her visions, it looked like it was taken right out of her journal. Her eyes turned to the other pictures. He was in many of them. His smile was a common denominator. As her eyes turned around in the room, she could see him grow up. There were several pictures in his late teens, when her visions stopped. There were pictures, where his happiness seemed to lessen as his muscles increased. Man did he fill out quickly. She had missed that part of his life. There was something else she was not privileged to as well. The woman attached to him.

She was beautiful in a cover girl sort of way. Her blond hair had highlights that glowed from the pictures. She was the kind of girl that made you feel like your ego dropped points each time she looked your way. In each picture his body was angled to her, no matter which position she was in. it was like the way a sunflower moved to the position of the sun. There was a picture of a group of the teens around a campfire. The embers of the fire, danced in the night sky. The three couples were obviously very close to each other. What must it feel like, to be surrounded by that kind of love, that kind of attachment? Her finger traced his face, trying to put herself in that other woman's place, if only for just a moment. The sound of someone clearing their throat, startled her, almost causing her to drop the glass of tea.

"She was very beautiful, wasn't she?" Sue's voice was etched with remorse. Toni turned toward her with questions in her eyes. "Lauren, she was very beautiful. Seth and her made a very good looking couple." The words sank in slowly, but she latched onto the name.

"Lauren, as in Lauren Talley?" Toni's answered her own question as the pictures before her blended with the picture of Lauren in the obituary section of the newspaper, she had read on her first day of work. Lauren was his girlfriend?

"Yes, she died a couple of weeks ago. He's taking it pretty hard." Toni shook her head, not trusting her own voice, and really, what could she possibly say to that. "He's so vulnerable right now. The last thing he needs right now is more turmoil." Sue's words hit her on so many levels. It explained his anguished expression. It explained the visions of his breaking down in the woods. The horror of the thought that she had attacked him and jumped his bones not once but twice made her feel mortified. Well, maybe just once, the first time was in her dreams. But what must the man think of her? Not only was she crazy, but she was a sex fiend too? To attack a man in mourning? She had sunk to an all time low. What kind of sick sense of humor did fate have anyway? To bring him into to her life to only make him permanently out of her reach. They still lived in different worlds.

"You do know what I am saying, don't you?" Sue's question hung between them. Toni was not sure what she had said, but she understood what she needed to do. Get the hell out of there. She couldn't face him again. He was more than kind to her, but her fragile ego had taken all it could today. To know that she tainted his lips, when he had just lost his perfect girlfriend. He must hate her.

Toni shook her head again and then turned towards the door. Absently, she heard the ice clink against each other, and she turned back to hand the glass to Sue. She left the front door without another word, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Quil stepped up behind Claire and tapped her on the shoulder, she was holding Megan, Embry and Leah's youngest child, her wails, now dull whimpers. She was so attached to her Mother, that the smallest separation caused her great anxiety, not to mention permanent damage to anyones hearing in close range.

"Hey, are you going now?" Claire asked, her worry for the pack in her eyes. He shook his head yes. She leaned into the peck he gave her on the cheek. Her eyes cringed in the slight contact, that caused her head to throb even more. Quil saw it instantly and raised her chin to look him in the eye.

"Are you ok? I can tell the guys that I can't go if you need me." Claire cut him off, with a shake of her head that caused lights to dance in front of her eyes. She swallowed the acid that crept up her throat.

" No way. It's just Megan's screeching, that has me on edge, that's all. Embry needs you now. Quil's fingers started messaging her temples, and the tremors of the pain/pleasure, radiated all over her body. For a moment she could almost ignore the little girls tantrum. For a moment she was tempted to tell him that she did need him. That she wanted him to stay with her, and never let her go. But that would be selfish. And that would not really help matters at this time.

"What's the matter baby?" Seth's voice made both of them jump, Claire temporarily losing her balance as pain lanced through her head. Quil instantly put his arm around her to steady her. Seth took Megan from her arms and she instantly quieted down. Claire gave her a heated look.

"If I had known that all it took was her Uncle to get her to calm down, I would have hunted you down a while ago." Claire leaned into Quil's embrace.

"Well, she loves her Uncle, don't you baby?" Megan's adoring eyes lighted upon Seth's face, her timid smile rounding her little face. " Have you seen Toni? I was going to give her a ride home, but I can't find her." They both told him no. Claire told him that she hadn't seen her since she asked her to give her Mother a glass of tea. Quil suggested that he ask Mother, who was in the boy's bedroom with Leah trying to get the last minute things together. Seth stopped in the doorway when he heard his Mother's voice raise in anger.

"I am not being unreasonable. He was acting like a be-sooted man going through a mid life crisis. Really, could he have tried to look more silly. It was disgusting the way he was falling all over that young girl. She could have been his daughter!" Sue punctuated each sentence with a punch into the little suitcase. Leah was the sure that the kids pj's were not going to get back up. She couldn't quite disguise her smile from her Mother, as she tried to console her. She had no idea that she was so jealous of Charlie. When did this happen? Sure they were good friends, but this was not the ravings of a "concerned" friend. This was the green eyed monster, that came pouring out of her familiar face.

"Mom he was just concerned when she passed out. Really, I don't think that there is anything between them." She would have to pay more attention. "Mom, if you are so worried, maybe you should talk to him." Sue was instantly on the defensive.

"I could never do that! And besides, I don't blame him, it's that Jezebel I blame. Did you see the way she latched onto Seth, right in front of Charlie? It was disgusting." Oh she had it bad, Leah thought. How come she did not see this coming? Come on Seth. I can smell you. I know you are listening in, come rescue me. When he did not come in, Leah turned toward the door.

"They are about ready to head out. Charlie took Embry to the hospital already. Here's hoping we find Archer before Embry does." Seth said, taking pity on his big sister. They all agreed to that statement. Megan practically leaped out of his arms to get to her Mother. "Have either of you seen Toni, I told Charlie that I would take her home." Seth saw his Mother's head bow down and he turned to her, but she said nothing.

"Mom... Do you know where Toni is? It is a simple question." Sue turned to her son, her concern and her censer was in her eyes. Would there ever be a time when he wouldn't feel like a little kid under her gaze?

"She left." That was it? She just stared at Seth. He tried not to sound as angry as he felt. He never wanted to disrespect his Mother, but sometimes her blatant disregard for his ability to make his own decisions, set him off.

"She just left? It's what 15 miles to Forks? And she just decided to walk?" Sue suddenly felt uncomfortable. Good.

"Where are you going?" His Mother tried to stop him as he headed toward the front door.

"I can't let her walk home. Tell Sam I'll meet up with the guys later."

**I know it's kind of a boring chapter, but it is setting up some stuff that I am excited about writing about. A couple of revelations will come out of this. And a little competition for a couple of couples. Hope you like. **


	12. Chapter 12 Shadows Of The Past

**_I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe, I only wish I did._**

**Shadows of the Past**

"I love you too." Renesmee said, as she closed her cell phone. Carlisle looked up from his records. "He's going to be a while still. They think that they have a lead on Archer. He'll be back as soon as he can. If you want to start without him, we can." Carlisle shook his head and assured her that it would be better if they waited for him.

"Jacob would never forgive us for not waiting for him." Carlisle patted the area next to him on the couch. Renesmee nervously moved to sit with him. "Don't be nervous. Are you remembering the pain of the procedure? We could try morphine this time." Bella tensed next to Edward and he grabbed her hand.

A long time ago she confided in Edward that morphine did not work in her transformation, that it just caused paralysis, but the pain burned. The wolf hormone that Carlisle used as the base for his formula, caused crippling pain in Renesmee's hybrid body, but the healing qualities in the hormone jump started her growth years ago after her vampire attack. It also enhanced the human qualities of her genetic makeup, enabling her to eat food, sleep and balanced her general hormonal cycle. Carlisle hoped that it would do the trick and Nessie would be able to carry a healthy baby to term and deliver. But he was entering the procedure blindly. He had adjusted the formula, adding a proper amount of human hormones to help the gestation. He would keep adjusting until he had the right amount. Until then, it was trial and error. Carlisle looked to Edward and with the shake of his head he continued the conversation.

"I want to talk to you before we begin these sessions. I want to make sure, that you are completely aware of the consequences and possibilities of failure." He paused to make sure that he had her undivided attention. When she started shaking her head before he finished his first sentence, he took her hand and waited for her to stop. "Nessie, there could be several more miscarriages before we have success. There might never be success. Can you live with that? You went into a deep depression with the first three miscarriages."

"We are ready, I know we can handle this." Her assurance wobbled in her voice, her eyes bright. Carlisle was sure, that if her body still produced tears, she would be crying now.

"This is why I am asking while Jacob is not here. I don't want you to think about him right now. I want to know if you want this? I want to know that you are ready to accept the consequences. This is your body, it is your depression that you have to handle. I am not making any false promises, that this will work. I am working blind here. The only guarantee is that there may be failures before there is any success." Carlisle could see that his granddaughter was listening this time. Her heartbeat picked up pace, and her breath was uneven. He could only assume that she was reliving her past failures. By Edwards flinching, he must have guessed correctly. He truly did not believe that Jacob was forcing her to make this decision, however, he also was aware that Nessie would do anything for the shifter, anything.

Nessie looked back to her parents and then said, " I am willing to do anything to have a baby. I will endure any setbacks to achieve it. I will find a way to endure. But I would always regret it more to not have tried at all. The front door banged open and Jacob's voice boomed in the doorway.

"Look what I found lurking in the woods, by the house. No matter how hard I tried to shoo them away, they just kept following me. I hope you won't want to feed them, we'll never get rid of them." Before he began his speech, Renesmee jumped off of the couch to greet her aunt and uncle. Emmett came barreling into the room and swung her around in a bear hug.

"How is my favorite niece?" she pecked him on the cheek and slapped his hands to put her down.

"I am your only niece!" Jacob stepped around Rosalie, both making faces at each other about their sensitive noses. Jake gathered Nessie into his arms and kissed her as if he hadn't seen her in weeks, instead of minutes. Emmett started whistling, Rose made gagging noises, but Jake did not release her until Edward cleared his throat. He kissed her more more time quickly and then brought her back to Carlisle.

"Did they find Archer?" Jacob looked to Edward at his hiss. Obviously, he didn't need to answer for Edward. Sometimes it would be easier to have bad conversations with mind readers, but the others were waiting. He helped Nessie sit next to Carlisle, and then dropped to her feet, as he continued to hold her hand. Her free hand started running through his hair, which caused him to purr. "Jake?"

"No, we did not find him. But we will. Embry is still at the hospital. Leah phased for a little while to exchange information. Alana still hasn't regained consciousness." Jacob looked up to Nessie. He could feel her nervousness in her fingertips. He squeezed her hand. He was just as nervous. He hated to see her in pain. The first time she went through a session, he was in tears begging Carlisle to stop. He could still hear her screaming. He would wake up from nightmares long after, with that horrific sound resonating in his head. If it were up to him, he would tell Carlisle to stop right now. He didn't want her to go through it again.

"It's ready." Esme entered the living room, a timid smile on her lips. She had spent the whole day airing out the cottage and doing minor repairs. No one had used the cottage in years. But Nessie wanted some privacy when she underwent the procedure. She felt embarrassed at her lack of control to the pain. And she did not want the others to feel bad about her pain. Nessie stood up and gave her grandmother a hug.

"Thank you so much Mimi. I am so glad that you are here. I've missed you so much." Esme agreed that it had been too long. "All we need is Alice and Jasper and it would be like old times." Nessie turned to her parents, Bella was smiling at the thought. But Edward was scowling at Rose, who was doing her best to ignore him. Emmett was holding her hand, his expression protective of his wife, as he kept darting his eyes his brother's way. "Thank you Aunt Rose, I appreciate you and Emmett coming to give us support." Edward snorted before Rose could speak up and Emmett repositioned himself to get between his brother and Rose, to protect her better. Carlisle spoke up before it got violent .

"I'm not sure, what is going on here, but it needs to stop. It is tense enough with the procedure about ready to happen. I need everyone behaving. I need to concentrate, and Nessie certainly doesn't need any unnecessary worry." Carlisle's words made all of the Cullens apologize to the youngest member of the family. Nessie grabbed Jacob's hand and said that she was ready. Carlisle pick up his bag, that contained the six vials, and got ready to follow the kids to the cottage. Nessie hugged her Mom and Dad. They whispered words of comfort. Rose and Emmett hugged her next. Edward turned his head at the site. Bella grabbed his arm, and opened her mind to him.

_What the hell is going on? What is your problem with Rose? Do I need to worry? _Edward shook his head no. He pulled her into an embrace and whispered in her ear, "Just Rose being Rose." Emmett turned a hurtful look his way.

"Well, here's goes nothing!" Nessie's enthusiasm spurned the rest on. Jacob put his arm around her and followed her out of the house, with Carlisle on their heels. Edward forced Bella's finger out of her mouth, where she was unconsciously biting her nail. He hugged her again and said, "This is going to be a long night."

Nessie came out of the bathroom, a modest cotton gown on and her hair loosely braided to stay out of her eyes. She tried to give a brave front for Jacob, his fingers shook as he took her hand and placed it on his cheek. He knew that she couldn't lie if she showed him what she was feeling. All she showed him was his own face shining with love for her.

"Baby are you sure? You don't have to do this." His voice caught in his throat and his eyes shone like glass. Nessie showed him a happier time in the past, when they were both looking at her stomach, Jacob kissing her belly with reverence. A sob escaped his closed lips as the memory tore at his heart. She made his eyes focus on the present. And she whispered into his tortured face.

"Yes I do." Jacob squeezed his eyes shut, letting a couple of large tears escape down his bronze face. She kissed his lips, tasting his tears and she let out a sob of her own pent up anxiousness. Carlisle stepped up to the couple. He motioned for Nessie to slip onto the bed. Jacob pulled down the covers and helped her to get settled, he cleared his throat as he fluffed her pillows behind her head. He kissed her on her cheek and then laid down next to her, and took her hand. Carlisle inserted the specially made needle into her arm. And inserted the first dose directly into her arm. The fire instantly caused her arm to spasm. Jacob grabbed and held it down to keep her from ripping the needle out. Carlisle finished as fast as possible and stepped back to prepare the iv bag, for the fifth dose.

Vainly, Renesmee held in her screams as the pain raced to her heart, lighting a trail of fire up her arm and through her veins. As her heart fought the wolf poison, it started to beat erratically. Jacob did not remember it advancing so fast before. He remembered a slow wind up before she was in this much pain. When he tried not to remember it at all.

"Carlisle, is something wrong?" Nessie's wide eyes moved from Jake to her grandfather in fear, and Jacob could have kicked himself for saying that out loud. But he turned to Carlisle for his opinion.

"No, it's just that I needed to adjust the formula for her age, weight and for the new purpose. I not only have to reverse the human/vampire ratio, but I need to account for the hormonal balance as well. The wolf poison is moving in a more concentrated form. The last dose will be more like what you are used to. Please keep in mind we may have to adjust for the next procedure."

Jacob cringed at the thought that she would have to go through more pain for only a possible chance for this to work. A shudder and a low keening moan escaped from her clenched teeth and her eyes quickly scanned Jacob's face for signs of distress, as if she needed to waste strength on his feelings. "Baby if you need to scream, you just let it out. Please don't hold it in for me. And squeeze my hand, it will make you feel better. Automatically, she shook her head no, refusing to let him see how bad it really was.

"I'm going to start the second dose." Carlisle's words caused Renesmee to sit forward in anxiety. The doctor motioned for Jacob to grab her arm again. He failed to use the proper strength, not wanting to hurt her and she knocked the needle out of her arm. Carlisle fished the broken piece out of her arm as she apologized for not being able to control her arm.

"Baby, it's alright, it's alright. Please don't worry. God, Carlisle, do you have to do it again?!" He asked as he saw Carlisle pull from the vial with a new needle. This was pure torture watching her in so much pain, and he could not even begin to imagine what she was truly feeling right now.

"She got part of the dose, but I could not tell how much. It's better if I give her a whole dose." He motioned for Jacob to hold her down again. " Tighter this time." Jacob used more force and asked her to squeeze his arm. As the fire raced up her arm she clenched his forearm, sending excruciating pain through his arm up his shoulder, which caused him to let out a high pitched yowl, that reminded Carlisle of the Tabernacle Choir. An insane giggle left Nessie's lips at the funny sound. Jake's sheepish smile made her laugh harder, through the pain.

"That's it baby, squeeze my arm. I can take it." Another wave of fire trapped her in her agony. Her fingers, that had found an outlet earlier, again found purchase on his abused arm. The howl that was forced out of his mouth was just as high pitched, and just as funny to Nessie. She giggled louder this time and Jacob was relieved to see her let go, instead of keeping it all bottled up inside. At the moment he would have taken a dagger to his heart or stood on his head to get her to release the pain.

"We'll give her 30 minutes before we administer the third dose. It is downhill from here." Jacob's eyes refused to leave hers as the thought that she would have to endure two more concentrated doses before the last two by iv.

**

* * *

**

Claire whimpered in her sleep. It wasn't long before she had her Mother in the car and on her way home after Quil had left her. He had asked her a dozen times if she were ok. If he had asked her one more time she would have given in and asked him to stay. He promised he would be back just as soon as he could. Claire had a hard time getting her Mother in the house. Heather was not having a good day. She had trouble standing on her two feet and Claire almost cried out in her frustration, trying to get her up the steps and not throwing up what little she was able to eat at lunch. Her head was splitting in two. As soon as she had her Mother dressed for bed she went into her room and threw herself on the bed.

She was tempted to try to give herself a shot, but she had always failed before as a child and she had not tried again since she grew up. She couldn't even look at a needle without wanting to throw up. Her eyes closed before she hit the pillow and she was devoured by the darkness.

She did not hear the window as it was pushed open. She did not realize the breeze that washed over her body, but her skin grew goosebumps at the frigid air, that floated in from the early evening. A pale figure seemed to float down from the open window. He looked on her with concern at the whimpers that increased with his nearness.

His angel had grown into a beautiful young woman. He had tried to stay away. When she had first lost her memory of him, he thought that God had judged him and found him lacking. He had tried to stay away. But she had called to him in her sleep. When he came back that first time, he found that his presence caused her so much pain, that he tried to watch her from a distance, but it did not lessen her attacks. And the sight of her trapped in that hospital overrode any need to be next to her. Once again, he felt his own condemnation. He refused to make her just one more sacrifice. She had a much higher purpose. He could feel it.

It had been years, and as long as he could, he tried to bury her memory. He traveled, he hid, he existed. Then he stumbled across old acquaintances. Acquaintances, that had news of possible danger for his angel and the wolf company she kept. He could not leave her unprotected, and he did not trust the wolves to do the job. And she still called to him. It was stronger this time. And different. This time he knew his presence was meant to be.

As he leaned over her, she stretched before him. She looked so uncomfortable, fully dressed and bunched up in the bed quilt. Hesitantly, he slipped off her shoes, his fingers trembling at the wave of warmth that enveloped his fingertips, as they glanced over her skin. He could hear her heartbeat, its familiar cadence, a song of life, to him. His fingertips traced the lines of her cheeks, the warmth sending a tingling sensation, thawing his body and mind of the painful separation, between them. She moaned and he felt guilt at being the cause of her pain. Instantly he stepped back, and she cried out. It had not changed. His presence brought on nothing but pain. He swore in frustration, and turned to leave, when she called out to him.

"Don't go!" He froze with his back to her? Had she awakened? He was so careful, not to alert her to his presence. "Please!" He slowly turned around, so not to alarm her. Claire had not left the bed, she withered in pain upon the top cover. Her eyes were still clenched shut. Was she just dreaming? She could be talking to anyone. But still it intrigued him. This dream. They used to have such a strong connection, that just the slightest touch would join their minds. Their thoughts were as one. Could he still find that connection? He slowly made his way back to the bed. Her hair clung to her eyes and face, his hands moved of their own accord and pulled the curly tresses away. Even though she was still in pain, her head moved, following the direction of his fingers.

As he leaned down he could feel her uneven breath as it caressed his icy face, bathing it in her warm glow. "Where are you Claire? What are you dreaming about?" At first he thought that she would not answer, as she continued to move, as if to escape the pain. But then her lips parted and his eyes fixed on their movement.

"The woods, I've lost you in the woods." He blinked as he tried not to read too much into her statement. Her words could be purely random thoughts. He asked her who he was, but she ignored the question, as her breathing picked up pace.

" Run Claire. You have got to catch up with me." She shook her head in her sleep. And told him that it hurt too much. But he was trying to hold onto a thread of thought. Maybe this was a way of her to regain her mental abilities. Possibly this wall of pain was a mental block brought on by her own psychic meltdown ten years ago at the battlefield, when she used to powers to boost his own in the hybrid's healing. Maybe even her amnesia of him as well. A wall of protection, to prohibit another meltdown. If Claire could catch him in her dream, maybe she would remember. "You've got to better than that Claire."

" I can't see you. Where are you?" He placed his icy marble hands on either side of her face, stopping her movement. He concentrated on her and her dream. The haze lingered in his vision, but vague shapes of trees outlined the scene before him. And he saw her. She was running toward a light, a soft illumination that glided through the trees. He managed to get beside her, in the dream, and the two of him together began to chant in her ear.

"Faster Claire. You will never catch up if you do not go faster." Suddenly, there was a rustling behind them. "Don't turn around Claire." But he did. He could make out a fuzzy outline of a wolf, as it kept pace with them.

"I can't run anymore." She pouted as her dream self stopped and doubled over to catch her breath. He leaned into her dream self and begged her not to give up. That it was not too late to try again.

"Please don't give up,Claire." The face out of focus turned away and swore, then turned back. "I'll be back." He promised her. His voice was so familiar and his name was on the tip of her tongue. It was so important that she remember. Claire turned to the glowing voice to be blinded by the light.

"There you go. Give it a few minutes and the pain will go away." Quil cooed as he pulled the needle out of her arm. She screams were softening in the back of her throat. He had made it home just a few minutes ago, but he had heard her screams before he made it to the clearing by the house. It was the most terrifying feeling to be so far away and not able to help her. She was screaming for him to come back. He should have never left her. Man, he wished he had gone his instinct and stayed with her today, instead of following a wild goose chase. They still did not have Archer. It was like he had disappeared from the face of the earth. He knew that it was impossible, but they could not find him.

"Quil?" Claire's voice was thick with her pain. He picked her up as gently as possible and scooted on the bed to hold her close to his chest. She lay back down in the crook of his arm. "I had a bad dream, but I can't remember it." he rubbed her back to soothe her.

"It's alright, honey. You don't have to remember it. Go back to sleep." She tried to sit up and she cried out in pain. Quil tried to help her get more comfortable, all the while whispering calming words, but she was almost panicked in her movements.

"No, I have to remember. It's important. I just can't remember. Quil, I can't remember!" Claire wailed the last statement in defeat. Quil took a deep breath to steady his own panicked heartbeat. He hated this helpless feeling he had. He didn't know what was going on in her head, but all he wanted to do was protect her. He could see her movements slow and her expression relax as the painkillers started to kick in. he pulled her gently back down and wrapped his body around hers. It wasn't long before her breathing settled into a rhythm of deep sleep. It was several hours before he relaxed enough to fall asleep as well.

Just before he lost consciousness, he noticed that the window was open. He untangled his body from Claire's to get up and close it. As the window made contact with the sill, he picked up a familiar scent, but before he could identify it, it was gone. Quil looked out of the window but all he saw was shadows. A shiver went up his spine and he quickly got back into bed and wrapped his body around Claire again, as he watched the shadows dance across the window.

**If this doesn't make much sense, then read my first story, Beauty and Her Beast. If it still does not make sense, I'm sorry. Let me know and I'll try to explain it better. I know that there are a lot of sub plots going on, but they all tie together. Promise**


	13. Chapter 13 What Did You Say?

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I only pretend I do. **

**What Did You Say?**

Ethan Call looked up at the ceiling, from the top of the bunk bed, of his grandmother's house. They had settled down to go to bed a couple of hours ago. His little sister was still crying in Nana's room. A good thing he was used to the sound. Mom and Dad were still at the hospital, sitting with grandma, uhhh Alana. He was glad he she couldn't hear him call her that. She thought that she was too young to be a grandmother. He hoped she was ok.

But he couldn't sleep, and if he couldn't, he would make sure that his brother, Jude, wouldn't either. Jude had already placed his pillow over his head, pretended to snore, and threatened bodily harm, but Ethan knew his brother well, enough to know that it was an idle threat. The things Jordan told him at the barbecue today, kept running through his mind. She had overheard her Mom and Dad talking yesterday about Scott. She was convinced that there was something going on, besides him being sick. The parents were keeping secrets and he was determined to find out what it could be.

"I'm just saying, that it's pretty unbelievable that he has the chicken pox. Jordan said that when she saw him, he was only wearing shorts, and there were no spots on him at all. Nada... Not a single mark on him. How in the world, do you get chicken pox with no marks? That's all I'm saying." Jude prayed that was all he was going to say, only to have his prayers interrupted, by his brother's rant. "What do you think, they could be covering up? I mean, what could be the reason that they would make up something like this? What kind of trouble is Scott in, that they would hide it with a fake case of the chicken pox?" Just when he thought he would get some peace, his brother, leaned over the bunk bed to get his younger brother's attention.

"Yo, Jude, you're not sleeping are you?" Jude pushed the pillow off of his head.

"Not if you don't shut up. I really don't care if Scott has the chicken pox or not. I just want to go to sleep." Ethan cocked an unbelieving eyebrow at his brother. Jude laid back his head face first into the mattress, doing his best to ignore Ethan.

"Really? You are not curious!? Jordan said, that Uncle Paul said that Scott was a natural. A natural what? You can't tell me that you are not dying to know what he was talking about. Why did he talk about Scott hanging out with our parents. Are they letting him join the pack? Are they training him to be the next alpha? I mean how do they even know he will be the next alpha?" Jude did his best to not listen to Ethan, but he just kept up asking questions, that he really did not want answered. He knew that he was just talking it out, but the last statement, had him responding, before he realized it.

"Well, his Dad is alpha, and it runs down the family." Ethan scoffed and almost fell off of the top bunk. Jude tried not to laugh. His brother quickly recovered and replied.

"Not necessarily, remember Uncle Jake was supposed to be alpha, but he didn't want it. Which I don't understand. How can you not want to be alpha? But that means it runs down our family too." Jude looked at his brother with surprise, not realizing until now, that his brother had ambitions.

"Do you think you have a chance at being alpha?" Ethan paused, deciding whether to deny right away his hopes, or to step out there and declare his dreams. Jude just looked at him with his usual patience.

"Well, I have a better chance than Scott. There is elder blood on both sides of our family. I have the best chance to be alpha. You know that Uncle Sam can't be alpha forever. He's getting old and he'll have to retire soon. He's what thirty five, forty? I should be the one to train, not Scott." Ethan thought his reasoning was sound. It was the most logical step. "And then I will imprint on Jordan, maybe I already have and don't know it. Just like Mom and Dad."

Jude just met his stare, taking his time before he replied. He didn't want to hurt his feelings, but at the same time, it bothered him, when he had the attitude that the world revolved around him. He could be so narrow minded. Most of the time, he just let it roll off of his back, but he was tired and it had been a long day. And the thought that he assumed that he would be the one to imprint on Jordan made him mad. He was still upset that he had broke Jordan's confidence, and told her parents that she had sneaked off to see Scott.

When she was escorted back to the kids table, she had glared at him from the other end. Her Father had let her know who told on her. It turned his stomach to think that she hated him. She was his best friend. Jordan understood him more than his own family. He only told where she was, because he didn't want to see her hurt in the woods. When the adults went crazy at their own table, he got up to explain to her why he did it. He begged her to understand, but she interrupted him with her declaration. Her hands on her hips, her eyes blazing.

"_Jude Lyle Call, I am not your friend anymore! I will never talk to you again. How could you betray me like that?" Then she turned her head away and refused to let __him answer her. _

His brother's ranting rubbed his raw nerves, and he deliberately challenged him. "Why are you so sure that it would be you? If the elders blood flows on both sides of our family, why couldn't it be me?" Ethan stared at his brother, shocked that it never occurred to him that his brother could be competition. Although they were identical twins, it was only skin deep, inside they were as different as night and day. And Ethan had the privilege of being the oldest by four minutes. Then he scoffed at his brother's attempt at a joke. Jude would never be alpha, he was a follower not a leader. Ethan forced a laugh and answered.

"Ha Ha that's a good one. You alpha! Don't make me laugh. But seriously, why would they be taking Scott out with the pack? I bet they even shift in front of him. I've got to see that. I need to talk to Scott and get the truth. They won't let him miss school. We'll see him tomorrow and then I'll know." Ethan moved back off of the edge and laid back down, his arms tucked behind his head. He continued to talk his plans through, but Jude placed the pillow back over his head and forced himself to relax and soon he drifted off in a troubled sleep.

Embry sat in the hard plastic chair, watching his Mother's abused face, for signs that she had regained consciousness. It had been more than 16 hours since the attack. They had not found Archer yet, but they hadn't uncovered all the rocks that he could have slithered under. This was the last straw. One way or another, his abuse would end. He was tired of waiting for the law to do the right thing. He didn't want to have to worry about his Mother, or his family or Charlie for that matter. He was tired of the secrets. He was tired.

Leah went to get them some coffee. She didn't want to leave his side, afraid that he would disappear and hunt Archer down. But he assured her that he would not leave his Mother's side until she regained consciousness.

"_Em, promise me that you'll still be here when I get back." Leah's voice shook with emotion as she put her arms around his neck. She followed his eyes as they wandered around the room, trying to force him to look at her. "You know I will know if you shift. I will know if you leave and try to ..." Embry focused on her troubled face. Her tears threatening to spill from her dark eyes. Her ability to see through his eyes, in times of trouble, had been very handy in the past, but now he felt trapped. He knew his duty to protect his family, warred with need to not worry his wife. He did not want to hurt her. His heart pressed against his chest as he tried to sooth both sides._

"_Baby, I am not going anywhere." Her eyes demanded his promise. She would settle for no less. He bent down and captured her trembling lips in a desperate kiss. She sobbed into his hard mouth, clutching his shoulders to pull him closer, as if she could protect him from the world that had been so cruel to him. He only pulled back when she gasped for breath, but his lips only went as far as her neck. _

"_I love you so much." Leah's declaration was a balm to his tortured soul. She nuzzled his cheek, as he kissed a trail back to her mouth. He kissed her once more and replied, "I love you too." Satisfied that he would not slip out, she stepped back and picked up her purse. "I'll be right back." She left the room, with her head turned, reluctant to break eye contact with him. _

The door made a swishing sound as it closed silently behind her. The monitor beeps now were the only other sound in the room. Too much time to think. His hatred for the man that claimed to be his Father festered under his skin. When he did find him, he would beat him to an inch of his life. Embry would make him beg for his petty existence that he called his life. His hands clenched into fists at the raw power that flowed through him, and he took a deep breath to calm the tremors that coursed through his body. Alana's head turned toward her son and a moan escaped her bruised and swollen lips. Embry jumped up from his chair and moved closer to the side of the bed. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders to keep her from trying to sit up. She was still dazed and did not know where she was, but was still in a state of panic and was trying to flee Archer's pounding fists.

"Mom, calm down, it's ok, it's ok. You're safe." She cried out Archer's name but her vocal chords locked on the word, and her voice failed her. Embry bit back a curse to the man's name and sat on the side of the bed to comfort her. " Shooo shooo it's alright I'm here. He won't touch you again. I promise you. He won't get near you again." His arms delicately wrapped around her thin shoulders, completely cocooning her in his embrace. It took a couple of moments before her rigid body relaxed against her son's. Still she did not cry. She did not do that anymore. Slowly his words of promise sank in and a dreadful feeling crept up her spine. She leaned away from him to look into his resigned eyes.

"Son, what did you do? Oh God, Embry you didn't kill him?" Her voice rose in implication. The last thing that she wanted was her son to pay for her mistakes. And Archer was the second biggest mistake she had ever made. Tears that she hadn't cried in years, threatened to spill as she looked for signs of her son's guilt. Embry met her eyes with a different type of guilt altogether.

"No Mom, I did not kill Archer, yet. But I was not there for you, again. I will not let this happen another time." She quickly assured him that it was not his fault. None of this mess was his fault.

"Embry promise me that you won't take the law into your own hands. He will get bored and leave. Do not ruin your life and the lives of your family for that piece of trash. He is not worth it." Her voice rose again and a single tear slipped down her face. Embry wiped it away, tracing a bruise that covered her right eye and cheek.

"But you are worth it. And I will not stand around anymore and let him use you as a punching bag, when ever he decides to come around. This has to stop." Alana grabbed his hand that was still on her cheek and pressed it to her chest.

"Honey, you can't! Let it go. It's the only way I can protect you." Embry interrupted her.

" It is not your job to protect me anymore. And I think that it's time you stopped protecting Charlie too. He has a right to know." Embry's words echoed in her head and realization on what she had done before she blacked out came roaring back into her ears, causing her to lose balance. Embry thought that she was about to lose consciousness and started to ring for the nurse, but she grabbed his arms and tried to hold onto her panic.

"Embry, he knows. He knows!" Embry asked what she was talking about and she explained that while he was punching her, he told her that Embry would be next. That he was disappointed in his son, and his useless life. And she snapped. In her anger she confessed that Embry was perfect, and that he had the perfect family, and that it was because he had nothing to do with Archer. That Archer was not his father and that Charlie was. After all of these years, protecting the two men, she had blown it all to hell by trying to make Archer feel inferior. "Archer knows that Charlie is your real Father. Embry you have to protect Charlie. Archer will come after him. Both Alana and Embry turned to the sound of someone choking at the door. Leah stood there holding two cups of coffee. Her eyes were wide as saucers, but the sound did not come from her, but from Charlie who stood next to her with a plate of sandwiches. He had met her in the elevator, and had offered to help her carry the tray. He had come to see if she had awakened and to take her statement. They already had a BOLO on Henry Archer.

Charlie just stood there, not sure that he had heard right. It didn't make any sense. He couldn't be Embry's Father. He looked at Alana's large eyes. She was looking at him, like he would come after her next. Leah had put down the coffee and was trying to take the tray from Charlie's shaking hands, but he held it with a death grip, and she could not get it without yanking the sandwiches all over the place. She turned to her husband for help. Embry walked over to Charlie and gripped the tray, waiting for the man to let go. Charlie stared at the young man, looking for something, he did not know what exactly. Something to make sense of this madness. Something in Embry's eyes, wariness, apprehension and _relief?_

"Embry let me talk to Charlie alone." Alana's voice sounded dead. This was a moment she had hoped to avoid. Admitting your greatest mistake to the person you did it to was a thing she never wanted to experience. But the time had come. And his life just might depend upon it. Embry took the tray from Charlie's hands that had become limp with agitation. Leah picked up the coffee and followed Embry out of the room. Embry looked back and saw Charlie inch toward the bed before the door swung shut.

Alana looked down at the blanket that her hands had twisted in her grip. She braced her petite shoulders and when she looked up there was courage in her gaze. She patted the side of the bed for him to sit down next to her. He reluctantly followed her request and sat down. She opened her mouth to start at the same time he found his voice.

"It was the night of the bonfire. We were only together once. But later you said that you were already pregnant at the time. You said that Archer was the Father." His words sounded like his was making accusations.

"I lied." Charlie waited for more, but she held her tongue. He wanted her to plead, to beg for him to believe her. If she lied before, she could be lying now. He wanted her to work harder make him believe. He did not want to give in so easily now. It would make him look like the world's most stupid man. How could he be Embry's Father and not know it. He had been around him all of the young boys life. He walked his wife down the damn aisle at his wedding for crying out loud! His Indian heritage was dominate, so how could he see himself in his son? Man, he was already acclimating himself to the idea in his head. No! It couldn't be true.

"If this is true, why tell me now?" That was not what he really wanted to ask, but if he started yelling, the hospital staff would throw him out. He wanted to blast her for being so thoughtless, her selfishness to hold something this monumental from him, all these years. He wanted to scream at her for taking the opportunity to be a Father again away from him, without his consent.

"Because your son is planning on murdering Archer in cold blood. Because Archer will come after you. I don't want your blood on my hands as well. What I did in the past was unforgivable. I am not asking for your forgiveness, I am asking for you to protect your son from himself. And I want you to watch your back. I am sorry that I hurt you. I am sorry that I used you all those years ago. I was 18. I was looking for a way out of my own private hell. But my plan fell through. And I slept in the bed that I had made. I ruined Embry's life from my thoughtlessness I would not ruin yours too."

"Did you not think that it might have been my decision to make?" Charlie shook as the shock settled in. He had a son. He was robbed again. He could not handle this. Not at this time. Time. He needed time to think. Go. He had to go. Now. He turned before she could say anything more that would make him think. He needed to get away. He strode to the door, flight the only thought that broke through the turmoil. He pulled the door open and pushed through picking up momentum. He paused for just a moment when Embry's eyes made contact with his own a short distance from the doorway. He did not say anything, and confusion and indecision mirrored in the younger man's eyes. Embry broke contact first and gave Charlie the chance to escape. He raced down the hallway to the elevator. Embry choked on the deep breath that he took. Leah reached for him to give him the comfort he needed.

"Well, that went about as I expected." His disappointment poorly disguised at his Father's reaction. She cupped his face with her hands, and captured his hurt eyes with her own.

"Give him time. This is a big shock for him. It is no reflection on you. He is not rejecting you." Her words pricked his heart and brought tears to his eyes. She knew him so well, it was as if she were hearing his thoughts even now. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her to his chest. Time. That he could give him.

Toni sat at the office desk, her mind in a haze. She kept replaying yesterday in her mind. It was the best day of her life and it was the worst day of her life. She had met her dream man in real life. He was so much more than her visions let her glimpse. Touch and smell and taste. It filled all of her senses. Even now echoes of them took her by surprise when she least expected it. She could feel his lips on her skin, taste his smoky essence. And she had to give him up. It was so unfair.

_He had found her walking down the highway. Seth pulled over on the side __of the road. And got out of the explorer. Toni stopped as he walked up to her. She looked down and wiped at her face. _

"_Hey, why did you disappear? I told you that I would give you a ride home." She continued to look at the ground. Her lips raised into a half smile as she answered him, raising her head up enough to catch a glimpse of his face_.

"_You looked like you were really busy with your family. I didn't want to intrude. I never meant to intrude." Toni tried vainly to control the wobble in her voice. It was so hard to try to act normal, when you feel like your world is ending. " It's ok I like to walk. I know you're needed so I won't take anymore of your time." She finished her sentence as she tried to step around him. He instinctively grabbed her arm to stop her. The warmth from his hand burned her cold arm and she tried to pull away. _

"_Nonsense, you are not walking 15 miles!" He laughed at the thought. "Come on get in the truck. You feel cold." He hoped that she wasn't getting sick. Her voice did sound funny. He guided her to the car, not taking his hand off of her. He opened the passenger door and helped her up into the Explorer. She looked lost as he closed the door and made his way to the driver's side. He got in and buckled up, then pointed to her own. She looked at it like she never saw a seat belt before. _

" _Are you ok? Are you dizzy?" She immediately denied that she was and reached for the belt, but his hands were already there. She turned her head and was ambushed by his closeness. She couldn't breath as she felt the muscles in his arms, flex as he worked the belt through the buckle. He smiled timidly at her and her heart skipped a beat. Her lungs burned from lack of oxygen, as she absently realized that she had forgotten to breathe. As she inhaled, she was consumed by his essence. _

_She tried to back up to give herself a safe distance, but the belt kept her in place. His smile faltered at her apparent fright. Why was she scared of him? Did he do something to make her afraid of him? He backed up and saw her tension ease a bit. Seth turned to the ignition and started the truck. He turned up the heat and pulled onto the highway. The silence was deafening as he made his way toward Forks. He asked her for the address and she jumped at his voice. It was really starting to give him a complex. _

_Why did fate continually spit in her face? How could she let him go if he was so close. She gave into temptation and looked at him, his face was turned her way, worry set in his eyes. She realized he was waiting for a response. "Address?" Oh yeah, her address. What was it? She always thought of it as the Evans place. "321 Washington Street." She did it. She remembered her address. _

_It felt like an eternity before he pulled up to the driveway. His face was frozen as he pulled up the street. She felt a desperate need to know what he was thinking. Whatever it was brought fresh lines of pain across his face. What did she do to cause this pain? "Is there something wrong" Her anxiety heavy in her voice. He looked down at her quickly, catching the emotion in her words. _

"_No, nothings wrong. I... I remember this place. Wasn't it for sale?" His mind kept going back to the last conversations that he had with Lauren. This was the house he wanted to buy, when he thought she was carrying his baby. When he was happy. _

"_They changed their mind. But they rented the garage apartment to me." She turned to him to thank him for the ride. The look on his face was so vulnerable. Obviously, he was still in mourning. Of course he was vulnerable. She just needed to get the heck out of the car and leave him alone. "Thanks for the ride, I hope everything is ok with your family. Goodbye." The last word felt so final that she swallowed the lump in her throat. _

_Seth heard the emotion in her voice again. He smiled back and got out of the truck to help her to her door. She was out of the truck, and started up the driveway, before he caught up with her. He noticed her surprise and caught her as she stumbled. _

_Tears that she had managed to hold back, demanded their due at the sight of the door. Escape was moments away. Then she saw him in her peripheral vision. She lost her footing and would have made a face plant if he hadn't taken her by the arm again. It was too much. Fate was so cruel. _

"_Thank you. I've got to go in." She pulled away not meeting his eyes. She stumbled into the doorway and opened the door, closing it behind her, leaving a bewildered Seth outside._

Charlie entered the police station lost in thought. Toni came back to the present and greeted her boss. He mumbled as he stepped up to the coffee maker and helped himself to a cup.

"How are you doing?" Charlie asked her absently. It being her first day back, he hoped it wasn't too soon. By the look on her face, he had his doubts. "I see you got home ok. Sorry I had to leave you like that, but I knew you were in good hands." Toni tried not to think of those hands on her, but memories flared to life, raising the temperature in the room. She grunted her affirmative and then changed quickly to a safer topic.

"How is Ms. Call doing? Has she regained consciousness, and identified her boyfriend as her attacker?" Charlie grunted back, not wanting to dwell on that topic.

Toni told him that there were no new leads in Archer's where abouts. He moved to his desk and looked at the written notes that littered the desktop. The phone rang and Toni answered it. She asked who was calling, and then put the call on hold.

"Charlie it's your daughter." Charlie looked up, he hoped that nothing was wrong, he didn't think that he could take anymore surprises today. He nodded and then picked up the line.

"Bella, is everything ok?" Bella assured him that everything was fine on her end, but that Embry had called her and let her know that he was upset. Charlie didn't want to worry her or get her upset. He didn't know how he was going to tell her. Oh by the way, I have a son, I didn't know I had and you have a new baby brother who was almost 30 years old. Yeah that would go well. "Yes, I'm good. Don't worry about me. I'll stop by your place later and we can talk. Yes, it will be good to see you too." before he could put the phone back in the cradle, it rang again. He waved Toni to not bother picking up, and answered himself.

"Hey, Sue, is there anything wrong?" She assured him that she was ok, but said that Leah had called and was worried about him. He told her he was ok and that they would talk later. Obviously, the kids were very concerned. The kids. He was overwhelmed by the implications all over again. He felt his way to his chair as the world spun before his eyes.

**Hope you like. Archer's life is about to change drastically, Claire is going to make an old new friend, and the Volturi are going to get worried. A couple of surprise visitors will cause an uproar. And a group of little kids will cause big trouble. **


	14. Chapter 14 Dream a Little Dream of Me

_**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I am only borrowing it for a little while. I promise I won't break it. **_

_**Dream a Little Dream of Me**_

Quil searched the gray shadows as his paws pounded the forest floor. He could not find her. Panic forced his feet to go faster as his fur caught on the twisted branches. Sadistic laughter weaved through the trees, that pierced his heart like little daggers. It's taunt spurned his burning lungs to fight the pain. He broke through the underbrush and landed in a clearing. The vampire stood, waiting with a young Claire in his arms, his head bowed down to her small still frame, draped over his arm.

He knew this was just a dream, a memory of the past. But his heart refused to slow it's maniacal pace, his anxiety refused to calm down. Once again the monster held her life in his hands.

Quil phased and faced the vampire, his arms stretched as far as they could go to get to her, yet he was several hundred feet away.

"Please! Don't hurt her. Please." He could not form into words, his fears at the moment. Claire was everything to him. His world. That monster was not fit to touch her. His eyes sought her little body, so still in the leech's arms. The monster refused to respond to his pleas. Quil cautiously took a couple of steps forward. "I know that you do not want to hurt her. She is just a little girl. She is innocent. Please." Still the vampire did not raise his head, indeed, he leaned closer as if to nuzzle her neck with affection, his body swaying as if to lull her to sleep. A sob escaped Quil's dry throat, at the thought of his lips and deadly venom laced teeth so close to her precious neck. His feet moved forward out of desperation.

"Don't! …. don't do that. Hand her to me please. You said that you..... you cared for her. She needs to be with her family. She does not belong with you." The vampire's shoulders hunched, and a growl burst from his chest, as if he were protecting his territory. Quil halted, afraid that he would send the leech over the edge. Still, the vampire did not lift his head from the girl's body. Why did she not move? Did he have her under some kind of spell? He desperately wanted to call out to her, to wake her up, but was afraid that he would take it out on her, or try to flee. Then the most frightening sound echoed through the clearing. It was a haunting melody coming from the monster's lips. He was humming a lullaby to his Claire. Ever increasing panic forced him forward.

"Micah, please, I'm begging you. She is my life, I cannot live without her. Please give her to me." Quil had reached the vampire, who had continued to sway with the silent Claire, but he stopped moving. Now that Quil was close he could tell that the vampire was shaking with spasms of breath. The melody raised bumps on the Quileute's arms. It bothered him that Claire was so still. He wanted her in his arms, and as far away from the bloodsucker as possible. He tentatively reached for her, watching the vampire's reaction.

"Claire, Claire wake up. Baby, it's me, Quil. I'm here honey. Please wake up. You are scaring me." Micah's shoulders shuddered again, and a keening wail erupted from his mouth. He lifted his head and Quil froze at the ghastly site. Blood flowed from both sides of his mouth, his crimson eyes burned into Quil's, as if seeking forgiveness. Quil forced his eyes to the little girl in the monster's arms. Her white dress was soaked with her life flowing blood. Her petite neck torn open and her eyes frozen with the last emotion that she felt. Fear.

All of his worst fears realized, Quil grabbed the little girl out of the vampire's arms. Clutching her to his chest, he screamed at the top of his lungs for God's mercy, his legs gave way as he fell to his knees. He had failed to protect her. He had failed. His head on her chest, he desperately searched for a heartbeat, but found only silence. Her body had already turned cold. His eyes blurred with his tears that poured forth. It took several moments, before he felt the hands on his back. He tried jerking his body away from the foreign contact. He only wanted to continue to mourn in peace. Still the hands sought him, and then he heard the voice. It was _her_ voice. Slowly he moved his head to look up and behind him.

The older Claire stood behind him, her concern on her face at his apparent agony. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Her voice so tender and dear to his heart, was like a warm balm to his tortured soul. He quickly turned back to see his arms empty. There was no trace of her body or blood on his hands. His mind froze at the little girl's sudden disappearance. He turned back to the other Claire but she was gone. A sob broke through his closed mouth. But she had not gone, she had only stepped around him, and now was kneeling in front of him. She placed her hands on his cheeks, tracing the lines of tears that flowed down the sides of his face. His pain increased her panic. She kept chanting "What's wrong? What's wrong?"

Hope surged through his veins. She was alive! She was here. Surely, this was just a dream. He could see it more clearly now. His mind was working overtime, since last night. When he had come home from patrol, and saw Claire in agony, from the pain of one of those migraines, he had quickly administered the medication and had held her, until he had noticed the open window. As he closed it, he swore, he had smelled a familiar scent from the past. But it had been so long ago, and it did not linger, but vanished with the breeze. Quil convinced himself that it was just his overactive imagination. _He _had not come back. But his fears, constructed this painful nightmare.

"Are you alright? I heard your screams. And it scared me." His sweet Claire. He wished that he didn't have to wait any longer. He wished that he could claim her now. Time had been his biggest enemy, all of his life. He couldn't wait to grow up. As a kid, he was so impatient to do the things that only the bigger kids could do. Then he had imprinted on Claire. Suddenly, everything depended on her growing up, and he wished that he could go backwards, to match her.

He envied Drew and Amy. They got the best of both worlds. They started out as best friends, and got the chance to grow up together, totally equal. Then as they entered their teenage years, they discovered a whole new layer to their imprinting with first love. Now they were ready to enter marriage, completely in sync. It was so hard to watch them and not feel the tinges of jealousy.

Here she stood, and she seemed so close, and at the same time so far out of reach. He turned his face and kissed the hand that had been caressing his cheek. She smiled in surprise at the feather light touch of his lips. Her eyes look bewildered as she took in their surroundings, and then turned to him again for assurance. His arms slipped around her and pressed her against his bare chest. She froze for a moment not sure of his movements, but soon melted into the heat that radiated off of him. She was so beautiful and she was here in his dream. Here in this world he was not bound to promises and constraints of propriety. He did not need to worry what other people thought. He could let his feeling dictate his heart and body without guilt or remorse.

His hands moved along her back as he leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, his lips lighting a trail of heat to her ear. Her breath hitched and he felt her heart skip right through his chest. His chuckle shook both of them as he took her ear into his mouth, playfully biting her lobe. Her shivers sent a spasm down her back and his hands moved over her back to clam her. She jerked back, uncertainty shone from her hazel eyes. She acted if this was uncharted territory. Not sure how to proceed, she immediately turned apologetic.

"I... I am sorry, but....Quil?" Quil placed his fingers on her lips, as he shushed her to be calm. He marveled that no matter how many times he dreamed of being with Claire, she always acted as if they were together for the very first time. He supposed that it could just be his ego taking over. No guy wanted to be the inexperienced one, in front of his love. It could also be his own uncertainty, no guy wanted to admit he was a virgin either. Trying to sound more sure than he really was, he started rubbing her arms and said soft words in a soothing sing song voice. His smiling face reassuring, just inches from her frightened one.

"It's just me Claire. I love you." She assured him that she loved him too. "I love you," he repeated as he returned light kisses to her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, " and I just want to love you. Here, just you and me." His kisses grew more intense as they made their way to the side of her mouth. Her body was still rigid, so he paused for a moment. Slowly he raised her arms and place them around his neck. She tightened their hold as her hands tentatively raked through his hair. He smiled into her lips as he took hold of them. She seemed overwhelmed as his hands roamed her back and moved lower. She moved her head to the side as she gasped for breath, but she placed kisses of her own along his neck.

He squeezed her rear, as he raised her up against him and he knew she would feel his arousal pressed up against her stomach. Quickly, he felt himself losing control and tried to hold on to the moment as he backed up and smiled, taking a deep breath. He looked into her eyes huge with wonder, her breath still coming out in gasps.

"I think that you are entirely over dressed for the occasion." Quil said as his trembling fingers rose to the buttons on her blouse. Her eyes followed their movements, until she noticed for the first time that he was totally naked. He had not bothered to change into his shorts, when he first phased in the clearing.

Quil could not believe that her eyes were capable of getting any bigger, until he witnessed it again. His laugh was contagious, and soon Claire was chuckling too, about what she had no idea by the uncertainty in her eyes. After an eternity, he had the shirt undone. Gently, on an exhale of breath, he parted the front to expose her white cotton bra. Her skin looked opalescent in the moonlight that peaked through the gray clouds.

"You are so beautiful." Quil breathed as he lowered his head to kiss the swell of her cleavage. This close he could feel her heart trying to jump out of her chest. Her breath forced out of her parted lips. She was chanting his name, her fingers wild in his hair. Suddenly, her knees gave way, under her weight, and they fell back onto the moist grass. Quil moved his hands to protect the back of her head, and to cushion her landing. He smiled to reassure that everything was ok. It was more than ok! He lowered his head and continued where he had left off. Her pale skin was smooth as silk as his lips left a molten trail under the lace edging. His hands skimmed her ribcage until they met the the round orbs. Timidly he squeezed one as his mouth covered the other through the cloth of her bra.

Claire's pants came over Quil's head like a warm breeze, fanning the top of his head. She clutched at his shoulders as if he were running through the forest with her on his back, chanting his name as if in prayer. Quil rose up and swallowed to gain control to make sure that he would not be finished before he began. Her eyes searched his for assurance.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Quil shook his head and told her that she had done nothing wrong. He looked down at her innocent eyes, that were filled with anxiety.

"Baby, you've done everything perfectly. You are perfect. I'm just too excited. I've waited for this moment all of my life. And I want it to be perfect for you. I don't want to go too fast, but my body is not listening to my mind." He ended the last statement on a shy laugh, that eased the tension in her body, as if she were happy she was not the only one to be a little overwhelmed with these new sensations. She reached up and pulled him down for a slow sweet kiss, her movements more sure and passionate.

He raised up after several moments of memorizing her mouth, to look down on her in wonder. Belatedly, Claire felt the cool breeze on her chest and realized that while they were kissing, he had unhooked her bra from the front en-closers. He peeled the lace away to reveal her breasts in the pale moonlight. Quil breathed her name in reverence as he bent his head down again and kissed one pink bud, pulling it into his mouth. Her hand gripped his head pulling him closer to her chest.

With his mouth full, he told her that he loved her. And that she was going to be late for school. No it was not Quil, but her Mother's voice that grated though her fog induced head. She looked down at Quil's eyes to see if he had heard it too. Quil looked back at her with confusion as he blinked at the sudden bright light that blinded the couple.

"Claire, you are going to be late, why didn't you set your alarm?" Heather paused, as she first spotted Quil in her Daughter's bed. They lay facing each other, twin expressions of shock on their faces. "Quil I did not hear you come in from patrol last night." Her tone bordering on accusation.

" I doubt that you could hear a freight train last night, Mom. You were so out of it. I practically had to carry you to bed." Claire said as she scooted away from Quil, trying to look nonchalant as she peeked down at herself to make sure that her shirt and bra were still on. Thank God for small favors. She need not have worried that Quil had noticed her inventory, because he was busy doing one of his own.

_God please don't let them see my mess, _Quil pleaded as he backed away and rolled over to avoid Claire's eyes that had moved down on the bed_. _To be caught in a wet dream by Claire was bad enough, but to be caught by her Mother was a totally different level of hell. He reached over and grabbed a pillow to cover his lap as he sat up and ran his hand through his hair.

"Claire might not feel up to going to school, Heather. When I came home from patrol, she was in the middle of one of those migraines. I had to give her a shot, and I must have fallen asleep holding her." Heather's accusing attitude adjusted and concern took over her features as she went over to Claire to make sure she was feeling better. Claire just wanted to be left alone to reflect on the most incredible dream she had ever had. And she felt embarrassed that the object of her dream was still in the room. What would he think of her if he knew what her imagination had him doing to her? He thought of her as an innocent little baby girl, incapable of adult feelings, but tonight she had felt them, in his arms, at least in her delicious dream.

Quil just wanted to get up and leave without alerting the household, that he was a pervert that just spent the night lusting over a young girl that was truly jail bait. They did not need to know about his elicit dreams. He just wanted to be able to leave the room with dignity. And a clean pair of pants.

As Heather bent down, she swayed in a dizzy spell. Obviously, she was not 100% over her episode from last night either. Quil forgot about his embarrassment and scooped up Heather in his arms. She was barely conscious, but was already protesting to be put down. Quil ignored her request and made his way to her bedroom, Claire close on his heels. She voiced her concerns for her Mother's health, but avoided her fears, that the cancer was back.

"Was she this bad, last night?" Quil asked over Heather, who had succumbed to unconsciousness. Claire told him she was worse. Quil was also afraid that she was battling the disease again. The alternative treatments did not last half as long as the first time. He needed to get to Carlisle to see if he had any new ideas. Jake had told him that he was still visiting at the Cullen's place. Quil was torn between leaving Heather alone or leaving Claire here to fend for himself. Then he thought he would just try Jacob to see if he could get the doctor to make a house call.

Renesmee answered the phone and told him that Jake was on patrol but assured him that Carlisle was on his way. He hung up and avoided Claire's eyes as he realized that the evidence of the dream was still very much a red flag in the room. He excused himself to take a shower, never knowing that Claire was just as eager to have him go, to get a few minutes peace with her own reflections of the last night.

Within a few minutes, Carlisle was at the front door. Before Quil had gotten out of the shower. He followed Claire into her Mother's bedroom and she watched from the doorway, as the doctor examined her Mother. From his his silent manner, she could deduce very little. He used all of his senses to assess the situation, she realized as he bent down to sniff her.

Claire had never felt more alone, than she did at this very moment. She wished Quil was holding her now for support. But just the thought of his arms, brought back the dream, the one she did not have the proper time to dissect, blow by delicious blow, kiss by wet kiss. The room was getting hot in here. She rubbed her forehead, expecting to see rivers of sweat, coating her hand. Arms slipped around her waist in comfort alone, with no trace of the passion she had felt last night. But again that was just a dream, and she couldn't expect him to know what went on in that silly head of hers.

Claire leaned back into him and closed her eyes, letting the tension of the moment leave her aching body. Carlisle stood up and picked up his medical bag. He used his head to point to the other room. They followed him out and stopped just outside of the doorway, Claire quietly closed the door behind them.

"So Doc, is it back?" Claire minced no words. She braced her legs for his answer. His returning look was answer enough. She felt her legs sag under the weight of the implications, and what her future had in store.

"We will start her treatments immediately. Quil I will need to draw your blood. We will need to build up a supply for the serum. I can take the first pint now." Quil was already raising his sleeve. Claire had to ask not wanting the answer to be what seemed so obvious to her slow brain.

"Doctor Carlisle, if the treatment did not last as half as long as the first time, is it probable that it will not work at all this time?" Once again his look he turned her way was enough of an answer. Her sob broke free as she thought of her life without her mother. She would be truly an orphan. No Father, no Mother. The closest relative was that crazy old Aunt, her Father's sister. Emily was a third cousin. She felt so alone. Quil grabbed her and enfolded her into his arms.

"Baby I'm here. You are not alone. I'm here." His words echoed from the first part of the dream, the nightmare part. And he prayed that in real life he would not be as helpless as he was at protecting her from the shadows of the dreamworld.

**_I hope you like it. I am not sure about the way the ratings go. Do I need to change from a T to a M? I don't think that I've crossed the line yet. But it may get more detailed. I am not too comfortable writing in this style, but I do see their story as kind of passionate. If you have any adivice I would love to hear from you. Micah is coming back and he will be a force to recogn with. There will be a Cullen family reunion and old friends will drop by. Thanks for reading._**


	15. Chapter 15 Pressures

**_I do not own anything in the Twillight Universe, I am only playing with it for a while. _**

**Pressures**

"You're going to be late for school." Claire looked up at her Mother's tired voice. Carlisle left a half hour ago, eager to get back to Renesmee. She had felt guilty, when the Doctor had told her that his granddaughter was not feeling well, and that he had been watching her when they had called him to treat Heather.

"Don't worry about school Mom. Can I get you anything?" Heather asked for a glass of water. Claire got up and went to the kitchen, passing the living room on the way. Quil was on the phone with his boss, calling in. Apparently, his boss was not taking the news very well. Not wanting to bother him, she slipped into the kitchen, careful not to make any noise. But that did not stop him from turning toward her, her scent alerting him to her presence, before he heard her silent footsteps. He nodded to her, a shy smile lifting the corners of his mouth, before he was dragged back into the conversation on the other end.

" I know that we have that special order due at the end of the week. I'll make the deadline... I can't leave Claire alone to watch Heather." His boss's impatient tone, let him know that he would not get off so easy this time. Quil had managed to hold this job for the better part of two years, the longest he had been able to keep a job, with his frequent absences, due to pack business, or Heather's illness. However, he knew that he was on shaky ground since Lauren's death.

"Quil you know I like your work, when you show up, but you have taken all of the sick days allowed. I understand that your girlfriend is sick, but you have obligations here at the plant. I don't want to have to let you go, but I will. It's your decision." Quil took a deep breath, to try to calm himself down.

He didn't try to correct his bosses assumption that Heather was his girlfriend, besides no one believed him anyway. Man, he he felt like he was being squeezed by all of the pressures of life. He was pretty much the sole provider for this unusual family. If he lost this job, it would set them back again.

"Sir, I really don't want to miss work, but I can't leave them alone..." Claire pulled the phone down from his ear. Her expression firm and determined, as she interrupted his excuse.

"You need to go to work. We will be fine. Dr. Cullen is just a few minutes away. I can also get help from the pack. Don't worry." When he didn't react fast enough, she pulled the phone to her ear and told his boss that he would be in. Claire then put the phone to his ear, his boss was already saying goodbye.

"Claire..." She cut him off with a hug. His arms automatically went around her. "Please don't worry. Dr. Cullen said it would take a day at least to make the serum. All we can do is wait. No need for you to get in trouble with your boss." It felt so good to have her in his arms. He wished he could just take her away from all of the worries of this world. She deserved so much more than he could give her. She smelled so good. Quil rubbed his face in her hair. With the dream still fresh in his mind, his body hummed with awareness. Then he felt Claire's lips as they nibbled his neck. Shivers raced down his spine. Her fingers were massaging the back of his head. His thoughts swam in a heated haze as time stopped. Wait. This was Claire. His little Claire. He couldn't do this.

As gently as he could, he pushed her away. He couldn't meet her eyes as he said, "Well, I better get going if I want to keep my job. Call me if you need anything." He made it to the door, before he realized that he did not have the keys. He looked around the room, feeling lost in more ways, than just a lost set of car keys. Claire stepped up to him, hurt in her eyes. Did she think this was her fault? She dangled the keys from her finger tips. Quil carefully accepted them, making sure that he did not touch her. He did not know if he had the strength to walk away if he did. Quil stopped on the other side of the door and took a moment to steady his shaky breath. The sound of Claire's sobs tore at his heart. Without thinking he turned back to the door, his hand on the knob, before he heard her footsteps on the hardwood floor as she ran to her Mother's room.

* * *

Carlisle stepped up to the bed. Renesmee was sound asleep. Her face looked free of the lines of pain that she had all night. She had tried to hide as much as possible before she pushed Jacob out of the door to patrol. She looked so exhausted. He prayed that the formula would work this time. He did have his doubts. The base for Renesmee and for Heather was the hormone that was unique to the Packs blood. It had amazing healing qualities. When he first came up with the idea, it had remarkable results for Nessie. It reversed the vampire characteristics that had become the dominate factors in her makeup. And gave her the ability to grow again. Then when Heather was unresponsive to the traditional therapies for her cancer, he went on a limb, and tried the formula on her, using Quil's compatible blood type. The cancer went into total submission within days. But apparently, the results were not permanent. He worried that it would not prove effective.

"We won't know until you try. But either way, it won't be your fault if it does not work. You are not a failure." Edward tried to console his Father from the doorway.

Carlisle swallowed the emotion that threatened to overwhelm him. There was so much pressure on his shoulders at the moment. They all turned to him to fix their lives. Renesmee's tortured face haunted his every move. He could not live with the thought that she would never realize her dreams of holding her child in her arms. And Quil and young Claire's pleas that he save her Mother's life from the fatal illness. He could not get it off of his mind. How could he face them if, the formula no longer worked. Carlisle had been a doctor for most of his vampire life, and had to deal with death more times than he cared to count, but it was so different, when it came to family and true friends.

Edward walked up to Carlisle and patted his back. He knew exactly what he was thinking, but was at a loss on how to comfort him. There was so much at stake. His daughter's happiness hung in the balance. And he feared for her sanity also. The well of her depression was deep and dark. If she fell into despair again, it would be a long and dangerous climb out. Both of them jumped at the sound of the cell phone ringing. Edward answered it and before he could greet his sister, Alice's worried voice broke through.

"What's wrong with Renesmee? Her hazy form just disappeared!" Edward and Carlisle looked down on Nessie's sleeping body, searching for clues to Alice's vision, but she looked no different. Edward asked her to go back to the beginning. " I was not really searching for anything. Then I saw the Volturi discussing our family. It was just glimpses. They haven't made a decision. But Renesmee just disappeared. Is she ok?" Edward explained the current situation, and her first session with the formula.

"We're coming home." Carlisle cautioned her to stay where they were. The family made the decision to split up three years ago, when the Volturi became too interested in them again. They had sent their minions to do some terrorist assassinations. It became very inconvenient and bloody for a while. The pack's job also became very demanding, making it difficult to hide the war from the unsuspecting population. At least Aro had not declared an all out war with the whole Volturi guard. But this little get together, with Renesmee, was now six people strong, eight just might tip the scales, and the Volturi curiosity. Maybe that is what she saw, with the Volturi's discussion on the Cullens. If she had already made the decision to join them, then she could have set that turn of events. Better to have them away at the time. It may also be beneficial to have Rose and Emmett leave as well. Carlisle looked to Edward, but he shook his head. He and Bella would not leave Nessie at a time like this, and he understood.

"I understand your need to be with us, but we do not want to provoke Aro and his family at this time. And you said yourself, that your visions are clearer away from the pack. You help us more by keeping us informed. We will plan a family visit soon." Carlisle's mind racing to the hope that they may have good news for the family soon, as he looked down on his sleeping granddaughter. Edward silently agreed. He then spent the next few minutes calming his sister down, keeping away from the subject that Rose and Emmett were already there. Edward closed his phone and turned back to view his sleeping daughter, Bella stood in the doorway, apparently listening to the conversation.

"Are the Volturi coming?" Edward told her that he didn't think so. Bella nervously pulled her hair back from her face, her eyes searching, as she concentrated on pulling her shield back as well. _Are we putting Renesmee's life in danger by being here?Do you think we need to leave? _Edward did not have the answers to her questions. He opened his arms and she stepped into them.

"Let's just take this one day at a time. Hopefully, Alice's visions are just possible futures, and won't effect us at all."

* * *

"Maybe Scott does have the chicken pox after all." Jude said over his carton of milk. He and his brother were eating their lunch in the school cafeteria. Scott had not shown up today. The teachers were talking about his illness, a few of them were using disinfectant on the desks and other equipment, to try to reduce the spread of the childhood disease. Scott was still not convinced, and his curiosity to know the truth was eating at him. He was practically rocking in his chair at the excitement.

"No I'm sure that it has to be something else. Tonight I think I will pay Scott a little visit. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. My position with the pack depends on this." Ethan picked at his sandwich, no longer hungry. His jealousy pushing around the butterflies in his stomach.

"What position?" Ethan glared at him. Jude changed his tone. "Ethan, do you think it's a good idea that you go over there. What if you catch the chicken pox? In another week he should be back in school and then you'll see that you are worrying for nothing. Ethan waved off his brother's concerns. It was clear in his mind, that there was no chicken pox. The adults were hiding something, and he intended to find out what it was.

" I don't care, I'm going to see him tonight." Ethan declared to his brother. Jude's attention was snagged by the third grade class entering the cafeteria. His eyes roved until they spotted the girl in the overalls. Her back was turned to him, but he would know her anywhere, by the glance of her hair, the glimpse of her wrist. She turned around and caught sight of the boys. Jordan waved to them, Ethan waved back, trying to get her to come closer. She shook her head no looking back to Mrs Blackroot. The meanest, scariest teacher to tread the halls of La Push elementary school. Ethan mouthed her to "Come on!", still she shook her head no. She picked her tray and made her way to the table, the whole time Ethan tried to carry on a silent conversation with her by making exaggerated movements with his lips, which only seemed to confuse her. She tried repeating his movements. Ethan would shake his head no and try again. Jude pushed his tray away no longer hungry. He hated it when his brother would get Jordan in trouble. And it looked like he was at it again.

Ethan noticed when old Mrs. Blackroot left the table to confer with another teacher, and started waving frantically for her to come to his table. She looked around guiltily then got up and met him at his table. Jude swallowed nervously. Why did she blindly follow his brother around? He knew that she was smarter than that.

"What do you want?" She looked back at the old biddy, afraid that she would be spotted. She did not want the punishment for disobeying in the cafeteria. Ethan leaned forward, pausing for dramatic effect. "What?" She asked again, then turned to Jude. He didn't play these kind of games with her. Jude opened his mouth to tell her, and Ethan practically shouted to be first to tell her.

"Scott did not show up for school today. His parents told the teachers that he had the chicken pox. Can you believe they are telling that story to everyone?" Jordan shrugged, it was not news to her. She had already heard it. Everyone had, the school was worried about a possible epidemic. If this was all he had to say, and he got her in trouble for it, she was going to punch him. With a huff she turned to go back to her table. Ethan grabbed her arm to stop her. Jude turned his angry eyes on his brother, upset that he grabbed the girl. Why couldn't he leave her alone?

"I'm going to see him tonight. I want him to tell me the truth, and I can see for my own eyes, if he has the chicken pox or not." Jordan looked at him her eyes going wide.

"You're not going at night are you?" Their parents were always hounding them to stay out of the woods at night. If he was caught, he would be in big trouble. Big. Ethan saw the opportunity to impress her and took advantage. He squared his shoulders and tried to make himself look as big as possible. With an air of superiority he shook his head yes. Jordan looked to Jude to confirm. He turned his head to his brother and then looked back to her. There was something in her eyes that was not there before, and that he did not like one bit. There was wonder, excitement, and there was a little worship. Instantly, he wanted to protest but she cut him off with her enthusiasm.

"I want to go too! I want to see Scott." Ethan smiled as he thought of his victory. He had her impressed.

"This is not a good idea." Ethan waved his brother off, his eyes still on Jordan. "Ethan, you'll just get both of you in trouble."

"Shut up Jude! We won't get in trouble if we don't get caught. That is if you don't act like a pig and squeal on us again." Ethan's words cut into Jude's already guilty conscious. He looked apprehensively to Jordan's face, which had turned angry at the memory. He wanted to start apologizing again, but Jordan spoke up first.

"Jude Lyle Call, if you tell on me again, I will never speak to you! If you were my friend, you would go with us, instead of being against us. Scott is our friend, and if he is in trouble we have to help him." Her pleading ate at him. He knew that they should not go into the woods alone at night. But he could not let her go unprotected. If anything happened to her, he could not live with himself. He felt like he was buckling under the peer pressure that his best friend and brother were putting him under.

"What do you say bro? Are we the three musketeers or what? Come on, you know that you want to go too." At Jude's apparent wavering, Ethan laid it on thick to persuade him to accept the challenge. He would less likely tell on them, if he went too. Jude looked at the hope swimming in Jordan's eyes. The need to please her, won over his need to do the right thing and he nervously shook his head yes. Her squeal of happiness turned to pain as Mrs. Blackroot twisted her ear to get her attention.

"What have I told you about leaving your seat without permission? You do the crime and you pay the fine." Over Jordan's look of panic, Ethan put up his hand to mimic a phone to let her know that he would call her later to discuss their plans. Jordan could not move her head with Mrs. Blackroot's chubby fingers plastered to her ear as the woman pulled Jordan to the seat next to her. She would have to finish her meal sitting next to the obnoxious teacher. Jordan looked with envy as the fourth grade class was allowed to spend the last 15 minutes of lunch outside. Ethan and Jude waved to her as they left the cafeteria, she didn't dare raise her hands, in fear of the old biddy's wrath.

The two boys made it to the fence to discuss the nights activities, before they noticed that they were not alone. The older kid was motioning them to come closer through the fence. Hesitantly, they approached.

"Hey kids, you want some fun? Come closer, I have something to show you." Jude grabbed his brother's arm, to keep him from getting closer. Sometimes, he just wanted to clobber Ethan. He had no sense.

"What do you want?" Jude's voice sounded less forceful than he wanted. The kid on the other side of the fence took no offense, smiling at them like they were long lost friends.

"I have something very special to show you. But you have to come closer. I don't want all of the other guys to see, I only have enough to share with you two. I don't want a riot on my hands." Ethan took another step forward. The kid opened his hand palm up. A little blue plastic bag was nestled in the middle. Ethan and Jude stepped back. They knew better than to get close to drugs. Their parents pounded the lectures into their heads frequently.

"Hey, where are you going?" The kid asked impatiently,before he was pulled up off of his feet.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought we made ourselves clear, your kind is not welcome here." Seth seethed as he raised the kid up higher. Fear forced the dealer's eyes wider.

"Look no harm done. I didn't know that this territory was claimed. Just put me down and I'll be on my way." The kid vainly tried to find the ground with his feet. Seth growled deep in his throat, seeing through a red haze, as he tried to calm the tremors that ran over his overheated skin. He hated dealers, and he hated the ones that preyed on kids the most. But to see his own nephews as the potential victims, was too much to handle. The last thing he needed was to phase here in the middle of town, but when he passed by the school and saw the scum trying to do a deal with his nephews, it threw him into a seething rage.

"You asshole, they are babies. **BABIES**. I ought to break your damn neck!" Seth squeezed the scum's neck to emphasis his intentions. The dealer squeaked out a plea for mercy. The boys started screaming for him to stop, scared of what might happen. Seth turned his eyes on the twin's tear stained faces. The dealer took the moment of distraction to reach into his pocket to take out his knife. He used what strength he had left to plunge the blade into Seth's stomach. He lost his grip on the creep as he doubled over. The dealer made a run for it, but only got a couple of steps before Seth grabbed him from behind. He twisted him to face him and landed a quick and power right cross to the kids jaw. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he crumpled to the ground.

"Hold it right there! Put your hands up over your head and turn around slowly, so I can see you." Seth did not need to turn around to know that voice. Of all of the bad luck that he had today, this was just icing on the cake. "Now! It's not a request." He could hear her light footsteps behind him. He slowly turned around to see her look of surprise take over her face. Her gun hand lowered involuntarily at her shock.

"Seth?" She paused at a loss for words. Seth was not sure what to say either. He was taken by the usual stupor the imprinting gave one at the glimpse of your soul mate. His lips formed an involuntary smile, like this was a happy chance encounter, instead of a police involved stabbing scene.

"What the hell is going on here?" Toni's eyes took in the kid unconscious on the ground, the nickel bag lying next to him, Seth standing there, a large dark crimson blot spreading on his white t-shirt. "Oh my God you're hurt!" Instantly, she holstered the gun and ran forward to examine the wound. He tried to push her away. Seth did not want her to see how fast he would heal. But she was determined to see for herself. She pulled up his shirt and with tender hands probed the wound. He sucked in his breath at the pain that it caused. She looked up at him with apology in her eyes.

"I need to get you to the hospital. Stomach wounds are very dangerous. Can you walk? My car is over here. She put her arm around him and helped him to the front seat. "Stay here." Toni turned back to the fence where the kid was coming to. She quickly put the cuffs on his hands behind his back and pulled him up to his feet. She pushed the disoriented kid to the back seat and helped him inside.

"You have the right to remain silent , you have the right to an attorney, if you do not have an attorney..... " The words blurred together, as the unreality of the moment hit Seth. The pain eased as his eyes closed on their own. He felt her hands on his shoulder shaking him, her voice just as shaky.

"Stay with me Seth. Don't go to sleep." Her voice wavered in the dark fog that seemed to have come in from no where. He tried to open his eyes but it was too much effort. He tried to tell her, that everything was going to be ok, but his mouth refused to cooperate as well. When did he lose control of the situation? Then it was too much effort to think. It was so much easier to just sink into the fog. So he did.

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but the darn Christmas season, has me working overtime. I hope to have another chapter in the next day or so. I hope because it keeps running through my mind. **


	16. Chapter 16 Thank Goodness For Small Favo

**_I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I only wish I did._**

_**Thank Goodness For Small Favors**_

"Thanks, Carlisle, I owe you again." Seth said as he watched the Doctor's competent hands tape the bandage to his already healed stomach. He had come to by the time he made it to the hospital. Charlie was in the parking lot, ready to take the other guy into custody, but found out he was badly injured as well. Seth walked through the doors on his own two feet. The dealer made it by gurney. Another surprise was Dr. Cullen at the desk, waiting for him to take care of the injury. It wouldn't do to leave the hospital with no wound after he bled out profusely in front of witnesses. Especially one witness, that was waiting to take him to the police station.

"You need to thank Quil. He saw you across the street, going into his work. The police officer was already at the scene or he would have helped you."

"She can't seriously be pressing charges. I was defending myself." Seth still couldn't believe that Toni was going to arrest him for assault. He was the stab victim after all. Carlisle chuckled.

"It would be more believable if the other guy was not currently in surgery for a shattered jaw. You need to learn how to pull your punches young man."

"I know, but I lost it when I saw him trying to sell my little guys those drugs. Man, I'm in deep." Seth rubbed his face, trying to clear his head. He patted the bandage and picked up his shirt, but it was too soiled to put back on. He stuffed it in his back pocket. He then took a deep breath to steady his nerves, slid off of the table and moved toward the door. "Might as well get it over with." Toni and Charlie were arguing outside of the door. He paused before the closed door, listening to the heated conversation.

"I don't care, how it looked, the boy meant no harm. The boys on the reservation are like a citizen's patrol. They look after their own." Charlie's tone was firm and did not leave room for discussion.

"Charlie he broke the kid's jaw. And it looked like a drug deal gone bad." She shuddered at the thought that he was wrapped up in drug trafficking of any sort. _He couldn't. He just couldn't. _"We can't just ignore this and let him go."

"That is exactly what we are going to do. You do not have anything against him, but an unconscious known offender. I have several witnesses that will testify that Seth was protecting a couple of little kids, who happen to be his nephews, from someone trying to sell them drugs. Not to mention that he was stabbed before he broke the kid's jaw. No argument. He goes free." Seth smiled at her obvious discomfort. He could practically hear her scowl in her voice. She didn't take opposition very sportingly. Seth had no idea why the thought of her aggravation would give him so much pleasure. It just seemed to hit his funny bone. Actually, he was hard pressed not to laugh at loud. His pressed his knuckles to his mouth to keep from making a noise to give him away.

"Toni I don't want you hounding him when he comes out. He's been through enough. I want you to take him home. Do not interrogate him. Make sure that he is safe with his Mother. We can get his statement tomorrow. I'm surprised that the doctor is letting him go home. His injury was pretty serious." Again, he could hear her nonverbal objections in her silence. This could be good.

Seth opened the door then leaned against it as if he had no strength to go any further. His head rested on his chest and he moaned low in his throat as if in pain. He lifted his chin a few inches and looked them in the eye, raising his hands before him.

"I'm ready, you can take me in now." Charlie swore under his breath. Toni's heart skipped. He looked like he was in a lot of pain, he appeared so weak and helpless. Instantly she felt guilty at the thoughts she had before. All she wanted to do was to hold him, and make the pain go away.

"There's no need for that son. You are not being arrested." Seth's eyes turned huge at the news. He looked to Toni and said, "But I thought you read me my rights, before I passed out. At least I think that was what I was hearing, but I could have been hallucinating. The pain was unbearable." Carlisle opened the door causing Seth to fall back. He caught him with ease and set him back on his feet. Seth slumped back against the door. The Doctor raised his eyebrow at the heavy acting the young man was hamming up. Seth could not curb the smirk that played across one corner of his mouth.

"This man needs to get off of his feet and get to bed as soon as possible. Keep the wound clean to prevent infection. Oh, and take the prescribed medication to alleviate the extreme pain that you must be in." Carlisle finished looking for Seth's approval, stepping in where the younger man had left off. Seth looked up to see Carlisle wink at him. He left the group to fend for themselves.

Seth took a couple of steps forward and then stumbled as if his legs gave out under him. Toni caught him and helped him back on his feet. His arms went around her shoulders to steady himself.

" I'm alright. I'll be going now." Seth stumbled toward the door. Toni stepped up and placed her arm around him to help him to the exit. Charlie was close beside her.

"Nonsense. You can't walk all the way. Toni will take you home. No, don't argue. Don't be too proud to accept help, when you need it." Charlie opened the car door to the passenger side. Seth took his time getting in, then let out a loud sigh as he settled down, leaned back and closed his eyes. Toni turned back to Charlie, not wanting to face him alone. It was hard enough the other day. Charlie stared back at her. He motioned for her to get going. She shut the door a little harder than she needed to causing Seth to jump. Belatedly, he clutched his side, and moaned in pain. Toni cringed at her mistake, apologizing to the man through the closed window. She dragged her feet to the other side of the car.

"You don't have to take me home. You can just drop me off on the side of the road." Toni looked over at the injured man. His eyes were still closed, his expression still grim. She felt guilt at her reluctance to be with him. The man was badly hurt, and in pain. He needed someone to take care of him. The very least she could do was take him to his Mother. Ehhhh.. just the thought of meeting her again, made her cringe. She started the engine and addressed his request.

"Don't be silly. I can take you home. You need to be on your feet as little as possible." She backed up and then entered the highway. Seth peeked through his closed eyes. Her whole concentration was on the road, only darting assessing glances his way. Her expression was still apprehensive.

Why was she so reluctant to be in his company? He couldn't understand it. Imprinting tended to take all apprehension away. It was like she was uncomfortable in his presence. Almost like she was scared to be alone with him. What could he have done to make her feel this way? He could not stand to leave it like that.

" Thank you for taking me home." Seth's voice was lacking any of the play acting that he had laid on so thick before. Toni looked at him wondering what was different.

"You're welcome." Seth turned to her, his eyes searching for something. She had no idea what, he could possibly be wanting of her. She turned her eyes back to the road, but her whole attention was on the man next to her. The air in the car became hard to breath. She fidgeted in the seat, unable to get comfortable. What did he see, when he looked at her like that? _Nothing. _Her ego shouted back at her. After his girlfriend, Lauren, how could he see anything in someone like her? Her ego laughed at her. Why would you even wonder. He's not looking at you. Get a life.

Seth could see several emotions play over her face, and he hated everyone of them. They were foreign on her normally confident face. He did not like to see her so unsure. It made him wonder what had happened to make her this way.

Toni asked for directions, and he told her, sitting up straighter than he was before. Before he knew it they were pulling into his Mother's driveway. Her hands were shaking as she pulled the key out of the ignition. She was so jumpy, that it took her two tries to open her door. For being so reluctant to give him a lift, it looked like she couldn't wait to get rid of him. He was half way out of the car before she made it to his side. She was still under the assumption that he needed help, and her arm went around his shoulder to give him support. He felt so guilty now, pretending that he was hurt. She was at war with herself, obligated to help him, but scared to be in his presence. He could feel the tremors running through her body. He closed his eyes as her scent, that was so strong in the car before, enveloped him by her closeness. She took it as a sign of pain and tightened her hold to steady him. He opened his eyes, regret shining through.

" I'm ok, I can make it to the house on my own." Instead of easing her discomfort, he seemed to intensify it by his calm words. Flustered, she stepped back too quickly, and almost fell herself. He instinctively reached out for her, pulling the tape on the bandage, which caused him to make a face at the pain.

"No, you are not ok. I can see that you are in pain. Let me help you." She seemed to regain her self assurance. Her hands were no longer trembling. He was so relieved that he let her lead him to the front porch, with no more argument. "So,.... is your Mother here?" Her question stretched out as she looked around. Seth opened the unlocked door and let them in.

"No, she probably won't be back for a few hours, until the kids get out of school. They called the twin's parents in to talk with the principal, after Charlie talked with them. She was going to get them after it was all finished." He started to add that Embry and Leah were still on patrol for Archer, but caught himself from slipping. He now felt like a heel for laying on his injury so thick. He remembered all those times Lauren had manipulated his emotions, with her antics, and the sting, of his own betrayal to Toni made him step back.

" It's alright. I'll just take a nap on the couch." Toni helped him down onto the couch, using her body as a brace. He felt every curve on her body. She did not let go until he was seated comfortably. Then when he did not lay down right away, she put both of her hands on his shoulders, and eased him down until he was flat on his back. His eyes were locked on hers. Her hands rested on his chest for a moment as she righted herself. She noticed that his shoes were still on his feet. She knelt beside him as she proceeded to take them off. His eyes followed her every movement.

"Thank you." His voice was deep with emotion. Toni was afraid that he was starting to feel the pain. "Where is your pain medication?" Seth was confused for a moment of what she was asking, until he remembered that Carlisle had mentioned prescribed medication.

" I don't have any. I don't need anything." Toni searched his eyes for the truth. Although she felt like she was falling in their depth of darkness, she was no closer to the answers that she was looking for.

"Why do you do that?" Seth stared at her, trying to decipher her question. What was her question referring to? Why did he stare? Why did he follow her every movement?

"Why do I do What?" he asked her, stretching his hands behind his head. Her eyes followed every move his muscles made, as they flexed under his bronze skin. Toni's mind shut down as she tried vainly to remember what they were talking about. Frantically she followed her train of thought till she grabbed the question.

"Why do you belittle your needs? Pretend that you are not hurting, when you are. Why do you push everyone away that tries to help you? She still knelt in front of him. He stared at her a moment and then denied her accusations.

"I do not." She immediately said that he did. "Do not!" He retorted emphatically, a small smile tracing his lips. It was contagious and her reply had a hint of a sad laugh in it.

"Yes, you do. I saw you with your family. You kept them at arms length the whole time we were there. It was obvious that they wanted to comfort you, shoulder some of your heavy burden, but you refused out right." Her words burned with the hint of truth, that he did not want to hear, especially from a virtual stranger. He had known her what, a couple of weeks? How dare she speak to him like she knew him better than....better than Lauren? His defenses came up with a shatter proof wall and he retaliated.

"You don't know anything about my family. How dare you to presume to have all the answers after a short afternoon." His words were bitten off, hard and cold. She sat back to block the attack.

"You are right. I didn't mean..... I didn't mean to assume. I'm sorry if I offended you. I should be going." The last was said as she made her way to her feet. She avoided his gaze as she made for the door. Of course, she didn't have a right. She didn't belong in his world. He had every right to call her on it. But why did it hurt so much, when he did?

Seth felt like a jackass. Why did he feel the need to lash out at her?

He jumped up and met her before she made it to the door. He held her arm to stop her, apologies on his lips.

" I'm sorry. That came out more harshly than I meant." She pulled her arm to escape, quickly assuring him that no harm was done. But he knew better. He could see it in her hunched body language, and the tremor that was back in her voice. "Please forgive me. I can be a real jerk sometimes. Please don't leave mad."

"Oh, I am not mad. You were right. I had no claim to try to judge you on my simple observations. I came off shallow and superficial. I have not had enough experience with family to try to understand the pressures that you are under. Forgive my envy." She made a move to pull herself away again, not allowing her eyes to move above his waist. He easily kept her there with one hand, the other lifted her chin to unbalance the pool of tears that slipped down her face. Seth let go of her arm to wipe the tears from her cheeks, soothing her with shushing sounds. Toni used the opportunity to try to escape, but she was turned back into Seth's warm embrace. She was enveloped in the warmest glow she had ever felt from another human being in her entire life. The moment took her breath away, to shatter her lungs, in a torrential down pour of emotion. Her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs. She never wanted to leave and at the same time she just wanted to mourn her loss in peace. It hurt that he would never be hers outside of her visions.

"I am soooo....sorry. I don't …..know what's overcome me." Embarrassment forced her to cling to Seth's chest to escape his searing gaze. Then she noticed that she had been leaning into his wound. "Oh, God, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to push on your wound, come back to the couch."

She practically picked him up in her momentum to get him off of his feet, in fear of reopening the injury. Seth chuckled at her tenacity. He let her lay him back, her wonderful, soothing hands were in his hair, massaging his temples.

"Do you feel it badly?" Toni's question had him chuckling again. Yes, he was feeling _it _badly. But it was a pain of another kind. It was proving to be more difficult than he thought, about keeping his distance. How could he when her gentleness kept pulling him closer, with ever increasing currents. Man, he was tired. He had patrolled all evening and through the night. He hadn't slept in more than two days. Her fingers were working all the tension out of his body. He hadn't felt this relaxed since.... his memory failed him. And it rarely did that. His last conscious thought, as he was carried into sleep was that Toni was still waiting for an answer to a question that he could not remember.

* * *

Jodan opened the window to the light tapping the boys made on the pane of glass. "It's about time that you showed up. I was about to head out with out you two." By the look of her impatience, Ethan believed she would have too. Jude pushed up the riding lawn mower to make a ladder down outside of her window. "Wait!" She hissed and then went back further into her room. Both of the boys bounced on their feet, anxious to be away from the house and any chance discovery from their Uncle Paul. Their breath could be seen in the spring evening air. She came back with a flashlight, which she proceeded to shine in their eyes, temporarily blinding them. "We can't forget a light."

Jude took her hand and helped her out of the window, to the ground. She flashed them both a mischievous smile that was twice as bright as the light that she had shined in their eyes a few moments ago. "Let's go!" Jordan said eager to be on her adventure. They set out into the woods to Sam and Emily's place. The moon was hidden behind the clouds, that threatened to let loose at anytime. The air was damp and cold. The shadows intensified the foreign sounds of the forest. Jude looked back and found that they were totally enfolded into the woods.

"You know, when I join the pack, I'll be patrolling every night. I'll take you out sometime." Ethan puffed up, trying to impress the girl next to him. Jordan huffed, not the reaction he was looking for.

" Oh really, well, maybe I'll go out on my own patrol." Ethan laughed.

"That's funny! You can't patrol, because you are a girl." Jude smiled at Ethan's remark. He bit his tongue from reminding his brother, that their Mother was a shifter and was on patrol at this very moment.

"That's not true! I can patrol if I want to. Ethan Kyle Call you are not the boss of me!" She stomped ahead of him, her arms folded across her chest.

"Hey patrol master, you are going the wrong way!" Ethan called to her. Jordan refused to turn around, instead called over her shoulder, "Am not."

"Jude, isn't she going the wrong way?" Jordan stopped and turned around to face the twins. Ethan looked to Jude for his answer. Jude hated being the rope in a game of tug of war. More times than he liked to count, he felt being pulled in the middle. Jude's eyes scanned their surroundings avoiding the other's gazes. They had walked these woods for years, but not in the dark. It looked so different in shadow. The more he turned around the more alien the landscape became.

"Jude?!" Ethan's exclamation echoed through the trees. "Jude!" Jordan's retort pulled on his heart. There was no way he could answer without hurting one of them.

"I don't know! I don't know." Jordan turned around, refusing to give up too soon. She kept moving in the direction she had been going. Ethan asked his brother under his breath which way was the right one. Jude shrugged to show he really wasn't sure. They ran to keep up with their friend.

"Jordan slow down. Come on!" Ethan started running and grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned her angry expression on him.

"What do you want?" Ethan pleaded with her to stop. He said that he was sorry.

"So you admit that I can patrol? Say it : girls can patrol." She would not let it go. Ethan hated to admit that he was wrong about anything. Much less to a girl. But Jordan was his friend and he did not want her mad at him.

"Okay, okay. Girls can patrol. Alright? I said it. Now will you stop for a moment so we can figure out where we are?" Jordan smiled and took a step forward through a clump of trees to see around them. Unfortunately there was a sudden drop into a ravine, that they did not see. Jordan's foot slipped at the edge and would have fallen if Ethan and Jude hadn't grabbed onto her. Her scream echoed in the open air. They pulled her back up and fell to the ground, allowing their fear to be felt.

"Are you alright?" Jude asked as he pressed his chest as if to push his heart back inside his body. She shook her head yes, not trusting her voice to work. "Maybe we should just head back. It's too dangerous to walk in the woods at night." Jude's suggestion was taken to heart by the other two, but neither wanted to be the first to concede first. "Come on! Let's go home." Jude start back the way he had thought they had come.

"What are you doing out here?" Jude jumped at the angry voice, not believing his eyes.

**Hope you like. In the next chapter lives will change forever.**


	17. Chapter 17 Midnight Snack

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe, I only Barrowed it.**

**Midnight Snack**

Scott stared out his bedroom window. He couldn't sleep. After several nights of patrol, his Mother had put her foot down, that a young boy like him, needed his sleep, and that any "patrolling" would be done during the day. Scott had begged to go out for at least a few hours, but his Dad, would not override his Mother's order. After crashing early, he woke up, wide awake, with a nagging feeling that something was not right. He went from room to room, but the he did not find anything out of the ordinary. The last room Scott searched was his parent's bedroom. He watched over his Mother's sleeping form, which lay in peaceful sleep. Rarely had he known her so motionless. Scott looked at the scars, that lined the side of her face with new respect, at the awesome power that surged through his body. There was no danger inside the house, still the feeling ate at him. Scott then went outside, stripped and phased. He patrolled around the house.

Immediately, his Dad picked up on his son's concerned thoughts. _Scott, what's wrong? _Sam's own worry laced each word. Scott could see each possibility that raced through his Father's mind, that could be trouble at home. The boy did not want to make his Dad anxious over something he could not even understand himself, much less put into coherent words.

_No, Dad,_ _nothing is wrong. I just could not sleep._ He almost told him about the itchy feeling he had. Almost. But he didn't want his Dad worrying about nothing, then he would be interrupting patrol. _I'm used to being up at night now. I want to use up some energy, then maybe I can sleep. _Scott could feel the tickle of his Father's laugh. For being so doom and gloom about his turning so early, his Dad sure acted proud now .

_Well, what does your Mother say about that? _Scott paused for a moment. He couldn't lie to his Father, but he found out that if he concentrated hard enough, his thoughts did not pass to the other person instantly. It was a conscious effort. He thought through all of the scenarios and decided that the truth was the only way.

_Mom is still asleep. I didn't want to wake her. I'll stay by the house, but my legs are cramping. _That much was true. The nagging feeling had his whole body twitching. If he didn't find out what was giving him that feeling soon, he felt like he was going to explode. There was a pause, and he could almost feel his Dad giving him the order to turn around now and go back inside the house. More than ever, an order from his Father, could not be disobeyed. It just was not possible. Disappointment and anxiety warred in his already overactive system. Scott turned toward the front of the house, nose to the ground.

_Ok, just for a little while. But keep close to the house... And keep in contact with the Pack... And if you find anything, you let us know right away... Don't try to be the hero, and follow a trail on your own... A good member of the pack works in a team... _

Scott could feel the other members of the team getting restless under the steady lecture that was taking a large chunk of the night away. He quickly assured his Dad, that he would not go off on his own, and that he would let the leader know if he found anything, before he acted. He sure hoped that his feeling was just that, a feeling, and that there would not be anything to act on. He opened up his senses and took off through the woods behind his house.

There was nothing more rushing or more exciting to the boy, than this new found freedom, to race through the forest, at break neck speed, the limbs, brushing through his hair, the wind whipping at his face. The colors, rushing through him, as the smells all around him, told him a story as new and as old as the forest floor beneath his feet. Scott learned about the animals that had roamed and hunted before him, the trees growing around him, sheltering the humming life, that vibrated through the pads of his paws. Not totally conscious of his actions, his body adjusted his approach to make a more spherical angle to move deeper in the forest. No matter how exhilarated he felt, the nagging feeling was still pretty much in control of his reflexes.

The feeling met a companion in his accelerated heartbeat and the two pounded a haunting rhythm in his temples, that his feet repeated. A mental warning sounded in his head that he concentrated on trying not to broadcast to his Dad, as he cautiously slowed down. He picked up the familiar scent of his friend Jordan that tickled his nose. Had she been walking through the woods recently? Could this be the trail from Sunday? He shook his muzzle to clear the scent from his pallet. He tried licking the damp earth at his paws to separate the essences. Scott shook his head in frustration, he was just no good at this. Pack member Drew was awesome at tracking. He wished he could have his ability right now.

All he knew, was that she was here at some point and that there had been at least two other people with her, at the time. But what time was that? And the direction was heading for the ravine. That was dangerous, especially in the dark. He found out the hard way, his first night of patrol, and had found himself sledding down the sharp decline without a sled. The pack found it particularly amusing that night. Paul almost joined him at the bottom, from rolling over laughing. It still didn't seem so funny to him, and the thought, that his friends could meet the same fate, resonated in the nagging feeling, echoing in his head. His ears picked up at distant voices ahead of him and he picked up his cadence again, with a clearer destination in mind.

By the time he could make out their conversation, he was able to identify the other two companions by scent. His normally nonexistent temper, flared to life at the thought that they were tramping through the forest, making enough noise to wake the dead, heading toward the perilous drop in the forest floor. He stopped, taking deep breaths, trying to sooth the trembles that ruffed his fur into clumps on his rigid back.

_Scott what is the matter? _Sam's cautious thoughts surged through his heated brain. Panic made him try to clamp down on anything that might make his leader more worried. He tried to regain what control he had, and replied as generically as possible.

_Nothing Dad... Gee give me a break. I'm just trying to practice my tracking. Must have been some bear or something. Nothing new. No danger. False alarm. _Then he shut down his warring emotions, waiting for his Dad's investigative powers to analyze his answer. Seconds felt like hours, and although he tried not to, he knew some of his anxiety leaked through the connection. He could also feel the other pack members, urging Sam to cut the boy some slack, and let him have some fun. What felt like an eternity must have been only seconds, but he felt his friends steps going closer and closer to the dangerous fall ahead. He almost gave in to the panic that coursed through his tremors, to call out to warn them. Then he remembered that he could not talk to them in wolf form.. But he was saved by his Dad's reluctant go ahead to continue, but not to stay out too late.

Relief pushed his legs forward again, only to hear Jordan's scream. He no longer thought at all, letting his instincts hone in on her coordinates. He raced to the ravine, praying that she would be alright. He heard the twin's relief, as he heard the scurrying sound of their rescue from the edge. He stopped, just inside a clump of trees, to watch his friends from distance. Never had he felt more isolated from the group. He looked down at his paws that reiterated the gulf of differences that now lay between them. Suddenly,resenting this new path, this destiny, that had taken him away from his normal life, he phased back and changed into the light weight shorts his Mother had made for him, with the built in wrist strap. He looked back to his friends, with anxiety, as they made crashing sounds through the brush. If there were any predators in the immediate area, they would certainly know about the midnight snack in front of them.

His anger seemed to catch from the embers that heated his body earlier. How dare they endanger their lives so carelessly. They had been warned endless times, from as long they could remember, not to go into the woods at night. Since phasing, he knew first hand that the childish imaginings of the bogey man were real, and so much more terrifying than their nightmares could conger in their heads.

His hands clenched into fists, to contain his rage, Scott moved to intercept them. "What are you doing out here?" Scott stared down his quiet friend. His acute hearing picked up the other boy's accelerated heartbeat, and the scent of fear, before Jude's pupils dilated in recognition.

"Man, you scared me!" Jude exclaimed as he instinctively reached out and touched his friend, to make sure that he was not a mirage. Scott looked at his friend's hand that felt 15 degrees cooler than his own heated skin. Ethan and Jordan stepped out of the trees, twin expressions of astonishment on their faces, at coming into contact with the one person they had made this journey to see. "Look who's here?" Jude's obvious comment hanging in the cool air.

"It's dangerous in the woods at night. You shouldn't be here." Scott's warning rumbled deep in his chest, still laced with his anger. The other kids blinked at his unusual brisk tone.

"But we came to see you. We were worried about you." Jordan stepped closer to Scott, looking for the usual spots associated with the Chicken Pox. There were none on his bare smooth bronze skin, but the light was dim. There was a blinding light, as a large crack of thunder lit up the sky. Scott's eyes reflected the haunting aura of a wild animal in the bright light, and the others involuntarily took a step back in fright, then the darkness swallowed them again.

"I need to get you home. It's not safe out here." In his current mind, he wasn't sure if he was speaking of the monsters in the forest, or himself. The other three started to protest, but the look in Scott's eyes, brought them up short. He turned his back on them and started through the underbrush. They did not protest further, as they followed his retreating back. The heavens let loose in a gushing downpour, muting the forest sounds in the white noise of the storm. Ethan and Jude exchanged knowing glances, communicating silently, making Jordan feel left out, but she didn't feel right about breaking the uncomfortable silence. Scott was so deep in thought, that it took a couple of minutes to register the foreign scent that floated through the storm.

The nagging feeling pulled on his legs, making him slow down his pace. He turned around scanning the foliage for the owner of enemy's scent. He had just crossed the path of a bloodsucker. He wasn't sure of the destination, nor how fresh the trail was. The fear for his friends, added to the pressure he already felt. The young shifter turned around the area trying to identify some kind of time line, his inadequacy frustrating him more.

"Are we lost?" Jordan's fearful voice barely audible in the droning rain. He ignored her as he concentrated of the burning scent, that tickled his heightened senses. No, this had to be a old trail. But why did he feel that something was following them? Jordan hesitantly touched Scott's arm to get his attention. He jerked at her touch, making her cringe back. Jude took a step closer to the girl and reached for her hand. Scott hated the look of fear in his friend's eyes. He didn't know what to do. Should he go forward? Could he possibly outrun the bloodsucker, if he doubled back on them? Should he turn toward the ravine and try to skirt the trail? He looked back to his friends and tried to hide his own worry from them.

"I'm sorry. No we are not lost. I just thought I heard something. Come on it's this way." He once again headed through the trees. The rain slowed to more of a drizzle, making the way sluggish. Scott tried to push back the feeling that something was not right, as he adjusted his gate to a more comfortable pace for the three others behind him.

* * *

Archer was hungry and tired and sober. It had been the longest two days of his life. He didn't know what came over him, to make him so angry. But it was Alana's fault. All these years, she had pulled the wool over his eyes. She betrayed him. And he would make sure that she would pay for it. Deep down, he knew that the brat was not his. He just didn't think she had the brains to pull off this kind of subterfuge.

Now the La Push gang was after him, the police were after him, and he did not know where to hide. He had been in someone's shed last night, but this morning he had been almost caught. Archer stayed by the stream, until nightfall, and had made the slow climb up the ravine. He almost didn't make it when the sky opened up and the rain made the ground soft. Now he stood at the top, covered in mud, dripping wet.

It was all Alana's fault. If she didn't make him so mad, she wouldn't be in the hospital. The thought that she tried to pull that bastard off as his son, made him double his hands into fists. And he was here hiding in the forest like he was the criminal. It was not right. It was not fair. But he would make it right. As he moved away from the ravine, he did not notice the dark crimson eyes that followed his every movement.

Micah stood there, the rain dripping off of his alabaster skin. He was hungry and the acid scent of the man's rage, added to the coppery scent of his blood, pounding through his veins. He needed to take care of his need before he returned to Claire's side. He thought the shifter would never leave, but a couple of hours ago he left for patrol. But he did not trust himself so close to her when his hunger was at it's peak, and he did not want to hunt too close to her house. She was so close to remembering. Once she remembered who he was, it would be easier to get her away from the shifter.

She had grown up since he had last seen her. He did not know why that would surprise him. Humans grew up. They grew old and died. And she was human, not the angel he first thought she was. She had no special powers to give him back his humanity, like he first believed. But still there was something about her, that he could not deny himself. There was a pull that kept him tied to the girl, something that called to his dead heart. He could not explain it, anymore than he could deny the call.

The prey had stumbled several yards away, while Micah's mind mulled over his predicament. Shaking off his muddled thoughts, he focused again on his hunger, letting his senses take over. The hunter in him, growled at the release. Suddenly he felt the presence of one of those dogs. The need to protect his quarry, pulsed through his muscles, causing him to scan the area. Yet, it was different that he remembered. More of a subtle scent. It pricked his nose, more annoying than any threat to his survival. Pushing the warning aside he crouched ready to attack. Archer, sensing something from behind took off into the woods.

For some reason, this hit Micah's sense of humor. As if this petty mortal could outrun him. He let him get a slight head start. He was a good sport after all. Let him think he had a chance. The man had replaced his heady scent of anger for the more stringent aroma of fear. Why were the bullies always the ones to turn tail and run first?

Micah took his time, following the prey, his movements exaggerated, making more noise through the underbrush, than necessary, enjoying the chase. Archer picked up his pace, daring to look back. Micah stayed in the shadows, not allowing the man to see him yet. He wanted to savor the hunt. He wanted to work up his prey, so that the blood would be pumping through his veins at the highest velocity. Then when he heard the preys heart skip beats in it's ever increasing drum roll, he stepped out of the shadows, to confirm the man's worst nightmares.

* * *

Scott could no longer ignore the sense of danger from behind him. His legs shook with vibrations, that he could feel all the way into his teeth. Not going more than a couple of hundred yards into the woods, he stopped and positioned himself in front of the his friends. He was trying to decide if they would be better off if they took off behind him, or if the danger would take that as a challenge. Scott did not want to phase in front of them. He was scared of their reaction, and more so of the danger that he could be to them in his shifted body. Near a state of panic, he froze, unable to make a coherent thought. Jordan turned to Ethan and Jude for assurance. The drizzle beaded on their worried faces. None of the three lifted their voices, to interrupt Scott's concentration, they just waited for him to start up again, in whatever direction he chose.

Just then, Archer blasted through the trees, as if the fires of hell lapped at his feet. His eyes were so wide that they could see the whites clearly in the gray shadows that lined the darkness. Before they could get over their shock of seeing their missing Grandfather, in the woods, another figure crashed through the underbrush. Archer would have smashed right through them, if Micah had not pounced, grabbing him by the collar of his soiled shirt.

Scott's senses recoiled at the vampire's putridly sweet fragrance that assaulted his nose, burning his dry throat. His body spasmed in tremors that caused him to sway. He desperately clung to his control, to deny his natural instinct to phase, to spring forward, to take the bloodsucker out. Micah's full attention was on his prey who had lost control of his body functions making a pool at their feet. A strangled whimper escaped the frightened man's closed throat. Micah increased the pressure by lifting him off of his feet by the shirt collar he still had, clutched in his hand.

Archer stared, his fear drowning in the vampire's depth less blood red eyes. Micah's talon fingers caressed the man's cheek, the nail raking through the first few layers of skin. The blood beaded along the finite incision. Micah's senses reeled at the heady fragrance that wafted under his nose. His eyes closed in the anticipated ecstasy. A deep growl interrupted his appreciation of the enticing bouquet.

It was a moment before he noticed the gang of shocked children before him. His lips pulled into an amused smile, at the added surprise, that did little to relieve the young Quileutes of their frantic anxiety. Micah relaxed his hold on the man's shirt and observed the children with detached interest. The children stepped back behind Scott for protection.

They knew from the leeches appearance, exactly what he was. On rare occasions, they had been in the presence of members in the Cullen family, and they heard stories, around the bonfires. They saw his pallid skin and his dark crimson eyes. But the Cullens were allies, if not wary friends. This creature before them was neither.

Scott being the oldest, was their leader, and they waited for him to take the lead. Pushing his frozen vocal chords, to work again, he challenged the bloodsucker, "Let him go!" Micah blinked at the young Quileute, not quite believing his own ears. The child had spunk. He had to give that. But he did not loosen his hold on his meal. "I said let him go!" Scott's voice deepening in his heightened state. He was so close to phasing, only sheer will was holding back, the century's bred in instinct to attack. Archer looked up hopefully, as if he truly believed that the leech would consider the request. Micah gave into his amusement and let a laugh escape his pale lips. Archer struggled in earnest then.

Ethan and Jude took a step around their leader to peer at their Grandfather's plight. "Grandfather!" Ethan exclaimed, at the older man's attempt to escape Micah's clutches. Archer turned his eyes to the boy, his anger overcoming his fear at the blasphemy coming out of his little mouth.

"Boy, don't you call me that. Your bastard Father is no kin to me and neither are you." Ethan froze at the acid hatred that poured out of the condemned man's lips, confusion masking the little boys face. Jude's expression showed that he did not know what the man was talking about either. Micah was yet again amused at the turn of events. He relaxed his grip on the man, but did not let go of him completely. Archer took it as a good sign and continued to berate the twins.

"You tell that worthless Father of yours, that he is dead to me. And I will make his Mother and his sorry Father pay for what they did to me. They will pay, even if it is with my last breath, I will get my revenge for making a fool out of me." Archer was spitting with his anger. Micah was growing bored with the man's non stop tirade and tightened his grip again. It was time to end this.

"Run along children, this is no place for you." He said, dismissing them. They were harmless and he was not into slaughter of children. Micah latched onto the man's shoulder, tearing into the flesh, making the man scream out in agony. Scott felt his tenacious control slip through his fingers as the vibrations rippled through his small frame.

"No! You leech, let go of him!" Scott's voice deepened into a booming baritone as his body shifted into a much larger frame of a wolf. The other children leaped back at the violent spectacle before them. Micah paused in his attack, though his mouth never left the open wound. He studied the shifter before him with awe. He was not aware that the children had the capability to shift so early. The Quileutes were holding out on the vampires. If Aro was aware of this possibility, it would be all out war. He was not sure how he felt about it, at this time. Something was pricking his subconsciousness, he just couldn't place his finger on it. Never mind, it must not have been that important, if he couldn't put a name on the thought. With reluctance, he released his teeth, from his prey and dabbed at his mouth with one hand, still clutching the man's collar with the other.

"Why would you want to stop me? Obviously there is bad blood among you, pun not intended. Why would you waste your time with him?" Micah actually paused a moment for a response, till he realized that the boy could not speak in this form. Oh he wished for the ability to hear the wolf's thoughts. But that ability leaked away from him some time ago. He needed contact with someone with unique abilities to latch on to them, but they only stayed with him for a short time. And he had kept to himself for several years now, avoiding contact with any of his kind. There was still a steep price on his head, for betraying the Volturi, to save Claire, those years ago. A price he was not willing to pay. But his seclusion had left him weak, and poorly equipped for battle. Still he was just a boy.

"You still have time to save yourselves. My quarrel is not with you. But I must confess, that once I begin the feeding, I may not be able to stop, I can not vouch for your safety, if I lose control." His warning fell on deaf ears, as Scott crouched, ready to attack. Micah shook his head at the young shifters tenacity, but was truly shocked at how strong the wolf form was. He was knock back with the attack, causing to lose his grip on the older man. Archer fell to his knees in agony, as the venom pushed through his blood stream. The wound sealing with the power of the vampires venom that pooled on the surface. Archer pushed his feet underneath himself and crawled inch by inch further away from the attack.

Micah tried to right himself as the wolf's razor teeth sank into his neck. The scent coming off of his fur pinpointed a memory from his past and he recognized the marker as the wolf who had bitten him years ago, while he was with Claire before. Micah remembered the diner in San Fransisco and the wolf pack that came to rescue Claire from his "evil clutches". If he hadn't been there she would have been dead. He was the one who had rescued her. She belonged to him.

When he came back to the present, he found the leverage he needed and forced the wolf from his chest, and sent him hurling through the air, to land several hundred yards away, where he remained motionless. As Micah stood up he heard the sounds of the pack, making their way to the area in break neck speed. These were odds that he could not live with. Time to fly, as he scanned the area for the best chance for escape, he chose the opposite direction of the pack and the ravine. No sense trapping himself between the fall and the water below. Without a backwards glance at the remaining frozen children, he disappeared into the forest.

The wolves came into the clearing in attack formation. They stopped short, at the site of their children, shaking in their fear, and the young wolf still unconscious on the forest floor.

Sam raced to his son, all other thoughts forgotten. Jake took command and ordered Quil and Drew to follow the scent that was rapidly disappearing. Embry and Paul phased and ran to their children. Paul reached down and clutched his little girl to his chest, still shaking in his fear for her life. When Scott had sent out the warning that there was a leech in the forest, they had started for the area that Scott envisioned. When his fear leaked through, that he was not alone, but had the twins and Jordan with him, they raced with their hearts in their throats. Although Scott was not properly trained, he had a fighting chance in wolf form, not so with the others. They were vampire chow.

The thought of his little girl's lifeless body, haunted his vision until he could see nothing else. Guided by instinct alone, he made it to the clearing. His relief was so profound, that his knees buckled under his stress and he barely managed to keep her in his arms as his butt found the ground. Jordan clung to him, finally finding her tears, as sharp wails poured out of her mouth.

Embry grabbed both boys in a bear hug. The boys cried out at the strength their Father used. Embry eased his hold as he kept repeating, "You're alright, you're alright." He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince them or himself. Embry thought that his heart had stopped when he first picked up Scott's SOS.

"Where's Mom?" Jude's voice shook with his fear. He wanted to be sure that all of his family was safe. There were real bogey men out there in the woods, and he would not feel safe until he felt his Mother's arms around him.

"She's coming son. She will be here any minute." Embry felt a shiver at the thought of the close call that his children had that night. What good was his shifting ability if he could not protect his own blood? Embry clutched his twins to his chest again, this time gaging his own strength.

Leah had left the patrol to check on the kids. She had that sixth sense that Mother's had, that something was not right. By the time she found the twins missing from their Nana's place and phased back to warn Embry, the pack was racing to the children's rescue. She was not far behind now.

Then she was there and all four of them clung to each other, tears mingled as they talked over each other, letting them know how scared that they were, and how glad that they were alright. Jacob paced the clearing, refusing to shift until the all clear signal was given. He glanced at the happy reunions , with awe and a little envy. He didn't want to burden Nessie with unnecessary stress, but the desire to be a Father was growing inside him. The more she talked about it, the more he saw the burning need inside her, the more the seed buried into his heart. Quil and Drew came back, and alerted Jacob that they had lost the trail.

"_It just disappeared." Quil thought, even as Drew argued over him, that he thought he could still smell a trace. Quil contradicted him and continued to give the all clear report. Jacob breathed a sigh of relief that came out more like a growl, in his wolf form. But it was short lived, interrupted by the commotion in the clearing. Paul had Embry backed up to a tree, his finger poking the other shifter in the chest to emphasis his words. _

"You keep your boys away from my little girl! They are going to get her killed. I hold them responsible for this whole mess." Embry was having trouble containing his own temper, but before he could come to blows, Leah got between them and pushed Paul several feet. Embry still marveled over Leah's protective instinct. She was a mighty warrior, when it came to her family, and God help the person or thing that got in her way.

"You worry about that girl you've got there. She is responsible for this fiasco. Jordan is the biggest instigator there is! You need to control her." Leah kept backing him up until there was a safe distance between the volatile Paul and her family. Paul did not want the blame laid at his baby's feet and swiftly shifted tactics.

"Don't tell me how to raise my girl. You got more problems than I do. Besides, why the hell were they out here in the woods with Scott. He was given specific instructions to stay away from the other kids until he adjusted to shifting. Where is that boy? I want to give him a piece of my mind." All of the other pack members scanned the clearing, until they found him. They all stood in silent shock at the sight of his lifeless body on the ground.

Sam, still in wolf form, lay next to his silent son's body, his whimpers evolved to howls as he nudged him with his muzzle, trying to get a response out of him.

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I had a lot of overtime for the Christmas season. Hopefully, I will have more time. I am up to an exciting part in the story for me. Hope you like Micah.**


	18. Chapter 18 Waiting Room

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I only wish I did.**

**Waiting Room**

Seth jumped at the sound of the front door slamming. His vision swayed as his body woke up a second later. His Mother ran into the room yelling at the closed door, "Be careful! Oh God protect them." The last was whispered in a reverent prayer. The look of panic sobered Seth like nothing else possibly could.

"What happened!?" Sue turned to her son, her lips quivering, it took a moment for her to regain her voice. Seth moved closer to his Mother, to offer her comfort. She looked up to him for assurance, even though he had no idea what was going on.

"It's the twins. They are not in their room. We do not know where they are or what has happened to them." Seth had a pretty good idea what they were trying to do. They were so damn curious about their cousin Scott. They probably had sneaked out to see him. But the leeches have gotten braver lately, and the thought that one of them actually entered the house, under his nose and abducted his nephews, while he was asleep, made him shudder.

"I have to check on Megan." Sue said, as the young girl's cries, leaked into his haze induced brain. He squeezed his Mother's shoulders in encouragement, then headed toward the door. He gave no more time for thought but raced out of the house, stripping as he made his way to the tree line.

As soon as he phased he was bombarded with the packs concern and hysteria at Scott's exclamation for help, his thoughts jumbled and laced with panic. He focused in on the young wolf's description of the ravine, and let his feet fly. Leah was broadcasting her motherly assurance, at decimals that gave Seth a splitting headache. Then Scott's pleas for help were silenced. Seth's feet faltered at the implications. A deep growl rolled from his barreled chest, as his paws found purchase in the soggy ground. With a frantic determination he proceeded to the ravine, swallowing his own racing heartbeat. Then his sister and most of the pack went silent as well. He assumed that they phased back to their human bodies. That was a good sign, that the fight, if there was one, was over.

When he entered the clearing, he was greeted with a free for all shouting match. The parents were literally at each other's throats, blaming the other's children for the current predicament. Brotherly instinct forced him to run to his sister's defense, until he saw Paul's hulking form cower backward at Leah's assault. _Well, she didn't need a knight in shining fur. _Then he heard Sam's screams of anguish.

_Oh God! Oh, God!!! Scott! Scott wake up. Come on Son, open your eyes! _Sam was standing over his son's wolf body, his massive muzzle gently nudging his son's lifeless body. _Someone help me!! Oh God!!! _Sam looked to his pack, who had continued to bicker a hundred yards away. He howled in anger to try to get their attention, but they were too locked up in their own concerns at the moment. He turned back to Scott. He sniffed him but he could only smell the small amount of blood that oozed from the cut above his right eye, where he landed on a large rock. But internal injuries could not be detected from his usually heightened senses. He needed help. _Someone get help!! _

_I'm on it Sam. I'll get Edward or Carlisle, if they are still at the Cullen place. Don't worry, I'll make it fast. Just stay with him and try to get him to wake up. _Seth tried to assure his leader as he took off in the other direction, skirting the ravine to head toward Forks. He picked up Quil and Drew arguing over a leech trail. Drew was sure that it was going in the opposite direction than what Quil thought. _Man could anyone get along tonight? He should have just stayed in bed._

He was having a pretty interesting dream at the time. His body tingled at the memory. Toni was caressing his face, playing with his hair, singing a beautiful lullaby, that his mother sang to him as a small child, only his mother never sang it so beautiful before. It was a Quileute fairytale. It made him feel safe and warm and loved.... Loved.... He hadn't felt that way in a long, long, time. But it was a dream... only a dream.. Toni would not know Quileute fairy tales any more than she would know the Quileute language. His imagination was just playing tricks with him. It was in his best interest, if he could just keep his thoughts far away from the police officer as possible. As he got closer to the Cullen's place, he broad-casted his request for help. Before he made it to the river behind the house, Carlisle met him with his Doctor's bag. Edward not far behind him.

"Lead the way. What happened?" Carlisle turned to Edward for translation, as they raced through the trees, back to the clearing by the ravine. Although they were moving at speeds untraceable to the naked human eye, they still found it easy to converse.

"Scott, encountered some vampire in the woods, by the old ravine. He fought and now is unconscious. Sam sent Seth for help." Edward turned to Seth for more information. "Has he regained consciousness yet?" Seth whined as he searched the pack mind. Sam was still incoherent in his panic, and now Jacob was giving the orders. Edward relayed the sober news to Carlisle, "No, Scott is still out. They entered the clearing to see the pack huddled in a semi circle. They were unusually quiet as they stood over their leader, as he nudged his son, to get some kind of response from him. The children crying in their parents arms.

Carlisle knelt beside the massive wolf, opening his bag. Sam sensing the vampire so close to his injured son, crouched over the smaller wolf, a growl rolling from deep in his chest. Carlisle leaned back, hands open in front of him, his head down to show that he was no threat. Jacob and Seth were still communicating with Sam, trying to reason with him in his agitated state. The red haze of danger slowly left Sam's eyes as reason took control. He straightened and stepped over Scott, his fur still bristled, his eyes watching every movement the Doctor made.

Carlisle glanced at Edward who in turn asked Jacob to convince Sam to phase so that Carlisle could talk to him, to delay the time it would take to translate their conversation. Jacob said he would try.

_Hey Sam, it would be better if you phased so Carlisle can hear your answers. He needs your help to take care of Scott. Sam do you hear me? _The leader pranced in front of his second in command. In the back of his mind it seemed logical, but in his panic, he wanted to be as close to his son as possible. The need to keep the line of communication open, in case he should regain consciousness, ruled his senses.

_Sam let them help you. Phase. Jacob and I will stay in shifted form, so if he says anything we will let you know. We don't have much time. Come on Sam! _Seth pleaded as Carlisle's confident hands skimmed over the young boy's form, checking for broken bones. He paused at the boy's right shoulder. There was definitely some dislocation. There was a large lump above the wolf's right eye as well. Probably a concussion as well.

"We need to get him to my home. I need to x-ray his right shoulder, and I think that he may have a concussion." Sam's eyes were glassy with unshed tears, as he phased before his pack. He knelt down not sure how to pick him up without creating more injury to the boy. Just as his fingers reached under him, Scott shuddered with pain and a whimper escaped his clenched jaw.

"Scott? Scott can you hear me?" Sam called to the boy, his tears flowing freely now. Carlisle asked Sam to get him to phase to stop some of the accelerated healing. "Scott can you hear me?

Seth shivered at the boy's pleas for help that roared through his head. The boy was begging for the pain to stop, begging for his Dad to make it right. It tore at Seth's heart. Seth looked to Edward, "_Don't tell Sam what he's saying. That would throw him over the edge." _Edward looked back at him, assuring him that he had some tact.

"He can hear you Sam," Edward told the leader. "See if you can get him to phase."

"Scott, can you phase back? We need you phase so you will heal correctly." Sam flinched at the obvious pain his son was in while he tried to move. After a grueling moment, Scott collapsed with the exerted effort, but he was still in wolf form. Sam took a deep breath, wiping his eyes as he used the authority, that he was coming to hate. "Scott I command you to phase back." Scott's howl transformed into a child's scream of agony as he body morphed into the ten year old boy.

"Dad!? It hurts Dad. Make it stop." Scott's haunted eyes bore into his Dad's. When his Dad did not perform the miracle that he begged for, he turned to him and said. " I want my Mom." Sam reached under his son, swearing each time Scott cringed in pain, his screams stopping his heart. Carlisle reached over Sam to administer a sedative. The boy's screams lowered to whimpers and finally he closed his eyes. Sam straightened to his full height, cradling his son to his chest, kissing the top of his head. Without another word he headed off into the woods, toward the Cullen place. The pack followed in silence, each taking hold of their children.

"Drew the discussion is over, get over it." Quil's impatient tone would normally end the argument, but the other Quileute was firm in his conviction. He would not step down on this. They were wasting time. They still could catch the leech. If only the older pack members would listen to him. Drew still could not understand how the other wolves could not pick up the scent. They were totally oblivious to it. It was the most powerful vampire scent he had ever smelled before. It almost choked him. No one else seemed to acknowledged it. It did not make sense.

"Please, don't just dismiss me, Quil. I know that in your eyes I am still a kid, but when will you treat me as an equal? I'm 21 years old, and I have almost as many years experience as you. Will there ever come a time, when I don't have to constantly prove myself to you?" Quil shook his head, dismissing Drew's charges, once again making the younger man feel as if he were not worthy to be a member of the pack.

"Come on, you don't have to prove yourself. No one is treating you any differently than anyone else." Quil contradicted, not comfortable with Drew's direct questions. Drew, not one to like confrontation, took a step forward, standing up the taller man.

"No, only you think that. And I don't know why you hate me so much." Drew's questions were pleas as he tried to hold eye contact with Quil, who turned away, not wanting to look too deeply in his haunted eyes. Nor wanting to look too deeply into his own feelings of the boy. He did not want to admit how much he envied the boy his easy life. He had it made, he had a more privileged upbringing, a good job, an imprint that he grew up with, and was an equal. He did not have the rough time of adjusting, like the first generation of the pack. It was so unfair. And it made him bitter with jealousy at times. But he pushed the thoughts away, as he pushed the young man out of his face.

Seth stood up from the couch that he shared with his sister and her twins. Ethan was asleep on his lap, Jude was asleep in his Mother's arms. The kids, who were almost catatonic the whole trip to the Cullen's place, went hysterical with tears, and cried themselves to sleep. Except for Jordan who still clung to her Father. Her tears seemed to settle into hiccup sobs. But at the escalating tone of the argument, had her erupting again. Seth laid Ethan's head down as gently as possible and stepped between the two pack members before there was more confrontation than they needed.

"Hey guys, now is not the time for this." Just then, Scott's scream split the silence. All eyes turned toward the hallway,where Scott was being tended to.

"I don't … hate you Drew. I don't." The last Quil said as he faced his brother pack member. "I just didn't sense the trail. We were wasting time." His tone more controlled and neutral than he really felt. His eyes scanned the room. The other's expressions were wary and battle worn. Seth was right, they didn't need more drama right now.

All eyes turned toward the doorway, where Edward was escorting Sam and Emily, who clung to her husband, barely on her feet. "Bella can you get Emily a glass of water?" Edward asked as Sam lead her to a chair. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Sam knelt down beside her, his arms raised to catch her, if she repeated her fainting spell.

Bella was back before she had sat down. Sam took the glass and waited for her uneven breathing to regain rhythm. Just then Scott let out another piercing scream. Emily's body jerked as her eyes flew open wide, she would have been off of the chair, if Sam's arms had not surrounded her. She cried into his chest as Sam rocked her, biting his own tongue from swearing out. Then the room was flooded with blessed silence.

Edward was concentrating on a spot on the far wall, before he turned to the devastated couple to offer support. "Carlisle is done setting Scott's shoulder. I know it is hard to hear your child in pain, but it was necessary. He had already started healing before the bone was set correctly. It had to be broken again, or it would have caused a major disfigurement." His explanation sounded lame to him, but he could think of nothing else to say. Sam looked at the vampire over his wife's bent head and gave him a look of appreciation. Bella wrapped her arms around Edward to give him support. They knew first hand, at the agony of watching your child in pain.

Renesmee stood in the corner of her own home, watching the spectacle as if the outsider. Now that her Mother stepped away from her to be with her Dad, she felt more alone than ever. Jacob was still out there, patrolling with Collin and Jared. The other pack members were tied up in their own grief and worry to notice her. She watched them with detached interest and little bit of envy. But her eyes kept returning to Kim's rounded belly. She could hear the independent heartbeat, it's sound deafening in the crowded room. The cadence pounding in her ears. She was fascinated with each movement the baby made, the amniotic fluid, slushing around the little girl. She looked to her own stomach and wondered if she would ever feel that miracle herself.

Carlisle smoothed the cloth over the cast, his fingers fast and confident. He could sense Amy's heartbeat calm down as the boy settled into a slight snore, as the sedative took effect. But he also noticed that her movements, as she assisted him were clipped and short, as if she were angry. She avoided the Doctor's eyes as she handed him the scissors. Carlisle hated the feeling that he had done something to upset her. She was truly a help to him, and she had a way with patients that gained their trust and calmed them, more than he had ever seen.

He paused as he tried to think of a way to broach the subject. A particularly large snore broke Scott's rhythm of breathing, and the boy tried to move in his sleep. A reluctant smile broke across her face, as her hands settled on his chest to restrict his movement and then they caressed his cheek.

"You are good with the patients." Amy looked up at the Doctor, her face wary. He looked back his appreciation in his eyes. She swallowed and looked back at the little boy, her eyes glassing over.

"He doesn't deserve this. He is just a little boy." Her eyes seeing another boy, his age, who was attacked years ago. "Why?" Her question too open for Carlisle to understand, much less answer. He continued to stare at her, waiting for more clarification. She swallowed again, trying to keep her emotions under control. A tear escaped despite her effort and she angrily wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"Why is this happening? Why are the Quileute shifters starting younger and younger? Why are the leeches starting to come back in packs? I thought it was settling down. I thought our lives would go back to normal. I thought....." Once the dam burst the words rushed out of her mouth, the last on a sob. Carlisle started to comfort her, but she backed up against the examining table, forcing the distance between them.

"You think this is all my fault." The statement hung heavy between them. Carlisle's eyes glowed with hurt. Amy started to deny the statement, but the truth shone through. Since they returned, the vampire population had increased, and they were blatant, as if they were daring the pack to show them what they were made of. Carlisle could not think of anything to defend himself. Amy turned away from his haunted eyes. She pushed back her hair from her face in frustration.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm tired and my nerves are frazzled. I can't stand to see children suffer. I know it's part of my job, but it seems so unnecessary." She turned back to the boy asleep on the table. Edward, concern on his face entered the room, looking from Amy to Carlisle, who raised his hand that everything was ok. Amy turned back to Carlisle, " I'll tell Sam and Emily that he is sleeping comfortably now and that they can see him?" Carlisle shook his head, to the statement that was phrased like a question, that it was alright. Edward placed his hand on Carlisle's shoulder for support, reading his Father's thoughts.

"Is she right, Edward? Is our presence destroying these children's lives? I never imagined that we would be the catalyst for these turn of events." Edward had no answers. His life was now connected to the pack through Renesmee. She would have not found her soul mate, as he would not have, if they had not come to this place. He could not regret that. But that still was no answer to his question.

Drew's eyes were drawn to Amy as she entered the room. Her compassion filled her voice as she met with Emily and Sam to tell them that they could see Scott. When they got up and left the room, he moved to her. She looked at him, still angry at the situation. "I need some air." She said as she went to the front door. Her boots echoed on the stone walkway as she stomped away from the house. Drew followed her, anxious at her state of mind. She took a deep breath as she breathed in the pre-dawn air. He could not stand her silence.

"Talk to me." Drew's plea was met with silence. "Tell me what you are thinking." She turned to her soul mate, his worried expression melted her heart. She reached for his hands to comfort him.

"I'm thinking that it is so unfair that a little boy is laying on that table because that abomination is walking around. I'm thinking that it is wrong that our lives are twisted in this horror. I hate this!" Amy's frustration poured out of her. Drew flinched at her bitterness. All he heard was that she hated everything. He had the uncontrollable urge to apologize for his being what he was.

"You hate me?" His voice a whisper of fear. She clutched his hands that she was holding, as she shook her head vehemently no. "You hate what I am." He clarified. Again she shook her head no. He took a shuddering breath to try to control his anguish at her unhappiness. She turned to her best friend. How could he think that? He had to know that she did not want to live without him, that she _could_ not live without him.

" I hate the reason for your ability to shift, not the ability itself. It's them, that I hate. I love you. I love you!" She repeated when his expression did not change. He started to turn from her in hurt, but she let go of his hands to envelope him into her arms. She pressed his head down to capture his lips. He instantly responded to her kiss in desperation, his arms pulling her closer. He lifted his face to say he was sorry, but she swallowed his words with her searching lips.

"I love you so much!" Drew cried into her mouth. Crunching on the walkway announced someone approaching, still the couple was so absorbed in each other, that they paid no attention. Sue paused not wanting to interrupt the emotional scene in front of her. Megan, for once, was silent as she watched the two lip locked. Claire moved around them to get to the front door. She was frantic when she heard that there was a fight and Scott was hurt. She was worried about Quil. She had a feeling that he was bitten. She practically felt the pain herself. Sue told her no one else was hurt, when she came by to see if she would watch Megan, while she sat with the others. Claire immediately wanted to come with her. She couldn't just stay at home while Quil was hurt.

Claire forced the door open as her eyes searched the room. Quil was instantly on alert at her frantic expression. "What is the matter!?" Quil said as he rushed to her side. Her eyes raked over his body looking for his wound. Her expression turned to confusion, as she could not find any evidence that he was in a fight. "Claire?"

" I thought.... I felt that you were hurt. Didn't you get bitten?" Her eyes still searching for a wound.

"No, not a scratch. Claire, what are you doing here? You should be at home." Quil chided her. He didn't want her to have anything else to worry about. The stress could bring on another migraine. He needed to get her out of here. He needed to protect her from this madness. From the monsters that hunted in the night.

Claire looked around the room, full of the pack and their imprints. They were worried and bogged down in their grief at Scott's injuries, but they were united. They leaned on one another. Except for Quil. He had no one and he seemed content with that. Why didn't he want her around? Was he _ashamed_ of her? "I was worried about you. I had a premonition that you got hurt. When Sue came over to see if I would babysit, I demanded that I come too. I was so sure that you had called out to me." The last she said to herself, no longer sure if she hadn't just imagined the whole thing.

"No, I didn't even see him. Come on let me get you home. You need your rest. You have school tomorrow." Claire bristled at the lecture tone he had as he pushed her toward the door. The other pack members looked at them with unreadable expressions. Did they pity Quil that he imprinted on a child? Claire never felt more alienated or more humiliated in her life.

"Quil, I want to stay." He looked down at her, his mind already made up. She silently pleaded, but he was not persuaded.

"It is not necessary. Scott is sleeping. Emily and Sam are with him. Everyone is about ready to leave. Come on I'll give you a lift." He opened the door and let her lead the way outside. They were greeted by Drew and Amy, who were at least not in a lip lock. They said hello, as they went back inside. Quil's reply was stilted. Claire looked up into Quil's face to try to read into his tone. Was he embarrassed to be caught with her? He seemed so eager to get her away from his brothers. She was so caught up in her thoughts, it took a moment to realize that they had stopped. She looked around for his car. They were in the middle of the front yard.

"Turn around." Quil did look embarrassed at the moment. Claire's confused expression caused Quil to smile hesitantly. "Turn around."

"Where's the car?" Claire questioned as she turned to look around. When she would have turned back, he stayed her with his hands, his voice in her ear as he leaned down to whisper, "I said I would give you a lift, I didn't say anything about a car." Claire shivered at the sensation of his voice as it caressed her skin. When he was sure that she would not turn around, he pulled off his shorts. She could not resist the urge to peek. But Quil was quicker.

"Uh uh..." His hands on her shoulders again. Claire held her breath, as she leaned back into his body. Quil sucked in his breath as her body made contact with his. Quil lowered his head so he could breath in her essence. Why did she make it so hard for him to behave? Just a few more months. That's about all he would be able to take. He had to talk with Heather. He was only human after all. With all the will power he could muster, he stepped back and phased as soon as he cleared enough ground. By the time she turned around, he was pawing the ground, waiting for her to climb on his back. She shook her head and stepped up, her hand reaching up to rub his fur. He leaned into her caress, a deep rumble of a growl purring in his throat.

"OK, ok." She said as he bowed down as far as he could go. She still had to jump up and grab a hand full of fur to pull herself up. Once she was steady on his back, he stood up. He started at a sedate pace, but Claire clicked her heels into his sides, to spurn him on. He laughed deeply, as he increased his pace. She leaned down and clutched his neck, as a real smile spread across her face. The wind whipped her hair in her eyes, but she did not care. She trusted her wolf to protect her. All of the other painful thoughts disappeared as she let herself go and enjoy the ride with her best friend. Neither one noticed the lone figure in the woods, watching them from the distance.

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, if anyone is still reading this. I woke up to snow flurries today. Yes I live in central Florida. It's the season for miracles. Next chapter, the Volturi. **


	19. Chapter 19 De Je Who?

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe, I only play with it.**

**De Je Who**

Aro drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair, the only sign that he was agitated with the guard in front of him, his smile gave nothing away. Caius, who sat next to him, the perpetual scowl etched into his porcelain face, stayed silent as well. Marcus stared straight ahead, as if he were oblivious to the conversation in front of him. The guard had finished with his report and waited for more orders, or at the very least more questions for clarification. He was met with silence, except for the damn sound of Aro's fingers as they met the antique wood of the chair. The sound pounded in his ears, it's rapid concussion, causing a nervous tick in his temple, to flair to the beat. Still he waited, not wanting to bring unwarranted wrath upon his head, for failure to achieve his objective, whatever that was.

Aro stopped drumming, as he leaned forward in his chair, his lips parted as if he would say something, but he stopped in mid thought, turning to Marcus, he smiled again and leaned back into his chair, his fingers picked up where they had left off. The guard forced his eyes from them, back to his leader's face. Another eternity played out before, Aro completed his masterpiece.

"And they have not left the place?" The guard nodded his head affirmative. "And they have made minimal contact with Carlisle?" Again the guard nodded, not wanting to stretch out the meeting with unnecessary chatter. "What could she be seeing?" The guard paused, not sure if this was a direct question to him. Aro turned to Caius. The other Volturi leader leered and turned his head away from Aro's gaze. Then Marcus spoke up.

"Perhaps, they are merely waiting as we are. Perhaps, they are merely visiting. They do have uncommonly strong family ties." Aro pondered the possibilities. Was it just a coincidence that they are gathering again? Why did the talented Alice keep her distance if all of the Cullens have come together? He did not believe in coincidences. Aro sat in contemplation as the guard waited.

Coming to the present, Aro acknowledged the guard and dismissed him, with a casual wave of his hand. The guard quickly left, not turning his back on the leaders. The next guard came in to report on the Cullen situation.

"Sire, the Doctor is still performing some experiment on the wolves. We saw him draw blood from two of the Quileutes. He then administered some drug to his daughter. It was torturing her. She was in extreme pain." Aro leaned forward through the guards narrative, his eyes dancing in the flickering light. This is what he wanted to hear. Real news. _He knew that his old friend was plotting something. Deep down in his bones, he felt it. There was no way that Carlisle would give up his chance to gain power, once he had a small taste of it, once he proclaimed his independence those years ago on the battlefield. It was just a matter of time. _

"Very interesting, isn't it my brothers." The others kept their thoughts to themselves. But that did not deter from Aro's excitement. "And did you observe anything else of value?" The guard repositioned his stance, ready to continue his narrative, the action adding to the Volturi leaders anticipation.

"There was an incident involving a young Quileute. A very young Quileute." Aro nodded his head, giving the guard permission to continue. He was very interested in the werewolves. He had limited knowledge of them, and they fascinated him.

"The boy could be no more than 9 or 10, but he transformed into a wolf, when confronted with one of our own kind. I have never seen any of them change so young." Aro's breath whooshed out of his mouth and a sharp chuckle followed, as he stood up, his hands clapping in his jubilation.

" A little boy you say? Into a full grown wolf?" The guard nodded and raised his hand to indicate the size of the wolf. Aro laughed again. So his dear friend was doing experiments with the wolves, and now was making a young army. But what was the connection with Renesmee? He was missing something important. He just did not know what it was. But he would. He could not afford to turn his back and open an opportunity for a take over.

"Well, dear, dear brothers, this is a surprising turn of events. Would you not say? What shall we do? What shall we do?" The other two Volturi remained quiet as Aro paced in front of the thrones, the guard eager to continue, but waited for permission. Aro noticed the twitch the guard was barely keeping under control and stopped his movement.

"Is there something else that you wish to add to the report?" Aro moved back to his chair, sitting at the edge of the seat, gripping the arms in anticipation.

"The vampire that the young wolf was fighting, was none other than The First One." The three Volturi leaders leaned forward at the news. They looked to each other silently communicating their concern. If Carlisle was in league with Micah, there was a need for concern. Aro looked to the guard, his hand upraised. Without hesitation the guard stepped up and took his leader's hand. Aro was mesmerized by the images that flashed before his eyes. The images he saw were more intense than his imagination gave them credit. It was definitely Micah. He seemed amused by the young boy, but he could not tell much by the limited conversation. He noticed the older Quileute, who was in the vampire's hold, the bite, and how he crawled away without the others noticing. Again, he was enthralled with the the young boy as he morphed into the powerful wolf. He saw Micah fling the wolf away from him, then flee the clearing. Then the pack entering and taking care of the young wolf. Aro sighed. This was definitely something to look into.

He did not know how long he contemplated the situation, before he came back to the present. When he did, he dismissed the guard. He needed to think on this some more.

* * *

Fisher pulled on Faith's arm to get her attention. She brushed his hand away, as she strained to hear more from the grate in the wall, but was met with only silence. Fisher growled in his frustration. They had been hiding in the shadows for several minutes, minutes that they did not have. Any minute they could be caught, and that would mean death. Once again he tried to get her attention, by signing in her face. This time she paid more attention, he told her that Torrence had found the girl. She was in the lower levels. They needed to get down there before they were detected.

Faith looked back at the grate as if she could force the conversation to continue by will alone, but was met with only silence. She would learn no more today. She signed back that she was ready and he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes to the darkness that took over her vision. When it faded she was in a damp corridor in the lowest levels of the Volturi compound. Torrence was escorting a young girl, in her mid teens, from one of the locked rooms. She blinked at the poor light from the hallway that was a hundred times brighter than her prison. Her eyes black as the darkest night, her emancipated body, was racked in spasms of hunger pains. She pushed back her dark hair from her face.

"She agrees to the terms. Are you ready?" Torrence asked as they moved closer to their friend. Faith immediately placed her healing hands on the girl to ease some of the pain from her body. The girl kept her eyes down, taking great care not to make eye contact. Almost as soon as her hands moved over her the pain eased. She could now stand up straight, not that she did. Faith could not believe the change in the girl. It had been ten years, the last time she seen her. She missed the smile that was so natural to her face. She now seemed so timid and scared. She failed miserably as a member of the Volturi, her conscience a traitor to their cause. They were trying to torture her to be a better asset to their rank. Anger burned in Faith as she thought of her captors. They had been on some of the same missions together, before the final confrontation, with the Cullens, that lead her and her brother to escape.

The Volturi had not taken kindly to the idea that some of their guard would actually escape. They did not want to encourage others to follow in their footsteps and immediately sent out guard to hunt Faith and her brother down. Fisher's unique ability helped them to keep a step ahead of their pursuers. Faith and her brother were able to get in contact with the Cullens and learned how to live without needlessly killing humans. It was not an easy life, always on the run, never able to stop and relax their guard. But it was better than living the life in the Volturi guard.

A few years ago, the inevitable happened and they were caught by the guard. A group led by Jane and Torrence met them in the Alaskan wilderness. They were miles from any semblance of civilization. Faith saw them first. She tried to warn her brother, but he would not leave her.

"Well, well, it has been a long time. Uh, uh, uh," Jane cautioned as Faith started to make a break for it. The Volturi guard dropped Faith in a pool of pain. "That was just rude, walking away, while I was talking with you. And after all of the time I have spent looking for you. I am starting to get a complex, that you don't like me too much." Faith withered on the ground, her hope disappeared with the site of Fisher's sightless eyes fixed on the distance as he moved toward Jane, Torrence on his heels.

"All kidding aside, you have led me on a long chase. It would not please me more to end this now." Jane leaned down to get closer to the other vampire, her anger flashed in her eyes. There was no love lost between them. Thanks to a little attention given by Alec. Faith looked up, the electric current of pain danced along her skin, dimming her vision. She grabbed Faith's hair, forcing her head up, to keep eye contact. Faith could not speak if she wanted to. Her eyes moved to her brother, but he had not moved since he made it to her side. Jane's eyes followed Faith's, her smile reappearing on her face.

"Please." The word barely a whisper above her breath. Jane bounced on the balls of her feet as she made her way to Fisher. She looked deep into the young vampire's sightless eyes. Torrence cleared his throat to get the other vampire's attention. She sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Should we not secure the prisoners and head out as soon as possible? That was our orders, were they not?" Torrence asked as he stared her down. His voice deep and rolling as it came out of his barreled chest. He had grown a low tolerance for her antics. And she knew that if she got in a pissing contest with him, that it would end in a stale mate. And she hated to lose.

That was the first sign that she might have a comrade in the powerful vampire. They were taken back to the Volturi to accept sentence. If she hadn't been able to convince Torrence of a different way of life, hers might have ended then.

Torrence brought her back to the present. We need to leave, before we have alerted the guard. "I think it is a little too late for that." Faith and Torrence turned to the hard voice. Fisher belatedly followed his friends attention to see Alec leaning in the doorway across the corridor. His body imitated a relaxed pose, although inside he seethed with anger at the girl in front of him. How dare she come back! Did she not know this was suicide? He turned his back once, he could not do it again.

His eyes drank in her appearance. 10 years. 10 years since he had seen her. 10 years of missions of agony. Agony of fear that he would find her and have to kill her. Agony of fear that he had not found her, and had no knowledge of her where abouts. But here in the middle of the Volturi catacombs, she stood. As if 10 years had not happened. He breathed in her scent as his eyes compared her appearance to his faulty memory.

There was something different about her. It was her hair. Her hair seemed shorter. He didn't like that. Alec was fascinated with her wavy blond hair that seemed dipped in fire. His fingers always itched to comb those curls. To see those beautiful tresses missing, brought a longing deep of regret inside him. A longing that he did not want to look to deeply into.

She seemed more sure of herself in her movements a few moments ago, now her shoulders slumped and she avoided eye contact. Her eyes roved over his body but they never raised as far as his face. How dare she try to avoid him? She was the one responsible for this predicament. The fault lay completely at her feet, feet that she was now staring at intently. He lifted himself from the door frame.

"You should not have come here. What could have possessed you to come back, knowing it is a death sentence?" Alec waited for her answer, because he could not possibly think of a sane one himself. Faith shuddered but stayed silent. Damn it she would not hold her tongue with him. She had deprived him of too many things, his sanity, for worry of her, his happiness, or at least the contented existence he once had before her. She would speak to him, and she would show him her eyes.

He approached her, his emotion a layer of electricity over his movements. Alec saw Fisher, out of the corner of his eye, make a lunge for him. Alec glanced his way, and the young vampire crumpled in mid air, falling to a paralyzed heap on the stone floor. Torrence made a move and stopped at Alec's beaconing. The other vampire girl froze of her own accord, familiar with the guards capability. Alec made his way to Faith's feet. She shivered at his nearness, still Faith did not raise her eyes.

"You will look at me and you will answer me." His orders were like a caress on her cool skin, making waves of heat along her spine. She shuddered again. Was she that afraid of him? There was a time when she was filled with other emotions and he would have thought the shivers were of a different nature. He did not want her to be afraid of him. He missed their heated arguments. He missed her fire. This was not the same Faith. The same Faith that burned in his memory, tormented him day and night. It made him angry. He lifted her face by her chin, when she refused to obey him. And he was startled by her creamy butterscotch eyes. He dropped her chin as if it burned him. But her eyes held his.

There was an anguish in her eyes. She breathed out a strangled sob. She tentatively reached out a hand as if to touch him, but dropped it halfway. "I see that you have been dining at the Cullens place." She stared at Alec, not commenting. His eyes blazed at her, for putting herself in jeopardy. Why couldn't she stay away, safe from this place? "You know I have to turn you in, don't you? You know it means your death." His voice angry and filled with fear for her. It would be a death he would be forced to watch, maybe even have to carry out himself. The thought turned his empty stomach and he swayed with the vision it created. Faith reached out to steady the vampire, her hands pressed to his chest. His eyes lowered to stare at her talented fingers that had moved to clutch his gray cloak. Now it was his body that shook in a shudder at her continued touch. Her voice, barely a whisper, reached his ears, mesmerized by the melody, but lost in their meaning.

"I know you won't remember this, but know that if I could change our circumstances, I would. That I don't go a day without making our vow. That I don't go a day lost without you." This time her hand lifted and found his cheek. Against his will, his treacherous face leaned into the caress. His eyes shown their confusion, that his paralyzed lips refused to form. He opened his mouth to contradict her statements, but got no further. Then a glorious light dawned in his deep crimson eyes. Memories came flooding back with such force that they shook his frame, and the earth moved under his feet. As if seeing her for the first time, he reached for her, capturing her lips in a frenzied kiss, full of loss and wasted time. Then he froze, and she pulled away to see him, dead in expression and memory. Faith sobbed into her hands, then turned to Torrence, who by his concentrated expression, had Alec in total control.

"This is dangerous. I don't know how many times I can wipe his memory of seeing you. Each time it causes more scar tissue. I don't know if I can block our meetings the next time. We still don't have all the information we need. If you want us to continue to help the others escape, we will need his help, but we won't be able to if he remembers any of our encounters." Torrence's frustration was visible on his face as he paced around the vampire. He placed his hands on either side of Alec's head. There was pain that etched the lines on the vampire's face as Torrence cleansed his mind. Faith reached out for him, wanting to ease the pain, but Torrence cautioned her to keep her distance. She had done enough damage already. He ordered her out of the vampires field of vision as he finished his adjustments. Then Alec stood there as a shell of himself, his eyes void of any emotion. Faith stood behind him, her sobs breaking from her chest. She stuffed her hands in front of her face to keep from crying out loud.

What had she done? This was madness. He should just leave with them. Why wouldn't he just cut his ties with the Volturi? What he had been doing was treason. They would surely kill him, if they discovered his actions, even if he was being forced. But they had made an agreement years ago. If he hadn't helped then, she would have been dead long ago. He just wasn't aware that he was still helping her and the others to escape. His amnesia of the situation was imposed by Torrence's powerful ability to take control of people, and the ability to erase the memory of their actions. In their encounters they were usually so careful to keep Faith hidden. His powerfully strong emotions of her, interfered with the block, making it harder and harder to stick. He no longer remembered his love for her, or the short time they had together, before the scar tissue left him in too much danger to continue their personal meetings. It broke her heart, of the separation, but better her heart than his life.

She came to her surroundings to hear Alec's dead voice give vital information on Aro's orders to the guard, and their current missions. Fisher came up to her and put his arms around her. She looked at him and realized that he had already teleported Corrine to the camp. Before she could take in her last sight of Alec, the darkness closed in on her.

**I hope you like it. The Volturi will cause more havoc and we can't forget Archer or the most important thing, Claire's big dance. Will she get her first kiss, and what will Quil think? What will Micah think? This is really starting to sound like a soap oprea. if you think that I have lost my train, please let me know. I think I know where I am going. At least my GPS is still talking to me.**


	20. Chapter 20 The Dance

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I am only trying it on for a moment to see if it fits. See? Does it make me look fat?**

**The Dance**

_Make Love Stay_

_Now that we love, now that the lonely nights are over,_

_how do we make love stay?_

_Now that we know that the fire can burn bright_

_or merely smolder, how do we keep it from dying away?_

_Elusive as dreams, barely remembered in the morning, _

_love like a phantom flies._

_But held in the heart,_

_it pales like the empty smile adorning _

_a statue with sightless eyes._

_Moments fleet, so sweet within the rapture_

_when precious flesh is greedily consumed._

_But mystery's a thing not easily captured._

_And once deceased not easily exhumed. _

_Now that we love,_

_now that the lonely nights are over,_

_how do we make love stay?_

_Now that we loved,_

_look at the moonless night _

_and tell me how do we make love stay?_

Claire sat in her room, trying not to ruin her makeup, that took her an hour to put on, by crying her eyes out. She looked down at the teal satin dress, that her hands were wrinkling by clutching the material in her fists. Her life was so out of control. She didn't want to go to the stupid dance! No one would listen to her. Everyone else had made the decision for her, wanted her to go. Everyone except Carla.

Claire went back to school on Wednesday expecting to see Devon, and him to cancel their date for the dance. No such luck. He went as far as giving her a warm hug, in front of the whole cafeteria, and one infuriated Carla. Carla must have pissed him off bad, to keep him this mad at her. He didn't eat with her, or say more than a few words to her, but Claire noticed that he kept them angled so Carla would get a good eye view of the whole scene. If Claire didn't need the cover of the date to get her Mother off of her back, she would have told Devon to stick it. Still she assumed that he would have given her the brush off by Thursday, that Devon and Carla would be permanently lipped locked, by lunch, and the balance of the universe would be secure once again. No such luck. It got around that Carla was going to the dance with Rob, who graduated last year.

Thursday night, she got an unexpected phone call. Quil's lips were formed in a cute pout, as he raised the phone to her, and said that the call was for her. Claire smiled, knowing this was it. The big brush off. Quil misinterpreted the smile and his pout turned into a frown. She would have liked to explain her happiness, but there was no time. She accepted the phone from him, not bothering to seek privacy, because really, there was none with a shifter with supernatural hearing in the house.

"Hello?" Claire didn't bother to hide her happiness in her voice, glad this whole mess was almost over. She thought about what she could plan for Friday night. Quil would naturally feel guilty that she had no date for Friday and maybe he would take her to the movies to get "her mind off of the disappointment". A giggle escaped her mouth at the thought. Quil's frown turned into a grimace at the sound.

"Hey doll, I was just calling to make sure that tomorrow night was still on." Claire blinked at the phone. Did she hear right? Was he waiting for her to break it off?

"Was there something wrong?" Claire asked, trying to open the conversation.

"No, there isn't anything wrong, I just wanted to make sure that you would be in school tomorrow. You have a habit of disappearing for days at a time." Claire was tempted to play out her migraine situation, but Quil's listening presence reigned in her desire.

"No, I'll be there." Claire could not quite hide the disappointment in her voice. The air in the room got harder to breath in, as she felt Quil move in closer.

"Good, good, because I am looking forward to the dance. Hey, the guys are chipping in for a limo ride, and I thought it would be great to join them. So I need your address." Claire tried to think. Something must be going on for him to shell out for a limo. Or maybe she was reading too much into his motives. Maybe for once someone liked her for her alone. Could it be so unbelievable that someone could really find her attractive? That someone could see her more than just a little girl, or a buddy?

"Hey, doll you still there?" Devon's voice held a hint of condescending amusement. Claire's head turned to the movement at her side. Quil had turned away, his hand brushing through his wild hair. That man needed a serious hair cut. His movements distracted her again, and in the distance she heard Devon repeat his question with a more serious tone.

"Yes, I'm here, and I would love to share a limo ride." She gave him the address and they made small talk for a while, but she kept trying to analyze his every sentence, to judge if there were any double meanings. He did not sound like he was trying to manipulate the situation to show off for Carla, but she was still wary. She didn't want this to blow up in her face. Maybe he would cancel tomorrow. Claire hung up as Quil made his way to the kitchen. His movements were automatic, as his mind seemed occupied, hundreds of miles away. He took a glass out of the cabinet to get some juice, it slipped from his distracted fingers and smashed to a hundred pieces on the floor. He just stared at the mess for a while, before he started to clean it up, when she followed him in the kitchen , to get dinner ready.

Claire went to the closet to get the broom and dustpan. When she leaned down to sweep up the remaining pieces, Quil jumped at her closeness. He squeezed the shard of glass that was in his hand and sliced through his fingers. He muttered something under his breath, about being clumsy, as blood ran tiny streams to the floor. Claire's heart skipped at the site of him bleeding so much. She dropped the broom and ran to the sink to get a dish towel. He tried to stop her fussing, but she pushed him into a chair at the table and wrapped the towel to soak up the blood to see the damage.

"Really, Claire it's ok. No real damage done." He looked into her eyes, that were filled with panic. He wanted to assure her that his body was already healing and that in a few minutes there would be no wound at all. But he also was so greedy for any attention from her that his mouth refused to say anymore.

"We have to stop the bleeding. We have to put pressure on the wound and get elevated above your heart." Claire recited as if reading from a first aid manual. Her fingers trembled as they held his hand, raising and holding it up. She had such a nurturing instinct. Quil watched her with admiration. This was his Claire. His. She mumbled about there being so much blood. With his free hand, he pulled a stray strand of hair back from her face, and placed it behind her ear. His hand turned to her cheek, caressing her soft skin. He could not keep the smile off of his face, as he basked in her attention. She might be going to a dance with some other guy, but she was here now holding him, worried about him.

With trembling hands, she moved the towel aside to look at the damage. The bleeding had stopped. And the deep slice in his fingers had already formed a thin layer of new skin. Now that the danger had passed, Claire had time to think again. The sounds around her grew louder and garbled, as the light dimmed.

"Look at that, it's healing." Claire commented, as if in a echo chamber.

"I told you so." Quil said as if he were two. But the next minute he caught her as she fell into a dead faint.

The next day, Devon still had not called off the date. He made sure that she knew he was picking her up at six. He gave her another hug, and left the cafeteria with his friends. She spotted Carla across the room, her eyes glassing over before she got up, her food untouched, and left. And here she was, sitting on her bed waiting.

"I'm making spaghetti, do you want some?" Quil asked from the doorway, he eyes lingering on her dress and face, his eyes serious. Claire felt guilty that she forgot about dinner, her own stomach filled with butterflies. She bounced up from the bed and made her way to him, the skirt of her dress swishing against her legs.

"I'm sorry I forgot about dinner, let me help you." Quil stopped her, his hands lingering on her bare shoulders.

"No doing. I will not bare the wrath of Heather if the dress gets sauce on it." The mention of her Mother had her worrying in another direction.

"Has she awakened yet?" Quil shook his head sadly. It looked like the serum was not working as well as last time. She was much weaker. Slept most of the day away. His fingers continued to caress her smooth skin as he stared at her. He could not help himself. His mind went blank, as he drank in her essence. "What time is it?" Claire asked, breaking the silence. Quil glanced at the clock.

"Five thirty." She broke eye contact as she fiddled with her dress. Only thirty more minutes before Devon showed up. Or not showed up. She just wanted to get this over with. She gestured for Quil to lead the way to the kitchen.

"I'll watch you make the spaghetti then. You need someone to tell you what to do." Which wasn't true. When Heather was sick the first time, Quil had to take care of little Claire. And the only thing he knew how to make at first that didn't consist of opening a can and a microwave, was spaghetti. They had gotten pretty tired of the dish, by the time he had learned to cook. He thought back to those early times. He was no less a kid than her really. He was terrified that he would do the wrong thing and not be able to take care of her. But now, looking back, he didn't do such a bad job. Look at her now, practically all grown up. She was perfect.

"You look beautiful." Quil's words took her by surprise, as she turned to look at him. He was in a cupboard, retrieving a pot to cook the noodles in. When he turned toward her, his eyes glowed with his emotion. She smiled at his compliment, swishing her dress as she swayed back and forth.

"The dress is beautiful." She replied, but Quil refused to let her deflect the compliment onto the inanimate object.

"The dress is pretty. You are beautiful." Claire's heart swelled at Quil's quiet admission. All of this fuss was almost worth it just to hear him say that. Quil brought the pot of water to the stove. He already had the sauce simmering. Actually, he had it boiling, which was on too high. Claire started warning him that he was going to make a mess when it started splattering. He quickly moved to her side to make her stand back. He really did not want her to ruin the dress. Once again, with his hands on her skin, he lost all train of thought. What was he going to say? Oh yes, he wanted to make sure he knew all of her plans. He had to patrol tonight and he didn't want to have to worry about her. He would, but didn't want to have to add to that worry.

"So, Darrin is picking you up at Six? Claire quickly corrected him that his name was Devon. Devon, Darrin, he cared less what the guy's name was. "You are going in a group?" This sounded better. When in a group, there was less of a chance where he could take advantage of her. He had felt a little better when he had heard her conversation yesterday.

"Yes, the limo is coming here at six." Quil shook his head, that he was ok with that. He went back to stirring the sauce, as he turned the burner down. The kitchen sounds took over the silence between them, as they turned to their own thoughts.

"I wish you were taking me." Claire's longing filled every word. Quil swallowed his own regret. There were so many things that he would miss because of their age difference. It was so unfair. He should be the one taking her. He should be the one that she was dressing up for. He would have to see this guy pick her up. See him take her hand. They would dance. They would be in each others arms. It was so unfair. A thought suddenly popped into his head, igniting his rage. He might kiss her. Her first kiss. It belonged Quil, not him. There was no way that he would give that up. No way.

"Claire I …." Quil stumbled not sure how to voice his fear and need. She looked up at him, so miserable, that he could not be angry at her. It wasn't her fault, and he did not want to make her feel any worse than she already did.

"Can I have the first dance?" That was a safe start. He wanted so much more than that, but he didn't want to scare her either. She looked confused, and a little flustered.

"There's no music." She stated the most obvious. Now that he voiced his request, the urge grew stronger, and he had to have her in his arms. He turned to the radio on the counter and played with the tuner until he came to a slow song. It was an oldie. He couldn't think of the singer, but he was singing about how to make love stay. Quil took her by the shoulders and led her to an empty spot in the kitchen, their eyes locked on each other. The acoustic guitar notes fluttered like butterfly wings in their ears. Slowly he moved to the music, she followed.

The emotion was so powerful and so raw that Claire was burned by his gaze. She turned her face into his chest to avoid going up in flames. His arms tightened their hold as he turned slowly to the rhythm. How could she deny his feeling for her, when he looked at her like that? Her arms wound around his neck, holding on as her knees went weak. Everything faded to just his arms around her and the music floating in the air.

As the last chorus was sung, Quil pulled away from her to look in her eyes. The words hung between them, demanding an answer. Slowly Quil moved down, closer to her face. His eyes captured her breath as his lips brushed against hers. They were soft as they moved over hers, caressing. He leaned back to make sure she was ok. Claire's eyes were still open wide, in sock that this was really happening. Her gaze turned to his lips, wanting to feel them again. Quil smiled at her invitation. This time his lips were more demanding. He wanted more. He asked for entrance and she hesitantly opened her mouth. At her soft whimpers he pulled her closer. Her hands moved up to his head, running her fingers through his hair, pulling at the strands. Pulling him in closer. His hands moved along her back, memorizing her curves, molding her to him. The knock on the door slowly broke into his consciousness. He growled at the interruption. Why couldn't the world just leave them alone? He grabbed her face to keep her attention.

The knock became a constant stream of beats that pulled them back to the present. Quil fought back the pain to part from Claire. She looked dazed as she swayed back toward him. He steadied her, resting his forehead to hers as their heartbeats slowed down. He looked into her eyes as his hands caressed her back. Her trust and love glowed from her face. His fingers moved to her lips that were bruised a deep red with the attention he gave them. The door continued to beat. With a snarl of annoyance Quil moved toward the living room, Claire wrapped in his arm. Quil opened the door to find Devon impatiently with his hand out raised to knock again.

"There you are doll. I thought that you left without me." Quil took an instant dislike to the kid. "Are you ready?" Claire turned to Quil not wanting to leave him. It felt like she was in some kind of masquerade. Everything seemed so fake outside of Quil's arms. He was just as reluctant to let her go.

"We need to get going. The dance will start in just a few minutes. He reached out to take Claire's arm. Instinctively Quil tightened his hold on her. Claire felt him tense beside her. She didn't want any trouble. So she stepped out of his embrace taking a step toward her date.

"It's alright. I'll see you later." Quil looked like he would argue with her, before Devon spoke up again.

"I'll take good care of your daughter, Mr. Madison." Quil turned angrily to the kid.

"I am not her Father and my name is Quil Ateara." Devon stepped back at the severe expression on the older man's face. "And if you mistreat her I will kill you."

"Whoa Rambo, there is no need for threats." Devon said, taking another step back. Claire scared that Quil would act on his threats without provocation followed the boy out.

"We'll be back by 11:00pm." Claire had a hard time keeping up with him, as he stumbled down the steps in his haste to get to the car.

"Man, your Mother's boyfriend is crazy." Devon whispered as he held the door open for her and followed her into the back seat. Claire's eyes flashed with anger as she replied.

"Quil is not my Mother's boyfriend. He's... he's not." She finished not sure how to categorized him. Soul mate did not seem appropriate to disclose at this time.

"Whatever, he's crazy all the same." Devon leaned back, stretching his legs. It felt like half of the football team was packed into the limo. They were immersed in their own conversations. Claire felt like an outsider as she tried to follow the random discussions, Devon not bothering to keep her entertained. Left to herself she tried to look outside the window, as they drove to the school. Devon's attitude completely changed as the limo pulled up to the entrance of the school. He got out and then made a big show of helping her out of the limo.

"You look beautiful." Devon's words did little for her but she thanked him never the less. He seemed disappointed with her response. He leaned in, his breath brushing her cheek as he whispered, " beautiful." He slipped his arm around her shoulder and followed the gang into the auditorium. The theme was Hollywood Premier night, including a large red carpet that started on the walk and ended with the official photographer. They had set up strobe lights to emulate camera flashes as you walked in. Claire's head started pounding to the rhythm. She was overwhelmed by the noise and people.

The photographer had to take three pictures before he got both of them smiling in the picture. The first time Claire's eyes were wandering. The second time Devon was distracted. He immediately lead her to the dance floor. Bodies bumped and grinded to the beat that she could feel in the balls of her feet. Claire did the best that she could, but she was not that familiar with the newest dances, and she found herself trying to copy the people around her. Devon gave her a condescending smile and leaned toward her as if to say something, but then leaned back.

They danced for a few songs, then Devon lost interest. He guided her to a table. He told her he would get them some drinks, and left her with the gang, who quickly ignored her. This was going to be a long night.

.

* * *

_Quil you need to calm down**.** It is not the end of the world. _Embry tried to console his friend. _It's just a date. You will survive. _They had been running for a couple of hours. They hadn't picked up any new scents. Quil's mind kept going back to earlier this evening, which meant the pack's mind was full of the images as well. They were happy that he finally made some kind of move. His sexual tension was killing all of them. And they were pretty sick of having to relive his fantasy dreams. Time could not pass quickly enough for them to get together.

_Man, I don't like it. I've got a funny feeling about him. _Quil said for the hundredth time. All he wanted to do was run to the school and check up on her.

_Quil, stay on the patrol route. _Sam cautioned the shifter. In Quil's frame of mind, Sam was worried what he would do to the boy.

_I just need to be with her. _They all knew his feelings. Jacob heard the others urging him to go ahead and talk to him.

_Quil, I … _Jacob paused, not knowing how to broach the subject. He felt for his friend. And he didn't want to hurt him. But they were all worried about him. The others encouraged him to go on. _Quil, we are happy that you've moved to the first step with Claire. I mean that you've shared your first kiss. But man I have to tell you, that your dreams have us worried. _Quil instantly got on the defensive. Were they all ganging up on him? Not for the first time, he wished he could keep them out of his head.

_Look, I don't know what you are getting at, and don't take offense, but I would appreciate it if you guys would just back off. _The pack started assuring him that they meant no harm, that they were only speaking out of concern. Quil hated the feeling of being under the microscope.

_Guys, maybe you should just leave him alone._ Seth stated, feeling uncomfortable for the other shifter. Obviously, their advice was neither solicited nor wanted. He couldn't imagine imprinting on someone you had to wait more than 14 years for her to grow up. To be that close to her and know that she was totally out of reach. No wonder he lived through his dreams. But the pack was concerned that he may act on those dreams. Not that he would deliberately take advantage of the young girl, but that in his heightened state of pent up frustration, he would lose control. And that would not be good for either one of them.

_It is for your own good. _Paul thought. He was just as concerned as Quil's closest friends were. This was a new territory that he was entering. Since becoming a Father of a little girl, he had become much more protective, concerned with the needs of the opposite sex, and started to think on the other side of the fence. His concern was for Claire. He did not want her hurt by Quil's over zealous sexual feelings. Quil was every young girls Father's nightmare, an inexperienced thirty year old virgin with the libido of a 16 year old. _You need to think of Claire._

_I do think of Claire. All of the time. I would never hurt her! _Quil defended himself. He tried to push his own feelings of guilt away. He did not need to be ganged up on like this. He turned to Sam for help. Sam did not jump in, thinking in his position, if he gave any advice, Quil would take it as an order. And this was not the time for that. Quil needed help from his friends, so he tried not to interfere. But if he needed to, he would.

_Quil, it's just that now that Claire is older, and you both are feeling... the pull of the imprinting, your feelings are very raw. You both might get carried away before you two are really ready. _Quil started protesting before Embry could finish. He hated it when his best friend started lecturing him. They were of the same age. But in life experiences, Embry passed him by years ago. Embry was truly a thirty year old in every aspect, husband, father, he was grounded. Quil was.... Quil was... Quil was stuck. He was suspended in time. Since he imprinted, his feelings had been on hold. It wasn't as if he looked on a toddler, and thought about when she grew up. His needs were... not there. But now he was obsessed with them. And he felt so green. And he knew that the others looked at him the same way. He hated being patronized to. And he hated feeling jealous of the other guys.

_Quil, buddy, we just want you to be more in control. If you move too fast, you both will regret it. And it would kill you if you hurt her. _Jacob could feel his friends frustration. He was about at the end of his patience for his friends. This was not going as well as he had hoped. He remembered Edwards advice, for Renesmee and himself, a few years ago, and how he rejected it too. This was not easy on any of them.

_Quil, if you step back for a moment, it will make it easier, to think clearer. Set up ground rules. Start off by dates._ _Maybe double dates. _Drew tried to give him ideas. He was the youngest of the pack, and the closest to Quil's situation, although he and Amy were now living together and planning to be married soon. Quil exploded.

_Oh no! No you don't! I am not taking advice from a punk nose kid. How dare you! _He spoke to all of them. His thoughts filled with venom, spurned and spun by his anger, and his own feelings of inadequacy. _I don't need your advice or help! I don't want it. Just leave me alone. I know what I am doing. I am not a child! _The last of his statement roared through the pack collective. Quil took off, smashing through the underbrush. Jacob and Embry started to follow, but were ordered back by Sam.

_Let him go. He needs to blow off some steam. Besides we all know where he is going to._

_I am so sorry guys. I didn't mean to make him so mad._ Drew felt awful. He seemed to bring out the worst in Quil. He had no idea what he did to make the older man hate him so much.

_It's ok, you didn't do it. Quil is just upset, and never likes to be told what to do. And he doesn't hate you. He is just jealous of you and Amy. _Sam tried to comfort the youngest member of the pack. Drew was taken aback by the statement. He had the up-most respect for the shifter. He looked up to Quil as a mentor. He never suspected that the man would see anything in him to be envious of.

_What you and Amy have, is all that he ever wanted with Claire. _Sam's statement rang through Quil's mind as he raced as far away from the pack as possible, not trying to think of where he was headed. But it didn't matter, they all knew.

The fire had finally died down to smoking embers that raked over his parched body. He looked at his hands, expecting to see charred flesh. But there was none. Just pale, perfect skin. He looked around his den of hell. With eyes that never saw before. It was one of the caves hidden by the edge of the river. His memory slowly came back to him in dim glimpses, as through a dark veil. The monster's attack, the long agonizing crawl to the ravine's edge. The fall to the water below. The fire. The all consuming fire. And in the fire he felt pain. Pain that made him cry out for death. Beg for death. Death to end the pain. But there was no mercy. It went on for eternity. And no one heard his cries. Then darkness. Blessed darkness. Now that the pain had receded, he could think again. He could feel again. And he felt rage.

**Sorry it's taking so long to update. I can't seem to get used to working nights. I am so confused. And I am sorry if I confused a few of you with adding new characters. No you haven't met Corrine yet. But she will play an importent part in the story. I will explain it more in later chapters. A lot will happen soon. I will try not to make it so confusing. **


	21. Chapter 21 Love And Other Bruises

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. But it is a nice place to visit.**

**Love And Other Bruises**

"Is that ok? Can I get you anything?" Leah asked her mother-in-law as she fluffed the pillow behind her head, as she settled on the living room couch. The hospital had discharged her from the hospital. Her ribs were taped up and on the mend, the bruises, on her face, had faded to a nasty yellowish green, and her concussion was healing, but she was still rattled by the beating that Archer had given her. She was scared to be alone. The pack was just as concerned to leave her unguarded, with her ex-boyfriend on the loose. Until they could apprehend him, they were going to keep a close watch on her.

Leah stayed at home, with the kids. It had been a quiet day, with no incidents. But they didn't want to take any chances. After she got her comfortable, she turned on the tv and then went to check on the boys. For once they were where they were supposed to be, in their beds. Leah leaned in the doorway, not announcing her presence, as she just looked at her greatest creations. They were the perfect complements of her and Embry. The boys were going to be tall and lean like their Father. And just as handsome. A lump caught in her throat at the thought that her life could be so perfect. She had traveled a long road to get to this place, but now that she was here, she had the nagging suspicion that it could be taken away any minute. Would be taken away at any moment. Her protective instinct filled her senses, as she tore grooves into the wood of the door frame with her nails. The sound brought her son's attention her way. Questions filled their eyes, as Jude sat up. The cover came with him, to expose his little sister, who had crawled into bed with him.

"What is Megan doing in here?" Leah should have realized, when the four year old suddenly stopped crying, after a constant hour of her high pitched wails, that she was up to something. It was so hard this time acclimating her with her own bed. She did not want to be left alone for any length of time. If she couldn't be with her Mother, she had to be with Jude. It was crazy. No it was driving the whole family crazy, she seemed happy with the arrangements. Jude gave his Mother a guilty shrug as he gently rubbed her back, which sent her little hiccups to the surface.

_She had exhausted herself this evening, when it looked like she was going to be ignored by her Mother. She had climbed out of bed to get her attention, when her screams had not worked. She had tiptoed to the living room to see her grandmother on the couch. Megan froze in fright at the site of her beautiful face so distorted in bruises. This was not her grandmother. Who was this lady on her couch? Her Mom was busy getting her to lay down. Her Dad was helping her too. They looked __at each other, with those mushy thoughts. She could practically taste it in the air. Sometimes it was just too much to be around them. It hurt. Inside. She couldn't explain it. And really, who listened to her? She was just a kid. That was what everyone kept telling her. Except Jude. He seemed to understand her, almost. But he never made her feel like she was in there way. Safe. That is what she felt with him. Safe and loved. If she couldn't be with Mommy, she would go to Jude. _

_She couldn't go to sleep with the bad feeling out there. It rolled over her again and she almost fell under the heavy weight, pushing on her shoulders. It was heavy and black and full of meanness. It was pure hate. She got off of her knees trying not to make any noise. She looked back to her parents, but they were busy. Kissing again. Their feelings for each other, that normally gagged her with its intensity, now helped to lift the other feelings from her shoulders, and she found new strength to stand._

_Megan silently slipped into the room seeking sanctuary from the outside world. She made it to the bed before Ethan called her on it._

"_Hey little girl, you should be in your own bed. Mommy will be mad." Ethan scolded from the edge of the top bunk. His impatience rolled off of him in waves of orange and pink. Megan rolled her eyes at him to show her indifference of his threat, then ruined it by the hiccups that escaped her mouth. The oranges and pinks grew deeper in color at the sign of her fear. _

"_I don't want to sleep by myself in that big room. It is dark and scary and it smells." Her honest words brought up all of the ways it made her uncomfortable. It was painful to be alone. Ethan snorted at her objections, not believing any of them. She would use any excuse not to sleep alone. His stupid judgment made her so mad. He didn't know. Would never know. She stomped her foot in her frustration. _

_Jude sat up and silently raised the cover for her to get in beside him. He had had enough of his brother tonight. There was no reason to make his sister feel like an unwanted visitor. Why did he go out of his way to make her so mad? Her grateful eyes caught his, as tears spilled over. Oh, no, not the waterworks again. His raw nerves had just settled down. He padded the space next him and she jumped in. her body trembled with her pent up tears. Jude pushed her down and started rubbing her back to get her to calm down. _

"_Mom is going to be mad." Ethan warned, but Jude ignored him, not bothering to contradict him, and she started to calm down again under his loving hands. "Remember, I told you so."_

"_I'll deal with Mom, don't worry. You don't need to get her so upset. She's just a little girl." Ethan snorted again at his brother's thoughts, and turned over to face the wall. The room got quiet, the only break in the silence, her hiccups. "Shoo... its alright. You are safe. Nothing will get you. I'll protect you." He meant the words to sooth, to calm her as she drifted off to sleep, but her body tensed. She raised up on her elbows. _

"_None of us are safe tonight. Not with him out there." Her words made her bottom lip tremble. An unnatural fear gripped his heart at her obvious fright. What was she talking about? Was she worried about Archer? He had no idea that she was even aware of the situation. _

"_Archer won't get you. We will all protect you. Dad is looking for him. Don't worry." He hated the look in her eyes. But she just waved his words away as she shook her head, sending her curls bouncing around her face. _

"_Not Archer." She said as if it were obvious, but now he was confused. _

"_Then who are you talking about? Jude asked as Ethan interrupted them._

"_Can you guys just shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Ethan emphasized by pounding his pillow, before settling down again._

"_Not Archer," Megan continued, wanting her brother to understand. Archer was a sissy compared to the raw feeling of hate coming from him in the woods. And he was coming, she could feel it. " The boogey man." _

_Jude let go of his breath, that he had been holding, able to push his fear away with the childish figment of her imagination. Using his big brother voice, he tried to erase her fear. "Baby, there is no such thing as the boogey man." Jude looked up to the top bunk with disdain at his brother, and his stupid stories. _

"_Yes there is." Megan's voice was steady and had the assurance of an adult who was trying not to be condescending to someone younger. Jude put his bigger hand over hers, that she had placed on his arm to get his attention. The warmth gave her strength to face this monster, as long as she had her big brother. "Yes there is and he is very angry." _

"I couldn't stand to make her cry again." Jude's admission took some of the anger out of Leah's confrontation. What the hell, she hadn't made much headway with Megan's bedtime independence. They were all on edge tonight. Until Archer was captured and locked up, no one would sleep soundly.

"Well, don't make it a habit. She needs to learn to be alone sometimes. Especially at night." Jude smiled, knowing he had won the fight tonight.

"Ok, Mom, I think that she just is scared of one of Ethan's stories. Tell him to stop telling her about the boogey man." Jude rarely told on his brother, but he was still angry at the fear that he caused Megan. Her body trembled at his side. Leah turned an angry glance to the top bunk, but it was still and quiet.

" Ethan Kyle Call, have you been scaring your sister again? We have had this discussion before." Ethan tried to act like he was asleep, but his Mother was never fooled. He slowly turned to her when she repeated her question.

"No, Mother, I have not told her any stories, since the last time you warned me not to." Warn was not the correct word for it. Threatened was more like it. Or promised was better. She promised to spank him with a switch and then he would have to sleep in Megan's room for a week.

"Well, she 's got the boogey man in her head again. And she is scared he will come tonight." Jude told his mother as his fingers calmed her tremors again.

.

.

* * *

.

Claire sat at an empty table. She had just about all of the dance that she could stand. The whole night she was either paraded in front of Carla and her date, or totally ignored. There was a scuttle of hushed voices and she followed the turn of heads to see Devon and Carla in a heart felt conversation on the other side of the gym. Heads turned back to her with pity and sympathy, some with expectation. Well, they had something coming. If they expected an angry reaction, they would be disappointed. She didn't care. She just wanted to go home.

Devon leaned in closer to tell her something, tucking a strand of hair behind Carla's ear. Both Carla and Devon turned their gazes to her, well this was her cue. Ignoring the stares of the people around her, she raised her glass to them and emptied it. Then she turned around and existed the gym.

The music was muted by the slamming of the heavy door. She took a deep breath of the damp night air. It was going to rain soon. The clouds covered the full moon, making the strobes blinding. The background moved as if in a silent picture. Claire paused momentarily as she tried to calm a dizzy spell. As soon as she closed her eyes, her stomach calmed down.

"Are you alright?" Quil's calm, concerned voice drifted over her face. She opened her eyes, shocked to see him there. Just when she needed him the most. He was there. Tears that she had been fighting all night slipped from her lashes. She jumped the last foot to be in his arms.

" Oh, Claire." Quil's voice broke at the sight of her distress. His arms tightened their hold on her as he buried his face in her hair. Her body shook with her sobs. Tears came to the surface of his own as he swayed back and forth. If he could, he would take away her pain, take it as his own. It was his own. She tried to tell him about her evening, but her tears and her emotions garbled her words, till they were not understandable. He let her continue, wanting her to get it out. He concentrated on her body as it trembled against his own. He rubbed her back trying to sooth her. He could feel her frantic heartbeat, against his own. His matched her pace. Her heart always set the pace for his own.

Slowly her heart calmed its manic pace, her lips paused in her story. They continued to sway to their own music. Claire's body started to tingle at the realization that she really was in his arms. She felt the solid tone of his muscles as they flexed under her tender touch. Her heavy eyes made a valiant effort to make their way up to meet his.

Higher. Her eyes moved higher. She could see the chords of his neck tense as he swallowed. Claire was momentarily distracted by his Adam's apple. It moved a couple more times, as her hands moved up and wove into his hair. He really did need a haircut. His chest shivered and she felt it run through her own body, that seemed suddenly connected to his own. She had the sudden insane thought that if he were cut, at this moment in time, she would be the one to bleed.

Higher. Her eyes moved higher. His lips opened. Just a tiny bit as air rushed in his lungs. They were full and red and they looked so lonely. Cold. They looked cold. She could warm them. She could do that for him. A moan floated to her ears, as she felt it rumble and bubble up from his chest. The sound brought forth a reply of her own.

Higher. Her eyes moved higher. His eyes burned into hers and her soul was branded. She felt the mark as it sizzled and scorched. She was his . Nothing else mattered. Nothing.

"Claire, I......" Quil's voice was filled with longing, fear and agonized uncertainty. His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling the pins that held it up in her hair style. His hesitancy made her question her own certainty. Did he not feel this same overwhelming consumption? Was she imagining this? Was she alone in this? Tremors shook his whole body, sending shivers racing through her. She was on the edge of.... of something. All she knew was that she could not stand on the edge for much longer. Either she had to step back and retreat or she had to step off into the abyss. Either way was dark. And she didn't want to make the journey alone. As she took a step back, Quil moved forward, his arms tightening their hold again, making it incredibly hard for her to breathe.

As if coming to from a paralyzing dream, Quil grabbed her face, between his warm hands and with a sharp laugh of emotion he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. It was like the first, that they had shared, but so much more. There was no gentleness in this one. It was raw and it was powerful. She could feel his love and his longing. She was sure of it. She had found home. His hands molded her face to his, moving her to fit that much closer, if it were possible. She felt the pressure increase. At the point of pain, Claire moaned into his mouth.

Quil's hands let go of her face as they found a new path down her back. She felt his fingers dig into her skin as they kneed-ed the plains of her back. More moans came unbidden from her throat. Claire broke free of his mouth to capture life giving breath, her head swam from deprivation. His arms supported her body as her knees gave out. She didn't care, she was here, in his arms. She laughed out loud at her happiness. He smiled in return, lifting her up so she was face to face with him. Then he claimed her mouth again. The pressure was more. The passion was more. Everything was more. It was almost too much. The pleasure was laced with pain, a blanket that wrapped around her heart. But she could take it. She wanted it. She tightened her hold and waded through the waves.

"Quil, stop!" The forceful voice of the alpha stopped the shifter instantly. His pain and confusion frozen on his face, as he stared into her eyes. Claire swayed into his gaze and she rested her forehead on his to gain her breath. He was made of stone. He did not move. He did not breathe. Slowly he turned his head to his leader. "Put her down Quil."

He bid as he was commanded. Claire stumbled, as a colt on untried legs. His hands reached out instinctively to steady her. She leaned into those hands, craving more. So much more. When there was no relief, she turned her hard stare to the other shifter. He was similarly dressed in the cut off shorts and nothing else. There was no apology in his eyes for interrupting them.

"This has to stop, Quil. You know better. Look at her. No, look at her. See what you've done?" No, no apology, just righteous indignation. He always seemed pomp ass to her, but none more so than now. She turned back to Quil, waiting for him to take command and defend her. She waited for him to take her back into his arms and tell him to go to hell. He did none of these things. Instead his eyes widened as they took in her appearance.

Sure she must have looked a mess. Her makeup mussed from their kisses. And her hair. But really, he had just as much a part in the blame for that as she did. It was nothing that called for his look of horror that took over his face. His fingers shook as they moved to touch her lips. They throbbed where they met his fingers. She moaned into them trying to kiss them. Quil choked back a sob as the tips of his fingers moved to her bare shoulders, tracing light patterns there. A tear spilled over and splashed on that shoulder that was trembling with his attention.

"Oh, God I am so sorry." Quil's plea rushed over his lips. Claire was confused at his reaction. He was sorry that he had kissed her? Was he kidding? Could this night get any more humiliating? Anyone's rejection today she could take, did take. But this? No. This she could not take. Would not take. Quil's arm reached out to stay her, when she attempted to flee, in a strong grip. Instantly, he let go, and she stumbled back. The pain in her eyes bit into Quil's heart. But his voice refused to rise from his chest, in his self mortification.

"Hey guys we have trouble. Big trouble. Leech on the loose. He got two fisherman by the bank. And the trail is heading toward the rez." Paul's voice broke through the silent struggle the two shifters were locked in. "We need to go now!"

Quil moved to follow Claire, lost in his pain at his actions. Sam grabbed his arm to stop him. Quil growled at him, as if a mother bear protecting her cub. Sam increased his strength.

"But I need to apologize. I need to make sure that she is ok. I hurt her. I bruised her...." Quil's pain spilled into his words, along with his humiliation that he had lost control.

"Not now. We don't have time. We need to take care of the leech. We have responsibility to the tribe." Sam's words stung his tender soul. He did not want to think about responsibility. He didn't want to think about anything but her.

"She's ok, she is with her date." Paul's words forced his head to the direction she had ran to. Sure enough, she was walking with Devon toward the football fiend, they looked lost in conversation. The sight dug into his already bleeding heart. He did not want her that close to anyone else. But he was scared to be close to her now. What had he done? When Sam told him to really look at her, he saw his handy work. Her lips were swollen to the point of bleeding. Her shoulders held the intricate tattoos of bruises, coming to the surface, their images of his fingertips. He could not keep his strength in check with her. Why did he have such a problem? No one else seemed to.

"She's not safe here." Quil's statement was just half of what he was thinking. She was not safe with him either.

"She'll be ok. We will intercept the vampire before it gets this close. Come on Quil, it will be ok. She will be ok." Sam's arm wrapped around the other shifter, at the end of his pronouncement, trying to offer him comfort, implying more than her being here at the dance. They would be ok. He could work through this. They would all help him. But now was not the time for this conversation. Not with the immediate danger, and besides, Quil could not hear anything above the breaking of his heart right now. Sam knew. He understood. He had walked in those shoes. He walked in them still. And where as Claire's wounds would heal, Emily's was a constant reminder, that a shifter must always be in control. He prayed that Quil never need so permanent a reminder. Sam promised himself that, if it were in his power, he would make sure that he never would earn one.

Quil swallowed his pain as he watched Devon grab Claire's hand to get her attention, his body towering over her. Although the boy was big, he would not crush her hand as he held it. Sam tugged on the younger man's shoulder to get him to move. He didn't want to use the alpha card again, but he would if he had to. Paul had already phased and made to move to the pack. With a last look at the couple, Quil followed Sam into the woods that surrounded the school.

Claire clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle the raw gut wrenching sobs that were forced out of her chest. This was her most horrific nightmare. Quil's rejection was so painful. She felt so betrayed and so alone. A throbbing started at her temples, a warning, that she ignored. Just then the side door to the gym burst open and a disgruntled Devon flew down the sidewalk. Just great. Couldn't fate give her a freaking break. Why not bring out her third grade teacher, who caught her eating glue? She could not feel more humiliated than this. Could she? Why did he have to come after her now? Before Quil's visit, she would have welcomed his attention. Well, maybe not welcomed it, but she would have been more accommodating. But now she just wanted to hide. Pretend that she had not even accepted his invitation to the stupid dance.

Devon stopped his race down the walkway as his eyes focused on Claire. He hesitated, not sure how to proceed. He glanced behind him, as if looking for the best way to retreat. Great. Did she think that it couldn't get worse? He wasn't looking for her. He had probably forgotten about her completely. Just great. He was avoiding her as much as she was avoiding him. Carla must have given him the brush off. It should have made her feel good. She should have gotten some kind of satisfaction at the poetic justice of the whole situation, but she didn't. She felt sorry for him. She'd give him a break. She waved at him and then turned her back to him as she made her way to the bleachers of the football field.

Claire wanted peace and quiet. Her temples throbbed with the vibrations of her heels, that sunk into the earth with each step. She stopped long enough to take her shoes off. No need in ruining them too. Her pride was one thing, her shoes were another. All of a sudden, there was an arm there for support. She knew it couldn't be true, but her heart betrayed her anyway, with a little flip flop. She looked hoping it was Quil apologizing. But it was the wrong hand. She looked back up to Devon who kept his arm out, waiting for her to use, to take her shoes off. With a great show of reluctance, she grabbed hold of him. She really didn't want to fall on her face. Something told her that it would not add to her great exit.

"Look Claire I'm sorry." Devon, man of few words, said. Actually, this was a very rare occurrence, Devon apologizing. She should take a picture or something.

"Don't lose any sleep over it. Why don't you go back inside with your friends." Claire tried not to sound bitter, but failed. She took a deep breath and tried again. "Really, go back inside. I'm fine. I just want some air." It would have come off better if her face was not red and covered with tears.

"OH, doll, I didn't mean to hurt you." Claire stopped to look at him in unbelief. Then she thought better of it. Of course he didn't . He didn't think of anyones feelings but his own. She brushed her hair back and came into contact with the cold tears. It dawned on her that he thought that she was crying for him. Because of him. No, no, no. She laughed at his gall to think that he mattered that much to her. But she could not think of how to explain it to him, without making it into a much bigger deal than it was. And that would just prove his point. Oh, to hell with it.

Claire stuck out her hand. "Truce?" Her appeal brought a small smile to his face. She shook hands with him and then turned toward the field. The lights went out. Great. Now she would stumble in the dark. She did not know that he had followed her until he spoke up.

"Why are you leaving?" His voice full of curiosity. Not bothering to slow down or turn to him, she replied.

"I am done with the dance. I've taken all of the fun and excitement that I can take." Devon made a snort-laugh and picked up pace to match her stride.

"Me too." Claire looked at him in surprise. He sounded upset. Devon. Upset. Who would have thought it. He was deep in thought. She kept her comments to herself as she watched him from the corner of her eye. "She dumped me. I mean she really dumped me. I thought I would show her. Show her that I could find someone to replace her. That anyone would do." Claire bristled at the insult. It took moment to realize his mistake. "Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"No harm, no foul." Claire assured him, refusing to let anything he said, get to her. After all her heart was numb at this point. Devon smiled and continued.

"When I took you to the dance, I expected.... I expected her to come to me and apologize. That we would be back together before the last dance was through. But she just stood there and watched." He laughed again, his astonishment still there in his voice. "When I did confront her, she said that she was tired of my shallowness and my manipulation. She wanted a break from me, until I could show her that I had grown up." Ok, that was enough. Claire had enough of his talk, talk, talk. She was tired of his shallowness and manipulation as well. What could she say, that would make him go away. I mean how can a girl wallow in self pity, if she was constantly dogged by a pretty boy totally self absorbed in his own problems.

"Look, give her some time. Don't push her. Don't do anything stupid. Show her you've changed. And she will come back to you." There that sounded like it might do the trick. She made it to the bleachers and started climbing. She had to feel her way up, the light was so poor.

"Do you think so? Devon sounded so hopeful, she didn't have the heart to tell him, she thought that he had a snowball's chance in hell. First of all, he had to not do anything stupid. He was doomed before he started. Maybe if she ignored him, he would grow tired and go away. She suddenly grew tired and stopped half way. Normally she liked to go to the very top, but tonight she did not have the strength. She sat down and stared out into the darkness.

"I want to thank you." Wow, an I'm sorry and a thank you in one night. She should feel uber special. "You have been nothing but kind and helpful to me, even though I used you tonight. I don't deserve your kindness. You are so pure and honest. Thank you." Ahh, man he had to go and ruin her train of thought. She had to admit that she was not as honest and kind as he thought. She had used him almost as much as he had used her. She didn't want to go to the dance. And she accepted knowing he would probably take back the offer.

"Look, I already said that I accepted your apology. It's alright." Devon smiled at her and leaned toward her.

"You are a good kid." He chucked her under the chin. Great. Why did all of the guys around her make her feel like a dog. The only thing he didn't do was pat her on the head and tell her to roll over. His hand came up and brushed her hair back. Take that back, all he didn't do was ask her to roll over. " I never noticed how green your eyes were. I thought that they were brown."

How would he know? It was too dark. Then she noticed the moon trying to peek through the clouds. She was brought back to the present with Devon's breath brushing her cheek. Why was he so close to her. Was he moving closer. His hands captured her face as he lips landed on hers. Claire was frozen in her shock. Was he actually putting a move on her? He was totally unaware that she was not participating in the kiss at all. Maybe he was used to that. His lips felt so wrong on hers. So foreign. She suddenly felt like his kiss ruined the last time she had warm lips on hers. Betrayed the memory. And no matter how he felt now, Quil loved her with that kiss, and she didn't want to erase it. With all of the strength she could muster, she pushed him away from her.

"Sherlock, when I said don't do anything stupid, I meant something like this. I honestly thought you could at least make it ten minutes." She said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Devon moved back to her, man he was a slow learner.

"Doll, don't get upset. I think that you are beautiful. Relax. I know that you don't have any experience, but I can help you with that." He wrapped his arms around her tight and his lips locked on hers again, more forceful this time. Claire started to struggle in earnest this time. He was like a vice grip. His hand snaked over her body to land on her left breast. His touch felt slimy. Claire ripped her face away from him, trying to find somewhere to gouge, his eyes, his throat, his ears. His mouth turned to her throat. His earthy grunts turned her already upset stomach.

Before she could follow through, Devon went sailing over the bleachers to land silently several feet away. Relief surged through her like adrenaline. She jumped up to run to Quil's arms. Tears blinded her as her arms went around him. His arms did not automatically follow and she looked up to see what was the matter. Her eyes moved up and up and...up. The light was too low to see any more than shadows of his features, but it was enough to know that she was not holding Quil. He was tall and hard, his hair was to his shoulders, pulled back by a string. His eyes looked black in the moonless night. Although he felt icy beneath her fingers, he was the one that shivered.

"Are you ok Claire?"

**Guess who? It's been a long time coming. I hope it's worth the wait. I have such plans for them. Hopefully it will come out the way I want it. **


	22. Chapter 22 Faded Memories

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I am only pretending.**

**Faded Memories**

"Are you ok, Claire?" The face and voice were so familiar, yet she could not make her mind place them. Claire slowly became aware of a whimper from the bleachers. She tried to turn her eyes away to investigate, but the strangers eyes kept her captive. She swayed in the dizzy spell of the surreal moment. This could not possibly happening. Claire knew that she had seen him somewhere before, but memory danced before her eyes, and refused to come to the surface.

"Who are you?" She asked dazed. His eyes were filled with intense emotion as he waited for her to recognize him. She felt his anticipation, as she tried in vain to answer her own question. "I know you, don't I ?" The corners of his mouth tilted up, into the hint of a smile. Still, he remained silent. Try as she might, the memory, fluttered and lighted as a butterfly's gossamer wings, always out of reach. She knew when he realized that she failed to place him, it was when the light left his eyes, and his shoulders slumped in his disappointment. His smile dimmed, infinitely more sad, than he had a right to be in her failure.

Again the moans from the bleachers knocked on her conscience . She moved out of his embrace to investigate. By the time she made it to Devon's side, he was trying to sit up, cradling his left hand. She crouched down to help him get up, but he pulled away, his anger showed in his clip movements. "Don't touch me! I think you broke my damn hand." Devon tried to move his fingers. The intense burning agony made spots dance before his watery eyes. In his cry of pain, he turned his wrath on her.

"I was doing you a favor. No one wants you, you bitch." Claire froze at the volley of pure hatred that filled his speech. In her sheltered life, no one had ever talked to her like that. Before her mind could register the meaning, he was hauled to his feet and beyond, by the stranger. Devon tried to touch the ground with the tips of his toes, his left arm dangling uselessly at his side.

Claire thawed to scream at the boy, "Stop! Don't hurt him." When he looked as if he would ignore her, she grabbed a hold of his arm. It felt like cold steel beneath his shirt. This night had turned into one of those nightmares that made no sense, and no matter how hard you tried convince yourself to wake up, it only got worse. Claire had the insane feeling that this was all her fault. Panic filled her voice. "Please!" Devon's anger erupted into full blown panic, as he vainly tried to pry the other boys fingers from the collar of his shirt. His eyes glowed with an eerie fire, the moonlight playing tricks, on the crimson depths. In their glare, Devon felt his own mortality.

"Hey, let me go!" Devon started kicking at the other boy's shins to get away. It made no impact at all. "I didn't do anything!"

"Count yourself blessed to be alive. I should take your life in payment for your actions." Micah's mind raged with anger at the insolent boy. How dare he touch her? How he wanted to tear him limb from limb, and crush his hand to dust. The hand that dared to touch her. He had no right! Micah took a deep breath to try to clear his head, he could not think, he could not control his hands as they tightened their hold.

"Please let him go!" Claire implored as her fingers dug into the unyielding flesh. He turned to her as if he had forgotten her presence. Her eyes captured his attention, as he felt the heat of her hand burn a hole through his arm, where it gripped him. Instantly, he let go of Devon, who slumped to the floor in a painful cry.

"He accosted you!" Micah declared as if that gave him permission to crush him to pulp. Claire blinked at his passion. Why would he care so much, and who was he? Devon was still spouting at Claire, that this was all her fault, focusing on the least dangerous of the two. Micah leaned down to get close to his heated face. He unleashed all of his vampire presence, not bothering to hold back.

"Hold your tongue." Micah's voice now a low calm tone that was no more terrifying than the thunderous one, he used a moment ago. "You will leave this place and you will not breath a word to her again. Failure to do so will be at your peril." He leaned in closer, his breath bathing Devon's frightened face, his body reacting to the threat before his mind caught up. "Do you understand me?" Devon's body lost control of its basic functions, and the pool of urine, that formed around his slumped body, was the only answer that Micah received for this threat. He jerked his head in the direction he wanted Devon to leave and turned away with a dismissing move.

"There is no reason to threaten him anymore. He didn't hurt me." Claire felt the need to defend Devon, afraid that this boy would lose his control and seriously injure him. Micah's gaze moved down her body as if to argue her point, his eyes stopping at the top of her dress. Her eyes followed to see her ripped bodice. Her left breast exposed for the world to see. Devon must have ripped the material, as he was flung backward to the bleachers below. She stared at the sight as if it were someone else. Her eyes rose to see his transfixed at the spectacle. Claire's hands moved to lift up the material to cover herself. Once her hands blocked his view, his mind started functioning again. Anger raced forward, of his other emotions, and he turned to follow Devon, who was limping as quickly as he could down the bleacher steps.

"No! no... don't, please." Uncertain what to do, he was poised to bolt. He had no intention of approaching Claire here. Not now. Not until she recognized him in the dreams. She was so close. Obviously, she was closer in the dreams than in real life. Her failure to say his name caused real pain in his silent heart. He could not stay and be detected before it was time, but he could not force himself to leave her side, now that she started to talk to him.

"Thank you." Micah's puzzled expression forced Claire to explain. "Thank you for defending me. I'd like to say that I had the situation under control, but we both know that it would be a lie." Micah merely nodded his acknowledgment. They both stood, for a moment, in an awkward silence. Before he turned to go again she stopped him with more questions he could not answer.

"Do you go to school here? I can't place where I saw you?" Claire's questions were met with amused silence. So he was going to be difficult, now. "Come on, you have to tell me." Micah shook his head, refusing to give in. "Just a hint?" She pouted.

"You will remember. You will." Claire grunted in frustration, then started spouting off possible answers, "Mr. Hanson's English?, Ms. Arnson's Trig?, Home Ec?" Micah stopped shaking his head at the last, giving her a look of unbelief, it being so ridiculous. Claire smiled at the thought that this boy could be remotely tamed. He was rigid, exuding power, raw and violent, from the last few minutes. "No Home Ec, huh? Then I guess chess club is out of the picture too." Micah smiled a true smile at her attempt of a joke. He moved closer, and for a moment, Claire felt a shiver of fear, but she pushed it back as he tentatively raised his hand to brush back a stray tress of hair that had his sole attention.

"What is your first thought, that comes into your head, when you try to remember where you saw me last?" His words were so innocent and non threatening, yet she trembled at the pain they caused, with the effort she used, to try to remember. His fingers continued to caress her cheek, as his eyes bore into hers, as if he could force her to remember. A sharp stab of pain jabbed between her eyes and her knees started to buckle. She felt his arms go around her to support her body. She felt hopeless as the effects of a migraine began to play it's drumbeat in her head.

"I'm sorry. I seem to be getting one of my stupid migraines again." She started apologizing, feeling like it was something she should do. She always felt guilty for having them and inconveniencing everyone around her. Micah lifted her effortlessly and moved her to one of the bleachers. She closed her eyes to the pain, and felt it slowly ease in its intensity. His cold fingers massaged her temples and his melodic voice seemed to draw her into some kind of trance. The sounds of the night seemed to disappear and the only thing she could hear was his voice.

"The pain will ease. Think Claire. When you hear my voice, what is the first picture that comes to your mind? No, keep your eyes closed." She turned her head in frustration, but he kept rubbing her temples. Soon she was relaxing, despite her aggravation.

She was so close. He could feel it. He concentrated on the warmth that poured off of her. It was like nothing he had ever felt. As a moth is drawn to a flame, Micah leaned down closer, ignoring the danger to both of them, her scent invading his senses, till he forgot his place in the conversation. Venom formed in his mouth causing him to swallow repeatedly. She started to laugh, bringing him back to the present. The heady fragrance of her blood, rushing to her heated cheeks, his finger tips tracing it's life giving flow underneath her smooth skin. He asked her what was so funny, but she refused to answer,shaking her head.

"No, you have to tell me." Micah insisted. "Uh, uh, uh," Micah scolded when Claire tried to open her eyes, placing the tips of his fingers over her eyes lids, to keep them closed.

"It's stupid and makes no sense." She confessed, embarrassed at her failure. Micah made a frustrated grunt, deep in his chest, at her denial to tell him. She reluctantly relented and told him, knowing it would not be helpful at all. "Alphabet soup. I see alphabet soup." Claire opened her eyes, expecting the boy to be laughing at the random thoughts. Instead, he was staring at her, or rather staring through her, lost in his own thoughts. Maybe, he did not hear her at all.

"I said, all I can think about is alphabet soup, and I am not even hungry. How is that for missing the mark?" Micah seemed to come to and a smile formed over his absorbed stare.

"You are closer than you think." Micah pulled himself from the memory of the two of them in the coffee shop, 10 years ago, when they were on the run from the Volturi. The child had flabbergasted him by her total trust in him. Trust that was not earned, but still cherished none the least. Trust he wanted back. Distantly, he heard trouble approaching. He could not be detected yet. Softly, he lifted his fingers from her face, and stood up.

"I have to go. Don't give up. You will remember." With a look of hopeful expectation, he turned and disappeared at the top of the bleachers. Before Claire could call out to him, a flashlight was aimed at her face. She turned her head from the glare.

"Who is up there?" An authoritative female voice asked. Claire stood up.

"Where is he?" Devon's voice no longer held fear. He was angry and it shook with it. "Where did he go?" Devon's hand was wrapped in some kind of cloth, that he was clutching to his chest. The tell tale stain covering the front of his pants. Claire raised her eyes, from her examination, to meet the boy's challenging stare, daring her to say something. The police officer and Devon were close enough now that she could recognize her. Claire remember the officer from the Easter get together. The shy smile was no longer on her face, replaced by her no nonsense attitude and her hair pulled back in a severe bun. Claire straightened at the attack from her date.

"Tell us who he is and where did he go. Come on, you know who I am talking about. The ogre who threw me and crushed my hand." Devon shouted, as he scanned the stadium for his attacker.

" I don't know." She honestly admitted, hoping that he would be able to hide in the shadows. She didn't want him getting in trouble for helping her. It wasn't his fault. The officer moved up the bleachers using her flashlight to illuminate the dark shadows. Devon leaned in and said, "He'll pay for this. Both of you will. I will miss the finals because of you."

Toni made her way back to the two young teenagers. She saw no one up there. He could not have left from the front exits. He seemed to have vanished.

"What is your friend's name?" Toni took out her notebook to take notes. Claire paused before she answered. Toni looked up, waiting for her answer. Devon grunted in his impatience.

"I don't know. No, really, I don't know his name! I've seen him somewhere, but I do not remember where. He wouldn't tell me. He saved me." The last was said at Devon's protests that she was lying. Claire lifted her hand, from her bodice, to show the officer where Devon had torn her dress. "Devon would not take no for an answer, and the other guy came to my rescue. If he hadn't shown up, I don't know what would have happened."

Toni turned her hard glare to the young man. His temper backtracked a bit at the accusation. He sputtered his denial as he withered between the women's stares.

"Look, she gave me mixed signals. Claire is just a big tease. Yeah, she came with me, but I caught her lip locked with an older guy, then when I caught up with her here, she dumps me for the Neanderthal. She asked for it." Claire gasped at his gall.

Toni stopped his speech, sickened by it.

"No girl asks to be molested. You had no right to do what you did." Toni turned to Claire, "Do you want to press charges?" The question caused both of the others to voice protest. If he was charged with anything, he would expect any chances for a scholarship to fly out of the window. And that would ruin any chances of leaving this hell hole. How had this night got so out of control? He raked his hair back out of his face, as he paced away from them, his hand a continuous throb of pain.

"No please I just want to forget this day ever happened. Can't we just forget this whole thing. I just want to go home." Claire's frustration brought tears to her eyes. The sound of steps marching on the bleacher steps interrupted the conversation, as paramedics made their way up to examine Devon's hand. The lights came on and everyone was blinded by the light.

"Oh, yeah, it's definitely broken, several places. Come on let's get you to the hospital." One of the paramedics said, over Devon's howl of pain. The boy turned his accusing glare toward Claire, as if she had denied the injury. Claire watched as the paramedics led Devon down the steps. Now that the lights were on, Toni could see the traces of bruises that covered her shoulders and arms. The girl had been through quite a bit this night.

"Are you alright? I think you should go to the hospital as well." Claire's objection bordered on panic. "Is there someone you want me to call?" Claire thought that the only one she wanted was not available. She couldn't bother her mother. Not when she was not feeling well. Toni took pity on the girl's hopeless expression.

"Here, let me give you a lift home." Claire smiled in appreciation. As they made it to the gym the principal intercepted them.

"What is the situation here? Why wasn't I informed that there was a problem?" Toni stepped forward to stop the man from exploding. She did not need the commotion, after she had already had it under control.

"Apparently there was a confrontation between two students and another teenager not from this school. Everything is under control." The principal was not satisfied with her answer.

"I am principal of this school and I will decide when it is under control. Ms. Madison are one of the students that are responsible for this fiasco? I will not tolerate disobedience. This will hurt your permanent record. Are you willing to face the consequences? Claire backed up, not equipped to handle his onslaught.

"Whoa, whoa, there is no need to attack her. She did nothing wrong. She was attacked by one of your students. She was rescued by someone who does not attend Forks High School." The principal turned his angry eyes to the officer.

"Who is this student that attacked Ms. Madison?" He would take care of the student. He would be suspended. This was the type of situation that he needed to squash right away. An example was needed to keep from re-occurrences.

Toni looked over her notes, before she answered. "Devon Brower." The silence lengthened between them. Toni could see the wheels spinning in the principals head. He obviously was thinking about the likelihood of the basketball team losing the championship if Devon was forced to forfeit the game if he was suspended.

"Devon is the student who allegedly attacked Ms. Madison?" So now it was "allegedly" ? She did not have the heart to tell him, with his hand injury, he wouldn't be playing for the rest of the season. "Well I will need to do my own investigation into this matter. I hope the police does not need to get involved in this little matter. You know how young people over react to trivial matters." He said the last to Claire, in a condescending manner, trying to persuade the student to let the matter go.

Toni did not bother to comment. She turned to Claire and asked, "Are you ready to go?" Claire shook her head yes, she just wanted this night to end. She got in the front seat of the squad car. Toni picked up the mic and informed dispatch that the situation was under control and that she was escorting Claire home. Claire closed her eyes, wishing she could just go to sleep.

"So how is your family?" Toni's question forced her to open her eyes and participate in the conversation.

"They are fine." She gave the standard response that everyone wanted when they really asked a superficial question. Toni looked over to her, obviously wanting more.

"Mom is under the weather, we think the cancer is back." Toni said she was sorry and by her tone she was. Silence settled in the car, only interrupted by Toni's shuffling in the leather seat.

"How is your Uncle Seth? Is he healing well?" Uncle Seth? Then Claire remembered, she called all of the pack Uncle as a kid. Sometimes she would revert to it by habit. She must have did it at the Easter get together.

"Seth is fine. I saw him last night. His wound is fine." Better than fine, it was as if he was not stabbed at all.

"Good, good." Toni looked at her, as if expecting more, but Claire had nothing to add to it. Toni turned her eyes to the front of the car. Claire closed her eyes and the rest of the time disappeared. The next time her eyes opened she was in her front yard. She didn't remember giving directions, but she must have. Claire thanked the officer and opened her door. Toni asked if she should talk to her mother, but she said that it wasn't necessary. She didn't want to have to wake her up. The last thing she wanted was to have to relieve the night for her. There was no way she could leave out the bad parts and have any kind of story at all.

Claire opened the front door. She looked down at her torn dress and the tears, that she had held back , slipped from her sore eyes. She closed the door and leaned against it. With all the strength she could gather, she made her way into her bedroom, as the phone rang. She raced to answer it, not wanting to wake her mother.

.

.

.

Quil ran through the forest, toward the Madison residence. The leech's trail disappeared and they had no new leads. The pack separated into groups. Quil broke away from Jared to check on Claire. He felt so guilty, about his rough touch, but he had to see her. Sam assured him it was not as bad as he thought it was. He had to see for himself. He made it to her window. She was on the phone with her friend.

"He was disgusting. I still can't wipe his smell off of my mouth. He would take not take no for an answer. And he didn't even notice, that he tore my dress. I just want a hot shower. If I never see him again it will be too soon." Claire's voice was full of disgust. Quil froze. He did that? Was she revolted by his touch? He tore her dress. Just then she had turned around, pacing in the small room. He saw the rip in her bodice that exposed her flesh. Mortified at his own handiwork he looked down at his treacherous hands.

"I am so sorry Claire. No one should be treated that way. He should be boiled in oil. The big brute." Tara's proclamation rang in Quil's ears. No, he deserved worse. Much worse. Death was too good for him. Slowly he slipped down, not wanting to draw her attention. Then he took off in the woods with no destination in mind, but to escape his own guilt.

**I know poor Quil. I am sorry, but he keeps putting himself into these situations. It's not my fault really. Really. No rotten tomatoes please.**


	23. Chapter 23 Life Is Not Fair

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I only wish I did.**

**Life's Not Fair**

Emily lifted the cloth off of Scott's fevered forehead. As she placed it in the bowl of cool water, she bit her lip. His fever was higher. Nothing that she had done had made a bit of difference. It had been three days since he was attacked. The bones had healed fast. He was up to his old self yesterday. If he seemed a little quieter than normal, she contributed it to the ordeal that he had been in. She had first hand knowledge of how frightening it could be, to have one of those monsters in your face. She still had nightmares from their attack years ago. She was brought back to the present by Scott's weak moans. Along with the fever, he was racked with pain. His eyes opened, roaming aimlessly across the room, settling on his mother. He smiled weakly, before he sucked in his breath as another wave hit him.

That was it! She didn't care if Sam wanted them to deal with this alone. He wasn't here. He was never here. She had to sit here and watch her son go through shear agony. If Dr. Cullen could help, she would take the chance. She didn't care if Sam blamed all of this on the Cullens, Scott needed their help. She needed their help. Backing out of the room, she made it to the living room, to pick up the phone. With trembling fingers, she had to dial the number three times before she got it right, cursing her fingers for wasting precious time.

Renesmee picked it up on the first ring. "Hello?" Emily had to clear her throat to get her greeting out, still her voice was hallow and weak.

"I am sorry it is late, but may I speak with Dr. Cullen?" Emily prayed that he was still there. She was so scared for Scott, if he wasn't there she did not know what to do.

"Sure he is, let me get him." Before she could let out the breath that she had been holding, Carlisle was on the phone, he concern heavy in his voice.

"Emily, what is the matter? Is there something that I can help you with?" Emily closed her eyes in relief. He would be able to fix her son. Trying to keep her voice from trembling too much she clutched the phone in a death grip.

"It's Scott. Yesterday he started feeling ill. His fever started spiking today. It's over 103. His body is racked with tremors, and he is in a lot of pain." She took a deep breath as her head spun.

"Emily, is the pain centered around his shoulder.? Is there any discoloration around his injury? Her head continued to spin at his questions. Panic tightened its hold of her heart.

"I think the pain is all over. The pain is so much worse than before he first turned. Can you come over to examine him?" Emily waited in the silence that followed.

"Emily are you still there?" Renesmee's voice startled the other woman.

"Yes, I am still here." Renesmee told the older woman that Carlisle was already on his way. "I hope he's feeling better soon." Emily thanked her and hung up the phone.

She knew that it would not take him long if he went by foot. Emily hurried to get back to Scott's side. When she found his bed empty, she backtracked her steps. Maybe he went to get his own drink. She checked the bathroom first, but it was empty. He was not in the kitchen either. Panicked, she stepped out the back door. Where could he have possibly have gone to?

Emily just made out his outline in the shadows of the trees. She cried out to him as she stumbled down the steps. Although there was a great distance between them, he turned his head at her call. He leaned on his knees, as if the effort of standing up straight was too great. Scott's face a mass of twisted pain.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Emily asked as she brushed the sweat from his forehead. Scott started to answer her, but a series of tremors interrupted him. His Mother wrapped her arms around him, to help support, and tried to lead him back to the house. Although he was weak in his condition, he was anchored to the spot and would not budge.

"Mom, I have to go, you don't understand. They are in danger." Emily's forehead scrunched as she tried to understand what he was trying to tell her. "The Calls are in danger. I don't know how to explain it but, I've got to help them." Again, he doubled over as a wave of agony racked his body. Emily felt her tears spill from her eyes in her frustration. No matter how hard she tried, she could not make her son come back into the house. Just when she started screaming at him, she felt one of the shifter's presence.

"Emily, what is the matter?" Seth moved to help Emily. Scott looked up, relief softening his features. She had no idea where he came from, but she thanked God for an answer to her prayer.

"Oh, thank God! Scott is determined to go traipsing through the forest and I can't get him back in bed." Scott tried to defend himself. He knew that the pack member would understand him.

"Uncle Seth, you've got to help me.... There is something.... we've got to get to the Call's place....danger." Scott could not finish his thought, as his knees buckled. Seth picked him up with no effort at all and made his way back to the house.

"Please Uncle Seth..." Seth interrupted him, his eyes turning to Emily for understanding, she shrugged her shoulders to show that she was just as in the dark as he was.

"Look, the only place you are going is to bed. Let the rest of the pack handle it. Once you are safely tucked in, I will alert the guys. Embry will make sure nothing happens to the Calls. Trust me." His words seemed to soothe the boy and he reluctantly closed his eyes. Again Seth looked at Emily with questions in his eyes. Scott seemed to have lost consciousness, because he did not make another sound as Seth placed him back in his bed, Emily tucked the covers back over his still body. Seth followed Emily out of the room and then asked for her to explain.

"He got up when I left the room. I found him outside where you showed up. He was spouting off about danger. I don't know where he was getting it from, possibly one of the nightmares he was having. He's been tossing and turning in his sleep all day." Once Emily started talking, she could not seem to stop. She had been alone all day with the sick boy, with no one to voice her fears to. Seth placed a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder.

"I didn't mean that. What is going on with Scott? I thought that he was healed already. How long has he had this fever? Why haven't you called Sam?" Emily rolled her eyes and blew out her breath.

"Sam knows about his fever. He thinks that it is part of the shifting thing. He wants us to handle it quietly. Well, I am the one who has to handle it, and Seth, I am not handling it too well." Seth was taken aback by her vehement attitude. He could clearly see that she was very upset about this and upset at Sam.

"You mean Sam knows about this, and he is still patrolling?" This did not sound like Sam at all. They had been on patrol together for at least 15 hours. They continued to patrol when they had come across the mutilated bodies by the river bank. Then they had the incident with Quil, who was roaming the woods, tending to his broken heart, totally inconsolable at the moment. Sam gave orders to leave him alone and concentrate on the leech who was wrecking havoc in the woods. He was not thinking about Scott at all, just his hatred for the vampire species in general. Before Seth could get his head wrapped around it, Carlisle stepped into the hallway.

"I let myself in. Is he in his room?" Carlisle asked and Emily nodded and led him into Scott's bedroom. Carlisle lost no time in examining the young boy. Scott looked up at the Dr. with total trust, leaning into his cool fingers. Carlisle's forehead creased in concern, then he smiled down at the boy, who was watching his every movement. There did not appear to be any infection around the break. He could not pinpoint the reason for the fever. It appeared to be symptomatic of the flu, but shifters did not get sick. He did not have personal experience with the actual semantics of the metamorphosis of the first transformation. And the Quileute were a secretive people.

It could be the continuation of the transformation. It could be a lot of things. The only thing he could do was give him something to ease the pain, but not by much. The medication did not prove too effective with his break. Another factor was Scott was a first. Jacob admitted that in their history, he was the youngest. He did not have the growth spurt that the others had first, before they shifted for the first time. It could be a start of a growth spurt. Carlisle wished that he had more definite answers for them.

"I don't think it is a complication from the break." He said once he left the room and closed the door. "It does not look like an infection. I think we will need to ride out the fever. I can give him something to ease the pain, but it won't last long, nor do I think it will be very effective. I'm so sorry, that I can't help you more, Emily. I know it must be hard on you." Silent tears slipped from her eyes at his gentle words.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" The three of them turned to Sam, standing in the hallway, his jaw locked in anger. Emily bristled at his tone.

"I called him. Scott's fever spiked higher. I can't stand to see him in this much pain!" Emily marched up to him, when he turned his head away in protest. " No, you don't! You are not here. You haven't been sitting by his bed holding his hand. You don't have to hear him begging for the pain to stop!"

"Emily, I don't want them in our house. It's all their fault." Sam barked, not replying to her accusations.

"Sam, our son is sick, he needs help." Sam turned back to her.

"Oh, really, and has the leech healed him? Has he done any good? Has he stop the shifting? Has he done anything!?" The last Sam screamed at Emily. Seth moved between them, putting a restraining hand on Sam's chest.

"Whoa! Hey, there is no need for yelling. Obviously, there are strong feelings here. Scott doesn't need to hear this. You two need to calm down." Sam pushed Seth's hand away, but the other Quileute did not back down. Carlisle stood to the side, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. He handed Emily some pills.

"You can try these to help alleviate the pain. Again, I am sorry that I cannot do more." He turned his gaze to Sam as he finished. Guilt gripped his still heart that Sam's anger was justified. The Cullen's presence was the destructive catalysis that started the shifters to emerge after so many peaceful generations. Sam turned from him, trying to keep his breathing under control. Scott called out from his bedroom. Sam turned his cold eyes on the Doctor before he pushed his way into his son's room. All of his pent up anger, cooled at the sight of his son, twisted in his bed covers, a thin sheet of sweat covering his body. Scott managed to lift the corners of his mouth into a weak smile at his Dad.

"I am so glad you are here. You need to get the pack to the Call's place. They are in trouble. You've got to help them Dad." Sam grabbed a hold of his son's outstretched hand. He hated to see his only child withering in pain, like he was. And there was nothing he could do to stop the pain. He hated the vampires that did this to his son. All of them. The hatred consumed his every waking moment. And the hopelessness of it all. He could not look his son in the eyes, knowing he was powerless to stop this. That he could not prevent this from happening to his son.

* * *

When he first shifted, he thought he could handle this. At first. But when he came into that clearing and saw Scott's lifeless body, carelessly tossed aside by one of the leeches, he was brought down to his knees in grief.

Sam saw his own life flash before his eyes. All of his failures, all of his disappointments, all of his faults. He never felt so small and insignificant. He almost passed out in relief, when Scott opened his eyes. And as he watched his little body racked in pain, his relief turned into anger and into hate. Pure hate. For them.

"Scott, I am going now and I will alert the pack. Don't worry. Your Dad needs to stay here." Seth said as he moved to the other side of the bed. Sam turned an angry face to him, thinking that Seth was overstepping his bounds. He had no business, making the decisions for the pack. Scott seemed to accept his answer and leaned back into his pillow and closed his eyes.

Seth leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Scott's clammy forehead. "Take care of your family. They are precious." Seth's eyes misted over at his own unfulfilled dreams. Sam bristled at the other man's presumptions. Seth brushed against Emily as he left the little room. Emily avoided Sam's accusing eyes as she went over to retrieve the cloth that she was cooling Sam's head with, and dipped it in the bowl of cool water. The only sound in the room was Scott's labored breathing.

"I thought we decided that we would handle this ourselves." Sam's voice reverberated with his anger. Emily's hands paused for a moment, the only indication that she heard him, other than that, she continued with her administrations. Sam continued, "we don't need their kind in our house. After all that they have done to our family, to our friends, I thought you understood my feelings." Emily's hands clenched in her own anger, unable to hold her tongue any longer, she exploded.

"Your feelings!? Don't you mean your commands? What about my feelings? Or your own son's feelings. He's in pain, Sam. Don't you care about that? Or are you just mad because I don't snap to at your every whim? Too bad you don't have total control my mind like you do your little soldiers." Emily tossed the rag into the water sending the bowl off of the table.

"Is that how you really feel, Em? You think That I love being the alpha? That I want to be responsible for all of these lives? Then you don't know me at all!" Sam leaned forward, trying to keep his voice down, so as not to disturb Scott, but his body shook with the effort. Emily matched his octave, just as intense in her speech.

"Maybe I don't know you. Maybe I've never known you. I certainly do not understand your reasoning. You care more about your worthless patrol than you do your own flesh and blood!" Sam did not say another word, but turned to leave, as the tremors took control. He did not want to hurt her, but in his current state of mind, he was not able to stay next to her. "Don't turn away from me! Sam, come back here." She was still calling for him, when she heard the slamming of the front door.

As soon as Sam phased, he was bombarded with the pack's confusion. His own head still swam with his raw emotion of the fight he just had. It took a great effort to push it back into the dark corners of his mind, and concentrate on the immediate needs of the pack.

"_Quil has gone about 100 miles north, by now. It looks like he won't stop. I'm worried about him." Jacob thought as the pack made their way to the Call's residence. _

"_I'm tired of running after that guy. I wish he would just suck it up and act like a real man. We're all tired of hearing his crying." Paul complained. _

"_Jacob, I would appreciate it, if you could focus on the present situation. My family is in danger, and we all need our heads to be in the game." Embry thought as all of his other fears played out in his mind, projected with great force to the others. __The anxiety was too much for Jared, who was afraid for Kim, about ready to give birth at any time. _

"_Sam, I need to check on Kim, I've been away from her too long." Jared pleaded, already deviating from the pack's current coarse. _

"_Sam, I picked up another leech trail, heading toward Forks. It's weak but fairly recent. If it's the same vamp as the one that viciously killed the fishermen, we need to cut him off before he heads to the heavily populated area." Drew reported, as the others contradicted him. They kept dropping the trails and did not trusts his instincts._

"_Sam, are you alright? We can handle this, you need to be with your family." Seth tried to console the leader. _

"_Would you all just shut up!" The alpha command reverberated through each pack member's head, causing each one to skip in their cadence. "I need everyone to get into formation and proceed to the Call residence. From there we will divide up and attack from the advantage point. I need Seth and Drew to follow the leech trail to Forks border to make sure that this is not a trap. If there is or has been an attack in Forks, the treaty is void and we will take it out on their territory. Understood?" The pack bowed to the alpha, no one strong enough to contradict his orders. Sam could feel Seth's concern, but he pushed it away as he raced to lead his pack. _

_._

_

* * *

_

.

The early morning dawn, brought them no closer to ending the leech attacks. They kept intercepting the leeches trail, only to be evaded. Then the trails died. The pack wearily made their way home, except for Colin and Paul, who continued to patrol.

Jared was a quivering mass of nerves, as he raced home to make sure that Kim was ok. Sam had refused his request to check on her. Jacob headed North to try to bring Quil home. At least he had not phased back and Jacob was able to be in contact with him.

Seth ran to Forks, and was at the moment camped out behind the Evan's house, standing guard over Toni. The leeches were too close, and were too brave not to attack in broad daylight, and he didn't want to take the chance.

Sam entered his quiet house, still angry at Emily, but now was under enough control, that he no longer was afraid of accidentally hurting her. He tiptoed into his son's room to check on him. He stopped in shock at the sight of the empty bed. He checked the bathroom, then the kitchen, concern growing in his mind. By the time he made it to his and Emily's bedroom, he was running through the house. Their bed was just as empty. Panic rushed through his veins as he slammed through the back door, to scan the outside of the house. It was just as void of their presence as the inside of the house was. He phased again and searched the woods for any leech trails, but came up empty. As he made his way back to the house, he noticed that their car was gone.

He phased back and went to his phone. Maybe she took him back to the Cullen house. His anger flamed at the thought, behind his worry that Scott had taken a turn for the worse. He dialed Jacob's number to see if they were there. Emmett answered and told him, that they had not seen them at all tonight. Carlisle took the receiver and assured him he would check the hospital for him, and call him back if he had any news.

Sam sat down on the couch with the dead phone in his hands, as he waited with dread, for the return call. The sound of the refrigerator dumping ice in the tray, and the tick of the grandfather clock in the living room were the only sounds he heard. It was too quiet in the house. It was never this quiet. Not in ten years. Sam sucked in a haggard breath at the squeal of the phone. He paused in his fear as he let it ring a second time. With determination, he pushed his anxiety back and answered.

"Sam, this is Carlisle. They did not go to the hospital. No one has seen them. I called Charlie and he has no information either." Sam tuned out Carlisle's speech as his eyes focused on a white piece of paper that was on the coffee table. It had Emily's curly writing on it. Relief surged through his brain, forcing out all of the horrible possibilities that flashed behind his eyes.

"It's ok, I think a see a note. They must be ok. Thank you for your help." Sam hung up at Carlisle's salutation. His relief was brief as he scanned the note. It took him three tries before it's meaning sunk in his haze induced mind.

Sam,

By the time you read this, Scott and I will be at

the Caws Rez. I think it would be better if we

took a little time away from each other. We'll

be staying with the Young's. Please don't follow

me. Don't call. I'll keep you informed of Scott's

condition. This is for the best.

Emily

* * *

He did not get far, after leaving his den, to find out the cramps were from hunger, nor the heavenly scent was not food but life giving blood. Before he knew what he was doing, he had the throats of the two fishermen, viscously ripped out and bare before him. It did little to quench the fire. Archer stood over the lifeless bodies, in morbid fascination at the turn his life had taken. Or his death, as the case may be. So now he was a monster. Not too different, than what he was called most of his life.

This would take some getting used to. Then his mind wandered to his mission, and he set out to make Alana pay for what she did to him. This was all of her fault. One more nail in her coffin. Before he ripped her throat out, he would make her beg for her worthless life and then he would go after that policeman. He would beg and plead before he squashed him like a bug.

But try as he might, the closer he got to her, the dogs got in the way. He would not admit it to anyone, but he was terrified of them. The closer they got, the more his survival instinct kicked in and he found new strength to flee. He found he was good at that. By the time the sun rose, he searched for shelter. He did not want to burn up in the sun, like in the movies he watched. Amongst the shadows he hid in a cave and tried to sleep the daylight hours away, but sleep alluded him. Must be because he did not have his native soil beneath his body, or a coffin. That was probably it . But he could wait. He had all the time in the world, now that he was immortal. Forcing back his hunger, he plotted his next move.

**Let's see, in a few short chapters, Quil and Claire break up, Micah interferes, Sam and Emily split, Archer turns, Seth gets arrested. Oh, wait, that hasnt't happened yet. oops. have I missed anything. No I've done my job. Next messangers bring news of the Volturi. You know what happens to messangers bearing bad news? That's right, they don't get invited for dinner. Thanks for reading. **

**PS If you read my other story, you know I love the angst, but there is always a happy ending. **


	24. Chapter 24 If I Knew You Were Coming

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I only wish I did.**

**If I Knew You Were Coming...**

Claire's hands shook as she let the phone ring for the tenth time. Why wasn't Emily answering? Why wasn't anyone answering? Quil had not come home last night. She hadn't thought anything about it, when she woke up. As the day lagged on, she went about her normal chores, not too worried. Quil was known to do double duty on patrols during the weekends. But he always let her know ahead of time. And he always stopped by to check on her. He thought he was so careful not to wake her, but she knew when he was there. Always.

Last night, he made no such stops. When she had finished making dinner, and fed her Mother, who was still not up to eating at the table, she started to worry. She tried Emily's, but she didn't answer. She tried Seth's, also no answer, but that was not unusual, he could have been on patrol. Claire tried Sue's but she got the answering machine. Rachel answered, but said that Paul had already headed out. He had not mentioned anything about Quil. Claire had a feeling that she was lying, but why?

She tried Jacob's house next. Nessie answered. She was down right evasive in her answers about Quil's whereabouts. Claire asked her point blank if she were not telling her something. Her mind raced with so many scary implications. What if he got into a bad fight. Was he bleeding somewhere, all alone? What if he was dying? Or.... NO! No, not that. Her panic raised her voice as she blurted out her questions. Nessie started stammering, not quite sure how to answer.

Finally, Jake took over the phone. He was not any more eager to talk to her either. But after a couple of false starts, he continued. "Claire, Quil is here. He is ….he's sorry about last night. He.... he just needs a bit of time alone.

"What happened? Was there a fight? Is he hurt?" Claire was frantic as her imagination worked overtime, blasting her mind with horrific images.

"No, he's not hurt. He is just ….. He needs time alone." Jake hesitated as if he were arguing with himself, not saying what he really wanted to say.

" Let me speak to him." Claire knew if she could just hear his voice, the anxiety would let go of her heart, and she would be able to breathe again.

"He can't talk right now." Jake cupped the phone and she could hear the sounds of a muffled conversation, she couldn't make out any precise words though.

"I'm coming over." Claire declared as she picked up the car keys and reached for her jacket that was slung over the rocking chair.

"No! Don't Claire. That is not a good idea." Claire froze at her own confusion to Jacob's adamant tone. Why didn't he want her to see Quil? Was he really hurt and everyone was protecting her? Why did they feel the need to always protect her like a small child!

"Jake, you are scaring me! What are you not telling me?" Claire felt the tears building behind her eyes, the pressure intense.

"Claire, he can't face you now. He needs to get his head together. When he saw you last night, you sent him for a loop. Quil is trying to get his head wrapped around what happened between you." Jake was still talking, but she could not hear him over the roaring in her ears. He didn't want to see her. It was so bad that he wouldn't come home? Had she read too much into their first kiss? Did she repulse him? Claire wasn't sure exactly what she managed to say to Jake, or if she even said anything, before she hung up. She sat staring at the phone in her hands, feeling so alone.

* * *

Jacob had a hard time convincing Quil to come home. Well, to Jacob's at least. He was beside himself in his own grief. And terrified that he was capable of hurting Claire, and not even aware of it at the time. He never felt more like a monster.

This was a nightmare. He never meant to hurt her. He loved her so much. This was killing him. He hated himself. When he saw Claire yesterday, dressed up, ready to go to the dance, he was overwhelmed. She looked so grown up. She was beyond beautiful. All he wanted to do was hold her. Ok, he wanted to do so much more than hold her, but for the first time he thought she was ready. Ready to move to the next step. The first step. The problem was, obviously, he was not.

He could not control himself around her. He could not control his strength. When he saw those bruises, he was terrified at what he had done. What he possibly could have done if he hadn't been stopped by Sam. If that was not the worst, hearing her talk to her friend and say that she did not want to ever see him again destroyed him. His life had no meaning if she weren't a part of it. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he couldn't face her. He couldn't stand to hear her tell him goodbye.

Nessie moved up to Jacob to give him support. They had only stepped through the door a few minutes ago. Quil had not said a word, until Nessie had answered the phone and said Claire's name. He seemed to come alive, as if from a trance, completely hysterical. He would not talk to her. He could not talk to her. Jacob had tried to reason with him, in between his conversation with Claire. Jacob was a little peeved with her, himself. Why did she complain to her friend, without talking to Quil, if she had a problem with his overzealousness. Those two had a definite communication problem.

"Quil, I don't know if this is such a good idea? I mean if you just talk to her..." Quil cut him off.

"Talk to her, I can't even look her in the eye! She hates me. I revolt her!" Quil raked his fingers through his hair.

Jacob laced his fingers with Renesmee's and pulled her close to him. He was truly scared for his friend. In his current state, he was afraid that he might hurt himself. Quil could not be left alone. The Cullens were out hunting, which was just as well, since Quil was still not comfortable around them. Nessie reached up with her free hand and placed it on his cheek. Instantly, his mind was bombarded with images of Claire and Quil, her questions whispered on her lips.

"How do we help?" Jacob shrugged his shoulders in defeat, unable to give her a helpful answer. The door burst open as Drew and Colin bounded in.

"Jake, we need your help!" Colin exclaimed, unaware of Quil on the couch. Jacob turned to the two pack members, his face scrunched up in query. "Sam missed his shift on patrol, so we went to find him."

"Yeah, there is something wrong with Sam. He is like in a coma on his couch. Nothing we say to him rouses him. He just stares into space." Drew said as he noticed Quil in the exact same pose, as their leader was in a few minutes ago. "Wow maybe its contagious."

Jacob didn't need this. Not now. Nessie was not responding to the treatments. She tried to hide it, but she was devastated, that their only hope to conceive was not working. With Quil falling apart, and now whatever it was with Sam, Jacob was torn where to turn to next. Man, he was so tired. He turned to Nessie, guilt hung heavy on his shoulders. But there was only determination in hers.

"Go! Uh, uh, don't worry. I'll stay with Quil. Your pack needs you." Jacob enfolded Nessie in his arms. She latched on to him as if he were her lifeline. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be gone for just a few minutes. I promise." He said looking into her sad eyes. " Then it's just you and me. Ok?" He waited until she shook her head yes, before he released her and directed the others to head on out.

* * *

"Honey, it's not your fault." Esme tried to console her husband. Carlisle was beside himself in disappointment over the last treatment results. If anything, she seemed to be reverting to her vampire attributes at an accelerated rate. He heard her, last night, pacing her room, wearing treads in the carpet, unable to sleep. He wanted to come to her, and try to console her, but that would admit defeat, and she was not ready to give up yet. He could not take her last hope away. Carlisle could not look her in the eyes and see that hope die there, because of him.

"Esme, what am I going to do?" he turned to her waiting arms, finding the only true peace, he ever had. She clung to him, giving him the only answer she could give him.

"Hey, Edward spotted a herd about a mile away." Jasper interrupted. He was concerned for his adoptive Father. He knew first hand that Carlisle was under an extreme amount of pressure lately. Jasper was very aware of the fine fractures in his confidence. He concentrated and sent a wave of calm to descend upon his parents. Instantly, he could see some of the tension ease from their shoulders. With a knowing smile, Alice pulled him toward the woods. They had shown up early in the morning. Alice had seen the Volturi descend upon the Cullens and decided that it would be better if Jasper and her were there to put up a better front, when they arrived.

They raced through the trees, trying to keep their noise to a minimum, afraid that they would scare off the herd. They needn't have worried. Emmett and Edward were making enough noise to wake the dead.

"Edward, I said back off man!" Emmett was literally pushing Edward back away from Rosalie. Bella had Edward by the arm, trying to drag him back as well.

"No! I am sick and tired of her being so self-centered. I have news for you Rose, the world does not revolve around you." Edward's normal calm demeanor was absent, as he trembled to keep control.

"Edward, she's just showing her grief for Renesmee's pain." Bella softly assured him, but he turned to her concerned face.

"Nessie's pain is her own. Rosalie is upset because her scheme did not work." Bella looked at Edward, confusion clearly written on her face, then she turned warily to Rose. She had her eyes locked on her brothers, unrepentant for her feelings.

"And I am so sick of your self righteous attitude! She has never hidden her true feelings. Are you the only one allowed to have a dream? Emmett lashed out, at the end of his rope with his brother's condescending manner. Then he took a deep breath to gain some kind of control. He would defend his wife with his very life, but he didn't really want to fight his brother to do it. "Come on man, give her a break. Can't you see that her heart is breaking?" Jasper quickly stepped in and tried to disarm the hostile situation.

"Sons, what is going on here?" Carlisle said trying to understand the situation.

"Rose is upset because the treatments are not working for Renesmee." Emmett said, putting an arm around her.

"No, Rose is upset, because she was hoping that she could try the treatments on herself." Edward corrected in a clipped tone.

Everyone stood in stunned silence. Rose refused to drop her head. Yes, she wanted a child. It was no secret. When she had heard Carlisle talk about altering Nessie's state to sustain a pregnancy, she had hoped that it would be effective enough to help her carry a child as well. It was a long shot, she knew, but she could not stamp down the birth of hope that grew in her dead heart. Even though she wanted this more than anything in this world, she did feel for her niece. He had no right to say that she did not. But she refused to defend herself.

"Edward, please." Esme moved to stand beside him. His indignation cooled at his Mother's hurt, from his actions. The disappointment in her eyes made him feel ashamed that he made a scene. He broke eye contact first, as he looked at his shoes.

"Edward, don't be so judgmental. You have not walked in her shoes. You have been given a very precious gift, with the birth of Renesmee. One that she was denied. I know that if I could have a baby, I would jump at the chance." Edward felt guilty, remembering that his Mother tried to commit suicide over the death of her only biological child. He was also privy to her deepest, dark thoughts on how that tragedy pulled her into the depression that ended her human life. A depression that Rose almost fell into herself at the realization, that she would never have the opportunity to experience motherhood.

"I am sorry." Edward considered himself properly chastised. Esme smiled up at her most sensitive son. Underneath his impenetrable skin of his, he never developed a thick skin.

" I am not the one you should be apologizing to." Edward reluctantly looked toward Rose, who had not moved. As he made his way to her side, Alice gasped.

"Guys, we have company." Edward whipped his head toward Alice and the glimpse of the vision that she had a moment ago. His fists clenched in anger at the sight of one of Volturi, that attacked Renesmee years ago.

"How much time do we have?" Carlisle asked clutching his wife to his side.

"No time. They are coming." Alice and Edward turned toward the trees, where Faith and Torrence stepped through, Fisher and Corrine followed a few steps behind. The Cullens braced themselves, ready for a fight. Faith raised her hand in surrender as she stepped up to Carlisle. He spoke first.

"Faith, I am surprised to see you here. Especially after our last conversation." Carlisle was tense. If she made a special visit, it did not bode well.

He remembered the first time that she had approached him after she escaped the Volturi. She was curious about his vegetarian lifestyle. He and his family took her under their wing and both she and her brother embraced it with enthusiasm. But she missed her friends still trapped with the Volturi. She felt guilty that they were still captive under their leaders misled teachings. She wanted to help them. Carlisle had warned her that it was too dangerous. That if she attempted a rescue, it would be at her own peril. At first she took his advice, but her conscious would not leave her alone. Carlisle had told her that he wanted no part of it, that he wanted his family protected. He had asked her to leave the area, so that the Volturi would leave his family alone. That was ten years ago. Carlisle looked into her intense amber eyes.

"I know our agreement. But I have important news for you. The Volturi are very interested in your recent experiments involving the wolves. You must stop! They are watching you, and your actions are making them nervous." Faith warned Carlisle.

"I am not experimenting on the wolves! Where did they get that idea?" Carlisle contradicted, angry at the thought. Aro's paranoid mind twisted his fears into imaginary enemies. Although they had known each other for centuries, he did not really know Carlisle at all. He would never ….. " No, wait. I am trying to help my granddaughter. I am not experimenting. Her hybrid state is off balance. I am trying to adjust her hormonal balance."

"Well, the Volturi think that you may be making some kind of super race of the wolves. I wanted to warn you. They also noticed that your family is gathering together again. They are afraid that you are planning an attack." Faith stepped up and placed a hand on Carlisle's arm. "I will always be grateful for your help in getting my life back. And I don't want to see your family hurt." Torrence noticed the Cullen family tense at Faith's step forward. Obviously, there was not absolute trust with all of the family members. He moved closer to his friend to protect her.

"I appreciate your concern, and I will take it under consideration. I take it, that you must have gotten close to the Volturi to get this information. Do I need to caution you as well, to be careful? I know that I cannot convince you that your exploits are too dangerous." Faith smile did not quite meet her eyes.

"My conscious dictates my actions. I thank you for your concern as well." Faith stepped back taking in her surroundings. The Cullens seemed to relax as she backed away.

"Will you be staying in the area for a while?" Carlisle asked with mixed emotions. He realized that he had missed the soft spoken healer and her deaf brother. But the last thing he needed was unwanted attention from the Volturi and Faith's actions would lead to her death eventually. It was just a matter of time, and anyone associated with her will meet the same fate.

Fisher had moved up to his sister's side pulling the silent Corrine with him, her head bowed down. He touched her arm to get her attention and signed to her that it was time. They had a small window of opportunity to avoid Demetri's ability to track them. Faith was adamant that they do not bring the Volturi to this place, or to accidentally link the Cullens with them.

"No, we will be leaving now." Faith watched as her brother hesitantly touched Corrine to get her attention. She flinched under his touch, peeking up at him, yet not making eye contact. Then she forced her body to relax as he wrapped his arms around her and they blinked out of existence. It was but a moment later that Fisher returned and wrapped his arms around Torrence. "Keep your eyes open." Faith said as she waited for her brother to come back.

"I will, you as well." Carlisle waved to her as stepped into her brothers embrace. His family immediately closed in. "Alice do you see anyone else?" Carlisle asked asked his daughter, who was concentrating, Jasper at the side, his hands on her shoulders. Bella clung to Edward, worried about Renesmee, alone at the house.

"I'm sorry, I don't see anything at the moment." Alice shrugged in disappointment.

"Bella and I are going back to the house, just in case. We don't want to leave Renesmee alone." Edward said before they sprinted back to the house.

"Well, at least we know why they are coming now." Emmett announced. "We need to prepare, maybe call in a few favors from our friends."

"No, I do not think that it would be a good idea at this time. It might just bring them here that much sooner. No, I think we should just keep our eyes open, like Faith suggested." Carlisle decided, motioning for the others to continue the hunt. It would be better if they were at their optimum prime to defend themselves, should the need arise.

**I know it sounds like everyone is falling apart, but there is a method to my madness. Honest. Next chapter, Seth and Toni and Claire and Micah. **


	25. Chapter 25 Secret Admirers

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I only wish I did. **

**Secret Admirers **

Toni dipped her fingers in the cool water, on the side of the boat. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. They had been in the boat for two hours. So far, they had no nibbles. At least that is what she thought he called it. It didn't really matter to her. It was so peaceful out here. Charlie had met her, at her door, at 4 am, fishing poles and boat in tow. He had talked about going fishing for awhile but nothing definite. Then all of a sudden, he decided that today was the day.

Although, she was a morning person, 4am was still night to her. But she could not deny the man his time of peace. Some men worshiped God's creation with a bible, Charlie did it with a pole.

Her boss was extremely stressed the last few weeks. To say that Charlie was a man that kept his thoughts to himself, would be a major understatement. But anyone could tell that there was something that was really bothering him. She watched now, as he mentally worked his problems silently in his head. The man was hurting. Toni was glad that she had come, she only wished that she could help him with whatever was bothering him . But she didn't want to assume too much, and bud in uninvited, so she kept her silence, waiting for an invitation. She wished she had someone to talk to.

Toni had her own problems. The visions were torturing her. They twisted themselves to the most frightening images she had ever seen. They were no longer about the sexy man that haunted her dreams, but of ferocious giant wolves devouring monsters from her worst nightmares. Even when they came during the day, she would break out in a tingling sweat, and she had problems not vocalizing her reactions. Toni thought that the "Oh, I was just scared by a spider!" excuse was wearing a little thin. The guys at the office, were convinced that she was terrified of the pesky things. They scheduled an appointment with the local bug man. Pity, that he couldn't fumigate her mind and get rid of the wolf hallucinations as easily. Maybe the concussion was the cause of the change. Maybe she was finally going crazy, like her Mother truly believed her to be.

It hadn't helped that she hadn't seen Seth since his stabbing last Tuesday. She hoped that he was ok. Toni had stopped by the next day, but no one was at home. Then she checked out his bachelor pad, still no one home. She asked all of his friends, that she had come across. Toni even stooped as low as to bring it up with Charlie. But she stopped, feeling too much like a stalker. All she knew was that she felt better, being around him. Right now she didn't feel too good. Suddenly the silence was too much.

"Did you see the game yesterday?" Toni knew the question was loaded. He should be good for filling the silence for a good thirty minutes. But he looked through her, still working out his problems in his head. She wasn't sure if it was worth repeating her question, when he turned to her like he was going to ask a question of his own, then swallowed it instead. The intense emotion on his face, made her feel like she was peeking into his soul. She broke eye contact first. The air seemed to be sucked out of boat. Again she tried to fill the silence.

"The game. What did you think about the game yesterday?" Toni continued to look at their feet, afraid to see the anguish that filled his eyes.

"The game?" Charlie repeated, as if the question made no sense. He tried to bring his mind back to the present, but he could not seem to concentrate. Well, to be honest, he couldn't stop repeating the conversation, he and Sue had yesterday. She had stopped by to see how he was doing. Charlie had told her that he would talk to her, later, after he found out that Embry was his son, that he only needed a little time to think it over first. But he had never come over to see her, he hadn't talked to Bella or Embry either. He hadn't talked to anyone. Instead, Charlie had continued to stay in a state of self induced haze. Charlie lingered over feelings of hurt, betrayal, and anger. He mulled over the revelation in total isolation. Simply, he stewed in his own juices.

The more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to believe it, the more he didn't want to believe it, the more it impossible it sounded. The more he ignored it, the more he pretended it did not happen, the more he could control his run away emotions. He hated uncontrolled emotions. He liked his world simple and uncomplicated. And this new situation was too complicated! Charlie did not like his life turned upside down, but he felt like he was living in a trapeze net, about to fall through the holes.

Then Sue came over last night. She seemed angry that he didn't want to talk about it. The things she accused him of, kept playing over and over in his head.

"_Sue, what brings you over?" Charlie asked, surprised to find the woman at his front door. He had the game on the tv, but his mind had a habit of wandering this evening and if asked, he would not be able to give the score, much less any details. _

"_I came to see how you were doing. You never stopped by. I thought you might like to talk." Sue said as she hesitated at the threshold, waiting for him to invite her in. Charlie stepped back and gave her room to enter, his expression guarded. _

"_Won't you sit down?" Charlie motioned for the couch and he took his seat in his recliner. He offered her something to drink, but she declined. They sat in an __uncomfortable silence, only relieved by the muted noise of the game on the tv. Charlie glanced at Sue, who was looking expectantly at him. Obviously, she wanted him to go first, but for the life of him, he could not think of a thing to say. _

"_How are you?" Sue's question made him feel on the defensive. Charlie was quick to answer, to prevent any further intrusion into his personal life._

"_Fine. Fine." Charlie broke eye contact first. Sue looked back at him her compassion slightly patronizing._

"_Are you sure?" Charlie's gaze turned back to her. What did she want him to say? Really, she made him feel like she wanted him to fall apart in front of her. She should know him by now. That was not him. It made him irritated, and his response was just as patronizing._

"_Yes, Sue. I am just fine." Sue braced herself, expecting some push back. She leaned forward to try to capture his wandering eyes. _

"_Charlie, you just received life changing news. It is understandable if you have strong feelings about it. You need to talk about it." Charlie's gaze hardened in front of her. She could literally see the walls building up around him, brick by brick. _

"_Sue, no offense but I know myself. I can handle this life changing news, I handle the emotions, and I do not need to talk about them." _

"_Is that what you think you are doing? Handling it? You have not talked to Bella or Embry. And you sure the hell not talked to me about it." Her resentment leaked through the last of her statement. Was that what this was all about? She felt left out, because he didn't gossip with her like a couple of giggly teenagers? Well, she had news coming if she thought that. _

"_Look Sue, I do not need to rationalize my actions with you. It's none of your business if I talk to my daughter or not." Charlie clearly on the defensive now._

"_Well, Embry is my son-in-law. I know first hand that he is waiting for you to make the first move. He wants to talk to you. It's not his fault, that you are his Father. And he is not asking for you to make up for all of the missing years, he just wants to talk to you." Sue's point poked at his wall, too close to his own regrets and guilt. He pushed back with the only defense he had. _

"_Sue if I wanted to talk to you about this I would have, one of the twenty times that you came to the station. I can handle this on my own. I do not need your __help." Sue bristled at his dismissive tone. Charlie stood up to let off some of his steam. He started pacing in his tiny living room. Sue took a deep breath and rose to her feet also, coming up behind him._

"_Charlie, please do not shut me out." Charlie jumped at her closeness, as he turned to face her. Instantly he regretted his tone, that he had used with her. She didn't really deserve it. _

"_I'm sorry. It's just hard for me.... I can't talk about this." Charlie confessed, pleading with his eyes for her to understand. _

"_Can't talk about this, or just won't talk to me?" Sue asked sarcastically. Charlie stepped back, not knowing where she was going with her question._

"_What does that mean?" Sue took a deep breath and let her frustration of the last few days out in a rush._

"_Is it easier to talk to Toni?" Charlie got lost in the conversation. He opened his mouth and stopped his words from coming out, as he rethought his question. _

"_What does Toni have to do with this? Charlie's temper flaring again, despite his attempt to control it. _

"_Well, you've gotten pretty close to her in the short time that you've known her. Maybe it's easier to talk to her. You seem joined at the hip." Sue's tone indicated her disapproval. _

"_Toni is a colleague and a friend. What have you got against her?" Charlie asked, sensing that she had an instant dislike of the girl. _

"_I have nothing against her. It just seems that all of the men around her are making fools of themselves." She declared. Charlie took offense at the comment. _

"_I don't know what you mean. Please grace me with your infinite wisdom." Charlie bit out. "How have I made a fool of myself? By befriending a woman who has no family, no friends? Or are you referring to helping a woman who was in an accident and is still suffering from the effects? Tell me! Tell me what part did I act like an ass in?" _

_Sue sputtered, shocked at Charlie's attack. Put that way, it did sound like she was making too much of his actions. What she did not want to look too deeply into, was the fact that if they were talking about anyone else she probably would not have the __same reaction. But Toni so close to Charlie, had her seeing green. She knew it. She just didn't like it. She didn't like the fact that her son, Seth, seemed to be drawn to her as well. But she found Charlie's attention more offending. _

"_I did not call you an ass." Was all she could dispute, of his statement. Her voice much softer and less condescending than before._

"_Well, you might as well as have had. It means the same thing." Charlie moved closer, and raised his hand to touch her arm, but stopped midway to lower the same hand. He did lower his voice to match hers. "Sue, I don't know exactly, what you thought you saw, but I have done nothing to make you accuse me. I have done nothing but offer company and friendship to a lonely girl. If you would just give her a chance, you would see that she is really nice and decent." _

_Spoken like that, Sue was the one who felt like an ass. Afraid that Charlie would see too much in her face at the moment, she made a quick apology._

"_I am sorry, that I over reacted. It's just that you've been alone for so long, that I thought you would always be that way. You just push everyone away. But then you seemed to have found a strong connection to the girl, that is young enough to be your daughter." _

_Charlie turned uncomfortable, at the reference of Toni's age. Too close to his own thoughts. He also did not want to dwell on the fact that he did feel close, a connection that he had not felt with anyone in a long, long time. It was better not to address it at all._

"_It's ok, apology accepted. Are we still friends?" Friends? Sue thought about that. At this point, in their lives, she thought that they were so much more. But apparently, Charlie never crossed that line. So be it. _

"_Friends." She declared, as she raised her hand for him to shake. Charlie looked at it, and paused. Sue started to lower her hand in uncertainty. Then Charlie reached over and gave her a hug. Caught off guard, she stumbled against him. He held her longer than she thought he would, by steadying her against his chest. She chuckled to cover her surprise. She felt the deep rumble of his echo, through his uniform. Awkwardly, he stepped back, sooner than she would have liked, still feeling disconcerted. _

"_Thank you for coming by. I will think over what you have said." Charlie said, clearly finished with the conversation. Sue said her goodbyes and she was on the other side of the door, before he realized that he had dodged the bullet on her original __need to talk to him. _

Now, sitting in the boat, he felt like he was drifting toward white water rapids, his mind twisted in the turbulent currents. He was just as lost in the present conversation. Toni seemed to have given up on him and was staring out at the bank, across the river, that they were fishing on.

* * *

Seth stood in the shadows, watching the people, in the boat. He had been following them, since they set in the water. To tell the truth, he had been watching her, since the end of his patrol shift. He had picked up the habit, since the newbie vampire was detected. He seemed to have a natural ability to escape the wolf pack's attempt to apprehend him. Seth hated the idea, that he was still out there, and that Toni was unprotected. He rationalized that the spirits were the ones that designated him to be her guardian angel. So he was just doing his job.

Charlie had stopped the boat across from the cliff that he was standing on, but still hidden in the trees, he watched. They started fishing, or rather, Charlie and Toni put their lines out, but neither one was paying much attention.

She seemed so relaxed, just skimming the water with her hand. He wanted to know what she was thinking at the moment. Although she was enjoying the great outdoors, there was a sad turn to her lips, that had him wanting to make her smile. The sun was just making an appearance in the sky behind them. The light hit her hair setting the tresses on a glittery fire. She had it down and free falling down her back. It also made her fair skin translucent. Seth stood transfixed as he stared at her, as if for the first time.

It was like the first time he had ever felt the effects of imprinting. His stomach dropped, as the ground beneath his feet shifted. The sounds of the woods behind him ceased and all he heard was her steady heartbeat, his own matching pace, till there was only one. Seth gripped the tree beside him to keep himself on his feet. Each time he saw her, it was harder to remember why he was fighting the imprinting in the first place. His love for Lauren had not disappeared, but seemed more and more like a sleepless dream.

Taking the opportunity, to really gaze at her, without fear of her catching him, he looked his fill. His shifter abilities, made it possible to see the pores in her opalescent skin. He could see every curve of her body, every swell of her chest as she took a breath. His eyes caressed her face as they moved over her, drawing her image in his mind, etching her into his soul. Then her head turned toward him, her eyes wide with shock. She searched the space where he was, in the woods, high above her head.

Seth stepped back, afraid that he was detected, then he came to his senses. There was no way on earth, that she could see him, from this distance, in this dim light. But her eyes stopped right on him. Her eyes narrowed on his face. She held her breath, as did he. Both locked in place as time stood still.

Toni was waiting for Charlie to answer her question, when her vision faded and it was as if she were looking in a mirror. But the mirror across the river on the bank. She saw herself, but not in anyway a mirror reflected. Her hair was practically glowing in the early morning light, and her features were much softer. It was as if she were looking at a moving picture that had major airbrushing. It was her, but it was not her. The idea popped into her befuddled mind that she might be seeing through someone's eyes. His eyes. The thought that he might be this close. That he was there. On the bank. Her eyes misted as her body took an involuntary gasp as air rushed back into her lungs. Toni raised her hand as if to reach across the water, and the mirror image followed its movement. She was seeing the same moment that she was living in.

Charlie made a move behind her and she tore her eyes away from the bank. The image did not fade, but was tinged with a red glow. The double image imposed over Charlie's face made her queasy.

"Can you pull over to the bank?" Toni asked, while trying to fight the urge to jump out of the boat and get the other side of the river. Charlie, afraid that she might get sick, by the look on her pale face, turned the motor over without answering. He started steering the boat to the river's edge. Half way there the image faded into a blinding white background. Her verbal protest made Charlie let out the throttle a bit more to get to the bank faster.

Seth fought his panic as he watched her get closer to the forest. She seemed upset. Even though the sun had risen farther into the sky, he was sure that the light was dim enough that she could not see him in the foliage. Still he took another step deeper into the forest. She stumbled out of the boat, not waiting for Charlie to anchor or help her. She raised her eyes above her, frustration on her face. He could see a layer of tears swimming in her eyes, only held there, by the tilt of her head. Toni searched the shadows, frantically trying to bring the image back so she could pinpoint the location. But like always, she had no control over her images. Charlie placed a hand on her shoulder, in concern. She lowered her head to look at him, her tears finding release.

"What is the matter?" Charlie asked as she turned into his chest. Toni had the familiar feeling she always got right after a vision, that she was going insane. That her mother was right. This time, her disappointment and frustration overwhelmed her senses. She sobbed as his arms tightened around her.

Seth moved closer to the edge, his need to comfort her dictating his steps. He stopped as he picked up a leeches scent. It burned his nose and he turned his head as he scanned the forest for direction. He did not find the trail till he turned back to Toni at the bank below. Terror seized his heart as he realized that the vamp was in the cave below with Toni.

Archer moved to the edge of the cave, lured by the tantalizing scent that lingered at the entrance. His foot stopped as the dawn's light fell upon the ground before him. Afraid that he would burn up in the sun, like all of the movies that he saw about vampires, he stayed there, at war with his common sense and his hunger. He had not got his fill last night before his fear brought him back to his lair. He did not want to be caught in the light. But the hunger was gnawing at his stomach and lanced his parched throat with a trail of fire. He could hear their heartbeats outside the cave, their twin beats seconds apart from each other. He growled deep in his chest at the thought of the respite from his pain so close yet impossible to reach.

Toni paused in her crying at the low sound coming from the cave in front of her. Could he be in there? Was she closer than she thought. She turned toward the entrance, hope lifting her steps. Charlie held her back, not quite understanding her movements. The caves in this area, were very dangerous. There were all kinds of creatures, bears, one of them. The growl was definitely not human. Toni tried to brush off his hold, but he held tight. Before he could say anything to stop her, they were rained upon with rocks and small branches, from the cliff's edge. The biggest wolf that Charlie had ever seen was standing on the edge. His stance was defensive, as if ready to pounce on a adversary.

Toni''s heart pounded at the sight, fear paralyzing her flight. Her phobia making her knees shake. The wolf paused at the edge. It's head bowed down at them, but moved to look at the mouth of the cave. Then the wolf howled out to the sky. It looked back at Toni and yipped much softer, almost as if a plea. Her eyes locked with the great beast. Charlie's hands were on her shoulders.

"Just take a step back. No, don't turn around, don't break eye contact. Just step back until we get back to the boat." Charlie directed as he pulled lightly on his grip. Toni tried to make her feet move, but her knees had locked. She cried out in her fear. She felt the pull on her shoulders tighten in strength. The wolf yipped again, a little more impatient. His eyes bore into hers. Her foot moved. The wolf pranced. Toni took another step back.

"That's it. Just a few steps more. We are almost there. Good girl. Come on, don't slow down." Charlie cautioned as Toni's vision doubled again. Her fear filled face blurring over the brown wolf. Toni broke eye contact as she scanned the area, lingering on the cave. The wolf howled, it's pitch sharp and biting. Toni looked back up as her feet moved again. The wolf stepped to the edge of the cliff, it's paws digging into the loose dirt, sending more debris off of the edge.

Charlie helped her into the boat and she sagged back to the side of the boat as he lifted anchor and pushed away from the shore. He climbed into the boat and eased open the motor. Toni closed her eyes to see the vision waver, as she saw herself disappear from view.

* * *

He had stayed by the house all day. She had not come out. But he could feel her pain, and he could hear her tears. Above all he could smell her fear. Micah fought the urge to swoop into the house and carry her off, to take away whatever had her so distraught. That was probably not the best idea that he had ever had.

As the sun set, her fear got even stronger, until he choked on it. He waited as long as he could and then stepped up on the porch. He twisted the light until it no longer illuminated the entrance. Micah braced himself to knock on the door. The unfamiliar feeling of nervousness paused his hand . This was ridiculous. There was no reason for him to feel this way. She was a harmless little girl. He waged wars, he invaded whole villages, but to be bested by a girl still much a child? Steadying his resolve, he knocked, and listened as Claire made her way to answer the door.

She opened the door, her face etched in worry. When she opened the door, she was completely taken by surprise. Even though the lighting was very poor she knew it was her mysterious rescuer. Before she could think clearly, a name lighted upon her lips.

"Mic..." The name died upon her lips at the young man's expression, and the piercing pain that hit between her eyes. Micah waited for her to finish, but there was just silence as she tried to retrieve the thought from her fragmented mind. "Michael?" Claire finished on her own, without the benefit of memory. Still it did not sound completely right.

Micah hesitantly smiled, thinking that it might be better if she didn't repeat his real name in front of the other wolves. This way he might not tip his hand too quickly. Claire laughed, not quite believing that she finally guessed right. Micah's smile morphed into a brilliant smile that glistened even in the dim light. He had made her smile. She chucked him on the shoulder.

"I did it! Told you so. Hey come on in. I was about to make me something to eat. It won't be anything fancy, but it will be edible." Micah stayed where he was, not wanting to go into the light. He didn't want to scare her with his eyes. She wasn't ready.

"Why don't we stay out here for a while." He pointed to the swing on the porch. She hesitated, until he sat down and patted the space next to him. Claire moved slowly, and sat down as far away from him as she could. She felt uncomfortable in his intense stare, his eyes dark and impenetrable. So many things felt funny to her and she could not help but voice some of her concerns.

"How did you know where I lived?" She fought the urge to look away, to see the truth in his eyes. He did not hesitate, as if expecting her question.

"It's a small town. The phone book has ten pages." Micah smiled at his attempt at humor. Claire was not so easily satisfied.

"But I go to Forks high school, this is La Push. How did you know that I lived here at the rez." The flicker of his eyes, was the only sign, that he was thinking as he went.

"Ok, you've got me. I asked around. One of your friends told me." Claire narrowed her eyes at him. Did Tara help him out and she did not tell her? She was so dead. "I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure that you were well after your ordeal." Again, he burned her with his intense stare.

" I am fine." She tried to reassure him, but her voice wavered at his concern. She had a terrible day. Quil still had not come home or called. After he rejected her last night, she was not going to be the first one to call. And her Mother was weaker and weaker. Without Quil to lean on, she was terrified of the future. She didn't know what she was going to do without her. She had called Carlisle, but he was not able to give her any good news. He told her that it might be time to prepare for the inevitable. That scared her the most. She sucked in her breath to keep the tears from falling. Claire was amazed that she had any left in her.

"That is what I was afraid of." Micah said as he moved closer to her. She laughed nervously as his presence invaded her personal space.

"Michael, really, I am ok." Again the name echoed falsely in her ears. "It's just been a bad day, that's all." Beyond her control, the tears kept coming, one by one. Micah placed an arm lightly around her shoulders, still she shivered at the coolness of his skin through his shirt.

"Why don't you tell me what has you so upset. Maybe I might be able to help." Despite the cold, she felt warmed by his firm embrace. She began to tell him about her sick Mother. How this was the second bout of the cancer, and that she was not recovering like she did before. He listened with sympathy, rubbing her back and asking questions, that drew her in. As she talked, Claire felt it easier to breathe, her tears dried up and she was able to laugh at some of the things, that struck her as funny.

"And this Quil, that lives with you and your Mother, where is he now?" Micah's question caused Claire to winch. That was the question of the day.

" He's taking some time away from here. He said that he needed his space, time to think." Her defense of her imprint sounded hallow even to her ears. Again, Quil's desertion pierced her breaking heart.

"He is an imbecile." At Claire's gasp, he continued. "Obviously, he is an idiot to leave you at a time like this. He must not care much for you, if he can just walk away when you need him the most." His observations, echoed her own doubts, making them more statements than questions. Still she felt the need to defend him.

"No, he cares a lot for both of us. He's just going through a tough time right now." It sounded lame even to her.

"Well, you would know him better than I would. Still, he must realize that your feelings are important, than his, what did you say, his space." Said like that, she agreed. Michael made her feel better. It was good to feel that someone thought her feelings were important. Claire was tired of worrying about everyone else.

"Thank you." Micah's forehead creased at her comment. "Thank you for making me feel better. It's nice to know that someone cares." Micah brushed back a curl behind her ear.

"I'll always care for you Claire." His tone was intense, and made her shiver at it's fierceness. Claire swallowed in her sudden nervousness. She had no idea how long they sat and stared at each other, before they were interrupted by her Mother's cry out to her. She stood up and he followed.

"You want to come in for a while? I will be just a few minutes, with my Mom." Micah stopped at the spill of light from the living room.

"No. I think I'll be going now." Claire asked if he were sure, offering to make them something to eat, but again he declined. Claire watched him as he went down the steps and seemed to fade into the shadows of the road, as if he were part of the night.

**Sorry it took so long to update. Work is killing me. Hope you like it. **


	26. Chapter 26 My Apologies

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe, I only wanted to try it on for size. **

**My Apologies**

"Oh, come on ! Just tell me. Did you tell a guy named Michael my address or not?" Claire's temper flared at Tara's terrible acting skills. She was smiling, as if she just entered a surprise party for herself, even if she could not see her face on the phone.

"Really, Claire I don't know what you are talking about. The only Mike I know is that dork from Trig. And the way you describe your Mediterranean god, I would assume that is not the same person you are thinking of. Tell me again how tall he is and how hot his hair is...oh,oh, and tell me how his eyes seem to go right through you until you feel like you are laid bare before him!" Claire thought that she obviously talked too much with Tara this afternoon. Listening to her now, Claire thought she sounded like a love sick fool. It wasn't like that at all. She wasn't quite sure what _it _was, but it wasn't that. There would be no way to tone her down now. Tara was on a roll.

"Tara don't be an idiot. If you didn't give him my address, I wonder how he got it?" Claire couldn't really think of a reason for Tara to be lying bout this. That just made her feel more uncomfortable with the circumstances surrounding Michael.

"Like I said, I don't know. Hey, when are you coming back to school? You missed a major test in Geography. Mr Lyons said that he will not give makeups. He can be a real prick." Claire agreed, but there was no way she could leave her Mother now. She had tried to get some help from Emily, this morning when she discovered that she had left town with Scott. Sam was not very talkative about it. So she left and stayed home with Heather. There was no one else to turn to. School would just have to wait.

"As soon as I can. Can you give me the assignments of the classes we share, so I don't get too far behind?" Maybe that would keep her out of trouble, she thought as she fixed some soup for Heather.

"Yeah, I can do that, but I want to warn you that principal Setzer has been asking about you. I don't think he's too happy with you, right now. He is angry that Devon won't be playing for the rest of the year and he blames you." Claire thanked Tara for the warning. They both agreed that he was a prick too. After Claire hung up, she dished the soup into a bowl. Someone knocked on the back door. Claire instantly felt butterflies in her stomach.

She chided herself for being foolish. There was no reason to feel this way. Claire wiped her hands on a dish towel before she made her way to answer the door. She was surprised to see no one on the back porch, but before she could close the door, she noticed Michael at the bottom of the steps.

"Come take a walk with me." His simple request floated up to her on his velvet voice. Claire had taken one step forward, before she remembered the soup.

"Oh, I can't. I've made some soup for my Mother. Why don't you come in and after I give it to her I can go." He paused at the bottom of the steps. At first Claire thought he was going to leave, but he looked up at her and solemnly replied.

"I'll wait for you here." He certainly was acting shy. Claire told him she would be back soon and hurried back to the kitchen. She gathered the soup and crackers and the cup of hot tea, and put them on a tray. She carefully made her way to her Mother's bedroom. For once her Mother was sitting up. Claire was thankful that she didn't have to wake her.

"Hey you're sitting up. How do you feel?" Claire tried to keep the worry from her eyes. She cheerfully put the tray on her Mother's lap and made a show of putting the napkin on her lap. The dark circles under her eyes, regardless of how much sleep she got, were heavy purple bruises, making her brown eyes sunk into her head. She had lost so much weight, that her nightgown billowed around her gaunt frame.

"I feel good. Thank you so much. This looks good." Claire spoon fed her the first bite. Heather picked up the tea, to take a sip, splashing a bit over the rim of the cup, her hands shaking, with effort. "Mmmm."

Claire sat down on the edge of the bed, her smile wavered at her Mother's obvious weakness. After a few bites, Heather waved her hand that she was finished. She sank back into the pillows as if the effort to sit up was too much. With her eyes still closed, Heather asked how she enjoyed the dance.

"It was alright." Claire evaded, not wanting to hurt her Mother's feelings. She knew she didn't need to go into the gory details. It would do no good to disillusion her mother at this point. Let her be happy.

Suddenly, the memory of Quil's arms around her, his lips molding hers, his heat enveloping her, replayed in her mind, sending a vibrant blush over her warm skin. Claire caught her Mother's knowing expression, causing her to admit. "Some of the dance was wonderful."

" I knew it! How was he? Was he Handsome? Did he sweep you off of your feet?" The questions got weaker, as Heather ran out of energy. Her breathing became labored. Claire decided to cut her off and answer some of them before she exerted too much of her strength. She couldn't bring herself to talk about Devon. The guy gave her the creeps. She didn't want to ever put her eyes upon him again, much less remember the details of his pawing her . But Quil took over her memories, and even though it was painful to think he had not felt the same way, those moments were the greatest ones of her life. The feelings they brought back made her a little breathless as well, causing her tale to be full of wonder, and enchantment.

"The dance was great. They made it feel like you were the movie star, entering the world premier of your own movie. They had flashing lights and a huge red carpet that led you inside the gym. We were met by a photographer and the dance was decorated with reds and golds. I danced a lot and we hung out with his friends." Heather listened eagerly, but she wanted to hear the good stuff, the stuff that had put that blush on her daughter's face.

"That's nice, but how was he? Was he gorgeous in his tux? Did he kiss you?" Heather seemed to have gained some of her strength, as she leaned forward, away from her pillows. Claire tried to hide her revulsion, as the memories flooded her mind of Devon's clammy hands, pawing her skin, as his slimy wet lips rolled over her face. Instead she thought of Quil's warm embrace as his mouth captured hers. His eyes that burned into her soul to claim her.

"Yes, I got my first kiss." Claire's fingers lingered over her lips, as she felt a phantom throbbing, just under the surface. "It was the greatest feeling, that I have ever had."

"Will he ask you out again? Will he kiss you again? Heather's questions brought tears to her eyes. Quil acted like he was disgusted with his actions. He said that he didn't want to see her again. If he couldn't stand to face her, it was unlikely that he would want to touch her ever again.

"No. I don't think so." Heather awed her in sympathy, her shaking fingers tried to massage her daughter's back.

"Well, it's his loss. That just shows you, he was not meant to be. Don't worry, the right one will come along and sweep you off of your feet." Heather finished her sentence on a whisper, as if she found the end of her strength. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed down.

"I thought I had already found the one." A few days ago she would have been sure of it. Now she was surprised by doubts. She wished that she could have talked to her Mother about her true feelings, but it had always been difficult. Heather was so worried that Claire would miss out like her, that she had tried to tailor her life to make up for all of her missed opportunities. Claire took the tray and went back to the kitchen. Belatedly, Claire remembered Michael waiting for her outside. Suddenly, she didn't feel so alone. Afraid that he had given up and left her, she ran through the door, grabbing her jacket from a chair and jumped down the steps. But he was there.

Micah took a step back as Claire presence invaded his senses. He should have fed before he came over, but he had been eager to see her again. He clenched his hands to gain some control over the beast within him, demanding fulfillment. Claire's scent was everywhere his head turned, so he stopped breathing.

"Hey there." Claire's smile wavered a bit at the unreadable expression on Michael's face. The name still rang falsely in her ears, but she had to call him something. "I thought that you may have given up on me."

"I would never give up on you." His simple statement laid warmly upon her shoulders, giving her some much needed encouragement. She felt so alone and the worry was eating her up inside. She jumped at a chance to escape, if just for a little while. His lips tilted up in a hint of a smile. Claire hunched her shoulders in nervousness and then pointed the way they should walk. The night air was biting, so she put her jacket on and followed Michael out of the yard, onto the dirt road in front of her house.

The moon was making a valiant effort to appear through the thick clouds that covered the sky. Claire took a peek at Michael's profile. His long hair was hanging loosely around his face tonight, it's ebony highlights glistening in the moonlight. His eyes, which were dark and hooded under his long lashes, gave nothing of his thoughts away.

"How was your day?" His question took her by surprise. She dropped her gaze, as she thought of the scare she had of her Mother's illness, the apparent desertion of her family, and now the problems at school. But he didn't want to hear about that. No one who asked you how you were doing, really wanted to know, so she gave the standard answer.

"Fine."

"Is that why you have been crying?" Claire's head whipped back to his. How did he know that she had been crying? Surely the tears had dried on her face. Maybe her nose was red. She was sure he could not see that in this dim light. Claire started to deny his accusation, but he put up his hand to calm her. "Never the less, you have been upset. I am worried about you, all alone." His soothing words of comfort, opened the dam of feelings, she had bottled up inside her. She took a shuddering breath to try to control the sobs, that raced up her constricting throat. Claire tried to reassure him that she was alright, but the words stuck in her throat.

"That is what I thought." Micah said as he struggled with himself, wanting to comfort her, but not wanting to give in to the temptation that her blood was calling to him. To Claire, he looked extremely uncomfortable with her emotion, and she did her best to push it back under control.

"It's tough watching my Mom waste away. I hate the feeling that I have no control of the situation." Claire felt a weight lift from her shoulders as she voiced her fears. Micah looked down on her, as he studied her with that unrelenting gaze.

"And you have a problem of not being in control?" She stared at him wondering if that was an observation, or if he wanted her to confirm the statement. Micah shook his head as if she answered his question with her silence. "Life is not always so accommodating to give many choices in your destiny."

"I am sick of hearing that word." Claire no longer trusted destiny. Practically all of her life, she had been quoted about _destiny _and _imprinting._ She even felt a safe comfort in the fact that her life was laid out in such a safe, organized fashion. Now! Now she was up in the air, not sure which way was set, and which way was closed to her. Micah walked next to her gaging her reaction. "Let's talk about something else."

"What would you like to talk about, then?" Micah asked, at a loss for another topic.

"Tell me about yourself." Claire quickly said, trying to change the subject. Also she was eager to fill in all of the gaps in her knowledge of her rescuer. Maybe the sense of unease would end. Micah's expression froze. Claire's unease grew to tighten her chest. What was he hiding? Why wouldn't he open up, with the simplest things.

"What do you want to know?" Micah hedged. Claire knew that they would get no where if he kept answering her with another question. She might as well beat to the chase.

"Where do I know you from? How do I know you?" Claire qualified. She stopped walking, and it took a moment for him to stop as well. Reluctantly, he turned back, a hesitant smile on his face. "Uh, uh,uh, no you don't! Do not answer me with another question. I just want a simple answer. Is it so hard?"

"You were six." Claire digested that slowly. Six was a dark period for her. She had virtually no memory of that year. Just images of pain and loss. It was when she was kidnapped by her Father. There was a terrible car wreck and she was in the hospital with severe head injuries, and her Father lost his life. The head injuries caused severe migraines. Claire was in and out of hospitals and on strong painkillers for most of that year. It was a blessing that she did not remember. But she had no memory of Michael. As if she conjured the past, a sharp dagger of pain spliced between her eyes, making her stagger. Micah was there in between heartbeats, his strong hands on her forearms, to steady her.

"Damn! I hate it when the headaches hit without warning." she said on an apologetic laugh. Micah asked if she were ok. The pain eased immediately and she stood up straighter. "Yes, I'm fine. Really. Now, as you were saying. I was six. I don't have too many memories of that year. A lot of tragedy happened then." The thought that he was around then had her thinking. "But you would know that if you were here. Maybe, you might know even more than I do. Come on spill!" Still Micah stood there, his hands on her arms. She could see the wheels turning in his eyes. Claire pleaded with her own for the truth. Everyone treated her with kid gloves about that time, never helping her to remember.

"You were a cute kid." Claire laughed at his tone. As if he were anything but a kid as well. "And feisty."

"Well that hasn't changed." Claire said, waiting for more. He let go of her and started walking again. Claire followed after him, her expression turning pensive at his silence.

"Were our families friends?" Claire now fishing for information. Micah turned to her and said, thinking it over.

"Friends? No, they are not friends. They would not approve of us talking right now." Claire digested that information for a moment. The night sounds interrupted by their footsteps on the rocky road. "I would like to think that we were friends. I felt closer to you than my own kind." Claire thought that the term _kind_ was strange in that context, but he frequently used odd phrases.

"What happened back then? Why don't I remember you?" She said, frustration building up against that memory wall. Micah turned to her, his eyes mesmerizing in the faded light.

"You will. You went through a lot of trauma. The car accident did a considerable amount of damage. Memory loss is a defense mechanism, to protect you. It is just below the surface. Until then, trust me." Despite all of the little alarms going off that she didn't know enough about him, deep down she wanted to trust him. Something in her expression made his lips tilt in that hint of a smile again. Claire's thoughts turned to her Mother. Afraid to leave her alone too long, she turned back to the house. Micah followed, allowing her to lead.

"So did we make mud pies or what?" Claire had a hard time seeing that picture. It was enough to make her laugh out loud. Micah turned his face back to her in surprise, her mood changing faster than he could keep up with.

"Mud pies? Heavens I do not think so." A sudden memory of her playing with a whole litter of puppies struck him. "But you loved wrestling with those dogs." Claire was startled by the comment. Did he mean the pack? Did he know that the guys changed into wolves? He didn't look like any of the Quileutes. But he said that the families did not get along. She was more confused than before.

"Dogs?" She squeaked. Micah wanted so much to know what she was thinking to put that expression on her face.

"Puppies, a whole litter of them. They liked to jump and climb all over you." For the life of her, she could not remember that scene.

"I don't remember." Micah wanted to put the smile back on her face. He thought back to the past, trying to drag a fragment that would not be horrific for her. There was not much to choose from. Then he remembered the play acting that she used to love.

"Then there was the fairy tales. You loved to enact Beauty and the Beast, and Princess and the Frog. Which often turned into tea parties." More of the memory flooded his mind. The first meeting, he had with her. She was nothing more than a pawn, to gain favor with Aro. Claire was to be an addition to Aro's great army that he was trying to build. Her potential psychic abilities were very impressive. They literally knocked him off of his feet. She was able to reach into the inter most part of his soul and pull out what was hidden of his own humanity. A life he had before the curse. At first he thought she was a bridge to God, but that was myth. Now he just craved her company. Claire's gasp brought him back to the present. She clutched her head as memories came roaring back blinding her.

At least she thought they were memories, more like a horror movie. She saw herself and Quil playing make believe when he left her and a terrifying creature came out of the night to take her, the creatures blood filled eyes striking terror in her heart.

"Claire! Claire are you alright?" Micah was gently shaking her, trying to make her come to. Claire opened her eyes to find his face hovering above her. She found herself laying in his arms. "I thought.... I...You fainted and wouldn't wake up." The last time she did this, she wouldn't wake up and when she finally did, she had no memory of him. Maybe he was pushing her too hard.

"I'm ok." Claire said trying to get up. Micah reluctantly let her go. She stumbled to her feet. Claire shivered at the lingering effects of the nightmare images, still flashing like photographs in her mind. "I need to get back to my Mother." Her voice was weak and thready.

"Did you see..." Claire interrupted Micah, not wanting to make the images dwell in her mind.

"I need to get to my Mother." She repeated. Mom was security. She was peace. Claire did not want to go back to the darkness of her dream. By the time she had made it to the steps, she was practically running. She missed the first step and would have fallen if Micah had not caught her. She thanked him as she gained her balance. Heather's scream made Claire's heart stop. Micah didn't think but followed her up the porch steps.

Then she barged through the back door and ran to her Mother's bedroom. Heather was on the floor. Claire bent down at her side, trying to see what caused her to fall. Micah appeared on her Mother's other side, his body frozen in place. Claire checked her sides and then her arms. When she reached her head, she noticed a cut above her eye.

"Help me get her in her bed." When he didn't move, she looked up at him. His dark crimson eyes were mesmerized at the site of blood flow. He swallowed back the venom, his hands shaking with his wavering self control. The scent attacked his senses. "Michael?" The nightmare she just had blended with the image of the boy before her. Her voice dragged his eyes from the site of blood to her white face. The word _vampire _shouted in her head, and Claire draped her body over her Mother to protect her from the monster in front of her.

Micah dragged his foot backward, with greater effort, he took a couple more steps back. His eyes pleaded with her to understand. The fear he saw in hers gripped his dead heart. It was like all of those years ago, when she had awakened in the clearing, with no memory of him. He was right back to where he started.

"I am sorry.... I …." He dropped his eyes back to Heather. Claire clutched her Mother, shaking in her fear. She would protect her Mother with her own life, not that she was any threat to him. How could she have been so stupid? She had little contact with the local vampires, but still she should have figured it out. But he didn't act like a vampire should act. She thought he was a friend. Stupid!

"Stay away from her!" Claire roared with the most threatening voice she could make. Still Micah leaned down, his lips in a thin line as he reached out for the older woman. "Please! Don't." She turned to pleas as he picked Heather up. Claire dug her nails into his marble arms, making no damage. She was dragged with her Mother to the bed where he gently placed the unconscious woman. Then he stepped back with lightening speed to the doorway. Everything was moving too fast for Claire to think straight. He turned back once to look at her, regret eating at his expression.

"Wait!" She screamed but he was gone.

.

.

* * *

"This is really good. Really good Nessie." Jacob said around the mouth full of steak. Just the two of them were having dinner together. The others went hunting. It seemed like forever since they had time alone. Not since the funeral. At least it seemed like forever. Renesmee nodded at the compliment. Her temporary sense of happiness was gone with any hope that the serum worked. She was spinning into the abyss of depression again. Jacob felt helpless to stop her fall. She wouldn't admit her feelings. Nessie just kept trying to put up a good front. So he did the only thing he could think of, he pretended with her.

Renesmee made a show of picking at her own food, the smell alone made her nauseous. She felt his eyes on her again. He was ever watchful. Always trying to evaluate her moods. Forcing a smile to her lips, she met his gaze. He seemed to be satisfied because he mirrored hers. It was easier to fool him, if they were not touching.

"Boy, it sure is quiet, with Emmett out of the house." Jacob said to relieve the quiet. Instead, it just brought up the reminder that the house would never have the pitter patter of little feet. Everything reminded Renesmee, taunted Renesmee that she had failed again. She took a deep breath, not trusting herself to speak, that false smile still plastered on her face.

Her silence was killing him. She was closing up on herself. Building that wall brick by brick. He just didn't know how to comfort her. If he purposely brought the subject up, she would tense up and change the topic of conversation. It was getting to the point where no matter what he said it was met with apathy.

"Do you want to go to a movie tonight? There is the new romantic comedy playing with Robert Pattinson. Frankly I don't see what the girls see in him, but to each his own. He's kind of scrawny and he scowls too much. How about it? I'll buy you your own box of raisinettes, and I won't snatch any." He asked pleading with his eyes._ Talk to me. Don't shut me out. I'm here._

"No, not tonight." Renesmee dropped her eyes to her still full plate. The

only sound in the room was the clinking of forks on plates. She wondered if Jacob would protest, if she asked him to patrol tonight. Nessie just needed some time to be alone, to let go of the pain she was feeling. She couldn't do that, when everyone was waiting for her to fall apart. The effort she was exerting was taking all of her strength.

"Well, how about if we pop a movie into the player and settle on the couch?" Jacob tried again. What he wanted to say was _what can I do? How can I fix this? I don't want to fail you._

She picked up her plate and started gathering dishes. "I don't feel like a movie tonight. I just want to go to bed." The way she said it, left no room for him. Jacob looked down at the rest of his uneaten steak, no longer hungry. As she left the dining room, he felt like she was leaving his life. He ached for her. No. he was not going to let her just walk away. They were in this together, and the only way that they would survive this, is to stay together.

He picked up his plate and followed her into the kitchen. Her back was to him where she was placing the dishes in the sink. He set his plate on the counter and slipped his arms around her waist. Nessie tensed at the intimate contact, but he would not be persuaded this time. He tightened his hold, while his lips nuzzled her neck. Against her will her wet hands reached back to clasp the back of his neck.

"I love you." his declaration whispered in prayer. She remained silent as her head caressed his as he continued to adore her throat. When she couldn't take it any more she turned in his arms. She pulled his head up to capture his mouth. Jacob increased the pressure when he felt her participation. " I love you." He repeated a little more forcefully, against her mouth. Still she remained silent as she kissed his face and returned to his mouth, a small moan escaped her throat as she heated up in his embrace. Jacob pressed her closer, his body wrapped around her. No matter which way she turned, he was there. She could not escape, and then she forgot why she was trying.

" I love you." He said a third time, his voice rough and raw with need. She turned into him, her breath heavy and urgent with her own need.

"I love you." She breathed, into his mouth. His own smiled at his victory. He picked her up, never breaking the kiss, before he moved to the door. She wrenched her mouth from his to see where he was going.

"You are right. I just want to go to bed." Jacob said, his smile in his voice, bringing a smile to her face. The back door burst open and Paul and Embry entered at a dead run.

"Jacob we need your help! The pack is in turmoil. Everyone is doing their own thing. It's chaos." Paul declared taking in the scene of Jacob and Nessie clasped in his arms. Embry had the courtesy to look embarrassed at the interruption. He apologized to Nessie for coming in like they did.

"Where is Sam?" Jacob asked, frustrated at the pack for barging in.

"Sam is off the couch, but his head is somewhere else. He pretty much just ignores the pack. Jacob it is too dangerous out there to let the pack run wild. Right now Quil and Drew are at each other's throats, literally. Jared is so focused on Kim, that he is useless. I'm worried about Leah, she is trying to maintain order but, with the newbie out there, we can't afford anarchy." Embry finished. Both of the pack looked at Jacob, waiting for him to fix it. After a minute, Jacob set Nessie down, but he kept his arms around her, leaning into her warmth.

Trying to keep the frustration out of his voice, "What do you think that I can do?"

"Talk to Sam. Get him out of his rut." Paul said, who clearly had no sympathy for his leader.

"Get his head back into the game." Embry added. Jacob looked to Nessie, not wanting to leave her. She turned into his arms to give him a good by kiss, then pushed him toward the pack. As he moved forward, she slapped him on the butt. He turned in surprise, and she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Give him hell dear."

**Claire finally got a clue. Jacob is in for a surprise. Claire will turn to the Pack for help. Quil will step up to the bat. Micah will make a pilgrimage. Hope you like it so far. **


	27. Chapter 27 Declarations In The Dark

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I am only playing with it. I can share you know.**

**Declarations in the Dark**

Quil followed Drew through the woods, the younger wolf was excited about the trail he was following. The rest of the pack was doing their own thing. Normally, Sam would have reined them in by now, but he was unusually quiet this evening. Quil didn't really mind. He was working on auto pilot, himself, lost in his own thoughts.

The word _lost _best described the way he felt. Like he was falling into the black abyss. Since he first time he imprinted, he knew what his future entailed. Claire was his future, his present and his past. But in the last couple of days, his world was turned upside down. The one constant in his life was taken away. When Claire said that she was revolted by him, that she never wanted to see him again, he felt something break inside his heart. He could not go on, if it was without Claire.

He found himself glued to the Black's couch, no desire to move. Quil was not sure how long he would have stayed there, if it had not been for the advice and concern from the most unlikely ally.

Quil, had been staring into space, for how long, he could not tell, when he was interrupted by Edward. He slowly came to, trying to comprehend, what the man in front of him was saying. His lips were moving, but somehow, his ears were not synced with the sound.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Quil asked, not quite able to gather enough strength to really care. Edward looked down at the young shifter with concern. He had been unable to block all of the pain and depression that poured off the Quileute. His memories played before his mind and therefore echoed in Edward's head. All Edward knew, was that he could not let the young man go on like this. He saw a lot of himself, in him. Dark periods of his life, when he left Bella, for her own good, or so he thought. If he could save the other man some of the mistakes, that he made, he would try.

" I asked if I could talk with you for a moment. I know that you are a very private person, and you don't appreciate interference, but I have been in your shoes, so to speak." Edward I looked at him, running out of steam, trying to make the other man more comfortable with the conversation. Quil stared at the vampire, clearly not wanting him to continue.

"Really, you were in my shoes? Really? Bella told you that she never wanted to see you again? You practically pawed her in public." Quil shook his head, trying to make the vision of her emerging bruises that appeared on her body, the last time he had saw her, disappear. The feelings of guilt and self mortification threatened to overwhelm him again. Edward felt the waves wash over him as the images flashed before his eyes.

"We have more in common than you think." Edward said, winching from the memories. Quil shook his head again, not able to believe him, Edward continued.  
"I know what it's like to be in love with someone so fragile and so breakable, that you are in constant fear of hurting her." Quil's eyes shot up to meet Edward's for the first time, wondering if he was making fun of him. His own guilt was eating him up inside, but the other man eyes were sincere. Quil swallowed and gave him his attention.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Quil found himself trying to defend himself. Edward nodded agreement and sat beside him on the couch.

"Of course not. You would never intentionally try to hurt her. She knows that as well. You just let your emotions take control. With your superior strength, you can't afford to lose control, even for one moment." Edward read Quil's helplessness, in his thoughts and started to lay a sympathetic hand on his arm, but stopped in mid movement.

"I don't know how.... when I am so close to her.... she's all I can think about." Edward again shook his head in sympathy. Quil rested his weary head in his hands.

"I know exactly how you feel. I was in your situation when I first met Bella. But you have to keep focused all of the time. You can't let your guard down for a moment. It could prove to be deadly. I know it's hard." Quil's body shook in emotion. Edward was glad that Jasper and Alice left to go for a walk. Jasper was effected by Quil's depression more than any of the others. When he couldn't take it anymore, Alice grabbed him by the hand and they had headed toward the forest.

"So it's hopeless." Quil's statement was filled with his desperation. Edward touched his hands, trying to uncover the young man's face.

"No, that is not what I am saying." A hint of a smile tipped the corners of his lips. "It was not impossible for me. And I am not saying that it was easy, but I did it, and so can you." Quil looked up, the barest thread of hope in his eyes. A thought crossed Edward's face and his smile turned cynical. "Claire will need to do a better job of helping than Bella did." Quil looked up confused. "She will need to tell you if you are too rough with her. It would help if your touch is too heavy, that she lets you know. Bella would never help me with that, and I would find the bruises as the tell tale sign."

Quil looked down at his guilt ridden hands. Could he do it? Was Edward right? His confidence was at an all time low for him. And Claire declaration had him so ashamed to face her. "But she hates me." Tears fell on his treacherous hands, before he felt their fall.

"I doubt that rather seriously." Edward assured him.

"You don't know..." Edward interrupted, pointing to his head.

"I've been in her head, remember, and also she had called you several times, before you told her not to call again. Just talk to her. This silence will never solve anything."

Running behind the younger wolf, he agonized over the decision, whether to go over and see her tonight. He just didn't know if he had the courage to do it. Maybe tomorrow. In a sudden burst of speed, Drew charged through the foliage. _Come on Quil, he's just beyond these trees. We can surprise him. Move your ass!_

If he waited until tomorrow, he could plan what he would say. It might help if he get her before she had to go to school, then she would have time to think about their conversation awhile. Then again that could be disastrous. What if she had too much time to think? What if she talked herself out of giving him another chance? He was making himself more confused, as he tried to sort out his thoughts.

_Quil, where the hell are you? I need backup. His scent is fresh. We can't be far from him. _

Quil picked up the scent. It was the newbie leech that they had been trying to eliminate. As he dug his paws into the earth, his mind went back to his dilemma with Claire. Could she ever forgive him? Would she want to? He tried to think of what his life would be like without him. He just couldn't fathom it. _He's here! We got him. Quil, where the hell are you? I can't do this on my own._

* * *

Jacob followed Paul and Embry out of the house and phased in mid leap. As soon as he landed, he was bombarded by the pack's mind. Paul was not exaggerating when he said it was chaos. Half of the pack was at each other's throats. Quil and Drew were in a mental shouting match. Colin and Brady were trying to get Sam's attention. Apparently they found a body. It had been ripped and drained dry by the river, but the trail was old and faded. Jared had sneaked off and left Seth without relief. He had been on patrol for 16 hours, because Sam was late showing up, and now was not giving direction. Seth did not want to leave when obviously, they were in crisis, but he was not willing to leave Toni unprotected too long.

"_Sam what the hell is going on?" _Jacob waited for his alpha's reply but he was met with silence. This was not good. Where was he? And why was he not answering? "_Paul, where was Sam last?" _

"_He was by the ravine, where Collin found the fisherman." _

"_Everyone just shut the hell up!" _Jacob's firm command was answered at once, and blessed silence filled his head. For about 30 seconds. Then it all broke loose again, giving him an instant headache. "_Collin and Brady, try to follow the trail, keep us informed. _Jacob headed for the ravine. He had to snap Sam out of his funk. He had never seen Sam this way in the last ten years. He was the pack's rock. Now the pack was falling apart. And it could prove deadly, if they were left to their own direction. Jacob met Leah's helpless gaze as she stood in front of Sam's unresponsive wolf body to her shoves, she was dishing out. Anything to get his attention.

_Sam just snap out of it! Can't you hear the pack. It's total chaos. We need you. I need you to stand up and be our leader. _She turned to Jacob. _Help me, Jake! _Jacob stepped up to the two people in the clearing. Sam's muzzle was down to the ground, Leah was trying to push him back away from the cliff.

" _Come on Sam!" _Leah's thoughts were filled with her own desperation at Sam's actions. She had never pegged him for the suicidal type, but that was just how he was acting.

"_Leave me alone." _Sam's reply was as unemotional as his expression. Leah growled at him as she nipped his foreleg. He made no reaction, just stood there. Jacob moved to Leah's side. Her growls turned to high pitched whines, urged by her panic. Jake leaned into her side as he told her, "_go, let me talk to him. No, just go, direct the __pack." _Leah's glazed eyes turned from Jacob to Sam. With one last howl she dug her paws in the damp earth and took off in the other direction.

"_Sam, talk to me. What is going on?" _At first Jacob thought he would respond, but he just stared at the younger wolf, and without any further acknowledgement, he turned his back on him and trudged the opposite direction. Jacob leaped forward and blocked the alpha's way.

"_Oh, no you don't. Do not walk away from me. You can't just give up. We need you. _Sam kept his head down and tried to walk passed the other wolf. Jacob bumped him back with greater force. _"You cannot just walk away from your responsibility." _Sam's head whipped up, his eyes blazing, as his lips curled up in a snarl. Finally, he got some kind of rise out of the alpha, but the intensity startled Jake.

" _No that is your prerogative. You have a lot of nerve lecturing me on responsibility." _Sam's retort rippled through the pack, causing them to falter in their gate. Jacob braced himself, ready to deny the allegation

"_I have not shirked my responsibility" _Jacob instantly feeling guilty over the time that he took away from the pack to be with Nessie, but she truly needed him. He could not leave her, in her current state of mind.

"_From the moment you first phased, you denied your heritage. Your birthright. It must be so easy for you to stand there, and pronounce judgment on me, while the true alpha blood burns through your veins." _The bitterness, that poured off of the shifters tongue scorched Jacob's conscious. As much as he told himself that he didn't want the title of alpha and that it didn't matter who the alpha was, as long as someone took charge, deep down he knew. He _knew_ it was his responsibility. His _destiny._ Jacob _knew_ that his own refusal to take up the job himself, pushed the responsibility on the older man, whether he wanted it or not. Not once did he truly think too deeply on whether Sam wanted it or not. He never seemed to complain. Until now.

"_But you never said that you didn't want it." _Jacob's reasoning sounded lame to his own ears. Sam growled deep in his throat.

"_I didn't say that I did want it. No one asked me! As long as someone was in charge, that was all that mattered. Well, I am tired. I'm through. My life is ruined because, you won't stand up and claim the birthright, which is rightfully yours alone. Pick it up Jacob, I'm done." _And with that, Sam phased to his human form and sat down. Jacob pranced in front of his leader, as the implications raced in his mind. The pack, sensing the desertion of their leader, demanded Jacob's attention all at once. The sounds of their protest and need of direction made Jacob's head swim in panic.

"_Quil, where the hell are you? I need backup. His scent is fresh. He can't be far!"_

"_No, Colin, we need to move the body, before someone stumbles on it!" _

"_Can I get some help here, I've found another trail. It's direction was from the rez."_

"_Guys, everyone stop shouting at once! Where is Jared? _

"_He's here! We got him. Quil, where the hell are you? I can't do this on my own._

Jacob's head raced, the pack pulling him from all sides. Sam just sat there on the ground staring into space. Drew's last shout for help made him charge forward. He stopped to give his former alpha a last frantic look, before he continued to the area he was given by his pack, in his head. With each time his paw made contact on the forest floor, he felt the force of his true birthright, pulse within his veins, his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

" Everyone shut up!" The command froze the pack on the spot. They felt the authority of the owner's voice through the vibrations that shook their bodies. There was no room for argument or discussion. "I need everyone to head to Drew and Quil's coordinates. Colin and Brady leave the body for now. Jared if you can hear me, get your butt over here there now! Everyone get your head in the game."

"_About time." _Leah's comment was ignored by her new pack alpha as he made his way to the leech fight. He could hear Drew's frantic thoughts as he confronted the newbie on his own. Where was Quil? They were to stay in groups of two or more, and never to advance in combat alone. From Drew's thoughts, Jacob could see that the leech was super strong and hyped up on his own fright. He had no idea how strong he truly was, but he was catching on fast. The leech dug a a trench across Drew's chest as the wolf leaped to attack. Drew's scream of pain was felt by every member of the pack, urging them forward.

Quil made it into the area by the time the leech had Drew in a choke hold. There was a sickening crunch that silenced the young wolf's howls of agony, before the vampire threw the body down. Quil pounced on the leech, knocking him down, his anger at the bloodsucker's attack and his own guilt at not being there, on time to stop the leech, from murdering his pack member, spurred him on. He should have been right with him, not lost in his own thoughts. He bit into the hands that tried to block its alabaster face. It took a moment for the fact that he recognized the vampire. _"Archer! The bloodsucker is Archer!"_

Embry stumbled at the pronouncement. Leah's shock turned immediately to comfort for her mate. In the back of his mind he used the information to flame his anger. The man was always a monster in his mind, living with his abuse, while growing up. Now he had a righteous reason to kill the son of a bitch. And no one would try to stop him this time.

Archer paused in his surprise at the attack. These wolves were huge! And they kept coming out of the woodwork. His survival instinct was urging him to take flight. He howled as the wolf took hold of his shoulder, wrenching a hunk of the marble flesh. The pounding of paws vibrated on the forest floor. With a shove of all of his strength, the vampire forced the wolf back, sending him flying, to hit the trees a hundred yards away. Archer took the first opportunity, that he was free to jump to his feet and take off for his lair.

Quil staggered to his feet as the pack broke through the trees. His head swam in a dizzy swirl, as everyone demanded answers to their questions.

"_Where is he?" _

"_Where did he go?"_

"_Where's Drew?"_

"_Are you ok?"_

"_What the hell happened?"_

"_Where were you?"_

Quil shook his head, trying to clear it from the attack as well as their endless questions. Then he started to take off for the leech.

"_Quil stop!" _Jacob's command halted the wolf in his tracks. He turned back to his leader, pleading with him.

"_Please Jake! He's getting away." _Quil looked to Jacob, who had moved to Drew's still form. Quil trembled at the sight of young wolf's labored breathing. He had been so sure that the vamp at crushed him. But the knowledge had done little to ease his conscious. _"We're losing valuable time." _Jacob turned his hard stare to the pack member.

"_Colin, Brady, Paul, Embry and Leah go after him. No, Quil stay here." _The pack took off immediately at the command. Quil stood still looking into the woods, where his brothers disappeared. Seth not certain what was expected of him, remained where he was. Jacob phased to better access the young wolf. His hands scanned his body, finding the lump around the collar bone, moving down to find the deep gorge on his chest. As he brought his hand back, he noticed it was covered in blood. "_Seth help me get him to Carlisle. Quil go home. And I don't mean to my house. This has got to stop. You are relieved of duty until you can get your head out of your ass. Your irresponsibility could have caused Drew his life." _With that, Jacob turned his back on his friend and tried to get Drew to wake up, long enough to phase. He would not heal as quickly in human form. Seth phased as well, sliding his shorts on.

In a sharp stab of pain, Drew opened his eyes, his howl tore into the night. "_Drew can you hear me? I need you to phase so you won't heal too fast." _The young shifter withered in pain trying to comply, his breath pushing out of his lungs in gasps, and it took a couple of tries before he was able to phase. Drew lay panting, sweat poured off of his pain ridden body.

"_Oh yeah, I remember the drill." _Drew said with a cynical smile, being the wolf with the most injuries. They had nicknamed him the expendable crew member. His chuckle turned into a teeth clenched groan from the pain of Seth's hands as they encircled his broken body. Jacob turned around to see Quil still phased watching several feet away.

"_Quil, that was not a request. Go home! We do not need anymore distractions tonight." _Quil's feet moved of their own accord. In the other direction, heading for Claire's, whether he wanted to or not, his head down, trying to break away, but unable to disobey a direct command, from his alpha. Unable to listen to the packs comments, he phased, but found that his legs refused to disobey an alpha command, even in human form. He dressed by hopping from leg to the other. Now what? The last thing he wanted to do now was face anyone, much less Claire. What could he possibly say to her? By the time he made it half way home, he still had no plan.

Quil had no warning, before he was knocked to his feet, by a brick wall that plowed into him, his breath completely knocked out of him. When he opened is eyes, a pair of dark crimson ones bore into his. Quil could not force air into his lungs to speak. The star of his worst nightmares was sitting on top of him. He didn't want to believe it, but deep down inside he knew that he sensed his presence. The dreams, the disappearing scent, the tingling sensation he had felt, all were signs his subconscious refused to register. His hatred of the bloodsucker forced his feeble hands around the leeches neck. Micah slapped his hands away and hit the shifters jaw with a right cross, splintering bone. Recognition lighting in the vamps eyes, as his own revulsion of the wolf, had him slamming Quil's head into the ground.

"You! I should have known, it would be my luck to run into you of all people._" _Micah's tort was spit out with his venom. Quil gasped in air as his lungs started functioning, at the sharp intake of pain. His got his legs underneath him and pushed the vamp, with all of his might, to send him flying over his head. With the time it gave him, Quil was on his feet and phased, ready to attack. Micah was also on his feet, egging him on, wanting to take out his frustrations on the shifter. After all it was his fault. He was the one keeping Claire in the dark. If he had told her the truth years ago when she wanted to remember the past, she wouldn't be so scared now. He was not her enemy. The wolf was.

Quil howled as he leaped, aiming for Micah's throat, but the vamp was quicker and dodged, slamming his fist into Quil's back as he sailed passed him.

"You were smart to leave Claire. You are not worthy of her. But you were not fair to keep her memories of me from her. Are you scared of a fair fight?" Quil bristled at Micah's taunt. How did he know that he had left her? Claire! Was she ok? Had he seen her? Had he been with her? Oh, God! He needed to make sure she was ok. Quil took a few hesitant, shaky steps toward Claire's place, but as he passed the leech, Micah yanked Quil back by his hair. Leaning close he whispered in the shifters ear. Claire's scent, mingled with the bloodsucker's, assaulted his nose, making him whimper at her apparent danger.

"She is not in the dark any longer, and you do not have the upper hand. Let the games begin." Micah threw him forward into the trees. In the distance he heard the pack, coming to rescue their brother in trouble. "Another time then." And with that, Micah disappeared into the forest.

Quil picked himself off of the forest floor and hobbled toward Claire, as fast as his paws could take him. The pack surrounded him, their questions, screaming in his head, but not as loud as his own soul, crying out for his imprint. The nightmare of Micah, holding a blood drained Claire, in his arms, her own blood dripping from his lips, hovered before his panicked eyes. He prayed that he wasn't too late. Her scent was all over the bloodsucker. It sickened him, that Micah had been so close to her.

Quil stepped wrong and a shooting pain ripped through his torso. His howl vibrated through his chest as he stumbled in his gate, as the house appeared through the trees. Claire burst through the door at the sound of her imprint. Her face was full of panic at the pain in his howl. She tripped down the stairs to meet him at the bottom. Her own encounter with the vampire still had her heart threatening to burst out of her chest. She grabbed him as he slumped to the ground in his relief to see her unharmed. She clenched his fur in her embrace to be closer, causing him to yelp in pain. She backed away instantly, tears spilling over her glossy eyes. He immediately leaned into her not wanting to leave any distance between them, now that he was so close to her. Quil's muzzle dug into her neck, his nostrils breathing in her scent mixed with the vile odor of the leech. Yes, he was that close to her, and he didn't even try to mask his trail, like he usually did. He whimpered into her hair, with the fear that she was that close to death.

"What happened? You're hurt." When she couldn't get a response from him, she turned to the pack. " What happened? Why won't someone answer me?" Claire's tears raged forth at her frustration. Quil shuddered as he phased back to human form. He wanted to ease her fears, and calm her tears, and above all he wanted to hold her with his own hands. The pack, assured that they would be alright, turned and raced for the woods. Left alone Quil took her into his embrace.

"Shsss... it's alright. I am ok. Baby it's alright. I'm just a little sore, that's all." Quil said, ignoring the fire that burned in his jaw, already healing. Claire felt his body tremble in her arms. Not quite believing his words, her hands roamed over his body, looking for more wounds. Quil not wanting her to find anything to scare her anymore, than she already was, lifted her head up to meet his eyes. Tears slipped down her cheeks, his fingertips tracing their path. Emotion welled up in his throat pushing his apology out in breathy whispers.

"Claire, I ...am so...sorry..." Claire placed her fingers on his lips to keep him from apologizing. She really didn't want to hear how sorry he was for kissing her again. The first time still bruised her soul.

"Don't! Please don't. I am happy just to see you again." She pleaded, not wanting to ruin the moment. "Please just hold me." Quil felt her need in the desperate request. He could deny her nothing. If she told him to turn around and leave without another word, he would. It would break him, but he would. If she told him to place a dagger through his own heart he would. His arms tightened around her, then at her soft moan, his arms loosened their hold. His mind now more alert to her tell tale signs, made him super sensitive to her needs. Yes, he could do this. He could be close to her and not lose control. She looked up to his eyes, misinterpreting his distance. She felt the well of tears build up, at the thought that he was leaving her.

"Shhsss, please don't cry, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Yes, he could do this. Still, the worry controlled her face. He hated that he was the one to put that worry there. Quil closed his eyes in the pain of it.

"Are you hurting?" His eyes opened to the panic in her voice. He did not want to add another moment of fear into her life. She deserved so much more. And he would lay down his life to make sure that she would get it.

Instead of answering he leaned forward to capture her mouth in the tenderest kisses, his lips lighting like butterfly wings. He drank her in, feeling his emotions stirring in the pit of his stomach. Control. Must think of control. The mantra played in his head as his arms loosened their hold again. Claire followed him as he eased back. Quil broke off the kiss to place his forehead against hers. Their heartbeats slowing in the evening breeze. Suddenly aware of his lack of dress. Trying not to make her just as aware, he eased up to his feet pulling her up as well. The aches and pains making themselves known, as he moved up the steps.

"Let's get you inside, it's too cool to be out." Claire leaned into his body, making Quil clench his teeth at the throbbing pain.

"Are you coming in too?" Claire's question held so much of her anxiety. She was so afraid that he was going to turn around and leave her again. She clutched at his side as if that could keep him there.

"I am not leaving you Claire." The promise hung heavy in the night air, and he made the statement to anyone or anything else that may be listening, in the darkness.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had trouble uploading this chapter. I do not know if anyone is reading this anymore, but I am so curious to see how this turns out. The characters are making their own changes. Thanks for listening. **


	28. Chapter 28 Doubts

_**I do not own anything in the twilight universe. I only wish I did.**_

**Doubts**

Renesmee met Jacob and Seth in the front doorway. Their footsteps echoed on the porch steps as they charged up to the house, carrying the unconscious Drew. Carlisle and Edward had the office prepared, after Edward heard Seth's warning. Without any preamble, the pack members went directly to the office and as delicately as possible laid the young man down, still he stirred to consciousness. Carlisle was at his side,instantly, giving him a cursory examination.

"Well, I think this is becoming an unsavory habit, that you are developing. If you want to visit, you don't need to invent such a drastic reason." Carlisle's comment brought a weak smile to the younger man's face. A surge of pain found by a particularly tender spot on Drew's shoulder caused him to suck in his breath.

"Sorry about that. Why don't you rest for a moment." Carlisle turned to Edward and silently told him that the boy's shoulder was dislocated and they would need to set it. The wound on his chest, needed to be cleaned, so the venom wouldn't fester, but otherwise had started to heal already. Edward went to the medicine cabinet to prepare a syringe of morphine to ease his pain. Amy burst through the door, like so many times before, unsure of what she would have to face. She never got used to the fear, that ate at her stomach, Since she got the call, she was battling the acid, that was forced up her throat.

Edward pulled the needle out of Drew's arm and stepped away so Amy could be by his side. His eyes were closed. He looked so pale and still. Amy's lungs froze and her heart skipped at the possibility that he would not move again. She knew that one day she would have to face that fact. One day he would leave for patrol and not come back. She reached down and traced the side of his face. Drew opened his eyes and a sweet smile lighted up his face.

"Hey baby, when did you get here. Is it morning already?" Could you close the window? It's cold in here." Amy turned her confused stare at Carlisle, but it was Edward who explained.

"His shoulder is dislocated. I gave him morphine to help ease the pain, but I had to give him a rather large dose to ensure that it would not wear off before we were done. He may seem a little loopy for a while." Amy looked back to Drew, who still had that smile on his face. As she leaned down to kiss his cheek her tears overflowed, causing him to blink at the downpour. As she raised up, he turned his face, to capture her mouth with his own. When she tried to break free, he grabbed the back of her head, with his good hand, to deepen the kiss. With strength that surprised her, he pulled her down on top of him. She broke the kiss, and moved her lips to his ear.

"Baby, not now. You need medical attention." Amy almost laughed at his groan of frustration. Apparently, morphine made him horny. Edward's hands slipped around his grip to help her get up off of him.

"Awe honey, don't say no. I love you. Come here, Aammmyy." He called to her in a sing song teasing voice. It was too much. She could not take it anymore. The pins and needles life, waiting for the call, yet dreading the ringing of the phone. And it was only inevitable. One day, it would be the conversation that would kill her. On a sob she turned away from the table. Cold hands took her by the arms and led her out of the room. She looked up into butterscotch eyes that were filled with concern.

"It will be alright. He is fine. We will set his shoulder, and his natural ability to heal, will have him back to his old self in a day or so. Don't make any rash decisions that both of you will regret. You are thinking with your emotions right now. Why don't you wait out here and we will call you in, when it is done." Edward tried to console the young woman, concerned by the turn of her thoughts. She was at the point of fight or flight, and he rather hoped for fight. Amy had a lot of tenacity, but her growing fear of Drew's inevitable demise, was eating away her faith in their relationship. Faith in her imprinting. Whether, she realized it or not, she had been talking herself into running away to avoid facing that fear.

" I should be in there with him. He needs me." Amy's voice shook as the last few words dissolved into tears. She felt guilty about her feelings, when she knew he was in there, in the other room, in so much pain. Her head spun, her thoughts in turmoil. Edward placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort. Amy shuddered at the chill it caused. He reluctantly pulled back as he continued to try to console the distraught girl.

"It is alright to have those feelings, it's only natural. But you are distraught, with this crisis. Give yourself time to think things through, before you make life changing decisions. Talk to him. Work this out together." Edward knew that his soothing words were having little effect with her whirlwind thoughts. He hoped that she would not do anything rash in her overwhelming panic. Drew's voice rose to a high pitched scream, as Carlisle started setting the shifters shoulder. Her heart started a pace that was beating a hole through her chest, and it was just a matter of time before she fainted at the overload. Even as he thought that, her eyes dilated as the blood rushed to the lower part of her body. Jacob was there, and caught the young woman as her knees buckled.

"Thanks Jacob." Edward said as he quickly made his way back into the office to assist Carlisle. Jacob carried Amy to the living room and placed her on the couch, Renesmee placed a pillow under her feet to elevate them. Although Amy was partly still unconscious, she could hear the echoing conversation, that floated above her head.

"Is she ok? The poor girl." Nessie's voice full of concern.

"Yes, she just fainted. It was just too much for her. Seems like it's Drew who always gets hurt. It's like he is a magnet for the leech attacks." Seth commented from behind the couch.

"Technically, he was hit by a police cruiser the time before, not a leech." Jake commented with a smile. The others chuckled softly. Then Jacob got serious. He pounded his fist in his other hand. " And it wasn't Drew's fault this time. Quil should have been there. He should have never let him go without back up. I swear, I don't know where his head is half of the time." Jacob's comment was riddled with his frustration. "I suspended him, until further notice. We do not need weak links in the chain. We have enough problems with Jared's worry of Kim's pregnancy and Sam's defection." Renesmee raised her eyebrow at Jake's authoritative tone.

"Do you really think he just quit?" Seth question brought a small gasp from Renesmee. She turned to Jacob, and placed her palm to his cheek. Spurned by the meaning of Jacob's new authority in his voice, she asked her questions, by the easiest way she knew how. He was immediately bombarded with the images of her questions. He covered her hand with his, enforcing the connection.

"No, Nessie. He's ok. I don't think that he really quit. He's just tired and worried about Emily and Scott. Sam will come around eventually. We have to give him some time, that's all. Sam is still the leader. Don't worry. Man, it feels like the whole pack is falling apart." Images of Jacob leading the pack filled his mind. He looked down into Renesmee's chocolate brown eyes, sensing her unease at that turn of events, and what it would mean to them. " I don't know baby. I don't have all of the answers." Jacob admitted, hating the powerless feeling that he had.

"Jake do you want me to join the pack in chasing the newbie?" Seth asked, the weariness of his double shift evident in his rough voice. Jacob hated using the young man, who had problems of his own, as he battled his grief over losing his imprint. Frankly, he had no idea how he was handling it so well. To think about it, his emotions were not so overwhelming as they were a week ago. But the fact remained that the pack needed help. They were in utter chaos without their leader.

"No, I need to get back out there, but you could help me with the fisherman's body. We need it moved off of the reservation land. There have been too many bodies tied to the tribal lands for comfort. It will be only a matter of time, before we draw unwanted attention. After that, go home. You need some rest. Twenty hours is too long of a shift. We need your head in the game." Seth made no more comments as his weary footsteps echoed to the exit and the room was silenced with the closing of the door.

"Hey, Jacob, could you use a little help, on your patrol?" Emmett asked as he looked to Jasper. The two of them had been bored since they had come back from hunting. Esme was exhausted, trying to protect her antiques from their untimely demise, caused by their rough housing. The girls had not been any help in distracting the boys at all, pursuing their own interests. Jasper's smile lit up at the possibilities.

"A newbie, you say? I think we could handle that? Right brother?" Jasper was clearly interested, by the lapsing southern lilt of his voice. Jacob was not as enthusiastic in replying. He did not need two more infants to babysit. He had enough on his plate as it was. On the other hand, the longer the newbie was out there, the more destruction and death, they had to clean up. And with the other leech out there, that had made him, needed to be taken care of as well, the pack could use a little help. But that was what he was afraid of, that it would be very little help. More like interference. What a time for Sam to have a meltdown. Being the alpha was giving him a royal headache. Reluctantly, Jacob mentally gave in and turned to his family by marriage.

"Yeah, I guess the pack could use some help. The newbie turned out to be Archer, Embry's lousy off and on again Father figure. And we now have a pretty good idea of who could have made him. Looks like our old buddy Micah is back and is hanging around scouting out Claire again." Nessie turned to Jacob, a look of astonishment on her face. She couldn't believe that Jacob had kept all of this information away from her. There were no secrets between them! What the hell was this? He turned back to Renesmee to apologize for dropping the info bomb without warning.

"Sorry, babe but we just found out about all of this, a few minutes ago. Archer was the one that attacked Drew. And Quil stumbled upon Micah fleeing Claire's, out in the forest. Her house reeked of the bloodsucker. He must have been stalking her the last few days that Quil has been camped out on our couch."

"Jake I'm scared for you, with a new made vampire on the loose and now Micah, he's very old and very strong. Please be careful." Nessie clung to Jacob in her fright. His arms surrounded her, as he rocked her to comfort her.

"Nessie, nothing is going to happen to me. Listen honey, we will get the leech tonight. Claire is safe, with Quil to protect her." He turned a reluctant stare at Emmett and Jasper, who were bouncing on the balls of their feet, in anticipation of the future fight. "And we will have your uncles to help us." The two gave each other a high five and took off for the back door. "Heaven help us." Jacob said under his breath and Esme answered from somewhere upstairs, "Amen!"

Edward stepped up to the couch. "He's resting comfortably now. You can see him." The others turned to Amy, whose eyes were open. She slowly sat up from the couch, as Jacob helped to steady her on her feet. Edward looked at her, as she unsteadily made her way to the office, still worried at her state of mind.

Amy opened the door as Carlisle covered Drew up with a blanket and dimmed the lights. His eyes were closed and his face looked free from pain and worry. She slipped into the room as quietly as possible and sat down in a chair next to his bed. He always looked like a little boy when he slept. Her angel boy. What if his wounds had been worse? Panic had her shaking again. She just could not handle it. This was just too much. Damn that Quil! Always treating Drew so inferior, and now this! He had no business leaving Drew unprotected. With shaking fingers, she brushed back a lock of hair from his brow. His head moved toward the feathery caress, his mouth forming into a mellow smile.

"Hey, baby." Drew's voice was soft, but free from the effects of the morphine. Slowly he opened his eyes that were filled with his apology. "I'm sorry about earlier. When you are around me, I just can't help myself." His tone was teasing, but for once he did not coax a smile out of her. He tried again. "But we are alone now... What I have to do to get some individual attention from my nurse." His comment brought a fresh round of sobs to her throat. Instantly he was contrite. "Hey, I was just kidding. It's alright honey. I'm fine. I'm alright. Come here." Drew said, raising his good arm to encircle her in his embrace, afraid of the wild look in her eyes. He did not understand what it meant, and did not like the feeling of that. She paused a moment trying to get the spasming sobs under control before she went into his arms. All of her movements seemed hesitant and weary. Once she was there, he could feel her trembles, that shook her body like a mini earthquake, that he could feel down to his own bones.

"Amy?" His one word question, loaded with his fear. She said nothing, but continued to tremor in his arms, which he tightened around her.

* * *

Seth was not just tired, he was bone weary. Trying to hold everything together today had taken it toll on his poor nerves, with added load of the already double shift. He wanted to get this last job done and go back to watching Toni. Ehh... to watching over Toni. He was just following the natural instinct to protect her from the dangers of the leech, that was roaming the forest. That was all. He had no more concern for her than he had for his nieces and nephews. He just needed to be there. It was the imprinting. He kept telling himself that.

The corpse was still on the shore. It was so ripped apart, it resembled more like a giant pile of ground meat, than a human body. Seth was trying to figure out the best way to transport it through the forest, when he heard the sound of the motor boat. Just what he needed. Who in their right mind would be fishing in the middle of the night? Why couldn't anything go smoothly? Could this night get any worse? Was that even possible. Seth made quick work dragging the mess of the body to the cave. Maybe he could hide in there till the boat passed by and then make his way into the forest. Crouching low to peek from the entrance of the cave he spotted the boat as it's motor kicked off and it coasted to the bank, with it's two passengers. Hell, yes, it could get worse. It just got worse as he saw Toni step out of the boat followed by a man obviously in his third six pack, as he stumbled out of the boat and made a face plant in the muddy bank.

Toni grumbled under breath as she anchored her feet to pull the intoxicated man up. Her eyebrows were singed by the man's breath as his head came in close contact with her face. He had stumbled into the police station, hysterical, with his tale of his buddy being attacked, by some kind of monster, along the river bank. She would have totally dismissed the story, had it not been for the splattered blood all over his clothes and shoes. The blood had come from somewhere and it hadn't come from Tom Cunnignham. George was missing as far as she knew, injured by the amount of blood on Tom's shirt. It was imperative that she find him. But she had her doubts on whether she would get a direct answer from the fisherman. The riverbank was deserted.

"No!... No, no no! He was here... Right here. And that.... that monster was tearing him apart with his bare hands and those sharp teeth. His eyes...his eyes were blood red and inhuman! It was a monster!" Toni's head swam as images from her visions, just flashes danced before her eyes. It was as if he were describing her own nightmares from the last week. Toni's mind wandered as she thought of those hideous pictures.

Tom took her hesitation for unbelief. " You don't believe me? I should have waited for Charlie. I need a real cop...not some desk jockey secretary." He stepped up to her getting in her face. Seth stood up to stop the man from getting too close to Toni, but thought better of it. How would he explain his presence, much less the blood from the victim all over his hands and chest. Hands clenched at his sides, he was forced to watch as the man towered over his imprint.

Toni did not take the man's threats seriously. She placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Tom jerked it off and leaned into her face. "My friend is dead! You have to stop that monster. Are you listening to me?" Toni held her breath until the fume filled breeze passed her face. With patience, she really did not feel she tried to console him.

"Mr. Cunningham you need to calm down. We will do everything in our power to apprehend the man who did this, if there was a murder. First we have to find George."

"He was right here, I tell you!" Tom waived his arms to show the area. He cursed to the sky at her stupidity for being a woman. Toni mentally counted to ten and then tried to get him to focus on the situation, once again wishing she didn't have the night shift this week. You didn't need to look up into the night sky to know that it was a full moon. The kooks were out in full force tonight, making the office unusually busy.

"It would help if you would tell me how it happened again. You were a little sketchy on the details." Tom whined in frustration at what he thought was a total waste of time. They should be combing the forest, guns blazing.

"George and I were in the boat fishing. George wanted to go to the river bank." Toni interrupted him.

"Why did he want to go to the river bank?" George raked his hand through his already wild hair.

"Because he wasn't feeling too well, ok? He was sick to his stomach ok? And I didn't want to smell vomit in my new boat, ok? Is that enough detail for you?" Toni's control on her temper was slipping, still she tried to keep her voice even as she asked him to continue.

"Ok, he wasn't feeling too well, and you pulled up to the bank. Is that when he was attacked?" Tom began to pace as his head filled with the memories of that night.

"We pulled up and George got out, and threw up over there." He pointed to the stump covered in green moss. I heard a growl from the cave over there and..." Toni stopped the narration

"A growl? Like an animal?" Maybe his monster was just a bear? Or maybe it was a wolf. She could not get that encounter out of her mind. Toni had been so sure that Seth had been there, that _he was watching her. _She would have bet her life on it, but she was confused and frozen with fear when the wolf stepped up to the edge of the cliff. And there was something about that wolf. Something in its eyes that had her mesmerized, as if he knew her. Toni had felt the earth shift beneath her feet, and she had the insane urge to climb that cliff to be closer to it. To touch its fur and bury her face in its neck. She felt as if she was supposed to be at its side. It made no sense, because at the same time she was trembling in fear of its massive size.

"Yes, an animal. Didn't I just tell you it was a monster? Are you even listening to me?" Tom Cunningham's temper flared to life as he moved toward to her. Seth took a step closer to the entrance of the cave. He didn't like the acid scent of hate that radiated off of the drunk man. He didn't like it one bit.

"I'm listening, Mr. Cunningham, please go on." Toni's soothing tone seemed to ease the man somewhat. Seth paused at he entrance, still shadowed in the darkness of the cave.

"I heard a growl and before I could locate the source, this huge hulk of a beast flies through the air and jumps on George. It tears his throat out and rakes his body with its claws, then it starts eating him. It was horrible!" Tom's voice faltered as he choked back a sob.

"And how did you get away?" Toni's question brought him up short. Confusion was replaced with anger, as if she were accusing him of deserting his friend. Which is exactly what he had done. The sight of that monster had reduced him to a shivering child. After he had wet himself, he found the strength to jump into the boat and gun the motor. The monster was so absorbed in his feast, that he did not give the other man any notice. Barely escaping with his life, he had not turned back to look upon his friend's fate, but had made it for town, as if hell was chasing him. Now embarrassed at his own cowardliness, he resented her pushing it into his face.

"What are you implying? Are you saying that I am a coward, that I ran away and it's my fault that he is dead?" Tom took her by the arms, shaking her, making her head jerk forward. "Is that what you're calling me? A coward? You won't get away with that!" Tom's fingers dug into the flesh of Toni's arms, making her cry out in pain. Seth flew from the cave and picked the man up by his shirt collar. Toni stumbled back from the impact of Seth's movement, landing on her bottom. She froze at the thought that this was Tom's monster, then she recognized Seth's lean, muscled torso. Unable to move, she watched as Tom's feet dangled above the ground. Apparently, Tom was mistaken as well, as his whine pressed through his compressed throat.

"You keep your filthy hands off of her, or I'll yank them off!" Seth's vision was tinted a vibrant red as he shook Tom to get his acknowledgement, much like he had done with Toni only a moment ago. Tom whimpered, giving Seth sadistic pleasure at the other mans fear. "You don't feel so powerful now do you?" Seth smelled the acidic urine before he heard it pouring down Tom's leg.

Toni stared, unable to comprehend where Seth came from. It was as if he just appeared like magic. Her protector. Her savior. Toni bristled at the thought. She did not need a savior. She was doing quite well on her own. She shouldn't be a cop if she couldn't handle an inebriated man. Ungracefully, she raised to her feet and grabbed Seth's arm to stop him from shaking the man's head off.

"Seth, stop it! You are hurting him." She might as well been hanging from his arm, still his grip did not slip at all.

"Good!" Seth's tone purred with pleasure at the thought. He would like nothing more at the moment, then to see his air filled head pop right off of his shoulders.

"Please, don't! You are better than this. Don't do something you'll regret." Toni's warning slowly sunk into his overheated brain. He looked down at her, at the fear that clouded her eyes. Fear of him. Fear that he had put there. Seth let go of his anger, along with Tom's shirt collar. The other man fell to the ground in a heap. Toni's sigh of relief froze on her face as she took in Seth's appearance.

He was dressed in cut off sweat pants, barefoot and bare chested. But it was the blood that covered him, that stopped her train of thought. Blood. She searched for wounds, her hands roaming over his his fevered body. The blood was not his . Her mouth opened to ask the questions flooding her confused mind, but her mouth must have been disconnected from her brain, because the words refused to come out. Seth's hands cradled hers to stop her inspection.

"It's alright. I am ok." Seth tried to relieve her fears, locking his gaze with hers. A shadow of a smile lit his features. Whatever Toni saw in his eyes eased some of the tension in her arms. Tom's scream broke their connection.

"There on the ground! Over there. It's blood. He was right there!" Tom was pointing about 75 feet away from where they were standing. The moon had come out from the clouds during their scrimmage. The patch on the ground was dark and thick on the muddy ground. There was also a trail from the spot that lead up the bank, as if the person dragged himself toward the forest. Or was dragged. Toni's eyes flew back up into Seth's. The shifter broke eye contact first, unable to answer the questions there. He wanted so much to protect her from the monsters that roamed the forest. But he could not explain why he was there, covered in blood from the victim. If only he had gotten there sooner, then the body and he would have been long gone. When she knew he would not respond, she looked at the stain again. Her body turned to follow the trail. Seth pulled back on her hands to stop her.

"Toni it's not..." Seth's panic leaked into his voice as he tried to remain calm. Tom was now over the patch of blood soaked ground. Toni waited impatiently for Seth to finish his sentence, but he stopped. How in the world could he explain this. It was exactly what it looked like. Well, maybe not exactly, but he did have a hand in it. Two by the blood that had covered them. He looked down at the accused encircling Toni's dainty hands, that trembled with fear.

"Come on! He can't be far! Look at the trail." Toni's attention went to the other man as he moved to follow the blood. Seth pulled her back to his face.

"Toni I need to explain..." Tom yelled in frustration, muttering about lazy good for nothing cops. Toni broke free and took off after Tom. Seth was close on their heels, knowing what they would find. In his anxiety, he had to force each footstep, to move forward, dreading their destination. It was over too soon, and they were at the entrance of the cave, which was not more than a hole in the wall of the cliff. Toni paused and Seth almost collided with her. He could hear her heartbeat pick up speed, from it's already break neck speed.

Toni was scared to go in there. She could not help but to think back to the last time she was here. The presence of the wolf was never far from her thoughts, but it was crystal clear in her mind now. What if it were the monster, that it had dragged poor George in there? What if it were in there now? Even though Toni was petrified of the wolf, she had the insane feeling that it had not meant to harm her that day, but just to warn her. It did not want her to go into that cave. Was it just protecting its territory? Seth's hands crept up to her shoulders, caressing her tense muscles. He leaned down until his lips brushed her ear, warm breath caressed her face as he pleaded for her to listen.

"Please Toni, wait. I need to tell you...."

"George?! Damn it, get in here! Uhhh poor George!" Toni broke free and ran into the dark cave. Tom had a key chain flashlight pointed at a bloody heap on the earthen floor. Toni knelt beside him and tried to distance herself from the tortured mass that had once been George. Taking a deep breath, she was knocked over by the coppery smell of blood. Seth was beside her, trying to pull her up to her feet. He wanted to protect her, to get her as far away as possible, from this mess. Short of picking her up bodily, she stayed where she was.

"What could have done this?" The sight of the hideous scraps of flesh overloaded her senses, stunning her thought processes. What was she supposed to do next? There was no one in the office at the moment. Should she wake up Charlie? The only way to get to this spot was by boat. She needed to get Tom back to the station, then get forensics from Port Angeles out here. This was big! The sheriff's office was not equipped to handle this.

"I told you it was a monster!" Tom continued to rant, but all of the noise around her silenced as if someone turned a mute button on. She let Seth pull her up to her feet, her eyes focused on his bloody hands. Her eyes lifted slowly taking in his bloody stomach and chest. There was a large smear on his cheek, where he must have rubbed it. So much blood. He had to have touched the body. She looked to his feet. They were covered. He must have dragged the body here. Her eyes went back to his face. There was something in his eyes. Apology? Guilt? Remorse?

"Look lady, you have to do something! George was my friend and now he's dead. Will you two stop holding hands and making eyes at each other and do something! Or better yet get a real cop here." Tom went over and pushed the two of them apart. Seth pushed back sending the man against the wall.

"Lay another hand on her and I will knock you into next Monday." Seth growled, the sound echoing in the small chamber.

"Seth, stop it!" She tried to help Tom up but he knocked her hand away. He got unsteadily to his feet and pushed at her again.

"You are completely worthless." Tom's last word ended on a sharp crack, as Seth's hand connected with the other man's jaw. Tom went down in a heap. Toni screamed for him to stop too late.

"I warned him. He just didn't listen." Toni dropped her eyes when Seth looked back to her. The satisfaction at his barbaric act did not set well with her raw nerves. Her thoughts were dark without him adding to them.

"Help me get him to the boat." Toni's voice was dead. It scared Seth. He thought that she might be going into shock. Her hands were like ice when he pulled her to her feet. He looked at her, accessing her condition for a moment, before he complied with her request, and picked the grown man up, as if he weighed no more than an infant.

The journey to the boat was done in eerie silence. The water sloshed against the side of the boat as Seth dumped the man on the boat's floor. He turned to Toni to help her in. She said nothing as she looked at his extended hand. Was she afraid of him? Was she just in shock? Seth tried to calm her.

"It's ok. No one will harm you. We are safe. The monster is gone." Toni continued to look at his stained hands. Her voice was like a soft breeze, and even with his super hearing he leaned forward to hear her.

"Is it safe? Is the monster really gone?" Her eyes flew up to his, searching for something. She was on the verge of something. What, she did not know, but it involved the strange man that had haunted her all of her life. And until she knew what all of this meant she had to protect herself, and everyone else.

"Toni I promise you I won't let anything hurt you." Seth's heated eyes bore into hers as if he could force her to believe by sheer will alone. His eyes dropped to the sound of metal clicking on metal. Toni had slipped her cuffs on his extended hand. She reached down and picked up his other hand and snapped the other cuff on.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She raised her hand and pointed to the boat. He remained where he was flustered. He tried to reason with her, but even he couldn't understand the words coming out of his mouth. She pointed again.

"Step into the boat and then lay down on your stomach, arms above your head." Seth took a step toward her. Toni raised her gun, leveling it to his chest. She repeated her request, her voice loud and firm, only the shake in her hands gave her away. Seth raised his hands in surrender. He stepped carefully into the boat. He tried to help her in but she kept the gun pointed at him and got in with her other hand. She pointed the gun to the bottom of the boat and Seth reluctantly followed her orders.

"This is just a mistake, Toni. It is not what you think. You believe me don't you. Something inside you, knows that I am telling the truth. You trust me. You must feel it." Seth pleaded from the boats floor. He knew that the bond that they had would not let her forsake him, nor turn her back. Sudden doubt flooded his mind, of Lauren's own betrayal. They were imprinted too, yet she still found it possible to turn her back on him. Maybe he was just defective. Maybe the imprinting thing only worked one way. He could hear her clear her throat. Was she crying? Was she trying to fight her feelings? "Toni search your heart. What is it telling you?"

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney..." The words continued to recite from her mouth in a voice that sounded flat and inhuman, paused only by the shaky intake of her shallow breath. Seth pounded his head on the floor of the boat in his frustration.

**Sorry it took so long to update. There are so many side stories that I need to put into the story, that it is taking some time. Sam Emily and Scott will be in the next chapter, as well as Toni and Seth and Claire and Quil. Big changes ahead. Roles will change. **


	29. Chapter 29 Changes

_**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I am only borrowing it. Honest, I will put it back, when I am done.**_

**Changes**

The gravel crunched under the truck's tires as it tore down the dirt road. Once Sam made his decision he could not wait to see her. Sam rubbed his sore eyes as he tried to concentrate on the dark road before him. He had only traveled it twice before and only in the bright light of the day. He had thought long and hard these last couple of days. That's all he had been doing. He fought the guilt of abandoning his duty. He fought the guilt of neglecting his family for that duty. After hours of soul searching, he had not been blinded with any answers. He was met with only silence. So he did the only thing that he knew what to do. He got off of the couch and went to work.

Well, his body went to work, his mind continued to work out his future. The problem was, he had no future without Emily and his son. What good was saving the world if you destroyed your only reason for living? The pack was less than sympathetic to his plight. They hounded him ruthlessly. He tried to pay attention, but his heart truly was not in it. His heart was not there at all. It left with Emily and Scott. By the time Jacob had confronted him on patrol, he was numb. His questions continued to run around in circles in his mind. But the image of the true alpha spurned feelings of envy. Envy that he had the perfect life. He could just walk away from a shift of patrol, and let his burdens go. Sam's was shackled to his feet and clanked with each step. Yes, feelings of envy burned in his stomach, envy and resentment. Sam admitted them to himself, that he had them hidden deep down inside him. But they quickly bubbled to the surface.

And Jacob was so condescending. Lecturing him about responsibilities and obligations! Sam's anger flared again as it did last night. The steering wheel groaned under the strength of his grip. Sam forced his irritation down and kept his eyes on the road, but it wasn't long before his mind wandered back to last night.

When he told Jacob to stop running away from his true responsibilities and own up to his destiny, he hadn't really meant it. He just wanted him to leave him alone. The thought that he could just lay his burdens down, did not sink in at the time. It was only after they all left and the night sounds took over the woods around him, that the thought started whispering to him. Sam tried to think of any other way to make Emily happy and the pack taken care of, at the same time. Still that thought, that little demon crawled and caressed his mind, making him linger on the possibility. On the chance to lay that burden down. Just lay it down and walk away.

Once he gave it his reluctant attention, he could not let it go. It followed every train of thought. It lifted his hopes and opened the images of possibilities, of other futures. Futures that he had given up the day he phased. Then in the forest, without another witness, he got down on his knees, and he called upon the spirits to bare his soul. He spoke aloud, all of his fears, his resentments and he cried out his hopes. When he was done his face was to the ground, his eyes empty and his soul and conscious free. He knew that they would not give him a verbal answer, but in the following silence, he felt lighter. He felt calmer. He felt hopeful. It was then he knew. They would have understood. He had done his duty, but it was not his alone. Jacob could take his place. He should take his rightful place. Sam also knew that he could not go another day without her. He had to see Emily. He had to tell her. She had to know.

A smile lit his features, and it felt so strange. It felt so foreign on his face, stiff and unnatural. Sam was so distracted, that he almost missed his turn. He had to stop and backup. His laugh broke the silence like a knife. The little road was so small that the tree limbs brushed both sides of the truck. The smile got wider when he could feel her presence. She was outside. Close. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, lightening the blue black sky. But Sam didn't need the light to find her. He opened his senses, that were both a curse and a blessing and he locked into her position.

The truck came to a stop a hundred feet away from the house. She was on the porch, aimlessly swinging on the porch swing, a cup of coffee in her hand. She was squinting in the dim light trying to figure out who the visitor could be at this early hour. He got out of the truck, and made a few steps toward her. Sam could hear her heartbeat pickup speed at the recognition of the truck. He could see her eyes light up and a shadow of a smile haunt her lips. Sam's breath hitched at the hope he had not waited too long to make this decision. Then his hopes dimmed at the look of wariness that clamped down on any other emotion on her face. It was as if steel shutters locked down to protect her delicate heart. He stopped his approach, at the caution in her stance.

Sam felt a trickle of sweat glide down his back. Once he had made up his mind he was compelled to find Emily, but now that he was here, that she was before him, his stomach twisted in apprehension. What if she rejected him again? What if he was too late? He felt more nervous than he did when he and Emily first felt the imprint effects. Emily broke eye contact first, as she looked down at her feet. That was not a good sign. The thought that she would not be happy to see him kept him rooted in his spot, afraid to move forward. Emily looked back up at him, and her shutters were gone. In their place was her hurt, raw and heartbreaking. He had put that pain there. He once promised her, that he would die before he ever hurt her again. At the time he meant the physical wounds that decorated the right side of her face and body. But what he saw on her face now was so much more deadly to him. His broken promise was one transgression added to his many that he caused her through the years in the name of leading the pack. But no more.

Just as in the beginning of their relationship, Emily made the first move and placed her coffee cup on the rail of the porch deck. And moved down the three porch steps. She continued down the road in a slow gate, but with each step she got bolder and she increased her cadence. Sam took her offering with a smile that turned into a sob. He refused to let her make all of the compromises, like she had done in the past. That was in the past. He ran with lightening speed and swept her off of her feet.

Emily's breath froze in her chest from her surprise, and not just by his supernatural speed. The intensity in his eyes had been absent for so long, she had forgotten how she could drown in them. She missed him so much, and not just the short time that they had been away from each other, but for years now. They had grown a wall between them, covered with vines of indifference and thorns of painful retaliations made to hurt the other. Emily did not want to go back to that life. But she missed him. Emily's small time away from him, taught her that she was only half a person without him. She had decided that she and Scott were going home that day. Seeing him now, had reinforced her feelings that she had made the right decision. Sam mistook her hesitation for indifference and gently set her down. She instantly missed his warmth.

"I know that you didn't want me to come until you called me. But I couldn't wait any longer." Sam's confession was hard to say out loud to her. There were many things he needed to say, so many apologies to make. He could not wait to get to her, and now that he was here, the words stuck in his throat. It was hard to admit his mistakes, the way he had hurt her. Emily started to speak, but Sam put his fingers over her trembling lips to stop her. It was hard enough to form the words without interruptions. Her eyes turned hard and he could feel her body tense under his fingers. Sam leaned down and rested his forehead against hers.

"Please, beloved let me finish." Sam's pleading tone and the tremors she could feel with his body contact made her relax against him. Sam smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead before he leaned back to look into her eyes. Thinking better of it, he went down on his knees so that she was above him. The move made her eyes mist over. Good he had her attention now.

"I was wrong." Again Emily tried to interrupt, but Sam took her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I was wrong to leave you and Scott, when you needed me most. I was wrong when I ordered you not to call the help you and my son needed." Silent tears slipped from her eyes that were fixed upon his.

"I was wrong when I said the pack needed me more than the two of you did. You mean everything to me." Sam raised her hands to his lips and placed a feather light kiss to each one. "I love you. And I want you and Scott to come home. That house is dead without you in it. _I_ _am nothing without you._"

Emily lost control of her tears as she felt them slide down her face. Deep in her heart, all she ever wanted was Sam's love. Looking at the true devotion in his eyes, and the desperation, which he showed in his declaration, she wanted to ease his fears, take the pain out of his face. She could not believe how he humbled himself in front of her. It was like they had gone back ten years in time. Like the first few years of their marriage, before the burden of the pack took over.

"Sam you don't …." He cut her off, afraid that she was rejecting him, without giving him a chance.

"Please, Emily, give me another chance. It will be different this time, I promise." Emily put her fingers to his lips, just like he did a moment ago. With a smile on her face, she repeated his words.

"Please beloved, let me finish. Have I told you that you talk too much. I was going to tell you that we were coming home today. I had already decided." Sam waited for her to finish, but she just dropped her eyes to the ground. He squeezed her hands.

"What? What did you decide." Sam shivered at the thought that she had given up on them completely, before he had been given the chance to make things right.

Emily looked him in the eye, and with resignation she answered, "I decided that it didn't matter, that if I had to share you with the pack, I would. I cannot live without you." Sam stood up and embraced her. He lowered his head to meet hers, capturing her lips with his own. Emily felt his heat brand her lips, claiming what was his, always his.

Breaking the kiss, but not completely breaking contact, he said against her lips, "You won't have to do neither. I will never leave you. I am no longer the pack's alpha." Emily pulled back at his confession, confusion clouding her ebony eyes. "I stepped down last night." Before he could say anything further, they were interrupted by someone coming into the yard from the woods behind. Sam did not recognize the teenage boy, but then Emily's cousins were so numerous, they blended together in his memory. Emily stepped back and motioned for the young man to come forward, but he was frozen to the spot. Was that fear in his eyes? Sam could not understand why he would be afraid of him.

"It's alright. Come here and give your Father a hug." Sam turned to Emily, not sure that he heard right. Emily was trying hard not to let the tears fall again. She put a smile on her face that wavered in her efforts to look happy. Sam turned back to the young man, looking closely. He was shaking, and there were tears in his eyes as well. Recognition slowly dawned as Sam realized that the young man in front of him was Scott. But it made no sense. He would have to had aged at least 5 years in the last three days.

"Scott?" Was all Sam could manage as his mind whirled at the possibilities, that this new predicament brought. His son still stood there, but his Father calling his name brought fresh tears from his eyes. Fear clutched at Sam's heart, wondering what this would mean for his little boy.

"It's ok, Scott. Isn't it Sam." Emily looked to Sam, pleading with her eyes for him to make his son comfortable, with his new growth spurt. She jestered for him to go see his son.

It was only after the fever broke that he fell into a deep sleep, that lasted a couple of days. Emily was frantic, not knowing whether she should take him to the hospital. Afraid to call the elders, she waited at his side. Then he started growing. The differences were shocking. He literally aged at least five years before her eyes. Obviously, Scott himself was not handling it too well. If his own Father could not handle it, then how was a ten year old boy supposed to. Sam started to ask Emily questions, but she moved her head, just the barest bit to show him, now was not the time. Again she urged Sam to go forward to meet his son.

Sam moved forward slowly, trying to hide his fear. He followed Emily and tried to smile reassuringly at Scott.

"Dad?" Scott's greeting was phrased like a question. Apology was in the boy's face, as if he claimed everything as his own fault. _Why? _Was all Sam could think. Why did it have to happen to his little boy? It was hard enough what he had to go through, and Sam was a grown man of twenty one when he first changed. But to be a ten year old boy and to skip right into a teenager, in a few days? He couldn't imagine what was going on in Scott's mind at this time. He must be scared out of his whits.

"Come here Scott." Sam enveloped him in his arms, his grip tightening at his son's tremors. "Everything is going to be alright. I love you son." Scott let loose his sobs as he hugged his Father, his words releaving some of his fears. If his Dad said that it would be alright, then it would. He was alpha and his command was obeyed.

"Dad? What's happening to me?" Scott's question said to Sam's chest, hung heavy between them. Sam did not want to lie, but he didn't want to frighten the boy even more. Sam turned his head to Emily, needing her support. She at least had a little more time to get used to the situation. But she had no more answers than he did. Maybe the elders had some hope. Maybe there were ancestors that had gone through this same situation. Any information might be helpful.

"I am not sure son, but we will find out. The elders will know." That seemed to reassure Scott enough that he had stopped trembling. "Let's go home." The words brought a weak smile to Scott's lips. Keeping one arm around Scott he pulled Emily to his other side. No matter what they would have to face, he knew that they would make it together.

* * *

Quil laid awake next to Claire, thinking. He had been so wrapped up in himself, that he had no idea that Claire had come so close to danger. That he had made it possible for Micah to have come so close to her. It was all his fault. Last night Claire had went into nurse mode, pulling him into the house and then cleaning his wounds. He tried to protest, but she turned on him, shouted at him to sit down and shut up. Her hands that were so efficient and clinical in the beginning of her job started to shake as her reactions to the long day took their toll.

Quil stopped her by taking her hands in his. Unable to continue without her hands, it brought her anxiety to overflowing. She avoided his eyes as she fell apart. Quil pulled her on his lap. "I'm so sorry." Claire said through her sobs. Quil kissed the top of her head and then rested his chin there.

"It's ok. Go ahead and let it all out. And I am the one that is sorry. It's all my fault. I should never have lost control. It won't happen again." Claire's sobs exploded, thinking that he was going to leave her again. Quil worried that she was becoming hysterical, started rocking her.

"Please don't leave me again." Claire pleaded, no longer caring if she sounded desperate. She clung to him as if she could keep him there.

"I won't. I will only leave if you want me to." Quil said as her words, to her friend on the phone, after the dance, played over in his mind. _He was disgusting. I still can't wipe the smell off of my mouth. He would not take no for an answer. And he didn't even notice that he tore my dress. I just want to take a shower. If I never see him again, it would be too soon._ Quil's guilt made him pull back from her embrace.

Claire tried to cling to him but he forced more space between them. Realizing that he had her on his naked lap, he picked her up and set her on the couch. Quil pulled the afghan off of the back of the couch and self consciously wrapped it around himself. When he looked back at Claire he noticed that she had become very quiet. Now that the shock had warn off, maybe she was coming to her senses. She hunched in on herself, as if she could just fold up into a tight ball.

He hated that he could do that to her. Take away her confidence just like that. "I want to apologize for my actions at the dance. For the way I treated you..." Claire turned her hard stare to him, interrupting his apology.

"Don't! Don't you dare apologize for kissing me again. It might not have meant anything to you, but it did to me." Claire stood up and moved to stand right up to him, her head pulled up to meet him in the eye. "Don't take that away from me too..." her words loosing steam, as her anger turned into pain that made her hunch over again, as if protecting her breaking heart. Quil was burned by her accusation. As if her touch did not mean everything to him. He broke eye contact, unable bare her anguish.

"Claire, I wasn't apologizing for the kiss. The kiss was... it was amazing. No, I meant I was sorry for hurting you. For being too rough. He looked back to her, his eyes locked on the fading marks left by his fingertips. A map for where his hands had been. He reached over and fit the tips of his fingers to the bruises, a perfect match, making the purple disappear behind his fingers. His voice barely a whisper, causing her to step even closer, till their their bodies were inches apart. "I would kill myself, before I purposely tried to hurt you.

He wasn't apologizing for the kiss? He wasn't ashamed? Then why the disappearing act? Why did he run away from her, if he it wasn't because of regret? Claire was so confused. Claire looked down at his fingers, their heat branding her arm. She shivered at his touch. Instantly, he pulled away from her.

"Sorry, I didn't hurt you, did I?" His words were filled with concern. She immediately denied it.

"No, you didn't hurt me. I just.... and you didn't hurt me before.... at the dance. I didn't feel a thing. I just bruise easy." Quil turned from her, his frustration, had him raking his fingers through his hair.

"Claire, please! Don't try making me feel better. You had to have felt my fingers as they bruised your skin. Claire, you have to be honest with me. We can't make this work, if you can't tell me the truth." Quil's words had her head spinning.

"I haven't lied to you Quil. You weren't that rough." Quil turned back to her to stop her from trying to make it like it was nothing. His regret in his chocolate eyes.

"How can you say that. I practically pawed you. I ripped your dress."

"You didn't rip my dress." Her denial had him laughing in his anger.

"Oh, yeah, that was just my imagination." He stomped passed her, Claire followed, afraid that he was leaving again. She started begging him to come back. But he went down the hallway, pushing her bedroom door with such force that it bounced off the wall, closing behind him. Claire mentally braced herself before she opened the door to see him rummaging through her closet. He pulled out the dress she had worn to the dance. The bodice sagged where the material was ripped in two. "Is this my imagination?" The pain in his voice laced with anger vibrated in the room. Claire stared at the dress and then looked into his eyes. She opened her mouth to relieve his anguish, but he threw the dress down on the bed and said, "Don't! Please just stop!" Tears sprang from his eyes. All of his energy, spent he sat down on the bed.

"Oh, God, Claire! No wonder you are disgusted with me. I practically raped you." Quil's sobs forced the air out of his lungs, as his face fell into his hands. Claire was moved by his despair, and obviously, his confusion on the situation. She knelt down on the ground by his feet and tried to pry his hands away from his face. But they would not budge. It looked like she would have to talk through them.

"Listen to me Quil Ateara. You did not rape me. You did not hurt me. And you did not rip my dress." Quil lowered his hands, but the emotion that racked his body would not let him form words. Claire reached out and grabbed his hands, squeezing them. "You did not rip my dress, Devon that pig did." Quil's eyes grew round with his confusion.

"It happened after you left with Sam. He hit on me, and I refused him. He didn't like it and when I pulled away he ripped my dress." Claire stared into his glassy eyes, willing him to believe her.

"I... I didn't rip your dress? But I thought.... I heard you talking to your friend. … You said that I disgusted you, that you did not want to see me again." Quil stumbled over his painful words. Claire tried to think back on that conversation, tried to think how he had heard it.

"No, I did not say that.." Claire continued to talk over Quil's objection that he had heard her. "No, I did not say that about you. Devon was the one who turned into an octopus with a hundred arms. He was the one that I never want to see again. God, was this what it was all about? You ran away because you thought...? Quil, listen to me. I love you. You could never hurt me. Unless you run away again."

Quil stared at her, unable to process the information that she gave him. His eyes dropped to their hands linked together. Was this all just a big misunderstanding? But he was so sure... He took a deep shuddering breath. As he exhaled, a great weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He had been so mortified at the thought that he was capable of being such a monster, that she thought that he was a monster. What she thought was everything to him.

She squeezed his hands again to get his attention. Quil's eyes were hesitant, but also filled with hope. Tears framed his face. Claire started to to speak, to try to reassure him that she loved him, but she thought better of it. At this point she was afraid that he would not be able to listen. She stood up so her face was more level with his. She leaned forward and held his head in her hands, his tears warm against her skin. She looked deeply into his eyes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Quil was frozen, his lips as still as stone. When she leaned back she noticed that his eyes were still open, that he had not moved an inch. She leaned forward and kissed him again, deepening the kiss. This time he responded.

Quil moaned into her mouth, as his hands wrapped around her petite waist, his fingers light as they brushed against her skin. He let her take the lead, only responding to her touch. Still afraid that he would take off at any moment she pulled back to gage his reaction.

"You don't hate me." His statement echoed like a question. She leaned her forehead against his, her eyes still locked with his.

"I love you." She repeated, finally feeling like he was listening. His face lit up with a weak smile that slowly made it to his eyes. She could almost hear his mind repeat her statement over and over inside his head, as she saw him working it out silently, then something else took over his features, taking the smile away. His face turned into stone and his muscles tightened in his chest. The look that took over his face scared her. He stood up taking her with him. When he released her and took a step away from her, Claire clung to him. Unable to keep up with his revolving emotions, she asked what was the matter. He turned back to her, but he was not really seeing her, but seeing through her.

"I'll kill him." The words froze Claire's heart. He turned to move away again. Claire pulled him back with all of her strength, scared that whoever he meant to destroy, he would without hesitation.

"What are you talking about?" Quil took a deep breath, not able to look at her.

"Devon. I warned him. I will kill him for touching you." Claire started to protest but her Mother's cry stopped both of them. Claire ran to her Mother's room, Quil at her heels. When they entered her room, they found her, still in her bed, twisted in her covers, lost in a nightmare. Claire leaned over her Mother, gently shaking her to wake her up.

"Mom, it's ok. It's just a dream. Wake up Mom." Heather's moaned stopped as soon as she opened her eyes. Slowly they focused on her daughter, as the nightmare faded. Claire held her tears back as she looked at her Mother, being eaten up by her disease. Her eyes were sunk back in her head, dark circles etched into her skin, as if she hadn't slept in days, instead of the opposite. Heather had not been able to keep her eyes open more than a few minutes at a time. Already she had settled back into the pillows and her breathing had evened out in a light slumber. A soft sob escaped Claire's mouth, before she was able to clamp down on her fear. This was no time to fall apart. If she gave in now she would not be able to stop, and she didn't want to waste any time with Quil on silly tears. She had done enough of that already.

Claire felt Quil's hands on her shoulders, gently massaging the tense muscles. She reached up and clasped his hand, as if a lifeline. She looked at her mother for a few more minutes and then turned to leave the room. Quil wrapped his arm around her to help support her as they made their way back into the living room. His anger a moment before was under control now, afraid to leave her side, in her condition. She looked like she was going to fall apart at any moment. And he didn't want to add to her worries. Obviously, Heather's health was deteriorating at an alarming rate. And he had left her all alone to handle it. Just another reason to kick himself.

Quil guided her to the couch, and sat down first, to place her in his lap. Claire, noticed that at some point Quil had put on some shorts. It must have been while she had been watching her mother. She leaned into Quil's chest, so tired. It had been an emotional day. First dealing with her Mother, then with Michael and now with Quil. Now that the adrenaline had worn off she could barely keep her eyes open. Quil was so warm and she felt so safe in his arms. No matter what happened, no matter what came her way, she knew that she could face it, if he was by her side. Just as she realized that her eyes were closed, a thought entered her mind that scared her. She jumped up, startling Quil. His arms tightened their hold on her, afraid that she was going to fall off of his lap.

"Hey it's ok. Come here Claire." Claire pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Promise me that you won't go after Devon." Quil did not want to promise her any such thing. The thought of that pimply boy putting his hands on his Claire had him in a hot flash, ready to rip him apart like her dress. "Quil. Just promise me. I don't want you in jail. I need you."

Her admission cooled him off. He didn't want to leave her ever again. He shook his head and Claire waited for him to say it as well.

"I promise." Claire settled back into his chest.

"I'm glad." There was a long pause and Quil thought that she might have gone to sleep, but a moment later she continued as if there were no time lapse. "Besides, Devon is already taken care of." Quil grunted his question.

"Yeah, his hand is broken and he lost his chance to finish the season." Claire's words were slurred with her exhaustion. Quil laughed in his righteous indignation.

"I would have liked to have seen that. Devon bested by a girl." Quil laughed again. Claire yawned before she corrected him.

"Oh, I didn't do it. Michael saved me." Quil repeated the boy's name, not knowing who he was. He would have to thank him.

" You don't know him. Well, maybe you do. I did not know until tonight, that he was around here years ago."

"Really? I don't know a Michael." Quil said, a nervous twitch in his stomach. Something in his subconscious not ready to hear.

"Well he's not Quileute." There was another long pause and he could have sworn he heard her snore. He waited a few more minutes, listening to her even breathing. Then he got up and carried her to her bedroom. As he placed her on the bed she started talking, but he was sure she was still asleep.

"Don't hurt him. Even though he is a vampire, he's a good guy. He saved me." Then she turned over and buried her head into the pillow. Quil just stood there looking down at her, horror in his eyes. Michael? Michael? Micah. It had to be him. It would explain why his smell was all around him. He thought that he was only imagining it, but now he was sure. And the worst part was he had her fooled. She thought that he was a good guy. Micah! How could he protect her, if she didn't realize the danger herself?

Quil climbed into the bed and pulled her close to him, his arm wrapped around her as he stared out the window, watching the shadows.

**Hope you like it. In the next chapters, Seth will be forced to tell Toni the truth, or at least part of it. Quil will have a showdown with Micah, and Quil and Claire's relationship will change forever. Sam's decision will cause problems for his family. And I have not forgotten the Volturi. They are still waiting to pounce. **


	30. Chapter 30 Ultimatums Suck

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. Nope.**

**Ultimatums Suck**

"Hey Mom, calm down. I'm alright, but you've got to get a hold of Jacob for me." Seth tried to talk over his Mother's hysterics. He only had two minutes to talk to her before his one phone call was up. And she was not helping at all. Sue's high pitch wails were giving him a splitting headache.

"Don't you mean Sam? With the elders, they have pull. They can get you out of this." Seth gripped the phone so hard that he heard the plastic crack. He tried to calm himself down and mentally counted to five. He knew that this was hard on his Mother, but she was making this harder than it needed to be.

"No, Mom, listen. Call Jacob, I need Jacob. He'll talk to Charlie. He is the only one who can make this right." Henry the officer moved forward and warned Seth that he had only one more minute. "Look Mom I am running out of time. Just get Jacob and he will take care of everything. And Mom don't worry." Seth hung up on his Mom, still crying in the background. Great. Just great.

Henry did not say another word but escorted him back to the interrogation room. They passed by the glass doors and he noted that the sun had come up. He must have been there for at least five hours. He had not slept for at least 36 hours. Seth rubbed his face as he sat down at the lone table, in the room, in the dark plastic chair.

Toni had left him waiting for about two hours in the room the first time, before she came in to get his statement. She was withdrawn and totally professional as she interrogated him. She kept asking the same questions over and over again. By the time she was done he was out of patience and on the verge of throwing the sparse furniture around the room. Toni on the other hand, seemed to distance herself, just fine. Cold and unfeeling, she stared through him, and methodically asked her questions, never varying her voice or temperament. He went over the conversation in his mind again, wondering if it was enough to convince her.

"_Mr. Clearwater, please tell me how you came to be at the location, where the body was found." _

_Mr. Clearwater. He was no longer Seth. He hadn't been since she had read him his rights. Here we go again, Seth thought. He had told her the same story over and over at least fifty times, but she had looked up from her note paid, filled with small meticulous scribbles, her eyes cold, her voice sharp, and her body posture ram rod straight, waiting for his answer. _

"_Toni I told you. I couldn't sleep. I went for a jog and heard a noise. I went into the cave and found the body. Why don't you believe me?" Seth breathed deeply, trying to match her clear tone, void of any of the heavy emotion he felt. It didn't look good. He knew it didn't look good, but there was nothing that he could do about it now. He rubbed his raw eyes, trying to clear his head. Had he looked up, he would have seen her reach out to him, in concern, aware, that he was extremely exhausted, barely on his feet. But she pulled back quickly, her reserved mask back in place. Looking down at her notes, she continued the barrage of questions. _

"_And you saw no one or nothing else in the area?" Her question was phrased oddly, but Seth couldn't understand her meaning between the words. Was she looking for an accomplice? _

"_No I was all alone. Look, do I get a phone call? I need to make sure that my Mother knows where I am. I don't want her to worry." _

_Toni ignored his statement, as she asked again, "Why were you miles away from home, and why were you barefoot at the time?" _

_Was he trying to destroy any evidence that may have been on his clothes? He was only wearing the cutoff shorts, no shirt, no shoes. It just didn't make any sense. None of this did! His body was covered in the blood. The forensics were being tested at the hospital now. She prayed that the evidence would clear him. She knew it was wrong. Toni knew she was too close to give an unbiased investigation, but there was no one else. And why did he bring up his Mother? Was he really concerned or was he trying to play the sympathy card? Why was her head playing games with her, with all of these doubts, that had nothing to do with the interrogation? _

"_I do not like shoes. I hardly ever wear them." Toni looked down from his head, her eyes clinging to his muscular torso. He hardly wore anything. Why did he have to bring her attention to that? It was hard enough to keep her emotions under the fragile control she had managed to maintain. Maybe she should have called Charlie in on his day off. She was going to mess this up. But what could she possibly tell Charlie anyway? How could she describe the relationship, that she had with Seth, when she didn't understand it herself? Toni you need to get a grip on yourself. Concentrate. Concentrate! She looked back up, and fell into Seth's dark pleading eyes. _

"_You left without telling your Mother? So you were not at your own apartment? Did anyone else know that you went out for a jog?" Toni's voice wavered as she gripped the pen so hard she snapped the clicker off. She stared down at the broken pieces. _

"_No, I did not tell my Mom. She was asleep. She had my nephews and Niece at the house." Henry tapped on the door, to get Toni's attention. She looked up and then went to the door. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. She turned back to Seth, resignation took over her features as she shook her head and followed Henry down the hall, leaving him alone with his thoughts._

It had been hours, since she had come back. He hoped that Jacob would hurry up. He had never felt more tired and depressed. He did not know why the thought that Toni believed the worst in him, tore him up so much. He hated lying to her. It's not like he could just tell her the truth. Well, technically he could, she being his imprint and all, but then he would have to tell that as well. There was no way he was going to do that. No way. The silence was luring him in a fog induced haze. Maybe he could just close his eyes for a moment. Just until she came back.

Toni looked down at the report again, trying to make some sense of it. According to the results, the man was torn apart by sharp animal teeth. The saliva was unrecognizable. There was also a virus that did not register as well. They were contacting the CDC. But the strangest thing was that Seth was covered in a second strain of animal blood that was not in the data banks as well. Maybe the hospital had contaminated the whole batch. At least this meant that they really had nothing on Seth, except tampering with the crime scene. Deep down she knew that he was hiding something. At this point, she was not sure that she wanted to know.

Since she came to Forks, and met the man of her dreams, she had tried to find the happy laid back kid of her childhood. The kid she had envied so much, she had wanted to be him and be in his world. The man she found instead, was defensive, tormented, and lost in his own anguish. Toni felt that she was losing him all over again.

Well, at least she could let him go. Toni got up and made her way into the interrogation room. The door creaked as she stepped in, but Seth was oblivious, sound asleep, with his head resting on the table. With his cheek against the table, his mouth slightly open, he was snoring softly. Pulled by an invisible force, Toni moved next to him. Her hand reached out and she gently pushed back the hair from his forehead. Seth looked so young and peaceful. Toni's fingers lingered in his dark tresses. He looked so much more like the boy she had knew through the glimpses she was given. Seth moved into her touch, and she froze, afraid that she had awakened him. But the only other indication that he felt her hand was the slight smile that played across his lips.

Toni resumed her caress as she took note of the deep circles under his eyes. He looked so tired. Maybe she should give him a ride home. Henry opened the door, causing Toni to jump, her hand jerking back to her side.

"Ah, Toni, chief's in his office and he wants to see you." Henry looked nervous. If Charlie was in on his day off, it didn't bode well. Toni made her way out of the room and went straight to her bosses office. Charlie was at his desk, and another Quileute was with him. He looked like he was dragged out of bed. Toni wondered if Henry had gone behind her back and called their boss. The thought had her steamed. She looked the chief, ready to defend herself. Charlie was assuring him that everything was alright.

"Jake, I don't want to know, just take care of the situation, and I will take care of Seth."

Her boss turned a closed stare toward her, as he continued talking to the man young man seated on the other side of the desk. Toni did not recognize him, but he was just as tall and muscular as the other guys. As she stepped up to the desk, the Indian stood up, and up and up. He must have been 7 foot tall! Toni forced herself not to back away. He was looking down on her with wary amusement. Was he gloating at her? Toni felt her face heat up with indignation. Jacob chuckled under his breath before he turned to Charlie.

"Are we through here then Charlie?" Jacob asked, Toni couldn't help but imagine that Jacob was enjoying her discomfort.

"Toni release Seth." Charlie did not give her a chance to tell him that was exactly what she was going to do. He continued, " You have nothing, I've seen the forensics report." Toni gave up when he held up his hand, so she turned around to start the motion to release him. It irked her that he would not let her speak. And she still wanted to know what Seth was hiding. Toni gave Henry a hard look as she grabbed the papers off of the desk.

By the time she was finished, she saw Charlie bringing Seth down the hallway. He looked so worn out and tired. They stopped by the entrance, where Jacob waited. Charlie patted Seth on the back and then headed back to his office. The two were far enough away that she could hear them talking, but did not understand the words. Seth looked like he was being chastised by the other Quileute. Seth did not put up a defense at first, but when Jake turned his head to glance at her before he continued, Seth immediately objected. Jacob talked over Seth's argument, giving him no leeway. With a dismissive gesture, Jacob opened the doors and stepped out into the rare sunshine. Then Seth turned his haunted eyes on her. He looked at her as if he were begging her to understand something, but she had no idea what. Was he apologizing for his involvement in this whole mess?

Toni wanted nothing more than to run up to him and hold him, to take away the vulnerable hurt look from his face. Her feet took the first step before her head acknowledged the movement. Seth took a step back as if he were scared of her.

"Toni I need to see you in my office." Charlie's statement was not a request. It broke Toni from the spell she was under, and she went to face her boss.

Seth grabbed the door to keep from falling, when Toni tore her gaze from his. His mind was still reeling from Jacob's command. He had expected the usual lecture about being safe and protecting the wolves activities secret. So he kept his head down and made no move that could be interrupted as negativity, that would possibly prolong the speech. All he wanted to do was go home and hibernate for at least 24 hours. The sounds of the police station echoed in his head, making everything feel surreal. Then Jacob blasted him.

"Seth, this could have been avoided, if you had done the right thing from the start. It's time you faced the inevitable. You need to clue Toni in. Tell her the truth. The whole truth."

"I can't do that! You know how I feel, Jake. You can't make me do that." Seth followed Jacob's eyes as they glanced over Toni, across the hall. She was staring back, her shoulders back as if she were preparing for a fight with Jake. Then her eyes locked on him and confusion took over her features. Tell her the truth? Was he insane! There was no way he could do that. Seth tried to object, but the words stuck in his throat. How could he betray Lauren that way? How could he pull another woman into his world, against her will? Could he destroy another life that way?

"Seth, it is not a request. You have put the whole pack in danger. I have to see Carlisle to have him help with damage control as it is, to stop the package from going to the CDC. You have 24 hours to come clean with her, but make no mistake you will tell her the truth." Seth felt the tremors race through his body, as the alpha command took control of his body.

Oh, God! He wasn't going to give him a choice. Once again his life was totally out of his control. He hated the spirits, that played their sick little jokes, for their own amusement. He hated fact that his life was not his own. And he hated Jake. Even Sam in his own pomp ass way never forced something like this on him. Silently he begged Toni for her forgiveness. He pleaded with her to understand, that if there was any other way, he would avoid ruining her life, taking her will away. Just as he started to take a step forward, to change their lives forever, he was interrupted by Charlie's harsh order. Toni jumped and broke eye contact first, releasing him from her magnetic draw. Seth took advantage and pushed the doors open with unnecessary strength, rattling the glass panes. As fast as he could, he made it to the trees that lined the station. Barely taking time to change, he phased in mid leap, letting his paws pound the ground, trying to run away from the urgent need to go back and bare his soul to the woman that held his future in her hands.

Claire opened her eyes to an unfamiliar bright light that peaked through her bedroom curtains. The thought that last night was just a dream, brought fresh tears to her eyes. She had felt so safe and warm last night. To be able to lay her burdens down, in Quil's strong hands, had felt so incredible. She had tried to be brave, and courageous. Knowing her Mother was being eaten away by her cancer, knowing that soon she would be truly alone, knowing she had no one to turn to, she held her emotion in a tight grip. Claire tried not to think too far ahead, to take one day at a time and deal with it. And she did deal with it. But when Quil came waltzing back in and took her in his arms, she believed in the happy ever after. She bought it all.

A sob escaped her lips, as she gave into the overwhelming wave of desperation,that consumed her. Suddenly, there were warm, wet muscular arms that enfolded her. Claire looked up, unable to stop the wail that was forced up from her chest.

"Shhhh. I've got you. Everything is alright." Quil pressed her head to his chest, rocking her back and forth as he soothed her tears, his voice shaking with emotion. He thought that it was safe to leave her for a few minutes to take a shower and wash Drew's blood and Micah's putrid smell off of himself. He had managed to barely towel off and put his sweat pants on before Claire's wails broke into his consciousness.

"You didn't leave?" Claire asking for reassurance, for so much more than the words she had spoken. Quil's chest vibrated as he choked back a sob of his own. He hated the fact that he had reduced Claire to this uncertain state. That he could have broken her confidence of him so thoroughly.

"No, baby. I am not going anywhere. I was just taking a shower." Slowly, her sobs were reduced to stomach jerking hiccups. Quil stroked her hair as he breathed in her essence. The putridly sweet scent of the vampire lingered in the house, taunting his senses. He vowed that he would never let him get that close to her again. Claire words from last night echoed in his head. _Don't hurt him. Even though he's a vampire, he's a good guy._ A good guy? What kind of lies was he feeding her? And she knew he was a vampire? What the hell was she doing, hanging out with one? Had he not taught her better than that? As his temper flared, his body tensed up. Claire pulled away far enough to look into his eyes, her own wary and full of confusion. When he did not answer her silent query, she asked, her voice soft and hesitant.

"What? What's wrong?" Claire asked on the defensive. Quil was afraid that her tears would start again, and he didn't think that his heart could take it.

"Nothings wrong Claire-bear. I'm just hungry. Want some breakfast?" Quil hopped up and reached for her hand. Claire didn't quite believe him, but she was willing to put off the truth, if it meant that he was not leaving. She raised her hand and he pulled up a little too hard and she slapped up against his body. Instantly, Quil was aware of every inch of her. His hands tightened their hold on her arms, that originally were around her to steady her. Claire leaned into him, putting her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you so much. I was so scared. Mom is not doing good. Oh, God Mom! I forgot Mom!" Claire pushed away from Quil and ran to her room. How could she have been so careless? She opened the door as quietly as her panic allowed. But she needn't have worried. Heather was just as she left her. Quil moved quietly behind her. She heard him gasp as he took in her fragile state.

He had no idea that she had deteriorated at this astonishing rate. And he had left Claire alone to handle it. Quil felt another wave of guilt wash over him. His arms wrapped around her.

"We need to call Carlisle. We can give her another treatment. I know it is sooner than the last time the cancer hit, but..." Claire turned in his arms and interrupted him.

"It won't work. Carlisle said that she had built a tolerance to the treatment. It no longer has any effect on her." Tears swam in her eyes but she held a tight rein on them. Quil hugged her tighter, tucking her head underneath his chin.

"We'll figure something out. This isn't over." Quil's words were meant to console Claire, and they did give her hope. She clung to the word _We'll. _Together, that was all that mattered. In a softer voice he said, "Come on. Let me fix you breakfast and then you need to go to school." Claire let him pull her out of the room, not bothering to contradict him. There was no way she was going to school today. Her Mom needed her, and there was no way she was leaving Quil's side. Not when they had just got back together.

Quil sat her down at the table with a timid smile and then went to the refrigerator to pull out the carton of eggs and other things he would need. Claire was not just content to watch. She wanted to help. Claire slipped off of the chair and moved in between him and the stove, to get the skillet out of the broiler compartment , brushing up against him. Quil sucked in his breath at the surprise contact. She stood up and gave him an innocent smile.

She moved just out of reach as she set the skillet on the stove. Quil grabbed the whisk out of the can on top of the stove, and turned to get the bowl out of the cupboard, but before he made it, Claire was there in front of him. Unconsciously, he leaned in to breath in her essence, her hair tickling his nose. She turned around and handed him the bowl, her smile just as innocent but was there was something in her mischievous eyes that told him she knew what she was doing?

Quil shook his head to clear it, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. Eggs. He turned on the right burner and reached for the butter, but she was there. Leaning against his arm she applied a dollop of butter into the pan. She lingered there as she watched the butter slide across the surface of the skillet. Quil followed the path of the deep breath she took, appreciating the aroma, his eyes stopping at her breasts as they swelled against her t shirt.

"It's too hot." Quil jerked his eyes up to hers, embarrassed at being caught ogling her breasts. He frantically tried to follow her train of thought. It definitely was hot in here. Quil brought his hand up to rub his neck, accidentally brushing against her side, glancing off of her breasts in the process. A soft hiss escaped Claire's open lips. Quil concentrated on them as he asked her to repeat her question, delighted that he could distract her as much as she was doing him.

"Hmmm... I said that it's too hot. The heat on the stove. It will burn the eggs." Claire said behind hooded eyes. Quil chuckled. The eggs were not the only thing to get burned, if the little minx did not behave herself as well. Quil turned the burner down, and set the pan off of the heat. Then he pushed Claire back several feet, guiding her by her shoulders, never breaking eye contact, his smile full of promise. Claire was hesitant in her movements, not sure where he was going, till her legs bumped into the island counter. She stopped, but Quil did not release her as he stared down into her hazel eyes. Her smile disappeared as she waited for him to make the next move. His hands squeezed then slowly moved down her arms, his heated touch burning a trail that tingled her fevered skin. He stopped at her waist, where he picked her up and set her down on the counter.

Claire's lips parted as her breath rushed out at her surprise, as her heart sped up. Quil's smile faltered as his own heart matched her pace. He meant to only get her a little distance from him so he could finish his task without fear of being distracted. But once again she took over his attention. Gravity pulled him in closer and by instinct her legs parted to give him more room. Quil's hands, still on her waist pulled her closer to the edge. Claire pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, Quil followed the movement with excited eyes. He was envious of that lip, wanting to follow it, to be where it went.

Quil tortuously, slowly lowered his head, never breaking eye contact, Claire watched, mesmerized. As his lips met hers she held her breath. He applied enough pressure to pull her bottom lip out. He leaned back to look at her. She was leaning forward, her eyes closed, her lids heavy and bathed in a deep purple. Her breath rushed out, her chest heaved in her arousal. She was beautiful. He leaned in and captured her lips possessively, moaning into the soft contact. He pulled her arms up to surround his neck. She seemed to come awake then, and her fingers buried into his hair.

Quil pulled her tighter, rubbing his chest against hers, sending shivers he felt through his spine. Listening for any distress he might cause her, in his over zealousness, he deepened the kiss. When his tongue dipped out to caress her lips she inhaled. He took advantage and sought entrance. Her taste was overpowering and he devoured it. Claire clung to him, and rode the wave of desire, as she entered unfamiliar territory. Her hands skimmed down to his shoulders, her fingers dug into his bare back trying to find something to anchor her to the ground. Quil's hands molded her face, his fingers rubbing her cheeks, searching for more contact. Seeking relief, he rubbed his aching erection against her. The friction bringing a deep moan from the depth of his desire. Everything in the room faded and all that remained was Claire. He was super sensitive to her every breath, every movement.

The shrill of the telephone was like a bolt of electricity shooting through his veins. It literally brought a sharp stabbing pain through his heart. Wrenching his lips from hers, he stared at the phone on the wall, angry at the interruption. On the third ring he realized that he would have to move to answer it. Leaning his forehead against hers, he brought his lips to hers in a short burst to propel him back. Claire moaned at the sudden chill as his body heat evaporated.

"Hello?" Quil's voice sounded gravelly and dry as he answered the phone, his mind clearly still in a trance, as he stared at Claire across the room.

"Ateara? Where the hell are you? You were supposed to finish the state contract today. Did you forget the deadline?" Quil straightened up at the infuriated sound of his boss, as he barked into the phone, instantly putting a damper on his desire. The contract was the job that would put the glassworks company officially in the black for the first time this year. If they missed the deadline, there was a hefty penalty for each day. The company couldn't afford that. Quil could not afford to lose his job.

" I'm sorry..." The rest of what Quil was about to say died upon his lips. Claire was shaking on the counter as she followed the conversation. He didn't want to bring on a fresh round of tears, like when she thought he had left her, this morning.

Even though she was across the room, it was easy to hear his angry boss's screams. Claire did her best to clamp down her disappointment. He needed his job. She could handle his leaving if she knew that it was only temporary and that he would be back in a few hours. She could do this.

Claire hopped off of the counter and walked up to Quil. He watched her every movement, gaging her reaction, waiting for the tears, but none came. She encircled him in her arms and kissed his cheek. She breathed the word _"go"_. He mouthed the question, "_are you sure?"_, and she shook her head. When he did not respond to his boss, who was still yelling through the phone, she took the receiver.

"I'm sorry, he was helping me with my Mother, but he is on his way out of the door. Thank you for understanding... Yes, sir, I will tell him.... bye." Never taking her eyes off of him, she put the receiver on the hook as she leaned in and caught his lips in a tender kiss. Just before he was completely sucked in, she pulled back.

"Your boss said to get your ass into gear. Go!" She added, as he started to protest.

"Who is going to take care of Heather, while you are at school?" Quil's question made her pause for a moment. He had no idea that she hadn't been to school for over a week now, the whole time that he had been away.

"I'll watch her. Come on, I'm not leaving her alone. There is no one else." Quil raked his hair back in his nervous gesture.

"What do you mean? What about Sue or Kim or Rachel?" Claire shook her head, pushing toward his bedroom so he could get ready. "You mean no has helped you?" Quil's question burned behind her eyes, she bit her lip to keep the moisture away from her eyes. No more tears. Quil's anger seethed forward. There was no excuse for his actions, but the others were family too. He could not believe that they all deserted her. No wonder it was so easy for Micah to stalk her. Never again.

Quil grabbed a shirt off of the dresser and slipped it on. "I'm going to call Sue and Kim, someone should be able to come over. You don't need to miss any more school." Claire made no comment about school. She had missed so much, she doubted that she could pass at this point. No need starting that argument now.

"You've got no more time. You need to scat." She barely gave him time to slip on his shoes. She pushed him down the hallway. "Go on. You've got a deadline to meet." Quil allowed her to guide him to the door but refused to budge at the threshold.

"Are you sure?" He asked, worried about her state of mind, left alone with her sick mother, but more worried about her left alone with no protection from Micah. He just couldn't do it. He took a step back further from the threshold.

"Quil you will lose your job!" Claire tried reason with him, when she saw the determined look on his face. "I'll be ok. I've handled it by myself so far." Her words did little to relieve his fears. "Quil, look at me!"

He stopped at her desperation in her voice. Capturing his gaze she pushed at his chest. " I'll call Sue. I'll ask Seth if he can come over for a while ok?" She pleaded with her eyes for him to go. She didn't want him to lose his job. He had gone through so many, he would have to seek out employment in Port Angeles next. When he hesitated, she went over to the phone and dialed the number by heart. Claire waved him goodbye and started talking on the phone, her smile took his breath away. He hesitated a moment more before he headed out. Seth could protect her.

When she heard the door close, she hung up the phone. Now she knew, thanks to the time and temperature line it was going to be 60 degrees and rainy. She knew Sue was busy with her job and Seth would have better things to do besides watching her, but Quil would never have left if he thought that she would be left alone.

Claire went back in to check on her mother, before she got busy with the housework. It wasn't but a couple hours later that phone rang. When she picked it up she was surprised to hear Devon on the other end of the line.

" I see you're home. Well, that is great. Get ready for company. I only wish I could be there to see your face. Have a great trip. Hope to never see you again." The phone clicked in her ear before she could question him. Well, that was pleasant, Not. What the hell was his problem, and what did he mean by that? It wasn't long before she found out. There was a harsh knock at the door, that she heard over the roaring of the vacuum cleaner. She wiped her hand over her face as she went to answer it.

Mr. Setzer the principal was standing outside her doorway with a satisfied smirk on his face. Along with him, was a woman that Claire had never seen before. Before she could welcome them in, Setzer pushed his way in, the woman followed apologetically after him. Setzer looked around the room, his opinion of the inexpensive furnishings evident on his sour face.

"Is your Mother at home?" His question harsh and abrupt, as if dismissing her. The woman turned a hard stare at the principal before she addressed Claire.

"Good morning, my name is Joan Weaver, and I am from the Department of Children and Families. I would like to speak to you and your Mother about your excessive absences from school." The woman had extended her hand to Claire, her voice and body language calm and kind, unlike Setzer, who was pacing the room, anxious to get whatever it was he wanted to do, over with. Claire took her hand and asked if they wanted to sit down. Joan did and Claire sat next to her.

"Claire you have already exceeded the number of absences allowed for the whole year, and you still have the last nine weeks to complete." Claire smiled and tried to explain her situation to the woman, ignoring the principal altogether. Obviously he had not gotten over his grudge against her, for keeping Devon out of the play offs. And it also explained Devon's wake up call.

"I know but I suffer from chronic migraines. My doctor notes are on file. And I did all of my make up work." Joan's smile was tempered with concern but did not really relieve Claire's anxiety. Setzer's snort did not help matters any. Joan glanced over her shoulder and failed to hide her irritation, before she turned back to Claire.

"That is fine that you have documentation, but that does not excuse the absences. But that is not why we are here. I understand that your Mother is ill, and that is why you have not been at school for the past week. I would like to speak to your Mother about this situation." Claire hesitated, not wanting to add to her Mother's stress at this time.

"She's resting right now. I will tell her you came by, and have her call you when she wakes up." Claire suggested, as she stood up. Joan and Setzer exchanged glances, before Joan could comment, Setzer stepped in, having lost all patience for this conversation.

"We are not leaving until we talk to her. DFC is not convinced that your living arrangement is conducive to a healthy environment." Claire was frozen in her spot, not quite understanding what he was getting at. Joan did not seem as determined as Setzer, but she spoke up as well.

"Claire if it is at all possible I need to speak to her." Claire cleared her dry throat and gestured for them to follow her down the hall. Heather was sound asleep, when Claire lightly tapped her on the shoulder. It took several tries, before she opened her eyes. Claire leaned down, trying to hide the fear she felt as she told her Mom that they had company.

"Mom, the principal is here with Ms. Weaver from DCF. They would like to talk to you for a few minutes, if you feel up to it." Claire helped her Mother to a sitting position, putting all of the pillows behind her back. Joan, cleared her throat, shocked at the woman's obvious illness. She had no idea how serious the situation was. This was too much for a sixteen year old expected to handle alone. Too much for a sixteen year old should be asked to deal with. This changed everything. She could not in clear conscious leave the girl alone in this situation. Mr. Setzer was correct in his opinion that the nearest relative should be brought into decision.

"Hello." The word seemed to drain all of Heather's strength. Joan moved closer, her voice full of compassion.

"Good morning. I am sorry to disturb you. But it has been brought to the department's attention that Claire here is for all intense purposes your sole means of support and caregiver. I am sure that you are well aware that this is not the best situation for a young sixteen year old. It has not been completely decided, but the department is looking into temporarily placing Claire into a more stable environment." Heather took a moment to catch up with the conversation, but when she did, she started protesting.

"I understand what this looks like but it is only temporary, when I get better, Claire won't have to stay here." Both women looked at each other, knowing it was a lie. They both knew it was not temporary and that she was not going to get better.

"We feel that until... until you get better, it would be in Claire's best interest that she stay with someone that could take care of her." Joan lowered her voice trying to keep Heather's even, but Heather chose to ignore it in her panic.

"Putting Claire with strangers is not the answer! How can that be better than with her own family?" Setzer stepped forward, brushing passed Joan eager to join the conversation.

"That won't be necessary. I have already contacted Claire's aunt. She is more than happy to take Claire off your hands. She is already making plans to come up this weekend to take her back to San Francisco." Joan turned to Mr. Setzer, placing a warning hand on his arm to keep him quiet. He had overstepped his bounds by contacting Jackie Madison before he contacted DCF. He did not have the legal permission to do so. Looking now at the situation, it might be for the best, but there were channels that needed to be gone through.

"Jackie? You called Jackie? No. No! That is not acceptable. There are other people I would have take care of Claire. Her Cousin. Emily. Why didn't you contact her?" Heather was hysterical. There was no way in hell, that Heather would allow Jackie within 100 feet of her, after the fiasco ten years ago. Heather did not trust Jackie as far as she could throw her. And right now that was not far.

"We were not able to contact Emily Ulley. Apparently she is out of town indefinitely." Joan added sympathetically. She did not want to upset the woman anymore than she was already. It could not be good for her health. "Nothing has been completely decided," she repeated, looking to Mr. Setzer, to keep him from fanning the argument further. "Why don't you rest and we will continue the conversation at a later time, when you are feeling better."

Claire moved to motion them out of the room, her head spinning. She didn't really know her Aunt at all. She had no memory of her, but from what her Mother told her about her, she didn't want to get any closer to her. Her Mother hated her, and that was enough of a testimony for her. She trusted her Mother completely. Claire felt helpless as she showed the two to the door. Setzer was practically gloating. Joan gave her hand a squeeze and said something that Claire could not hear over the roaring in her ears. Heather's hysterical ramblings brought her mind back to focus. She closed the door and ran to Heather's room.

"I have to call Quil! He'll know what to do." Claire said as she reached for the phone.

"Will he even answer you?" Heather wailed trying to think of a solution.

"Yes, he came back. He's at work. I can get him to come home and we'll figure something out." Heather seemed to be thinking, she stopped crying. She grabbed Claire's hands to stop her.

"NO! Don't bother him at work. We don't want him to lose his job. He's going to need it. It's going to be ok." Claire turned to her mother not sure what changed her mood, but hopeful that it meant she had an idea.

**Poor Claire,she's going to get everything she ever asked for. Seth is in for a surprise. Sam is going to find giving up the alpha spot harder than he thought. Micah makes a decision that starts a war. All in a days work, in a little town called Forks (and La Push).**


	31. Chapter 31 Second Chances

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe, I only want to borrow it for a while, can you blame me?**

**Second Chances**

"Pick anything you want." Sam told Scott as he looked down at his boy, who held the menu, in his hands. Emily shared a warm smile with her husband, before gazing at her son with poorly disguised concern. Scott was looking over the menu uncertain what to order. He was hungry. Really hungry. Scott had never had hunger pangs this strong before. He looked back to his Dad for advice.

"What are you going to get?" Sam sat back in the booth, placing his arm behind Scott along the bench seat. He gave Emily a wink before he spoke.

"I don't know. I'm not too hungry. Maybe I'll start with a steak, medium rare. And a salad, because I need my greens. Then I might have some of that pot roast, over there." He said pointing to the table next to them. "Oh, I don't know, I might order the fried chicken on the side." Scott's eyes were huge at his Father's description. Emily chuckled out loud, rolling her eyes at Sam. "After all I'm not that hungry."

"Scott order what you want. If you want it order it." Emily confirmed. Scott's appetite had increased with his size. He looked like he was a teenager now. Built like a football player, he could easily be taken for a quarterback at the local high school. But he was still a little boy of 10. Maybe he wasn't ready to make that decision yet. "Do you want me to decide for you?" Emily asked wanting to ease any burdens off of her son's shoulders, if she were able.

Scott was torn between letting his Mom make the decision for him, and wanting to take on the new ability to decide for himself. He was still so confused over the drastic changes that he had gone through. The mental changes were slower and more painful than the physical ones. He didn't like the way his parents looked at him, when they thought he didn't see them. They looked like they were afraid that he might explode in front of them.

"My name is Kelli and I will be your waitress. May I take your order?" A young girl appeared at their side, a small tablet in her hands. The waitress looked like this was her first job, clearly still in high school. She asked Sam, but her eyes kept darting to Scott trying to get his attention. Emily immediately tensed, gearing into protective mode. Sam gave her an amused smile as he whispered, "_calm down"._ Obviously, she found his son attractive. And who wouldn't. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Sam pointed to Emily first. She ordered a salad, a tuna sandwich and an iced tea. Sam ordered his steak and salad. At the look his son gave him, he added the fried chicken on the side. Kelli turned to Scott, anticipation on her face. Emily asked Scott again if he wanted her to order for him. Kelli shyly looked over her note pad, batting her eye lashes at him. He was too busy looking at the menu to notice.

"No, Mom. I've got it. I want the pot roast, with a mashed potatoes and a salad." When the waitress tried to take his menu, he added, "And I would like the pancakes with strawberry topping on the side and a large glass of milk." Scott looked up at her to make sure she got all of it. She continued to bat her eyes at him. He nodded and then held up the menu for her. Kelli gave him an odd look, took the menu and went to place their order. Scott smiled at his parents. Sam chucked him on the shoulder.

"So, what do the two of you want us to do today?" Sam asked as he moved in the seat to get more comfortable. Scott looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dad, don't you have to go on patrol?" Sam looked down as if he were inspecting the etched marks on the table. Emily cleared her throat, waiting for Sam to explain. She had only been given sketchy details herself. He looked up at her expectant expression, suddenly nervous on how to answer. Scott had always been so proud of him to be the pack's alpha. He didn't want Scott to think less of him, as if he were a quitter. Emily reached over and held his hand, giving him support. She didn't really know what was going on, but she trusted him. They were in this together.

"Scott, …. Scott...." Scott paused at his Dad stuttering. He didn't do that often. Correction. He never did that. Scott smiled nervously. Sam stopped in mid thought, as he picked at the table with his fingernail. Now Scott was getting nervous. It didn't matter how the world turned upside down around him as long as his parents stayed the same. Seeing his Dad so uncertain, made him feel so insecure.

"Yeah, that's my name." he tried to turn the awkward moment into a joke. Sam chuckled and Emily smiled.

"Scott," Sam said for the third time, Scott nodded. "I resigned. I am no longer the pack's alpha." Sam looked up, afraid to see disappointment in Scott's eyes, they were huge as he tried to understand his Dad's words. " I want to do something that is more important to me. I want to spend more time with my family." Emily squeezed Sam's hand again. She knew how hard that was for him to say to his son.

"Are you kidding Dad? You just can't quit being alpha!" Scott was beside himself. Sam did not expect his son's anger. Sam exchanged worried glances with Emily. She didn't have an answer either. Scott started shaking. Scott only heard that Sam quit the pack. He was all alone in this. The white noise in his head threatened to pull him under. Angry and disoriented Scott lashed out. "What am I supposed to do now? I mean who's going to help me now?" Just then Kelli came back with their drinks, totally oblivious to the tension at the table.

"Here we go. Two iced teas and one large milk. I have your crackers for the salads. Uhhmm Sir, I didn't get your choice of dressing for your salad." She gave her best smile to Scott trying to get his attention.

"You can't do this to me!" Scott rubbed his head as if he had a massive migraine. Kelli stepped back not sure how to handle the family dispute. Emily immediately started to reach out across the table to take Scott's hands. Sam leaned forward, deflecting her, so she wouldn't get hurt. Sam noted his son's tremors were getting worse. Afraid that he would phase at the table, he placed his arm across his son's shoulders and tried to steer him out of the booth.

The cook poked his head out of the backroom, at the sound of the commotion. Kelli looked back shaking her shoulder's to tell him she didn't know what was going on. He jerked his head back to the table, and she took a hesitant step back to the family.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" The waitress asked nervously. Scott slapped his Dad's hand away, knocking his glass of milk over. Emily jumped up to stop the flow of milk. Scott just stared at the white liquid as it moved and ran over the edge of the table. Kelli pulled out her dishtowel she had stored in the apron around her waist and helped Emily. Everyone turned to Scott as tears fell from his face.

"It's alright Scott. It could happen to anyone. Don't cry son. We understand." Kelli turned her head away at the stares she received from Emily and Sam, and she realized that she had stopped cleaning to look at the overgrown boy. Pity replaced any past admiration. Kelli retreated into her business mode and resumed cleaning up the mess any child in a fit of tantrums would leave. Her movements chopped and automated, she kept any comments to herself. Scott continued to cry, unable to stop. Emily gave a pleading look to Sam and then moved out of the booth trying to get to her little boy. Sam put up a warning hand and then again tried to get Scott out of the booth.

"Come on son, let's take a step outside for a moment, while the food is being prepared, and we'll talk." Emily remained standing ready to follow, but Sam shook his head infinitely to let her know that she should stay there. Scott gave no further resistance and followed his Dad out, under the protection of his arm. Emily slowly sat back down her eyes following her family's every movement through the glass front of the building.

"What the hell just happened?" The cook said in low tones behind the counter, but not too low enough for Emily to hear. Kelli moved closer to the counter and answered a little louder.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know that he was retarded. I would have given his Mother the drink." Emily seethed at the table. Her son was not retarded! How could she think that? Scott was going through tremendous stress right now. Less could take out a grown man. She honestly did not see how he had kept it together this long. Emily looked up as a new glass of milk was placed on the table.

"I'm sorry, I should have given the glass to you for safe keeping." Emily hardened at the pity that flowed out of the young girl's eyes. The older woman scooted the milk over to her son's side.

"No need to apologize. It was an accident." Emily's words were clipped and held in her rigid control, afraid that she would say something she would regret later. Kelli looked at Emily's hand and she started to say something, like it was a mistake to move the glass so close to the other side of the table, but she stopped and thought of something else.

"Oh, I brought some crayons and a coloring booklet. You know to keep him occupied while he waits for his food. Maybe he won't get so...." Kelli's self preservation finally kicked in at Emily volatile expression, stopping her from completing her sentence, still holding the coloring stuff out to the other woman. Emily kept her angry eyes on the waitress, not making any effort to accept the gift. Kelli put them on the table and quickly walked away, muttering about seeing what was keeping the order. Emily looked down at the black and white pictures of the coloring book with abject horror. The first picture was of the cartoon character baby Huey. The overgrown duck, in the too small diaper. _Is that what everyone would think when they saw Scott? Is that how everyone would treat him? _Emily grabbed the coloring book and slid it to the seat next to her, as she vainly tried to stop the silent flow of her own tears as the horrible thoughts played through mind.

"Scott you don't have to apologize, you have every right to be upset. Everything is happening so fast and you feel like you have no control. I am not leaving you. I will be at your side every step of the way." Sam tried to console Scott as he leaned against the side of the building. Scott was taking deep breaths, trying to get his runaway emotions under control.

"But you said that you quit the pack..." Sam cut him off, as his voice rose with hysteria, bringing his panic to full blown mode again.

"No, I said that I am no longer alpha. I didn't quit the pack. I just want more time with my family. I can spend more time with you, to train you. I want to be there for you, not just every once in a while, but all the time that I can. This will free me up to be what I need to be for you and your Mother." Sam looked into his son's frightened eyes. His hands went behind his neck as he got closer to his strange new face. "I am not deserting you. You will never be alone. We will figure this out together." Scott looked back demanding assurance, not quite believing but wanting to with all of his soul.

"Dad I am scared." The admission stabbing at Sam's heart. He took a deep shuddering breath.

" I know Son. Your Mother and I are scared too. We have never gone through something like this. I mean I was already an adult when I phased for the first time. But Quil, and Jacob and Embry had huge growth spurts after they phased." Sam thought out loud, trying to give his son the reassurance he needed. But to be honest their spurts were not this drastic, and Drew did not have his growth spurt until he had reached puberty. This was totally new for the pack. Maybe the Elders would have some much needed answers from the old stories. "We will figure this out." Sam said willing his son to believe.

"Thanks Dad." Scott said, to be interrupted by the growling of his stomach. Both of the men laughed as his increased appetite put in it's two cents.

"Come on let's get back before your stomach eats a hole in itself." As Sam turned his son back to the entrance of the diner, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sam met Quil Sr.'s eyes, then looked down to Billy, who was being pushed in his wheelchair.

"Sam can we talk to you for a moment." Quil Sr. asked giving Scott a brief glance, not recognizing the boy for who he was. Sam was expecting this, just not so soon. He wondered which of the town folk tipped them off that he was back in town. He turned to Scott and told him to go back inside and wait with his Mother. The two Quileute elders gave the boy a double take, their mouths hung open in their shock as his identity registered in their minds. They kept their surprised comments to themselves, until the bells over the door were silenced on the other side.

"That is Scott?" Billy asked, his concern evident in his line etched ebony eyes. Sam shook his head in acknowledgment, not bothering to voice it out loud, ready for the Elders to make their announcement.

"When did this happen?" Quil Sr. asked. The newest member of the Elders, since the passing of the eldest Quil ten years ago, thought of the ramifications of Scott's escalation to adulthood and what it could mean to the pack collective.

"In the last week. I went to get Emily and found him like this. The fever took over again. What do you make of it? Are their stories about someone like him?" Sam watched as the two men gave each other looks of doubt. Well, that hope flew out the window. He tried to clamp down his feelings of disappointment. He was really hoping that they would have some answers.

"Well thanks for your help anyway." Sam turned to go inside, when he felt Quil's hand for a second time that afternoon.

"Just a minute, Sam." Quil paused as he looked down at Billy, waiting for him to continue, being the senior elder present.

"Sam the elders have called an emergency meeting, to discuss your stepping down. There are formal proceedings that have to be dealt with in this situation." Sam tensed at the other man's tone.

"It's my decision to make." Sam stated, leaving no room for argument. He expected to have some kind of negativity from the leaders, but he would stand his ground. He would not let them talk him out of his decision.

"We realize that. But you can't just step down." Billy said as he adjusted himself in his chair.

"Well I just did." Sam retorted trying to control his temper, to give the leaders the respect they deserved.

"We realized that, but there are ramifications that have to addressed. The meeting will be tonight at 8 at Sue's place. You need to bring Emily, but Scott should not be there. You will be joined by the first generation of this pack."

"I don't know if I can make it. We can't leave Scott alone at this time. He is not dealing too well with the sudden changes that he is going through." Sam made his excuses as he shuffled on his feet.

"Sam this is not a request. You will be there. Have Claire watch Scott. This is important son." Billy added, his serious expression telling Sam that there was no alternative.

"Ok." Was his only reply as he turned to go back into the diner, his thoughts whirling. _Did they think that they could talk him out of it? They had another thing coming. It was time that he put his family first. He had done his duty, more than was asked of him. _Sam looked at his family in the booth. Scott had calmed down and the food had arrived. Emily was trying to cut up his steak, but Scott was good humorously, swatting her hands away, as if she were trying to eat it herself. Emily's answering chuckle tugged at his heart. He had made the right decision. He had almost lost his most precious treasure. Sam would not give up this chance to get it back.

* * *

Claire let the bed sheet flap against her side as she hung the clothes on the line. The sound of the cloth snapping in the cool breeze calmed her frayed nerves. She felt like her mind was screaming, running around in circles, banging against the side of her head. Coming outside eased the screams, calmed her her nerves. She didn't want to leave La Push. She didn't want to leave her family. Her Mom needed her. And she needed Quil. She wished he was right there with her now. He would know what to do. She wished that they could just run away together. But with her Mother so frail, that was not a possibility. And running away never solved any problems.

Something in the trees behind her house caught her eye. Claire looked up from the basket on the ground, but there was nothing. Maybe it wasn't so much something she saw as something she felt. All she knew was there was _something._

"Hello? … is there anyone out there?" Claire asked, then laughed at herself nervously. She really was going off the deep end, talking to shadows. She started to hang a shirt when a tingly sensation quivered along her spine. _Something _was definitely watching her from the woods. She threw the shirt down and walked to the shadows at the end of the property.

"Alright. You can come out now. I know you're out there." Claire's comment was met with silence. She waited, refusing to turn back. Just when doubt started to dissolve her certainty, Micah stepped out from the dark greenery. His face was void of any emotion, his dark crimson eyes wary. He stopped several feet from her, waiting.

"Stalker much?" Claire asked, not knowing what to say. She didn't expect to see him again after the other night. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him again. He had scared her. All she knew about vampires, were scarey stories, to keep her from entering the woods alone. Except for the Cullens, whom she had very little contact with, vampires were monsters to be avoided. Micah didn't fit into that picture. He had never tried to hurt her. The opposite. He had saved from that disgusting Devon. And ….. well he was easy to talk to. Monsters are not normally known for being good listeners.

Micah stepped back at her comment, flustered, "I am... not stalking you! I was just concerned for you." H_ow could she even tell he was there in the shadows? He thought that her psychic link to him was severed years ago. Apparently, there were still threads connected. _He stopped trying to defend himself and stood there watching her.

"Why are you worried about me?" Claire asked confused. She was not the one that ran like a bat out of hell the other day.

" I feel.... I can feel your panic. I was worried that something had happened to you." Worried was an understatement. He shook with the force of her emotion. Pulled by an unknown force, he clung to the edge of the forest, waiting for the dog to come back to check on her. Surely, the _Great Mystic imprinting _would have clued him in that something drastic had happened to Claire. But he never showed. Micah was still deciding if it was necessary to come out in the open, when she had called him out. Not that he was scared, or anything. He was just being cautious. After all, the last time Claire had truly seen him, for what he really was, her reaction had not been very accommodating.

"I'm ok." Claire's automatic response came out hurried. Micah took a step forward, immediately Claire's heartbeat increased. Micah raised his hands in supplication.

"You do not need to be afraid me." Claire swallowed the lump in her throat, but she couldn't control the owlish look she made with her eyes.

"I am not afraid of you." Her lie was much softer than her earlier words. Micah tried to soften his grimace as he took another step closer to her.

"Then you better tell that to your heart. It sounds like it is trying to break free of your chest." Micah stopped, afraid that he was scaring her too much. He was sure that Quil had filled her pretty head with all kind of horror stories of him. The thought that she had turned on him, brought feelings of frustration and helplessness. " I thought you were above lying."

"I don't want to be afraid of you." Claire admitted, as she forced her breathing to steady, feeling lighted headed. Micah nodded his head at her honesty.

"I am sure it is difficult with all of the lies that dog has been feeding you. Are you even supposed to be out here, speaking to me?" Micah walked around her moving through the clothesline, disappearing behind the sheets. Claire forgot about her fear, and stepped into protective mode, to defend Quil.

"He has not told me lies!"

"Really? He has not told you of our past?" Micah paused, surprised that Quil did not jump at the chance to poison her mind against him.

"No, he hasn't. He has told me nothing of the past. But then again neither have you. No one has clued me about the past!" Her irritation of the whole secrecy thing bubbling in her voice. When she was met with silence she followed him through the clothes on the line, to find he had disappeared. Stunned by his vanishing act she turned to find him close behind her. Very close. His crimson eyes bore into hers.

"I will tell you. All you have to do is ask." Claire stared up at him, not knowing where to begin with her questions. Could she trust his answers? "What is the matter? Dog got your tongue?" Claire remembered to breath, and took a deep breath.

" Very well, I will give you time to gather your questions, but in the mean time, I have questions to pose to you. Ask your pet if he remembers who saved your life in San Francisco ten years ago. Who delivered you out of the hands of the Volturi. I doubt he will tell you the truth." Micah tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Micah turned his head as if someone called his name. "Well, I think I've overstayed my welcome. Let's not test his tolerance of me too much." And with those words, the clothes on the line whipped in the sudden whirlwind, then silence as Claire stared at the empty yard.

**Up next decisions of a lifetime, and uneasy alliances. But when is life ever easy?**


	32. Chapter 32 Tell Me The Truth

_**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe, I just like to visit sometimes.**_

**Tell Me The Truth**

Quil pulled into the driveway, unable to wipe the silly grin off of his face. It had been there all day. He just could not stop thinking of the time he had spent with Claire this morning. It had been so long since he truly felt happy, or hopeful. That is exactly how he was feeling. Hopeful. It was really going to work out this time. No more obstacles, no more misconceptions. He felt stupid for letting so many things stand between him and Claire. He should have trusted the spirits. They never got it wrong.

Slamming the car door, he jumped up the steps three at a time. As he grabbed the door knob his senses kicked in, as the putrid air burned his sensitive nose. Panic set in as he leaped off of the porch. He phased without bothering to change. Shredded clothes followed in his blind wake. He let his nose lead the way following the sickening sweet fragrance to the backyard. He could see Claire's legs below the clothes on the line. The scent grew stronger as he pounced through the sheets. Claire screamed in fright, not prepared to see the giant wolf leap by her. Without giving her more than a cursory look to make sure that she was safe, he took off into the woods behind the house. Belatedly, she realized that he was taking off after Michael. She couldn't let Quil hurt him. Claire followed as quickly as she could, calling out to her imprint, trying to get him to stop.

Quil pushed through the undergrowth, a red haze obscuring his vision. Micah had to be stopped, once and for all. There was no telling what he was up to. Behind him, in the receding distance, he heard Claire's frantic screams, but he knew that she was safe. He resisted the urge to go to her to soothe her fears. Quil pushed forward, increasing his manic pace. The thought that, that monster could snatch her away again had him breaking out in a cold sweat. He felt so helpless. But he had him this time. Micah was getting careless in his old age. He hadn't bothered to cover his trail this time. His paws tore the damp ground up as he charged forward.

Then as suddenly as the light disappeared in the dense foliage, the scent evaporated, as if it were never there. _No, no, no! This could not be happening! _He backtracked, but no matter where he turned, the scent was gone. It was like all of his senses were clogged with a head cold. _This could not be happening again!_

Quil howled in frustration. He stopped scouting the forest, trying vainly to hear his retreating form, but all that his mind could register was Claire's wails that had turned hoarse. She was demanding that he come back. Quil also noticed that she had come after him, and was now traipsing through the underbrush, going in the wrong direction. He yipped in frustration. At this point, he didn't know whether to laugh or chew her out for putting herself in danger, getting lost in the woods. A sudden vision of Micah slipping behind her and lifting her off of the ground wiped the smile off of his face. He opened up his faulty senses to pinpoint her location and he took off in her direction.

It didn't take him long to find her. Claire was stamping through the brush, pushing the tree limbs away from her, making more noise than a herd of elephants. Tears and dirt stained her face. But it was her eyes that captured his gaze. They were on fire with her anger. She let go of the limb she had in her hand at the sight of him, only to be struck back in her face. Quil leaped to her at her yelp of pain. Claire was suspicious of the rumbling growl that he was forcing back down into his stomach. She felt his muzzle pushing her back, to go back to the house. He could not continue to hunt for Micah if she were not safe. In true Claire fashion, she pushed back not giving him an inch. Truth be told, he was not applying any true force. He didn't want to hurt her but she did not know what was good for her. He pressed forward little harder and her feet slid through the dead debris on the forest floor. Thinking better of it, Claire clutched his fur on either side of his head, pulling him forward with her. Quil's eyes grew round at her sudden change of heart. He pulled back on the pressure as he felt her exertion at pulling him forward.

Quil tapped her chest with his nose to get her attention. Wary, she stopped and looked into his eyes. They stared at each other, both trying to get their breathing under control. Quil wished she would just listen to him for once. _Just once, he would like to say stay here and she would actually do it. _He dropped down on his stomach and yipped, throwing his head back to tell her to climb up.

Claire tried to stay mad at him. He never listened to her. Quil always treated her like a child. Never like an equal. What she felt mattered. She had validity. He yipped again, then laid his head on top of his front paws, patiently waiting for her to comply. He looked so cute. It was so unfair of him to play it so well. Grudgingly, she climbed onto his back and let him take her back to the house. Not that she would not have found her own way. Eventually. The firm grip she had in his fur relaxed as the wind whipped past her face. She had missed the piggy back rides that he had given her when she was younger. Her fingers ran through his fur as she leaned forward to rub her cheek against his neck. Quil's purr vibrated through his body.

All too soon she was back in her yard. Quil went no further than the clothes line. He barely gave her time to climb off of his back before he turned to go back into the forest. Claire grabbed the fur of his tail to keep him from leaving. Quil yipped in pain and turned and growled in warning, but Claire was not scared of him.

"Oh, no you don't! Do not go back." Quil yanked his tail out of her hands and leaped forward. Claire ran after him. " Come back here Quil Ateara! I am not through talking to you." Quil grunted in frustration and turned back. With his head, he butted her back to the yard, through the clothe line, to the back porch steps. Sensing that he would leave her, she clung to his neck to keep him from going back.

"Please don't go after Michael! He's different. You don't know him." Claire pleaded, panic setting in her voice, as the thought that nothing she could say, would influence him in his decision.

Claire's words were like daggers in Quil's heart. _How could she possibly be defending him? He didn't know him? Oh yes, he definitely knew him. He was playing her. But why was he playing her? This was going too far. This had to stop. _Quil leaned into her, as if trying to hug her. Claire's hands relaxed their grip.

"Please!" Was her only plea. Quil stepped back, his paws prancing in his frustration. A low continuous whine rumbled in his massive chest. Then he turned and Claire stomped after him, in anger, but he stopped at the clothes line to move behind the sheet. The shadow of his body morphed before her eyes from beast to man. The whine turned into a rant in mid phase.

".... question everything I say? Damn it Claire! Why can't you just listen to me? Just let me do my job." Quil punctuated his words with jerky movements of pulling a pair of shorts off of the line. Hopping from one foot to the next, he put them on as he continued to lecture her.

" You don't know him. He will not stop until...." Quil choked on his words, as he rounded the sheet, facing her. The thought that he would get his hands on her.... the nightmares that haunted his dreams, flashed before his eyes. His putrid scent invaded his senses, and he was horrified to realize it was coming off of Claire herself.

"But Quil, Michael is not like that. He's nice and caring." Claire pleaded, spouting out the qualities, the other side that Michael had shone her. Quil interrupted her with his unbelief.

"Caring? Claire, he is a monster, a Murderer!" Claire stopped, remembering his crimson eyes, knowing that he had indeed killed. Quil pushed his hair back, his anxiety making him fidget. "And why do you keep calling him Michael? His name is Micah."

"Micah?" Claire echoed his name as shadows of images fluttered in her confused mind. Before she could grab a hold of them, examine them too closely, Quil was demanding her attention.

"Yes, Micah. Has he lied to you about his name as well? That shouldn't surprise me. He lies about everything else. You can't trust him Claire!" Quil used his speed to get to her before her eyes could track his movement. His hands bit into her arms to emphasis his words. "Don't believe his lies. You should know better."

"Micah?" The name kept reverberating in her mind. It felt right. Where the name Michael always seemed wrong to her ears. Then her mind clamped on the one thought that she did understand. "I should know better? I should know better? And how should I know that when you won't tell me anything!?" Claire's voice started to rise as her pent up anger was released in a massive explosion. "You won't help me remember my past. How can I know better if I don't remember?" Quil took a step back as Claire advanced on him.

"Claire, Calm down." Claire smacked him on the chest in her frustration.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You always leave me in the dark, never answering my questions. Stop treating me like a child!" Quil let her push him back another step, but caught her hand before she hit him again.

"Then stop acting like a child!" Quil roared, but he instantly felt remorseful at the flinch Claire made at his action. " I'm sorry Claire." he apologized, clinging to her hands when she attempted to break away. "I'm sorry."

"Why won't you just tell me? What happened to me all those years ago? Was Michael... Micah a part of it?" Claire searched Quil's eyes for the truth. Quil's own broke contact first. His voice softer, both in volume and in confidence.

"What did he tell you?" He looked back down at her, his lower lip quivering. Much of Claire's anger evaporated at the sight of Quil's uncertainty. Her voice softened to match his.

"Not much. He did say that our families did not get along. And that he saved me." Quil's eyes moved as he thought over her words. "Is it true? Did he save me?" Quil looked down at their joined hands, gently rubbing circles over her palm.

"After your car accident, we did not know where you were. We looked for you. Micah.... Micah had a ...connection with you. He found you first. You were... your injuries were severe. He was able to heal the damage to your brain." Quil raised his eyes to hers. Claire was clinging to his words, her eyes wide with wonder. Quil hated the thought that his words were putting Micah in a false heroic light. He did not want to mislead her. " Micah is no hero. Make no mistake Claire, he had his motives. He is not a person to be trusted. All that comes out of his mouth is lies."

"Funny, he says the same thing about you." Quil did a double take at her comment.

"What did you say?" Claire smiled up at his expression.

"He said that you would do nothing but lie about him, make him out to be the bad guy." Quil's fright for her leaked through his expression and his hands tightened his hold.

"Claire_ he is_ the bad guy. I … I want to protect you. You have to help me. I don't want you alone with him. Please?" Quil pleaded with her. He willed her listen to him. This was not a trivial fight over what color to paint the walls. This was her life that they fighting about. Claire fell into his eyes. If he had asked her to follow him into the fire she would have. She forgot what they were talking about. She forgot to breathe.

"Claire? Promise me." Claire found herself shaking her head in agreement, not knowing what she was agreeing to. Quil pulled her into his embrace. "I was so scared, when I sensed his presence. I lost him though." Quil moved toward the porch, his mind clicking on a thought. He lost him, but maybe Drew would have better luck. As he entered the kitchen he picked up the phone. Claire motioned that she was going to check on her Mom. After the fourth ring Quil almost gave up hope when Drew's irritated voice answered.

* * *

"Don't answer that!" Amy warned, tears streaming down her face. Drew stood frozen. He could not believe this was happening. The day started out fine. Drew had no indication that his world was about to crumble. He woke up late, after his first patrol after his injury. Amy was already gone. If she had been quiet, he put it to the stress of school and the upcoming wedding, along with all of the pack business. He felt blindsided by the ultimatum waiting for him, when he made it back home. Amy sat in the living room, her bags packed.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't do it." Her statement left him frozen by the door.

"Amy, talk to me. What is going on?" Drew's anxiety twisted his stomach. His eyes kept going back to her suitcases on the floor. This was not an impulse decision. She took the time to pack, she must have thought about this for a while. Why didn't he see this coming. It was not too late to fix this. It couldn't be too late. Amy's face was void of pain if not peaceful. He could fight this if she were screaming, throwing a fit, but she just sat there calmly.

"I can't stand to see you kill yourself anymore. I... can't sit here and wait for that phone call. I die a little bit each time the phone rings." She looked to the phone as if it were her enemy, but when she turned back to Drew there was only love in her eyes. "I am leaving. I can't stay here." Her admission broke her voice. Her eyes went down to her hands in her lap. Drew went to her, went down to his knees to be face to face. He took her hands in his.

"Baby, let's talk about this. I know we can work this out. I'm ok. Look at me Amy." Drew begged, feeling her determination, in her rigid stance. Only her eyes were warm. He clung to the fight of her certainty in them. " No, no, no! You can't leave me. I love you." Tears swam in Amy's eyes as she clenched his hand.

"I love you too. That's the problem. I can't live knowing that you are are going to die, fighting for the pack. I can't just stand by and watch you kill yourself for their cause." Drew swallowed, knowing that if he just denied her fears, it would be met with deaf ears. He desperately tried to think of a way to change her mind. Amy looked back at him, almost as if she were hoping that he would do just that.

"Where are you going?" Drew's mind felt paralyzed. This was not supposed to happen like this. She was his constant, his rock. The earth could crumble beneath his feet, but Amy had always been there. He could not imagine his life without her. She was the first thing he thought of when he woke in the morning, and the last thing he thought of as his eyes closed at night.

"Kim and Jared said that I could stay at their place." Drew shook his head, his tears slipping from his eyes. That was what Jared was trying to keep from him last night by thinking of all kind of things that did not make sense. "It's only temporary. As soon as school is done next month I am going to Seattle." Drew tried to digest this new information. But all he could think of was that their wedding was supposed to be after she finished school. The damn dress was hanging in the closet. In a non see through bag of course. Amy had a strong phobia of him seeing the dress before the wedding day.

"It sounds like you have been thinking of this for a while. Whoa." Drew took a deep breath to get his emotions under control. His shoulders hunched under the sharp stabbing pain in his chest. He looked back at her through another silent torrent of tears. "Can we talk about this? What can I do to change your mind? I'll do anything. Anything. I don't want to lose you." Amy took a deep breath of her own. Her smile was heart wrenching.

"I don't know if talking more about this will change anything. You are linked to the pack. It is your life. But it's suicide. There is only one ending to that story. And I can't live with it." She pleaded with her tears for him to understand. It wasn't him. It was them.

"I am linked with you. _You_ are my life. I can't live without you." Drew gathered her in his arms, as if as long as he could hold her, he could make her stay. "Please Amy. Please, please." Amy's rigid form melted under his warm embrace. Drew took advantage by claiming her mouth. Her desperation made her fingers frantic as they combed through his hair. Drew devoured her as he drank from her. Then all at once, she was pushing him away, her head shaking back and forth, trying to flee from him.

"No! This changes nothing. I can't do it. I have to go. I have to go now." Amy stood up searching for escape. Drew came up with her, forcing her to look at him.

"What can I do to change your mind?" She tried to pull away from him, but stopped and looked into his eyes, knowing the answer before she made the suggestion.

"You can come with me." Drew froze. The idea was impossible. He was a shifter. This was his lot in life. He could not run away from it. It would follow him, no matter where he tried to hide. And she knew that as well.

"What?" Drew asked, the idea not registering .

"You can quit the pack. Come with me. Far away. Just the two of us." The silence was killing her, still she had to try. Not that she thought that he would, or could do it. She just had a masochistic gene that loved to inflict more pain on her tortured soul. She was not going through enough hell, but had to heap another helping. Like another kick to her gut, she watched as the emotions played on Drew's face.

"If that's what you want. I'll go with you. To Seattle. Just don't go now. Don't go to Jared's." Amy wanted to believe his words. Truly she did. But she knew. The phone broke the silence. She didn't need caller id to know that it was pack business. They had never had an important part of their life that was not interrupted by the pack.

"If you mean it, don't answer the phone. Ignore it." Drew looked at the phone but stopped in mid step at her dare. The phone rang again. He looked at her as if it were a piece of cake. "Even if it was Sam on the other end, don't answer it." She could see the wheels turning in his head, as the thoughts swam in his mind, the possibilities.

The third time it rang he twitched. "Even if they found Archer and they were calling you to help. Don't answer it." The mention of Archer had him swallowing hard. The fourth time it rang she knew she lost him, but it didn't stop her from crying out in tears. "Don't answer that!" Knowing that he was signing his own death warrant, he moved to pick up the phone, no longer able to look her in the eye. His voice rough and abrupt, he greeted the caller. By the time Quil told him of Micah's visit and his need of assistance, Amy had closed the door behind her. Drew wiped the tears away and tried to focus on the other shifters voice, but all he heard was the screaming in his soul.

* * *

Sam and Emily made it up the front steps of the Madison residence, by the time the sun started to set over the horizon. Scott stopped at the bottom step, his fear of the others reactions, causing him to hesitate. Sam gave Emily's hand, that he held, a small squeeze in encouragement, then knocked on the door. Claire answered at first with questioning eyes that turned to joyful surprise at Emily's presence. She gave her cousin a hug and motioned for them to come in. Emily turned to Scott to encourage him to join them. Claire stared back at the stranger, curiosity burning in her eyes. Scott stumbled up the stairs, his eyes down to the ground. He brushed against the doorway as he made his way in.

"Quil and Drew are hunting in the woods." Sam looked at Claire, trying to understand the strain in her voice.

"Is there trouble?" Sam's instincts had him on the balls of his feet. Scott tensed as well. Emily looked at the men in her family, thinking _here we go again._

"No! No, I mean... it's Micah. Micah is in the woods... out there." Sam moved as if he were going to join them. The intense look of hatred on his face made Claire more nervous than when Drew and Quil took off to find his trail. Claire had begged him not to go. It was as if the conversation that they had before had never happened. Quil had demanded that she wait for him. Only after he had left did she remember that she still had to talk to him about her Aunt trying to get custody of her. All of her fears were tearing up her stomach. She swallowed the bile that rose up in her throat.

Before Sam could leave by the front door, the back door slammed shut. Quil and Drew entered the living room by way of the kitchen. Sam turned to the two shifters, and started to ask them about their success, Claire unconsciously held her breath. By their frustrated expressions, they could tell that it did not go so well.

"Sam, it's good to see you back." Drew said, his voice lacking the enthusiasm that it normally had. Quil was not as accommodating, still peeved that everyone deserted Claire in her time of need, when she needed help with her Mother.

" The elders have called an emergency meeting. We will need Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul and Jacob. Well, we stopped by hoping that Claire could watch Scott." Sam's head turned to Scott, standing on the fringe of the group. All heads turned to the large boy, incredulity in their eyes. Scott feeling their eyes on him turned red with embarrassment. Emily moved to her son, putting her arm around him to give him support.

"Yes, Scott has gone through another growth spurt." She smiled encouragingly giving him a hug. Scott tried to smile back but it looked more like a grimace.

"Claire has her hands full with taking care of her Mother. Heather is not doing well." Quil's words had a bite to them. Emily was instantly apologetic. Claire turned to Quil to tell him that it was alright, only it wasn't. She needed to tell him about Setzer and the woman from DCF. It wasn't the right time. But she thought it might never be the right time. Before she got the chance, Heather made an appearance at the entryway. Her color was pale and her clothes hung on her emancipated form.

"Quil we need to talk. There isn't time." Heather's words were thin and reedy. The men jumped to help her to the couch, she continued to try to get their attention. "Jackie is trying to get custody of Claire." Quil froze above Heather, his eyes immediately searching for Claire, fear in his eyes. And there was accusation there as well. _Why didn't you tell me? _Claire looked back with her own worries.

"Can we help. She can stay with us." Emily offered looking to Sam for support. He smiled back. Heather was already shaking her head.

"They already shot that down. Apparently they have investigated without our knowledge. Jackie is coming up and will be here by Saturday. So we have only a couple of days to stop her." Heather's hands clutched at Quil her panic making her shake. "You need to take Claire and get her away from here, go where Jackie can't find her." Quil patted Heather's hands to soothe her. He opened his mouth to assure her that everything would work out. He would have liked to tell her that he would just run away with Claire, that he could do that. But there was no way. Claire stepped up and saved him the trouble. She sat down on the floor in front of her Mother.

"Mom we can't do that. I won't do that. I can't leave you." Heather took Claire's hands. "Mom don't even try it, it's not going to happen." Claire felt Quil's hands on her shoulders. "We have to think of some other way." Quil racked his brain, trying to think of a way to make Claire safe. He remembered her Aunt as a bitter woman, older than her years. There was no way he could just surrender her to that witch, to be separated by that distance from his imprint. There had to be a way. They could not run away. Claire looked back at Quil, her smile swam through unshed tears. Claire did not need to mention that Quil was just as glued to this place as Claire was. Claire's commitment to her Mother was just as grounded as Quil's commitment to the pack. They were not going anywhere. Quil fought the helplessness of the situation, as he tried to will his hope to Claire through his eyes and hands. If there was a way he would find it for her. Her safety was his main concern.

"There is another way." Scott's voice broke through the moment and Quil dropped his eyes first. Silently he waited for the boy to finish his thought. Scott showed some enthusiasm for the first time, since he walked through the door, and Quil could see the little boy through the older face. He smiled back at his Mother, like the cat who swallowed the canary. Obviously, his Mother was not on the same wave length, because she stared back in confusion. "You could just marry her. Then she wouldn't have to leave.

Quil scoffed at the idea, then turned to Claire. He was surprised at the hurt look on her face. The others voiced their disapproval over each other, rejecting the thought. Quil's eyes scanned the room. They rested on Heather's thoughtful expression.

"No, wait. It's a good idea. If you two are married, no one can tell you what to do. Claire's like what?... 18.... she's old enough." Scott looked so hopeful, like he solved all of their problems. To him it was so simple. But Claire was not 18. She was not even 17, not yet. Her Birthday was still four months away. To Scott she must have seemed all grown up. But to Quil she was still so young. Too young to be tied down that way. Wasn't the last six months of torture, that he put himself through, to make sure that Claire had a chance to grow up with all the advantages of a normal teenager, all about that. He could not do that to her now. Of course in the end, it was a given, that they would end up together, the wedding ring, the picket fence, the kids, the happily ever after. But not like this. Not like this.

Claire looked up at Quil, but he would not look at her again. Was the idea of marrying her so revolting to him? Really, and did everyone have to scoff at the idea so fast. Was it that ridiculous to them? It made sense to her. Why put off the inevitable. It was going to happen anyway. Why wait? Why did Quil have to frown so much at the idea. Claire's ego was taking a beating tonight. When Quil pulled his hands away to pace behind the couch, Claire instantly felt cold and rejected.

"It won't work." Quil replied absently, still lost in thought, when Scott persistently asked why everyone automatically said no.

"Why won't it, Uncle Quil? Aren't you two going to get married anyway? Why wait a couple of years, when you can do it now?" Scott said, like he was explaining a difficult concept to a small child. Emily heard the condescending tone in the young boys voice and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. She silently shushed him to be quiet. This was a grownup problem that needed to be handled by the grownups.

Quil wrestled with the thought. He could protect her if he had that claim. His wife. _His Wife. _But he couldn't do that to her. Not yet. Suddenly the air in the room was sucked out. He fought the urge to gulp. Quil could not keep his thoughts under control. It kept coming back to the phrase. _His Wife. _He needed to think of another way. He had to make sure that she was safe. _His Wife. _The thought of hiding her, putting any kind of distance between them was unthinkable. _His Wife. _Why couldn't he think straight.

"No wait, it might work." Everyone turned to the weak voice on the couch. Heather was still deep in thought, and Quil was not sure if she were talking to the group or just to herself. There was silence in the room as they let her have the floor. Heather tilted her head as the wheels in her mind turned. It felt like an eternity before the film in her eyes cleared and she focused on her daughter at her feet.

"You love him, don't you?" Claire did not need to know, whom her Mother was referring to. There was only one _him _in her life. Claire shook her head emphatically. "And this is the path you would have chosen?" Claire smiled and shook her head again. Quil stopped breathing. The angelic expression on her face transformed her features. She looked so sure of herself. Her trust in him and the imprinting was infinite. He did not feel worthy. All he could think about was that she would be _His Wife. To have and to hold to death to them part. To have and to hold._

Heather took a deep breath and squeezed her daughter's hands and shook her head as well, as she made her decision. She looked to Quil, her smile widened, lightening her fatigued features. "You were always going to be my son. I think the time has come." Quil let out a shuddering breath. He valued her opinion, and he tried to keep her approval. "I need to see her happy before...." Heather did not need to finish the sentence. They all knew what she was thinking. Claire let loose her tears and laid her head in her Mother's lap. Heather pleaded with her eyes over her daughter's head as she stroked her fingers through her hair. Quil nodded his head in agreement, promising to keep her, protect her and cherish her. ''

Everyone seemed to wake up and moved to congratulate the, if not happy, overwhelmed couple. Drew unable to bare the merriment, left through the front, easing the door closed as to not make any noise. Afraid to face his empty house he turned to the woods, stripped and phased in mid leap.

Claire felt herself being passed from one embrace to another, surprised to have to look up to meet Scott's eyes. His body may have been unfamiliar, but his eyes were of her favorite kid to babysit. They could not hide the gentle soul that they kept inside. He looked embarrassed as he gave her a gentle hug, being extra careful not to hurt her. As she eased back she spotted Quil shaking Sam's hand in congratulation. He looked bewildered and unsteady on his feet. He must have felt her eyes on him, because he turned to look at her. He did not look capable of smiling at this time. Actually he looked a little green. If she didn't know for a fact that he couldn't get sick, she was sure that he was about to throw up. She tried to smile for the both of them.

Toni sat up from a deep sleep. She clutched her chest, trying to slow down her runaway heart. Toni just had the most incredible dream. It was about Seth. All incredible dreams involved Seth. Not that she was trying to think about him. Since the arresting episode, she had done her best not to try to think of him at all. She had not one single vision since then. But she could not control her dreams. That is why she knew it was real. At least it felt so real. He was there in the woods, and he was trying to tell her something. Something important. She could feel the heat from his body. She could smell him, that indescribable masculine scent that was all Seth. He was there. But she could not hear his words, nor understand what he was trying to say. He seemed frustrated and worried. Seth looked up to the sky as if seeking answers, only to look down in despair. Then he turned and disappeared through the trees. She called out to him to stop, but he did not turn back, or stop to acknowledge that he had heard her.

Toni ran into woods after him, but he had completely disappeared. The woods were dark and draped in shadows that devoured what light there was. She felt eyes on her, and the fear of whom they belonged to, spurred her pace. Toni knew if she could just reach him, and let him talk, he would be able to explain everything. It would finally all make sense. Everything. She ran into branches, that clutched at her, raked her face and arms. Toni ignored the pain, as she weaved through the growing maze, knowing he was just on the other side of the next turn, only to find more trees. Then suddenly, she was at the cliff. The ground gave way to sky and the deep blue water below. She skidded to a stop, as her bare toes danced at the precipice.

She waved her arms to find her balance, her mind racing. _Where did he disappear to? _The thought of loss was too much to bare. She felt as if everything hung in the balance with this one conversation. And she missed her one chance. She could not hold the despair from pouring out of her soul. Her breath burned through her lungs, her felt her legs give out and she fell to her knees. _Why?! Why did she always get so close and then... _it was as if her life was put on hold indefinitely. She felt so close this time to the answers to her never ending questions! Then something charged through the underbrush. Fear took her breath away, and she felt paralyzed, with her head to the ground. She could hear it getting closer.

She felt its breath at the nape of her neck. Toni heard a deep growl that sounded more worried than anger induced. Still she trembled in its wake. She heard Seth's voice from far away, his tone soothing and so comforting, that it took a moment for her mind to digest their meaning.

" Do not be afraid. I won't hurt you. There is nothing to be afraid of. Trust me." Toni could feel the breath getting closer, could hear the ground pawed as it got closer, and it bent down to nuzzle her hair.

"There is nothing to fear. It's just me. I could never hurt you. Trust what you feel in your heart. Listen to what it says." She could hear him, but all she felt was the creatures breath on her neck. She waited for the stab of sharp teeth, that would rip her flesh. It was as if she were back in that alley in Boston, under the weight of the attack dogs that tore into her arms and chest. Once again her breath was knocked out from her. Gasping for air she raised her head, but was unable to face her attacker. She felt its fur as it rubbed up against her, as if to comfort her, its movements slow and gentle.

"Look at me. Toni look at me." Seth's voice was emphatic. She wished that he was here beside her. She was so afraid. Toni could imagine its teeth and claws raking across her face. All she wanted to do was bury her face in his massive chest. "Turn around."

If she could just see his face, she knew that she would fine her courage. He could do that for her. Give her strength. Slowly, as if it took all of her strength, she moved her head, her eyes still clamped shut. Toni heard the creature whine, and she could not stop the shudder that raced along her spine.

"Open your eyes. Trust me." And that was it. She did trust him. No matter that the evidence pointed to him, in the woods. No matter that he didn't explain why he had moved the body. No matter that he was surrounded by mystery. She did trust him. She would put her life in his hands.

Fraction by fraction she opened her eyes, to behold the beautiful massive wolf face to face, eye to eye. Only it was Seth's eyes that held her captive. Then she woke up. It was just a dream. But it felt like so much more. Then she knew. _She knew._ He was there. He was waiting for her outside. With answers. She just needed to trust him. Without any conscious thought, she was out of the bed and racing for the door. She should have been surprised by the sight before her. There under her window, on his stomach with his head in his paws was the massive wolf from her dreams. Lost in a dream of his own, his ears twitched, and a whine vibrated through his closed throat. Unable to control her trembling she moved forward on shaky legs. Somehow Seth was connected to this wolf. And for some insane reason, she knew that it would not hurt her. At least in the dream it was harmless. Still, in the grips of her dream she knelt down and with trembling fingers dared to skim its fur.

The movement brought the wolf out of it slumber. With startled fathomless brown eyes it took in its surroundings, stopping to stare into Toni's face. Toni slowly brought her hand back to its head and continued to caress its silky mane. Finding her voice she called out to the creature with the name that echoed in her head to trust him.

"Seth."

_**The story is about to go in several directions at once. I hope I don't lose anyone. If you totally become confused, pm me and I'll give you a gps. Hope you like it so far. The Volturi are not forgotten. Just out of our vision for the moment. And I haven't forgotten about Nessie and her problem. there will be a wonderful discovery soon, that will be a catalyst with the Volturi. Confused yet?**_


	33. Chapter 33 The Meeting

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. Nope, never did.**

The Meeting

"Would you like something to drink?" Claire asked again, anything to make the boy feel comfortable. They had been at Leah and Embry's house for almost an hour now. Alana was in the back bedroom, not wanting to join in the ruckus, but happy not to be alone in the house. Archer was still out there.

Quil had not been happy with the decision for her to watch the children while the founding members of the pack had their meeting with the elders. Quil didn't want her babysitting the Call's children for the emergency meeting, knowing she had too much on her plate as it was, with her sick Mother to care for, a bloodsucker, preying on her emotions, oh, and let's not forget her spur of the moment wedding to plan for. But Heather, took the decision out of his hands. She felt that Claire needed to get out of the house for a while, and she needed to build her strength for the coming confrontation that would be held on Saturday, with Jackie, Claire's Aunt.

So the boys called their respective spouses and they all decided to have a get together, to help "Claire out". The helpers were in the living room, gossiping on the couch, while the kids were huddled in opposite corners of the room. Cassie's girls Brianna and Clorrana were giggling behind their hands with Jordan, whose wide, awed eyes bore holes into Scott's back. Ethan and Jude, the twins were whispering together, while throwing wary stares at Scott, who was doing his best to ignore them. But Claire could tell he was uncomfortable with their attention. Her heart went out to him. "Can I get you anything?" Claire asked again, wanting to take the sadness from his eyes. Scott continued to stare at the moon from the sliding glass door that lead to the back yard.

"No, I'm fine." Claire placed her hand on his arm, marveling that she had to reach up to do it.

"They don't mean anything by it. They are just in shock." Scott turned toward her at her comforting words. His eyes were glossy with his poorly controlled emotion.

"They're scared of me." His statement was said as an accusation.

"No, they are not!" Claire quickly shot back, not so confident as she tried to sound, giving the boys a warning look, that they ignored and continued to huddle. It was a big change for them to accept. Through some twist of magic, their friend and confident. had crossed over to the adult side in their eyes. He was part of the other group now. Scott on the other hand, was the same quiet shy boy that was still shaking in fear of the uncontrollable changes, that were running rampant in his body. He looked so alone and lost, Claire just wanted to reach out and rock his fears away. After a moment, when Claire's assurance dwindled to the lone statement, Scott turned back to the view of the moon, swallowing the silent sob that caught in his throat.

"No, way! They did not!" Rachel's exclamation interrupted Claire's second attempt to console the young boy.

"Yes, they did! Amy is moving into our house tonight." Kim dished out the juicy news as she wobbled in to the numerous pillows, on the couch, vainly trying to get comfortable, her painfully extended belly jutting over the edge of the seat.

"I don't believe it! Amy and Drew are... are like the perfect couple. I don't think that I've ever seen them fight." Cassie, Brady's wife added in awed disbelief. The other two women nodded their heads in agreement. This was totally unheard of.

"Well, it won't be a long split. There is no way that they could be apart. Even when they were kids, the parents had a hard time keeping them away from each other." Rachel predicted as the others nodded in agreement again. "I wonder what could they possibly be fighting about? Drew would do anything for her and Amy never asks anything from him." The women grew quiet lost in their own thoughts.

"I can't believe she called off the wedding! After all of the money that they saved and put into the wedding! I'll never forget her face, when she hung her wedding gown in our spare bedroom's closet. I agree with you, Rachel, they won't stay apart for long. They have to make up soon. I will need the room for the new baby. she won't want to share his room with a new baby. Besides, the imprinting thing won't let them stay away from each other." The girls silenced there gossiping as Claire made her way to the couch.

They stared each other down the same way the children were treating Scott, and for a moment, Claire fought the urge to chuckle, forcing the sound into a very unfeminine snort. Kim glanced at her with inquiring eyes, still not believing the parting news Jared gave her as he helped her into the Call's living room, before he headed to the emergency meeting. Apparently, he had overheard Quil and Embry talking about wedding plans. That Quil! So stuck in time. Well, not stuck really, he kept aging, pretending to move on through adulthood, waiting for little Claire to catch up with him. They still had years to go. She seemed so young still.

"Claire, come join us for a while." Kim patted the small space left on the couch. Claire felt uncomfortable, leaving the children to ostracize Scott the way that they were. She had come over to see if the Mothers would intervene on his behalf. So she looked at the spot meant for her but asked in an accusing tone.

"Can't you talk to the kids, and ask them to stop staring at Scott. They are about to make him cry." The Mother's scoffed at her comment, letting Claire know how important that was to them.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Kids are cruel. They will forget about Scott's appearance soon and they will be buddies again." Kim said, waving in the kids direction. The other two Mothers had identical wary expressions as they turned from their daughter's expressions to the impressive view of Scott's muscular back. They did not feel comfortable with their daughter's so close to the boy. The fear of what he might do if he accidentally changed in front of their little girls, or if he suddenly decided to imprint on one of them. Claire deciding that they would be no help, started to turn back to other end of the room, when the front door opened and Amy timidly popped her head in.

"Hey guys." Amy said, her voice shaking despite her effort to keep it firm. She had moped around Jared and Kim's place till she thought that she would go insane. As much as she dreaded the gossip and the heavy handed looks, she did not want to be alone to think about the consequences of her decision to leave Drew. The girls looked down at the floor when confronted with the main topic of their discussion. Amy stood behind the couch, declining the offer of a place on the couch. Belatedly, the girls offered the same spot to Claire. Feeling like the second choice she started to sit down. Kim gave a knowing wink to Rachel and started the next topic of discussion, focusing on the youngest member of the group.

"So Jared tells me that you are making plans for you and Quil's wedding already." She made it sound like it was such a "sweet childish idea". " Aren't you afraid that the styles may change too drastically by the time you two can marry?" Claire was jolted back to her own problems by the mention of her pending marriage. _Marriage. _She was still in shock. Tomorrow she would be Mrs. Quil Ateara. Claire Ateara. Claire felt like she was stuck in some kind of crazy dream, any minute she would wake up and things would be back to normal. Whatever that was. Realizing that Claire froze in place, Kim patted the area next to her again. She sat down as her mind whirled in the day's events.

"What were thinking about? You turned quite pale." Rachel said as she leaned forward. "Are you alright?" Claire looked at girls, throat closing up in her sudden panic. It was not that she didn't want to marry Quil. That this wasn't what she wanted exactly. But after all of this time waiting, thinking that it would never happen, now knowing that it will be tomorrow! There was a roaring in her ears as a trickle of cold sweat slipped down her back. Claire felt a pressure on the back of her head and belatedly realized that Amy was pushing her head between her legs. Slowly, the sound of the panicked girls came back into focus and her vision cleared. As she tentatively lifted her head a glass of iced tea was fitted into her hand.

"Breathe deeply. And sip the tea." Rachel said as she knelt in front of her. Claire giggled as she wondered how she was supposed to do both at the same time. The look on the girls faces were alarmed. Claire was definitely acting funny. They watched her take a deep shuddering breath and then she took a sip. The girls continued to watch her as color came to her face.

"I'm alright. Really. I've just gone through a lot today and I just realized that I haven't eaten today." Claire looked up to the girls trying to assure them that she was ok. Then Scott was leaning down over her, concern written in his face. Claire felt guilty for bothering him. He had so much tearing his life apart, he didn't need to be worried about her too. "I'm ok Scott, really."

"Are you sure? Let me get you something to eat." Before she could tell him she could get it herself, he was gone.

"It's not a good idea to skip meals." Amy's tone turned to her professional nurse's lecture.

The girls continued to hover over her. She could feel the flush of heat on her cheeks from her embarrassment. Claire always hated the attention of a spotlight on her. The iced tea in her hand was replaced with a cold slice of pizza. "You don't mind it cold, do you?" Scott asked the eagerness to please in his voice. Claire shook her head that it wasn't necessary. No one moved until she moved it to her mouth. Scott continued to encourage as she took a small bite.

"You need your strength for tomorrow. It's not everyday that you get married." The girls took in the statement at different times, their gasps of unbelief echoed around her.

"Married?" Rachel retorted, sure that she heard wrong. Suddenly, the small bite of pizza had swelled in Claire's mouth til she felt like she was going to choke on it.

"Tomorrow?" Kim chimed. That was impossible! She hadn't even graduated from high school yet. Little Scotty had it wrong. There was no way that Heather would let them get married now... unless... Kim's eyes widened and immediately went to Claire's stomach. Claire followed the older woman's movement, confused at her actions. Did she smear pizza on her shirt. But when she looked down she didn't see anything amiss. Claire looked back to see Kim still looking at her stomach, her hand absently rubbing her huge bump. Heat flooded Claire's cheeks as the embarrassing thought came to her that they would automatically assume that she would have to get married because she was pregnant. Before she could deny the silent allegation, Scott interrupted their exclamations.

"Claire's Aunt is trying to take her back to California, because her Mother is so sick. If Quil and Claire get married, she won't be able to take her." Claire lifted a grateful glance to the boy, smiling at him for his help. She still had not been able to swallow the lump of food in her mouth. Forcing the food down she found her glass of tea and took a deep gulp to help it go down. She lifted her glass to show Scott that she was ok. Scott smiled tentatively and then moved back to the sliding glass doors. Claire momentarily wished Scott had not moved, because the girls pounced on her, with so many questions, not giving her anytime to answer. For the hundredth time, she wished that Quil was there.

* * *

Quil wished that he was anyplace but at this emergency meeting. The elders were late. Well, Billy and Quil, Sr. were late. Sue was there since it was her house. She gave unreadable glances toward the men, who were huddled in a small group, on one side of the room. Sam and Emily stood several feet away, silently giving each other support. Why the silent treatment? Jared was subdued after his joking comments about the meeting were shut down by Sue's stern stare, telling them without words that this was a serious meeting with no room for frivolity. Since then he had kept his comments to himself. Quil really didn't have the time to just stand here. He had to make plans. His whole world was changing, and his mind was still whirling. Come on ! What could be keeping them?

Jacob's eyes darted all over the room, only his arm around Nessie's shoulders rooted him to his spot. She leaned into his shoulder as she placed her hand on

his warm cheek. Instantly, his head exploded with pictures of support and worries of the unknown. His eyes continued their vain exercise, as he lifted his hand to squeeze her's in support, "I don't know Babe, I don't know."

"Are you sure about this?" Emily asked as she clutched his hand. It was all well and good to hear him say that he was resigning, but to stand here in front the elders and declare to the pack that he was no longer the alpha, was another thing entirely. He was trying to hide it, but she could feel his nervous tremors through the tips of his fingers. He was not so nonchalant as he was pretending.

"I have never been so sure, well, maybe the second most time that I been so sure." Sam said as he raised her hand to his lips. This is right. I know. I want _my_ life back. Baby, don't worry." Emily held back her tears. She wanted Sam back, but what would this really cost him. She didn't know why, but she had a frightening feeling that this decision was going to change their lives in a drastic way. Heart racing, she looked back to Sue for assurance, but the older woman gave her nothing in her returning stare.

There must have been something in Emily's eyes to give her apprehension away because Sam swallowed and pulled her into a tight embrace. The guys turned to the sliding glass doors as a blinding flame shot up to the sky. They turned as a group to see that Quil, Sr and Billy were outside starting a bonfire.

"It's time to start this meeting." Sue said as she motioned for the men to go through the sliding glass doors. Speaking in quiet tones they made their way outside, Sam and Emily following at a small distance, Sue at the rear.

Sue joined Billy and Quil, Sr by the fire. The guys cleared a way for Sam and Emily. The only sound breaking the quiet of the night was the crackling of the fire. Sam stood there for a couple of minutes, before the silence became too much for him.

"I know that you want to talk me out of it..." Billy raised his hand to stop him. Sam grunted, but he refrained from continuing. Billy looked to Sue and then the elder Quil before he continued in his stern leader's voice.

"This meeting was called to instate a new leader of the pack. In our history, this was done in three ways. The first, being the most common, was when the current alpha became deceased. The second, if the pack split into two factions." The packs thoughts turned to memories of a decade past, when they found out firsthand how that happened. They remembered how the two packs had lost the ability to communicate with each other. That was the hardest part that they had to deal with. Jared and Paul turned to Jacob, remembering his reluctance to be alpha. Paul hoped that he was more dedicated to the task, but he had his doubts. He liked the way it was. Paul was not happy with this at all.

"The third way was challenge." The announcement was met with comments from the pack. Jacob immediately denied that he was challenging anyone. Sam spoke up with his denial as well.

"Billy, I don't want the position. He can have it." Billy waved the comments away trying to get them to be quiet. Sue and Quil gave the alpha disapproving looks. The challenge ended with the defeated alpha leaving the pack. Billy looked deep into Sam's eyes.

" Are you sure this is what you want?" Before Sam could interrupt with his blatant affirmative, Billy cut him off again. "Sam let me make this as clear as possible. Once you step down from the pack, there is no turning back, no second chance. You will not just be stepping away from the alpha position, you will be turning your back on the pack." Sam blinked at Billy's words in confusion. He didn't say that he didn't want to be part of the pack, he just didn't want the responsibility of the alpha status. He lived under the pressure for more than ten years, and the weight was crushing his family.

"I didn't say that I was quitting the pack." The guys turned to their leader, fear in their eyes. It was one thing to talk about who was going to be leader, but it was another to take their mentor away. Each and everyone of them was introduced to this new frightening lifestyle by Sam. Without him, they would have gone mad. Sam turned to them, still trying to console them. "I'm not turning my back on you."

"It's not a matter of what you want, Sam. You can't pick and choose what parts of pack you want. You can't change the rules. There are rituals that we must follow. If you step down, you must stop phasing immediately." Billy's words tore into the muggy night. Sam tried to deny that it was so drastic, but Quil Sr interjected.

" To phase would be to start another pack, and we cannot have that. Is that what you want?" The elder's question made Sam pause. The implications of the elders' demands whirled in his numb mind. From far away he heard the guys arguments as the pack took divided stands on the subject. Sam shook his head trying to think. Everything was going too fast now. He was so sure a moment ago, but to give up the pack? It was so much a part of him. He couldn't even remember before the first phase. And what about Scott. Surely, they didn't mean he couldn't phase with Scott. _He promised him! _His words from just hours before echoed in his ears, of how he would be there for him, to help him.

"These are dangerous times for the pack Sam. There can be no division. No hesitation. There can be only one alpha. One pack mind. Think carefully, before you start this course in motion." Compassion leaked into Sue's stern voice. Sam captured Emily's confused eyes. This was moving too fast for her as well.

"Scott. What about Scott? I have not completed his training." Sam pleaded, no longer so confident in his tone.

"The pack alpha will train him. He will be taken care of." Sam's eyes searched for Jacob. The younger shifter flinched under Sam's gaze, adding to his doubts that he could hand over his son to the man who didn't want the job either.

"Can I not train him myself? He is too young to be in the pack. I promised him" The plea showed the desperation Sam felt. Emily was finding it hard to keep her mouth closed. This was her family that they were deciding on, and she had no voice in the outcome. She clutched Sam, desperately needing to ground herself.

"That is not possible. If you step down, you will not be allowed to phase again." Billy's ultimatum took Sam's breath. He tried to negotiate but he could not force the words out. Suddenly, Jacob was there in front of him, worry etched in his face. Jacob grabbed Sam's shoulders.

"Are you sure man? I mean are you really sure? This is big! I know what the pack means to you." Jacob saw Sam's confusion in his panicked eyes.

"Sam Uley, it is time to make your decision. Do you plan to step down?" Sue's question echoed in Sam's ears.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked again. Sam turned to Emily for her approval. In trying to give his life back to his family, was he turning his back on his son?

"Sam, what is your answer?" Billy demanded. Suddenly, everything was moving too fast. He couldn't think.

"Scott?" There were so many questions in his son's name. Emily had no answers.

"I'll take care of him Sam. We all will." Jacob promised, grabbing Sam's attention again.

"Have you changed your mind? Will you remain alpha?" Quil, Sr's voice held a sharp edge, making Sam doubt himself. He turned to Emily and he saw a glimmer of something. Almost as if she were giving up. What was she thinking? Then she hardened her stance.

"You need to stay alpha. You can't disappoint Scott. We will make it through this. We always have." Emily's voice trembled. It was there again. Her disappointment. She was taking second place...again. She dropped her eyes, but not before he saw the painful hurt. He turned back to Jacob, who was shaking as well, but he saw resolution in his eyes that was new to him.

"Sam! We need your answer." Billy tried to take control of the meeting.

"Sam, it's your choice. We are there for you man." Jacob promised again. Sam turned back to Emily, she kept her head down, her shoulders tense. She was not going to let him see how much she was hurting. He couldn't have that. Sam lifted her chin up to meet his eyes. God help him! No matter what he chose, he was going to hurt one of them.

"Yes." Sam said, his voice breathy.

"Sam!" Billy said again, not hearing him.

"I said yes. I am stepping down." Sam's voice becoming firmer with each word. Emily's confusion turning into awed unbelief. Sam tried to smile, but it got lost in the translation.

"Very well. Sam turn to the elders." Emily pulled at Sam as he moved to follow their command.

"Sam are you sure about this?" Sam patted her hands in assurance. "What about Scott?"

Sam swallowed trying to speak over the bile that was pushing up his throat. "I will still be there for him, if not in wolf form, I will be his Dad. The pack will help him, with the things that I can't."

"Sam." Sue caught his attention. He smiled encouraging to Emily before he moved before the elders. Sam heard her sobs that she could not hold back any longer.

"Jacob come forward. In our history there was a formal challenge." Sam looked at Jacob who was starting to shake again.

"I will not fight him! I step down without any contention." Sam gave Jacob an encouraging look to unite them.

"Technically, you will not have to fight. But you will need to relinquish your authority. Kneel before Jacob and the elder." Billy's voice softened, knowing it was not in Sam's nature to bow, and it was not in Jacob's nature to accept the man's submission.

Sam felt some relief, at not having to confront the younger man. He looked at Emily, the tears falling from her face. He could do this. _She was worth it. His family was worth it._ His pride was worth this. Sam looked at the pack, the shock evident on each and every face. They never thought that they would see their leader in this position. Sam took a deep breath and then he moved before Jacob. Jacob's eyes glassed over as he took in the sight of his alpha. Sam took a deep breath and then he knelt down in front of the younger shifter. Jacob started to protest, unable to accept his leader this way.

"What do I need to do?" Sam asked, feeling more confident with each passing moment. This was right.

" Say after me, I acknowledge your right." Sue said.

Sam looked at Jacob, truly feeling the rightness of the statement. From the beginning, after he first understood what the shifting was all about. After realizing that the stories were true. He knew. He knew that Jacob was the true alpha. But he didn't want it and someone had to lead. Now he could say this without any reservations.

"I acknowledge your right." Jacob forced his thoughts to himself, but looked at the elders.

"I resend any authority, any claim on this pack." Sue continued from memory.

"I resend any authority, and claim on this pack." Although the words were final, Sam expected some kind of magic, like a bolt of lightening from the sky, or the ground crumbling under his feet. Instead all he heard was the crackling of the bonfire.

"Pack, acknowledge your alpha." The pack slowly made their way to Jacob, not sure how to do that. Should they congratulate him? As they stood awkwardly around their friend and brother, Sam stood up and moved to Emily.

"Tears falling from her eyes, she breathed his name, "Sam, you did it. I love you." Not too far away there was a sharp howl, that broke the night. By instinct the pack shifted to find out what happened. Sam felt the familiar tremors, but was stopped by the elders warnings. He was no longer allowed to shift. The wolves bolted through the woods. Jacob turned and yelped to Sam, then pointed his body across the yard. He yipped again full of warning. Obviously the problem was in the direction of the Call home, where the children were. Where Scott was. And he couldn't shift.

**Sorry about the slow update, but I have been having some health problems. The good news is that the MRI proves I do have a brain. Seriously, I did get my MRI results and it is not a brain tumor. Now its more tests. I have severe headaches that make it hard to use a computer, but the story won't leave me alone. If you are reading this, you haven't given up on me. Thanks for your support. Next chapter will be about Seth and Toni as well as some old friends, oh, and ruckus at the Call house. **


	34. Chapter 34 Discoveries, Well Almost

_**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe, I only dream that I do.**_

Discoveries, Well Almost

"Seth?" Toni did not know why his name was so linked with the majestic animal lying in front of her. She clenched her hands into fists at her sides to keep them from trembling. Scanning the woods that surrounded the yard, she looked for the man she was so sure, was outside her bedroom window. Toni shook her head to clear away the fading fragments of her vivid dream.

The wolf stirred in his torrid slumber. Toni froze in her fright, not quite sure what to do next, stand her ground, or flee in terror. Her mind whirled with other images, other memories. _Was this the same wolf that stood above her in the cove with Charlie, was it only days ago? One wolf looked like all the others to her. But it was just as large. Could he have followed her and what was he doing under her bedroom window? If she wasn't so curious, the mindless panic would take over her. Another image swam before her eyes. This wolf along side moonlit road. Not just this wolf, but a pack of them. Giant scary wolves. But that was just a dream, induced by the concussion, from hitting the side of the cruiser window. But she had hit a bear. Or was it a wolf? _Unable to keep up with her runaway thoughts, she did not notice the wolf had awakened.

He looked almost comical, as if caught in an embarrassing act. As if thawing from an ice sculpture, the wolf's body shook starting from his pointed ears to his bristly tale. Now on all fours, his head was just below her's. The massive animal took one hesitant step toward her. Toni tensed, her body readying its self for flight, even before her numbed mind could comprehend the wolf's movements. The wolf eyes bore into hers. He seemed to gauge her reaction, whatever he found as his answer, sent him an another step toward her. Vainly, Toni tried to gain an assemblage of control.

"Whoa there!" Toni's voice squeaked out of her constricted throat. Raising her hand, as if it alone could stop the giant beast, she continued to berate the animal. "Do not come any closer!" In the back of her mind she laughed at herself, at her pathetic attempt to stop the wolf from making a tasty snack of her. But the wolf stopped and continued to stare at her. Toni let go of her breath that she was holding. The wolf raised his front right paw to take another step forward and Toni braced herself for the onslaught. Immediately the wolf dropped down in a submissive stance.

Suddenly the wolf did not look as menacing as he did a moment ago. The wolf looked up at Toni and whined as if pleading.

_Seth tried to clear his head. He was so tired. After he stormed out of the __sheriffs office, he had run blindly through the woods, as his mind went over the command. No matter how hard he tried to think of a way around it, he felt his control slipping. And he felt angry. Angry at Jake for forcing him in this situation. Angry at the Spirits for torturing him and tearing open wounds that have not had the chance to heal. And angry at himself, for feeling... for feeling …. it was... ok. It was not ok. He could not feel that way again. He would not feel that way again! _

_Seth had no idea how long he ran, berating himself, before he ran out of anger. But somewhere, his mind turned numb. Numb to the anger, the pain. Unconsciously, he turned back to home. It had been a long week. The mess with Sam, Jake standing in for him, had the whole pack off balance. Then there was Archer. Seth felt himself bristle at the image of the bloodsucker. He had to be stopped. The newbie vamp was killing at an astonishing rate that already was bringing unwanted attention. No one was safe until he was taken down. The thought of Toni being so close to him the other night... Tremors raced along his spine. He could still feel the sticky corpse in his hands. The thought that Toni's vulnerable body would be no match in a confrontation with the leech, had him changing direction. He could not leave her unprotected. It was as simple as that. He was too tired to think of what he had to do, of what it would mean to him. The only thought that had driven him then, was the fact that he had to make sure that she was safe. _

Now he had awakened from a fitful dream to see her standing, not more than fifteen feet from him. He shook his head and started to explain his reason for being there, before the sight of his paws, made him realize that he was still shifted in wolf form. Seth stood on all fours, advancing slowly, to keep from frightening her. But it did not work. Toni froze in terror. Then she raised her hand like a traffic cop. Her voice squeaked like a little mouse. Seth found it hard not to laugh at the picture it made. Knowing that a wolf's laugh sounded more like a menacing growl, he forced it back, to not to scare her further.

But he had to make her get over her fright of him, if they were going to be able to talk. He knew this was a lot to take in. A lot for her to believe. But the apparent phobia she had of wolves would make it impossible for her to listen. Again he almost laughed at his luck. Only he could wind up with an imprint who was terrified of wolves. And she was. He could hear the alarming beat of her heart. He could smell her fear pouring off of her chilled skin.

Seth raised his paw to take one step closer to her, but the sound of her heart missing a beat made him freeze. He didn't want to kill her, just make her listen. He waited in anxiety for her heart to find it's frenzied beat again. When it slammed back into her chest, he let out his breath he had unconsciously held back. Suddenly, he had an idea.

He once had a dog that was so submissive, that no one was scared of it, cats ravines, once he saw a squirrel take her down. Maybe if he could act like that dog, she would not hyperventilate. Jacob dropped to his stomach and dragged himself slowly to reach her. Her breath came out in shallow gasps, but she bravely stood her ground. _Come on you can do this. Don't pass out on me again. _

Seth kept his head down but watched her from the corner of his eye. Any sign that it would be too much for her and he would stop, but though she was shaking, Toni looked like she was trying to brace herself. _Good girl. _Seth was shaking a little himself. More than a little, if he was being honest with himself. Once he got past the whole "command thing", he felt an unexpected sense of peace about the idea of coming clean with her. Well, as much as telling her about the shifting business.

He did not like the guarded, distrusting look in her eyes at the sheriffs office. The thought that she could think badly of him, twisted his stomach. But now being so close to her, the peace was replaced with anxiety. What would happen if she rejected the idea? What if she couldn't handle this? He knew that imprints were automatically supposed to accept, through the magical link between them. But Seth had his own trust issues with the whole imprinting system. Since his disastrous relationship with Lauren, he took nothing for granted. Looking at Toni, Seth wanted more than anything to take the fear out of her eyes.

After a few agonizing moments, he made it to her feet. Now he was there, Seth was at a loss as what to do next. He couldn't just phase in front of her. Seth felt a moment of panic as his mind went blank. What could he possibly say to her to explain the wolves, and the other deadly things hidden from her view? Lauren had been so easy to tell. Or was it because he had no doubts of his life and the role that fate had given him? Seth was so full of himself back then, so sure that he was on top of the world, he did not have much thought to anyone else's feelings. He dared to look at her directly. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her body rigid, as if ready for him to tear her apart.

Seth felt her terror and it broke his heart, to think that he was the cause of it. He wanted to replace that fear with peace and safety. Without any other thought he wanted to hold her. He moved closer and nuzzled her hand that was rigid at her side. Toni jumped at the unexpected contact, tripping over her own two feet she fell backwards into the damp grass. Concerned, Seth rose up from his belly and hovered over her prone form. His eyes roved over her checking for injuries. Once more in the height of terror, Toni held her breath, even her eyes were locked open, helpless to his inspection.

Toni felt the wolf's breath fan across her face. The wolf seemed more frantic than hungry. Not sure what the wolf was looking for, her head followed his movements. Just as she was relaxing minutely, the wolf stopped and stared into her eyes. Toni stared back, having reached the end of her adrenaline, no longer able to think about her possible escape. The wolf had seemed impossibly large before, when she stood toe to toe, but now there were no words to describe the feeling of being beneath the majestic beast. One move of his massive paws and she would be crushed under him. His ebony eyes bore into hers, as if searching for something.

Even knowing how lethal the creature was, she could not deny it's beauty. His sandy colored fur was bushy and stood out from his body in the thickest pelt she had ever seen. In her dream she had clung to it, and it had felt so soft. Without her realizing it her hand had stretched out to touch it. Coming to her senses, she jerked her hand back. The wolf lowered his head and gently put his forehead against her hand. Toni stared at the animal, her mouth open in surprise. The wolf raised up slowly, its eyes connected with her again. Feeling braver this time her hand reached up and caressed the side of the wolf's head. It leaned into her touch and its giant's chest vibrated with purr of contentment.

A lilting giggle of nervousness escaped her dry lips at the animal's actions. "You like that boy? You do, don't you?" The wolf stopped and raised up to look into her eyes again, then shook its head once before finding her hand again. "I don't believe this is happening. Maybe it's still just a dream." The wolf turned its muzzle to her hand and gave her a lick. "Yeah, and a wet dream at that." The wolf startled, raised up and then made a gagging sound deep in it's throat.

"Whoa there! As nice as this turned out to be, I'd rather not be under you if you should decide to throw up a hair ball." No sooner than the words had left her mouth, than the great wolf stepped backwards until it's body had cleared her prone one.

Toni had the feeling that the wolf would have continued it's backward motion until it had entered the woods behind the house. Not thinking of her safety or escape, she called back to the wolf to stay. When the wolf stopped about where it was before she entered the backyard, she realized the stupidity of her action. _Now what?_ She thought as they stared at each other in a stand still.

"Look this has been... this has been very educational. I think you might have cured my phobia." The wolf took a step toward her. Toni held up her hand to stop him. Miraculously, the wolf obeyed her signal to stop. _Unbelievable. _" I just think that I may be pushing my luck, you know, so if you want to go now, I'll understand." Toni's hopes were dashed when the wolf pranced in place as if digging his feet in the earth.

Incredibly, a black and white episode of "Lassie" came to mind, where the dog was trying to tell the little boy something, and would not leave until the little boy knew what he was trying to tell him. Another giggle escaped from her mouth.

"What is it boy? Is Timmy down the well again. Damn that boy, always playing in the well." The wolf turned it's head as if trying to follow the conversation and failing in it's attempt. Toni pushed back her hair in frustration. It had been a long week and she was feeling the effects of the stress. " Man, I am glad it is only you seeing me talking to animals. You know I wish you could talk to me. Maybe you could tell me what the hell is going on, that I am not going crazy!" Toni felt the heat of tears pricking the back of her eyes. She looked up at the dark shy covered with heavy rain clouds. As she looked back she noticed that the wolf had taken a couple of steps closer. Toni held up her arms in surrender.

Seth could not stand to see her break down like this. It was worse than when she thought that he was going to attack her. He knew that she was under an incredible amount of stress, not a little of which was directly his fault. With the concussion that she had suffered, she had questioned her sanity more than a few times. He just couldn't stand it anymore. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and assure her that it wasn't her, it was all his fault. Seth felt the familiar vibrations as he shifted before her.

Toni's mouth dropped to the ground as she took in all of Seth's six foot four, nude appearance. He stood there transfixed, still as a statue, waiting for her to adjust to his presence. It didn't look like it would be that easy. No, nothing ever was that easy with him. Toni backed up, shaking her head, silent pleas brushing passed her lips. Seth moved forward, refusing to back down after coming this far. He had to convince her that what she was seeing was real.

She started to turn to flee, but he was faster and before her foot touched the ground, he reached her side. Slowly, her head raised to meet his eyes, still shaking her head in disbelief. Seth reached up and gently lifted her chin the rest of the way.

"It's just one of my dreams." Toni said as if convincing herself, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. Seth shook his head in denial, turning his palm to caress her cheek.

"No, it isn't a dream. It's as real as you and me." Toni shook her head no and Seth changed direction to shake yes. After a moment Toni stopped, Seth shook one more time. Toni lifted her hand to touch his cheek, maybe to see if she could touch him, to make him real, but she didn't quite make it before her eyes rolled back into her head and her knees buckled underneath her. Seth caught her before she reached the ground.

* * *

Scott kept his head toward the window, as he felt the eyes of the other kids bore into his back. He did not need to move closer to them, to hear their astonished whispers, nor did he need to turn around to see them pointing at him, to know that more than an hour since he stepped into the room, he was still the main topic of all conversation. His new sensitive hearing picked up every exclamation of unbelief. More than anything, he wished to go home. As he leaned forward, he pressed his heated forehead to the cool pane of glass.

Scott jerked back at the sudden touch at his side. The women on the couch turned to the spectacle with held breath, not knowing what to expect from the young shifter. Rachel gasped as she noticed that it was little Megan, that had moved to Scott's side and had tried to grasp his hand. She had been the first of the children, that had made any attempt to get close to Sam and Emily's only child. The shifters wives had let their guards down, when the other children showed their reluctance to get within a dangerous situation, but now they worried for the little girl's safety. And with good reason. Scott had batted her hand away, not knowing what she was trying to do. Instinct had taken over and he was readying himself to defend himself.

Megan had moved her hand to her chest, but that was the only sign that she made that noticed his reaction. Her expression was nothing but concern and compassion for her friend. Rachel jumped up from the couch, Claire following close behind her. Scott turned to the adults, guilt covering his scared features, his lips moving over silent words of apology. He turned back to Megan, making sure that she was ok, that he hadn't done anything to hurt her. Dimples formed in the corners of her mouth, as she smiled reassuringly up at the young shifter.

"Megan, baby, get back from Scott." Rachel instructed with a tinge of fear in her voice, as she extended a hand to move her away from the boy. A red flush creeped up Scott's neck as he tried to shrink back into the sliding glass door.

"Aunt Rachel, I wasn't going to hurt her." Scott's voice shook. Claire took pity on the boy. Obviously, he was feeling pretty bad. Instead of getting any closer, Rachel extended her arm further out to get Megan clear. The little girl looked at the hand but moved into Scott's side.

"Megan come here." Rachel's voice rose in authority, but Megan did not respond.

"Rachel it's ok. Let her talk to him. He won't hurt her." Claire implored, trying to sound more sure than she felt. After all he was a new shifter and they tended to be unpredictable. But Scott was the kindest, most sensitive boy she knew. It was not in his nature to hurt anyone. Rachel ignored Claire's comment staring the little girl down.

"No." The tiny word hung in the charged air. By the look on her face, Rachel was losing her patience. Jude silently made his way to the group at the door. Fear for his baby sister had him shaking. The young man before him had little resemblance to his friend. He seemed more like a stranger, and he didn't trust strangers. And behind that, was a little jealousy. Megan did not take like that to anyone. She clung only to her Mother like that. And him.

"Megan come to me." Jude reached over and grabbed her arm. It was as if he started a security alarm. Megan lifted her face toward Heaven and called the angels to Earth. Everyone clutched their ears at the high pitch that only she could reach. Jude froze, Rachel and Claire stared at the little girl at a loss as to what to do next. After agonizing moments she ceased, the silence bouncing off of the walls.

Megan stared down each one of the people around her and then looked up into Scott's startled face, her dimples making a repeat appearance, that was oddly assuring, as well as disconcerting. Her little fingers fumbled around his hand that felt like a giant's around her petite one. "He's hurting."

Scott did not know what to do, Megan's tiny hand weighed heavy in his own. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

" Ok, ok, everyone calm down. No harm done. Everyone can see that he will not hurt anyone. Just let them talk for a little while." Amy acknowledged from the back of the group, clearing her throat at the end, as if trying to swallow a smile. Kim, who had just managed to ease up off of the couch, without much needed assistance, pushed her way into the crowd to see what all of the yelling was all about. Unfortunately, all of the fireworks were over. She looked back and forth from the boy and girl by the sliding glass door, but was not able to solve the mystery from what she was looking at. The others seemed frozen, but Amy put her arm around Rachel's shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze. After a few less enthusiastic protestations, Rachel and Jude backed off to their usual corners. Amy lowered her eyes from the other girls, to avoid direct eye contact, better not let them in on her theory just yet. Let them come to it on their own time.

"Are you ok?" Megan's voice was full of concern. Scott still shocked by the last few minutes, scanned the occupants in the room, each one warily turning their attention back to their own group discussions, but not keeping their eyes far from his area of the room. Slowly his eyes reached down to the little girl before him. She was still smiling.

"Yes, I am ok." He belatedly assured her, when he realized that she was actually waiting for an answer. She shook her head as if she didn't believe him. Scott felt a moment of irritation, that a little girl of four would be contradicting him. "Really, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." She replied. Scott started to turn, but realized that he still held her hand. Staring at it as if it had suddenly attached itself to his body, he turned it over in his own, examining it, still uncomfortable with her bright stare.

"Yeah, and what does "fine" look like?" Scott asked feeling a little self conscious at the sudden stares of the adults. _What did that mean? Had he made another sudden move? _He looked at them and found that their mouths were hanging open in shock. _What? _Scott turned his back on the adults and concentrated on the only one in the room that did not treat him like some kind of freak. She had been answering him, but he had missed all of it. Well, he didn't want to treat her like everyone was treating him, so he kindly asked her to repeat what she had said.

Taking a deep breath, as if she were used to having people ask her to repeat, she continued, " I said... you would be in green if you were ok, or blue, or both. But you are in pink and gray." Scott stared at her, her voice trailing off before she was finished. " You don't believe me." Quickly, she dropped her eyes, but not before he saw raw hurt there. Scott berated himself. He had done the one thing, that he had just promised himself that he would not do.

"Megan, I'm sorry. I just didn't understand. Can you tell me again." Megan remained looking down at their feet, her shoulders slumped together. The sight pulled at his heart. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the girl. He knew what it felt like for others to treat him like he did not fit in or matter. Scott got down on his knees to see her face better.

"Come on. Megannnn..." Scott coaxed as his head darted to follow Megan's as she tried to avoid his eyes. " Ahhhh, do I see a smile? Yes, I do think I see a little smile." Megan giggled through the hide-in-seek, of eye contact, she was playing with Scott. Immediately, Scott felt the tightness in his chest lift at her laughter. She peeked up at him and he fell into her bright black eyes, the color so deep they pulled him toward her and he caught himself from losing his balance on his knees.

"Now, you are in blue." Megan noticed out loud, her grin infectious.

"What?" Was all Scott could say. The conversation was going too fast for him. It seemed everything was going too fast. He just could not catch up with the moment.

"Your color. It's blue. You are not sad anymore." Scott admitted that it was true to placate her, but realized that it was true. He no longer felt that the whole world was against him. Suddenly, the color drained from Megan's face and she turned toward the glass door. Her hand pulled from Scott's leaving his cold and empty. She pressed her palms to the glass as if she were bracing herself. Her eyes clenched tight, she rested her cheek on the cool glass.

"Megan what is it? What's wrong?" Scott's questions went unanswered, as if she couldn't hear him. Scott rubbed her back to try to sooth her. Jude pushed his way to her other side.

"Sissy, what's the matter? Megan ignored her brother, raising her head, eyes still clenched tight.

"Megan?" Both boys said in unison. Megan jerked her hands back as if they were burned by the glass pane. Jude beat Scott to pull Megan into his arms. The adults had made their way to the children, concern on their faces. Megan turned her face into her brother's chest and her muffled reply was lost in his shirt. Jude hugged her trembling body close, before he tried to pry her away from him to ask her again what was the matter. She turned her petite face to Scott as she answered, fear and something he could not name rested on her features.

"He's coming." Scott looked to the others surrounding him, trying to figure out what she was saying. At last, his eyes turned back to the little girl, who was clutching her brothers arms. " He's almost here!" Jude swallowed his own fright at the sight of his sister's panic.

"Who Megan? Who is coming?" Jude thought that she would not answer, because her eyes glazed as her countenance took on that visage of concentration. Jude pulled her back into his arms, his alarm hitting new heights. Scott turned to Amy and Claire.

"What's wrong with her? Can't you do something?" Both of the girls looked at each other, at a loss, then Amy moved to stand next to the little girl. Megan raised up and locked eyes with her brother.

"He's coming. The boogey man." The stress had caught up with Jude and a laugh burst from his chest. Anger at being caught showing how scared she had made him, caused him to scoff at her warning. Jude shook Megan by the arms.

"Megan! Enough. For the last time, there is no such thing as a boogey man. Just stop it! Mom will be very mad if she knows that you are still going on about it." Megan's face crumpled at her brothers tirade. Everyone stood in shock as harsh words came out of the gentle boys face. No one had ever heard him utter such a vicious tone. Scott couldn't stand to see her treated that way, brother or no brother. Reaching between them, he rescued the girl and lifted her to cradle her to his side.

"There's no need for that. She is just a little girl. She doesn't know any better." Scott said as she clung to him. Megan reached over and pulled his head her way to get his attention.

"He's coming. He's almost here!" Megan turned her head as if someone called her name. "It's too late. He's here!" Glass smashed through her last statement. The occupants in the room shrieked as they rushed away from the sliding glass door.

Archer stood heaving in the doorway, his clothes in stained tatters, darker stains crusted on his pale chalky face and hands, his eyes blood red, scanned the room looking for his target. Scott placed Megan on the floor and scooted her behind the couch. Megan grabbed his neck as he turned to go.

"No!" Megan screamed fear sending her voice to a pitch that hurt his ears. Scott forced her fingers apart as gently as the urgency allowed.

"Stay here. Just do it!" He yelled back knowing she would argue. Then he turned away to face the leech. He still had not entered the doorway, as his eyes continued to scan the room. Scott shifted and stood guard over the entrance, his growl ferocious in his fear. He immediately called out to his Dad and the pack, his thoughts frenzied and incoherent. Scott felt Drew's mind first. When he was met with only static, he tried to calm down, and give a clearer picture of what was threatening them and their location. Then his attention was forced back to the leech, who had spotted his intended prey, peeking around the hallway entrance, trying not to be seen, her eyes wide with shock. Archer's growl enhanced by his anger and the sight of his prey, tore through the room, making the people in the room shake in terror. Scott braced himself to charge. As he rushed forward, Archer leaped over the young shifter, landing in the middle of the room, just feet from Alana. With a war cry, Ethan charged the vampire, trying to tackle him by the legs.

Archer did not even look down as he kicked the child free, sending him into the coffee table. Jude rushed to take his twin's place in the fight. Pushed across the other side of the room, landing against the rocks flanking the fireplace, he landed with a thud, the body still. Distracted just enough, Archer did feel the shifters presence, until the wolf's teeth tore into his neck. Unable to reach the wolf from his point of attack, the leech twisted to and fro, with enough force that Scott was thrown from his perch, his body flung through the damaged doorway.

Amy rushed over to Ethan to see if he was seriously hurt. Just as she reached his side he sat up rubbing his shoulder. He tried to assure her that he was ok, but the tears sliding down his pale cheeks gave his bravado away. She checked his body for broken bones and could feel none. Claire rushed passed them to get to Jude who was still unconscious at the base of the fireplace. Turning back to the target he was seeking,  
Archer bumped into the teenager. Claire pushed against his marble chest, anger mixing with her tears, giving her temporary courage.

"Leave the kids alone, you demon!" Archer ignored her as he stepped forward, grabbing her arm in a vice grip that cut into her skin. At her yelp of pain, a voice boomed from the doorway.

"Let her go!" All heads turned to the deafening tone as another leech entered the entry way with break neck speed, their eyes just catching a blur. Archer flung the young girl at the other vampire as he made his way toward his paralyzed prey. Micah caught her and as gently as possible laid her down to concentrate on the leech. Yanking him back by the collar, the fabric ripping as Archer lost his forward momentum, Micah slammed a fist into his upturned head. Archer screamed in frustration and turned on the other vampire.

"Out of my way!" The command echoed through the room. Micah did not so much as acknowledge a single word the leech said, as he grabbed an arm and twisted until there was a ear splitting screech as the limb broke off. Claire stood up, vainly trying to keep up with the motion, when she was knocked back by the brush of the young shifter as he re-entered the fight. Claire screamed out a warning that temporarily distracted Micah from his methodical dissection of his opponent, only to give Archer the opening that he desperately needed. Grabbing Micah's neck by the arm, that he still possessed, he plunged his teeth into the bloodsucker's neck. Micah growled as he tried to find a better hold on Archer. Scott dug in Archer's back with his canines, yanking his muzzle back and forth with vicious growls of terror. Claire ran forward, to do what, she didn't know, but it tore at her to see the group fighting for their lives. Micah fearful for her own safety pushed her back, sending her flying into the fireplace next to Jude. Unable to see where she landed, Micah wrenched his neck from the vamp's razor teeth and with a sudden jerk and twist, popped Archer's head clear off of his shoulders. With little effort, he sent it sailing back through the damaged doorway, where a second later was barraged with the pack sailing into the room in attack formation.

Micah had already moved to the fireplace to check on Claire's prone form.

The wolves descended upon Archer's decapitated body, where Scott was still attacking, his teeth still sunk in the leech's back, flinging chunks into the corners of the room. As Jacob stepped forward to warn Scott to stop, the young wolf turned on his new alpha. Still locked in a frenzy, he was unaware his opponent was a lifeless corpse. Jacob backed up, still trying to reach him through the shifters connection.

Micah lifted the unconscious Claire, his mind whirling, as he listened for a heartbeat, fearing he was too forceful on his push to make her safe. The fragrant tell tale scent of fresh blood told him that she had at least one large cut on her head. As he inspected her head he felt the wetness on his fingers.

"Get the hell away from her!" A shifted Quil bellowed as he snatched her from the leech's arms. "What have you done to her?" All of his worst fears swirled through Quil's thoughts as he spotted Micah prone over Claire's body his hands covered in her blood, her body still and lifeless. The horrified expression of guilt on the bloodsucker's face was not too hopeful either.

"I didn't... I didn't mean to... Is she?..." The words tumbled out of Micah's mouth, no more coherent than his thoughts. Quil ignored him as he rocked Claire back and forth.

"Claire! Claire, can you hear me? Wake up sweetheart. Open your eyes, honey. Open your eyes!" Amy was at his side trying to stop his side to side motion, to examine the girl.

"I didn't..." Micah continued to chant as if to convince himself, that he didn't mean to harm her, that he only wanted her safe. Amy finally got Quil to put Claire down, so she could examine her more accurately. He seemed to notice the vampire still there. Anger trembled through his body, building up in his hands, as he clenched them into fists.

"What are you still doing here? Get the hell out of here! And stay the hell away from her!" Micah vacantly looked up from Claire's vigil to meet Quil's fist, as it slammed into Micah's unprotected face. Micah flew back through the doorway to land in the glass shards, littering the patio. Quil raced through the door to follow him out. Micah stood up, leaning forward, still trying to keep eye contact with the unconscious girl in the room.

"Don't you understand English? Go! Or maybe I should finish this now!" Quil shifted in mid leap as he aimed for the throat. Micah dodged, just avoiding the death bite, instead Quil's teeth made contact with his shoulder, that was still damaged from Archer's attack.

"I don't want to fight you." Quil yanked on the marble flesh. Micah reached up and with unleashed strength, grabbed both lower and upper set of teeth, and pried them open, sending the wolf into torrent howls.

"Stop it both of you. Now." The voice from the doorway was weak and could barely be hear over the fight's sound effects, but it reached both opponent's ears, making them freeze in their battle. Claire was leaning procariously in the doorway, a trickle of blood making its was down the side of her face. Her eyes were not focused and she swayed with the effort it took her to stand up. Jacob was by Quil's side as he phased and raced to Claire's side.

"I'll take care of him." Jacob said as he made to phase. Claire clutched his arm in protest.

"Don't he saved my life. He saved all of our lives." Claire defended Micah as Quil enfolded her into his arms, his eye boring into the "hero" over Claire's head.

"Go! While you've got the chance." Jacob spit out, not wanting to let the bloodsucker go, but not wanting to upset Claire in the state she was in. Quil exploded.

"What do you mean by letting him go? We can take him. We need to while we have the chance." Quil looked around expecting to see the pack, but beside the current occupants, the yard was empty. "Where the hell is everybody?"

Stepping up his friend, Jacob dropped his tone, "They are still inside. They have their own worries right now." Jacob turned back to Micah, "You are wasting your chance. She is not your concern. Go!" The last word reverberating through the forest. Claire tried to step forward, but Quil's arms were like iron.

"Micah, just go. Please!" Her last plea filled with anguish. Torn by his need to stay and her heart filled request. He moved back until he was covered up by the woods. When Claire could no longer see him, she let go of her control and let the darkness take over.

Sorry it took so long to update, but I am feeling much better. The next update should be up in a few days. A lot should happen. I hope. Hope you like it.


	35. Chapter 35 I Have A Confession

_**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I am only Borrowing it. I'll put it back, I promise.**_

**I Have A Confession**

This was not going as smoothly as he hoped, Seth thought as he caught Toni, in his arms, as she fainted. Her bare shoulders were cool to the touch, goosebumps decorating her flesh. Seth dropped to his knees, cradling her soft body against his own. He felt the deep rumble of approaching thunder through the ground beneath his feet. It would not be long before the heavens let loose their fury. Seth laughed to himself. _**I**__Did everything have to be on a deadline?_

Toni stirred in her slumber, her hair covering most of her face. Seth delicately separated her tresses to uncover her eyes, startling him, in their intense curiosity. Or were they intense in her unbelief? Their cerulean depths drew him closer. Blue eyes could be so lifeless, so cold. They could be fortresses, icy steel walls, incapable of being scaled, that kept everyone and everything at a safe distance. But hers were not.

They were rich, tempted in fire, full of secrets, promising fantasies. Seth felt the corners of his mouth lifting as his thoughts scattered. One could dive into the depth of eyes like hers and never find the bottom. And who would want to? Yeah...

Toni looked up into the heavens and found...the deepest, warmest welcome.. all that was missing was a ….no, there it was, the smile. God, she had missed that smile. The warmth of that smile that she had grown up with. Even if in her real life it had been found lacking, in that soul filling need, she had fed upon it in her _dream life. _The strange young boy had seemed so unbelievably happy with_ life. _It did not matter, that she had no idea of his secret to happiness, she relished in his bliss. And truly, she thought that there might not be a secret at all, he just celebrated in life itself. At least he used to. In the last ten years of silence, when the visions had gone dark and silent, something drastic, something disastrous, had changed that boy. Toni could only guess at the cause, but it tore at her heart, to think that the happy boy of her dreams was gone forever. She felt her breath taken away at just a glimpse of the Seth of the past. Toni blinked into the flashing light, as the deafening roar of thunder shook the forest floor behind the house. Instinctively Seth held Toni closer to protect her from the approaching downpour.

" It's going to rain soon. I need to get you inside." The statement sent Toni into an unexplainable sense of panic. She couldn't remember what they were talking about before. She couldn't even remember how she came to be in Seth's arms, but she did know that if they parted before she could, that they would be missing an opportunity of a lifetime. Toni just couldn't seem to jump start her brain. Seth stood up, sweeping Toni in his arms, as if she were weighed no more than a tiny kitten, and was just as skittish. Seth placed his lips to her temple, sending soothing whispers that caressed her cheek.

"No, please don't go! Not yet." Toni amended, not wanting to scare him off. Worried that she had done it again, she bit her bottom lip to keep any other idiotic confessions from slipping out. Seth gave her a shuttered look from beneath his thick lashes. _Great, now he's going to drop me like a hot potato, take off like a bat out of hell. _

Seth moved around the house and with one hand, opened her door and stepped into the one room couch was folded out to the bed, the covers twisted in her restless sleep. He stepped up to the edge, lowered her down, and gently placed her on the side of the bed. Afraid to say the wrong thing, Toni kept her lips sealed. Seth paused, looking deeply into her eyes, as if seeking something again. The corners of his lips dimpled into a nervous smile. Toni tried to follow his lead. He must have found some encouragement that he was seeking, for he shook his head as if in answer. "Yes, right." He said and then raised back up to his full height, making Toni crank her head up, which made an incredibly loud popping noise. Seth turned on his heels heading toward the exit, but instead of reaching the door he paced along the edge of the room, as if examining the small sparse room. Toni followed his movements, wondering what he made of her plain existence. Then she noticed her journal opened, laying on the floor, where she had left it, before she had laid down and cried herself to sleep.

After Seth had left the sheriff's station, she had fought the doubts and suspicions that had plagued her all through the morning and into the afternoon. No matter how bad it looked, she could not believe that his life could have twisted so completely, that he would be capable of murder, of that blatant mutilation that, that poor man's body had gone through. Not her Seth, the boy she had spent her whole childhood with, at least in her mind. But the facts were picking at her, pricking at her heart. They would not let her forget the last twenty hours. Toni had turned to the journal, to seek assurance that her trust was not unworthy. She poured over the pages of her memories of her dream journal, the first pages filled with childish scrawls. The descriptions blunt and to the point, lacking details, but still were able to bring back the memories in vivid detail.

Toni's tears had followed, blurring the words, and her heart burned in waves, as if she were mourning a lost friend, never to see him again. That was what she feared the most. _If he was truly capable of viscous murder, then her friend was gone forever. _She had let the tattered book fall to the floor and buried her head into the pillows seeking escape, no longer wanting to search for answers, that she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to find. Now the journal lay between them. Toni wasn't ashamed of the book as much afraid that he would think she was some kind of freak, some kind of pervert, spying on him.

With the tips of her toes she tried to snag the book by the corner, to try to pull it under the edge of the bed. Toni's eyes jerked back up to Seth's back as he cleared his throat, as if to start a difficult conversation. Her toes seemed to force the book further away from her, as if to offer it to him. Toni's eyes darted back and forth from the book to the man in her room. She eased her butt off of the bed to get a better foot hold, her eyes still on Seth's rigid back. Just as she got the grip she needed, thanking God for long toes, Seth turned around with a determination that was written on his face. Toni jerked her foot back as she mad a small bounce back on the bed.

"Toni we need to talk." Seth declared, the statement as firm as concrete. Toni tried to focus on his words, trying to slow her runaway heartbeat. "I have to explain what you saw." His words halting, stumbling out of his mouth. Toni quickly started to assure him that she believed in his innocence.

"It's alright. I know that you are innocent. The evidence shows..." Seth moved toward her, to stop the flow of conversation, from going in another direction.

"No, no I don't mean that." Toni gasped, taking his rejection for admittance to his guilt. Seth stopped at her reaction.

"No, I mean I didn't do it, but that's not what I want to talk to you about." Seth said and then cleared his throat. " I want to talk about what you saw." Seth stopped at the confusion on her face. "What do you remember? Just now." Toni scrunched her eyes as she fought the blank wall of her mind.

"I remember opening my eyes and seeing you... I remember dreaming..." Toni dropped her eyes, a blush on her face. She stopped from admitting to dreaming about him... and the wolf. "I woke up and went outside expecting..."

"Expecting?..." Seth echoed, urging her to continue. It would help so much if she could remember what she saw.

"You." The word small but full of meaning. Her eyes sought his, worried of his reaction. Seth swallowed. _This was it. _

"What did you find?" Seth could see her mind working. He could tell the exact moment when she remembered seeing him in his shifted form. Her eyes grew wide from their scrunched state. Her mouth opened but nothing audible came out. Seth took another step closer to hear her.

"But... but that was a... dream." Seth shook his head, to argue with her, or to reassure her, he wasn't quite sure. "It was just one of my dreams." Seth took the last step that brought him to her feet.

"No, it wasn't." His words just as soft as her's. So soft, he was afraid that she did not hear him. But her eyes told him that she had heard.

" It couldn't have been _real?_" She made it sound more like a question, than like a statement, wanting him to confirm her hallucination. Seth took her hands in his, noticing that they were still chilly to the touch.

"Yes, it was real. You saw me." She shook her head to his statement.

"I saw... I saw the wolf..." Seth squeezed her hands for support. "But... but..."

"You saw me." Toni stopped shaking her head, but her eyes showed her resistance to the statement. "You saw me." Seth's voice firmer. "Toni, there are things you need to know about me. Things that may seem impossible to believe. Toni I need you to keep an open mind and listen to things that I am going to tell you." Toni was still rigid in her denial, so Seth stopped and gave her a moment to take in what he had requested, all the time he massaged her hands, infusing his warmth, as well as his will to make her suspend her disbelief.

Toni took a breath to contradict him, but Seth took both of her hands into one of his and placed a finger on her lips. At her huff, he chuckled, realizing that she wouldn't make this any easier, he took over the conversation again.

"The wolf is me. I am the wolf. It's the Quileute heritage. You did not dream it. You weren't hallucinating. You saw me change from wolf form to me. The Quileute tribe has the ability to phase into a wolf form to protect its people." Seth waited for her reaction, but Toni just sat there. Desperately, Seth tried to think of another way to tell her.

Toni heard him, but she had a hard time believing in what she heard. But the image in her head was pretty clear, and getting clearer every second, as if she were looking through a camera lens. She saw the wolf morph into Seth's naked form. She looked down and noticed he was wearing pull on shorts, but that was all. As her eyes moved up over his chest, she saw other images. Images that she had passed off as more of her dreams or concussion induced hallucinations. The pack of wolves on the side of the road, the night that she hit the bear with the police cruiser. The wolves that had changed into men. The image of the wolf on the cliff, over the cave where the poor man was found. The same wolf that was by her bedroom window, that changed into ….." Toni's eyes lifted to Seth's.

"You... you changed..." Toni exclaimed as if she just discovered the fact. Seth let go of the breath he had been holding. "But when did this start? I didn't know, I didn't see..." Toni stopped unable to explain her thoughts to Seth. How could she explain that she knew a lot about his life, without being around him? Seth did not seem to notice her babbling.

"Yes. Yes I changed." Seth's relief was short lived as he felt the second part of Jacob's command bubble up to the surface of his thoughts. This was the part he wanted to avoid. The last thing he wanted to do was admit that she was his imprint. Why couldn't he just continue to be her protector, her friend? What he had endured with his volatile relationship with Lauren, left him torn and bleeding from within. He could not go through that again. He would not go through that again. It was too much to ask of anyone.

"I don't understand... How did you learn to …. change... into a wolf. I'm sorry... this is hard to take in." Toni's voice weak and full of the breath she was trying to get under control. Seth took her question as a way to begin his explanation. Seth covered the tops of her hands with his other, marveling at how his completely encompassed hers. She was so innocent of this mess. Now he was dragging her into this hell. Vampires, wolves, treaties, the Volturi, it was a phantasy world with real blood and real death. As God was his witness, he would lay his life down to protect her. It was all he could give her. It was all that he had left. He called on his forefathers to give him the words that would make this right. In the back of his mind, he heard the voice of the elders tell the ancient stories, that were his bedtime stories of childhood.

"A long time ago the Quileute Nation was faced with a great evil. A new enemy entered their camp, took our people, leaving no trace. Our spirit warriors searched, never to return themselves. Then one brave warrior, Yaha Uta brought back the new enemy to the camp. A strange enemy, cold and hard as smooth stone, whose body, a pasty white, was void of blood, and filled with a sweet stench that burned the Quileute's noses.

Unaware that the corpse was dead but not destroyed,Yaha laid the body down to tell the people his tale of the great battle. In the midst of the tribe, the Cold One raised himself as if from the dead, and attacked Yaha's brother, biting him and draining his blood. In a desperate attempt to save his brother, he phased into his wolf form and tore the enemy limb from limb, chopping him to pieces. Just when they thought that they were safe and the creature was laid to rest, the pieces started to move, repairing themselves into a whole being. The elders quickly ordered the tribe to throw the pieces into the fire, sending up a huge sweetly putrid cloud of purple smoke that weaved through the wind like a disembodied spirit that was searching for a different body to host. The tribe cried out to the spirits to protect them.

It was later that the tribe found out that the Cold One was not alone, but had a female mate that sought revenge on the tribe. They defeated her, but there were many causalities, many warriors were lost. But the spirits listened to their cries and many young men were given the gift of phase. The gift to protect their people. The Cold Ones left, but have come back through the ages. In times of trouble, the spirits have always made provision for our people. The tribe has never seen a time when the Cold Ones were present and the tribe did not have a reliable defending force that could protect them.

Toni felt as if she were being lulled to sleep by Seth's lilting voice, as he weaved the words into a magical fairytale, filled with brave warriors and mystical enemies. She felt safe and protected by the ancient story, told as if handed down generation by generation. But the last of the tale stole some of the security and she voiced her concern.

"But you said...that would mean... You said that you had a force of … there are wolves when there are Cold..." Toni had trouble finishing her thought, the implications mind numbing. Seth rubbed the tops of her hands, caressing her silky skin with his rough calloused ones, so different from each other.

"Yes, the Cold Ones are near. They no longer just live among the shadows, but walk among us, reside as neighbors." Seth stopped, not knowing how much he should tell her at this point and not scare her beyond her ability to comprehend. Toni shifted her position, her thoughts sending her in a different direction.

"You said that there were warriors as in more than one... as in more than just you?" Seth took a deep breath to answer her question, relieved that this one was easy to answer.

"No, there are several of us. Sixteen of us, I mean seventeen." Seth corrected himself, mentally adding Scott, the newest member. "The largest number in the tribe's history." Seth thought of the ever increasing number of leeches that have invaded the Quileute's territory. Unintentionally, his hands clutched Toni's, bringing her out of her semi trance.

"Then there... there are Cold Ones... here... now?" Her question laced with fear. Images flashed in her mind of running in the woods, being chased by a pale man, eyes of crimson, large white teeth gleaming in the weak light. _That was not a dream? _Her thoughts whirled as she tried to grasp the significance of the conversation. Toni felt the edges of her vision dim, as the sound of the sea roared in her ears.

Seth was alarmed at the way her face turned paler as the story was told. So far she had held herself together. He was prepared for denial and rejection. He was expecting hysterics, but she had surprised him. She continued to surprise him. But the average human brain could take only so much shock. And it looked like she had reached her limit. Seth gently enveloped Toni in his arms as her body slumped forward. He held her close to his chest and rocked her tightly to his body, sheltering her from the chill in the room. His eyes took in her pale skin that looked translucent in the lone lamp's light. Seth's gaze hardened at the faint scars that lined the inside of her arms and neck. He had never seen them before, but then he had never seen her in a sleeveless shirt. Now that he had thought of it, she had always worn long sleeves and high collars. He had thought she just had a prudish air, but the sight of those painful scars, gave him a new impression on her personality. She was hiding her pain.

Seth leaned down and caressed the healed wounds with his cheek. The thought of what she had gone through with the animal that attacked her, brought tears to his eyes. No one should have to go through that, fight for their life, for surely that is what she did. He was not there to protect her. Forget that he had not even known her then, he had failed to defend her. Save her.

"You will never have to go through that again. No one will ever hurt you. I promise." Seth vowed over Toni's still face. His eyes fixed on feathery veins that decorated her eyelids. The pulse of her heart echoed in his ears. Once again he felt the pull of gravity, the desire, the need to be closer to her. His traitorous body moving of its own accord, closer, closer. Seth just needed to touch her, to assure himself that she was safe, not hurting anymore. He could not bare that. Softly, his lips gently caressed hers. Instantly, he felt the electric shock, that he had felt before, when she had kissed him. Always before she had made the first move, taken the initiative. This time he was in control. Yet, he could not forget his other promise. And letting himself continue in this path would break both promises, because this would only lead into him hurting her. His heart was not ready to open up, if it was ever ready to open up. With a groan of frustration, he lifted his lips. _It was for the better._ Seth told himself.

Toni's eyes opened up for the second time that night, staring up into Seth's dark warm eyes. This time much more alert, and ready for reality, she tried to sit up immediately, only to have Seth hold her down, to give her time to recuperate.

"Just lay back for a moment, to get your bearings. You've been through a lot." Seth's voice was full of emotion as he looked at her scars again. Toni cringed under his gaze, hating the scars that littered her arms. Ignoring his advise, she sat up and searched for her robe, that she had neglected to put on when she had awakened earlier from her dream. Not realizing what she was looking for, Seth stood up to give her room. She did not relax from her embarrassed state until she was completely covered up again.

"Sorry." Her apology was small and filled with uncertainty, so unlike her normal assertive self, that Seth immediately became defensive, as the blame of the evening fell heavily on his shoulders. Harsher than he intended, his voice seemed to echo in the room.

"Sorry? What have you to be sorry for? You didn't do anything." Toni cringed again, not certain how she could have made him angry. _Was he sorry that he told her about his story? Was he having second thoughts? Or was he thinking that she didn't believe him? _

"I'm sorry that I passed out on you again. It's just a little bit much to take in all at once" Toni clutched the collar of her robe, pulling it up higher around her already covered neck, seeking security. Seth felt like an ass. He knew that she felt overwhelmed, he didn't need to add to her discomfort. Gently as possible he tempered his voice to try to put her at ease again.

"I know that it is a lot. I am sorry that I wasn't able to ease you into it better, but when you are on a deadline,..." Seth let his words die with his train of thought. There was so much more to tell her. Where to begin? Once again, it was as if she were reading his mind, and she opened the topic of conversation.

"Something bothered me before... before I fainted. There are wolves now, so... there are col... Cold Ones here, now?" The question was confirmed by the hard glint in his eyes. The implications whirled threatening her conscious state again. Seth moved quickly back to her side, but she was able to steady herself. "Then poor George in the cave...?" The man's mutilated body swam behind her glassy eyes. She imagined a tall thin pale man with long dark hair, eyes of blood, standing over the George, paralyzed with fear, before the creature made his death move, ripping the man's flesh like a ripe peach. Then the image morphed to the creature that had stalked her in the woods, had knocked her down and was cornering her before the great wolf had attacked him. The giant wolf had jump started her heart, made it possible to for her to break free of her paralysis, and run for her life, to be stalked by the same wolf. Then the image changed again and it was Seth that had her enfolded in his arms. _It wasn't a hallucination induced by the concussion. _

Seth's arms were around her now, trying to give her comfort. She must have said something out loud, because he was whispering in her hair that she was safe and that he would not let anything hurt her again. She turned into his face, his lips still caressing her cheek now with his promises of protection.

"Why?" The one worded question stopped Seth from whispering but his lips still caressed. "Why me? I have no claim to the Quileute tribe. I do not belong to your people." She stated her confusion. Why would he be there, risking his life for her. Again another image formed in her mind, of being carried along a moon lit road, Seth's chest rising and falling against her head, the sound of his bare feet hitting the damp pavement, lulling her as surely as a lullaby. "You were there. You were always there for me. Why?"

Seth moved back but he kept his arms around her. _You belong to me. _He pushed the possessive thought away. This was the opening that he was looking for. He could step right in and finish this business. But the end result would be something that he could not live with. He eased in slowly, avoiding the word that meant so much.

"We protect more than just the tribe. We still honor the treaty, even though most of the details are now obsolete. We still have boundaries, and we honor the people who live on them and around them. We are protectors. That is what we do." The answer seemed lame to his own ears. There was no way that she was going to buy it.

"You mean you are like a guardian angel?" Thoughts of a righteous avenging Arch Angel Gabriel descending from the clouds filled her mind.

Seth took a deep cleansing breath, relief of being in the clear relaxed the tension in his shoulders, before a word forced its way to the surface of his lips. Unable to keep it from breaking free, it came out loud and firm. _Damn the alpha command!_

"Imprint." The word sounded foreign and threatening.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Toni asked clearly confused by the unusual name. Seth tried to swallow, but the word came up again. Louder and firmer.

"Imprint! You are my imprint." Chills raced up Seth's spine as the force of the command would not be hampered. If Toni noticed his discomfort, she chose to ignore it.

"What is an imprint?" Her question innocent, she was totally unaware of the war waging in the man before her.

"Chosen. You were chosen for me..." Seth was not giving up. He would regain control of his voice.

"I was chosen for you... to protect?" Toni asked, trying to understand. Seth closed his eyes. _To serve, to worship, to cherish. _This was so much harder than he imagined. Forcing his lips closed, he held his breath and nodded affirmation. If he could leave it at that he would be satisfied. Wasn't this what he wanted? To be friends. He could do that.

"I do not know what to say?" Toni said breathlessly, overwhelmed that he would feel some kind of connection with her, having lived with her connection for most of her life. To know that it wasn't all one sided, but a mutual attachment sent shivers up her spine.

Seth restlessly moved away from her. Panic fed his need to flee. He needed to escape before he said more than he wanted to. Toni sensed that something had changed. Worried that she said the wrong thing, she stood up to keep from leaving too much distance between them.

"Is something wrong?" Toni asked afraid of the answer. Seth shook his head afraid that he had lost control of his voice again. Then he took a tentative breath.

"No, no I have just spent too much time away from my patrol." Toni echoed his last word, not understanding . "Patrol. We scout out the area. There is still very dangerous leech on the loose. We don't need any more bodies to bring unwanted attention." Toni shook her head, as understanding came to mind. She smiled as the thought that he was like some kind of mystical super cop. He looked at her as if he needed to say something else, but after a halted moment he turned toward the door. Toni stopped him with a hesitant request.

"You want something?" Seth's voice was strained. The urge to run racing in his heartbeat.

"Could... could I see you change again?" She needed to see this again, to make it more real. Toni knew that when she woke the next morning, she would fight unbelief for the rest of the day. She needed this. Seth seemed to think it through. Obviously, he was eager to be on his way, to save the day.

"Sure." His answer brought a smile to her lips. Her eyes twinkled in anticipation. "I need to step outside. It's too close quarters in here. I cannot control the damage I would cause in the house." With that he opened the door and stepped outside. Toni followed behind. Seth motioned her not to follow, then moved another twenty feet away from her. He turned back to her and started to pull his shorts off. Toni failed to understand and continued to stare in rapt attention. Seth shook his head and continued to pull off his shorts. Belatedly realizing his actions, she started to turn around, then thought better of it. If she turned around she would miss it. Trying vainly to keep her eyes above waist level, she continued to stare at the shifter. Heat raced over his body, and he wasn't sure if it was all due to the effects of the shifting, as familiar tremors pulsed along his spine.

As the phase completed the transformation, he heard Toni's exclamation over the panicked voices of the pack. He heard Jacob shouting orders as the wolves raced for the Call place. Scott's frenzied cries were filled with madness. Seth frantically called to the pack for information. All that he clearly caught was that Archer was attacking the girls and children at Embry and Leah's house. Suddenly he felt arms around him. Instinct made him jerk back to attack. Toni's cry made him freeze. _What had he done?_

Phasing back he noticed Toni on the ground, shaking with fear. Seth bent down to check for injuries. With trembling fingers, he slid his hands down the sides of her body. She quickly assured him that she was alright.

"It's alright. My fault. I shouldn't have startled you. It's just that you looked so worried and I didn't know what to do. What happened? Toni said always taking the blame for everything. Seth had no time to explain, but the need to make sure that she was safe took precedence.

"The leech we are looking for is at the Call's place. I have to get there now. Stay here, where it's safe." Toni tried to contradict him, but he had already turned and phased in mid leap toward the woods behind the house. Toni stared into the silent forest for a few minutes getting her bearings, before she picked herself up from the damp ground, a new determination on her face.

"If you think that I will stand by and let you do my job, you have another thing coming. That …. leech killed one of my town folk. I need to make sure that he can't kill anyone else." Toni said to herself as she made her way back into her one room apartment of the Evan's garage. She went to the rack of clothes to dress.

Next up, The clean up, a joyous celebration,a discovery, a betrayal and a sacrifice.


	36. Chapter 36 The Past Repeats

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I only wish I did.**

**The Past Repeats**

Seth raced through the woods, purely on instinct, all of his senses tuned into the pack's voices, trying to make sense through their panic. He could tell that the pack had just made it on the scene. Children were hurt. His nephews were scattered on the floor like rag dolls. Then the scene vanished as the wolves phased back into their human forms. He hated the loss of contact, his mind falling into panicked visions of what could be happening. He knew it wasn't helping, but he couldn't quite banish the images from his mind. Seth concentrated on the situation, he couldn't get lost in the emotion yet. Just as he made the clearing, he saw a figure sail through the ruined glass sliding door, to land on the glass scattered ground. Quil followed the leech, that Seth recognized as Micah. _What was he doing here? _

Seth started to run over to help the other shifter, but he stopped when Jacob stepped through the doorway. Claire stood in the light of the entryway. He couldn't believe his ears, when he heard Jacob letting the leech go. What was he thinking? Then he heard the cries from within his sister's house. Fear urged him to phase and race up the stairs, just as Claire's legs buckled and she was caught up in Quil's arms.

"Claire? Baby are you ok?" Quil's voice choked as he tried to get her to wake up. Seth pushed on through to get to his family. He froze at the devastation. His nephews were in opposite sides of the room. Embry was with Ethan, checking out his head, the boy dazed and much more subdued than he normally was. Leah was with Amy checking on Jude who was unconscious. Amy's serious face urged him forward to find out was the matter.

"What the hell happened?" Leah's head snapped up to her brother's question. Her eyes were full of tears, her hands shook as they caressed the boy's face, scared that her touch could cause more damage. "Micah did this!" Anger pulsed through him. _How could Jacob let the bloodsucker leave after causing all this. Was he out of his mind? There was no way that he was ready to be alpha if he was going to make idiotic decisions like this. _Seth made a move to get back up and chase the leech down and rip him apart, but Leah put her hand on his trembling arm.

"No, Seth. Micah didn't do this. Archer did. Micah tried to save us." Seth's mind stumbled over the foreign words coming out of his sister's mouth. Leah was the last one to say anything positive about a vampire even if her life depended on it. Obviously, the fear of her boys safety had her mind numb from her usual sarcasm.

"Momma?" Jude's voice was filled with pain and fear. Leah assured him that she was right there.

"It's alright baby, Mommas right here." Jude sat up rubbing his neck, looking around at the damage. "Seth can you check on Ethan for me?" Seth, wanting to please his sister, shook his head and made his way over to his nephew and brother in law.

"Is grandma alright?" Fearful that Archer had gotten through and hurt her, he tried to stand up.

"Whoa there! Just lay back down for a moment so I can check you out." Jude moved to sidestep Amy's restraining arms to be met with a sharp pain in his right shoulder. His cry made everyone freeze. "It looks like his shoulder has been dislocated." Amy turned to his mother with a look that held more confidence than she felt.

"Can you fix it?" Leah's question made Amy hesitate for a moment.

"Absolutely, I will just need some help." Leah's eyes searched Amy's for hope. Amy broke eye contact first. Her eyes wandered across the crowded room. Embry and Seth were helping Ethan to stand, while the boy held a cloth to his forehead, where there was an impressive gash above his left eye. In the center of the room, Scott was still tearing the corpse into pieces, more frantic with each movement. Rachel and Paul were calming down Jordan, who had been quiet and subdued until her Father appeared, then a torrent of desperate tears sent her flying to her Dads arms. Next to them were Jared holding Kim, who was hysterically telling her husband, what had happened, their six year old son interrupting, when thought that his mother was not telling it right. Jacob and Quil were trying to wake up Claire who had gone unconscious again. All of the pack were holding onto their families, the noise of each conversation was deafening. _How was she supposed to fix all of this?_

Then Amy's gaze moved over Renesmee, standing in the corner by the shattered glass door, her silent presence blending into the woodwork. Her eyes roved over the tragic scene, fear and uncertainty in her tense stance. Their gaze locked together. Amy motioned for her to come over. Renesmee's mouth twisted in denial for a moment, but her feet moved stiffly forward.

" Renesmee could you call Carlisle and ask him to come help me?" Amy asked as she went back to Jude, who was turning paler by the minute. The other girl shook her head, and a hint of a smile lit up her face, happy to be able to do something. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and lifted to her face.

"Jude, are you ok?" Leah asked afraid of the green tinge his face had taken on.

"I don't feel so good Mom. I think I'm going to throw up." Leah fought her tears as she tried to comfort her son. Afraid time was of the essence, Amy looked up at Renesmee, who obviously was having trouble getting hold of Carlisle.

"He's not answering his phone. He should be at the house. Maybe I should go get him." Renesmee suggested, wanting desperately to be doing something. Amy reached up to stall the vampire hybrid.

"Wait, I could use your help now. I don't want to wait to put his shoulder back into place, before the swelling sets in. Here, brace him right there." Renesmee went down on her knees, her face looked just as scared as the young boy that met her gaze. Amy showed her how to hold onto him, to keep him from moving as she put the arm back into its socket. Seeing that he was feeling the pain of his dislocated shoulder, Renesmee hesitantly placed her hands where Amy instructed her to, Jude jerked back in reaction.

"Sorry." Once again she moved her hands to the position . "Uh, do you like the beach?" Jude turned confused, pain filled eyes to the woman in front of him, bracing himself not to flinch again. "Do you?" Renesmee asked again.

Jude shook his head minutely, not understanding the question. Actually, everything seemed to be echoing. Renesmee reached over to his cheek, caressing the side of his face. Jude's vision blurred before his eyes. The deep dark blue waves, capped in frothy white pounded on the ocher shore. The rare beams of sunlight blinded the landscape, causing Jude to blink rapidly, but the picture did not fade. He shook his head, much like shaking an etch a sketch, breaking contact with Renesmee's hand.

"It's ok, I was just trying to take your mind off of the pain. I didn't mean to scare you." Jude assured her that she didn't, but his actions proved otherwise, Renesmee tried to hide the smile on her face by looking down. Jude picked up her hand and placed it back on his face. She took it as a good sign .

"Ok, lets do this." Amy's voice taking on a pep talk tone, focused on as much as herself as the other occupants. Renesmee braced him with her right hand and arm as her left was used to bring back the tranquil image for Jude. Thankful for Renesmee's distraction, Amy waited until his eyes became unfocused again and then counted to three. Amy lifted his arm as she rotated, trying to remember her studies, this being her first official dislocated shoulder. A groan escaped Jude's lips but his eyes remained unfocused, Renesmee not breaking contact with his face. Gently the two women laid him down on the living room rug. Embry and Seth joined them with a subdued Ethan. Leah went into Embry's embrace, both shaky with their fear and relief that it was not worse than it was. Leah broke apart as fear grabbed her heart again.

"Where is Megan?" Embry froze at her question. He assumed that since he could not hear her, that she would naturally would be with her mother. But his daughter's absence sent panic racing down his spine. His little baby was the most defenseless of all in his small family. Frantically the others turned to look for the four year old girl. Leah screamed out in terror of the sight of Megan advancing on the still shifted Scott in the center of the room, tearing apart the dismembered corpse of Archer.

Scott's vision was bathed in scarlet. Rage pulsed through his fevered veins. Every coherent thought had fled his mind during the fight. In the peripheral part of his brain he heard Drew calling out to him, pleading with him to tell him what was going on. The other wolves had shifted and were no longer in contact. But Scott was beyond the ability to reason, all he saw was the reason his life was turned upside down. Leeches ruined his life. And this leech would not be leaving this place in one piece. With every chunk of marbled flesh, he pried from the lifeless corpse, he released his anger, his hatred and frustration, that had been eating at him for months. _He didn't want to be different from his friends. He felt so... so... alone. _

Megan slipped from behind the couch, where Scott had ordered her to stay. She had watched the fight, fear freezing her voice. The boogey man was so filled with hate and anger. It was so powerful that she felt sick to her stomach. When Scott was thrown back, she wanted to move forward, but her legs wouldn't let her, then he got back up. That was when her brothers were thrown aside, she had made it to her feet before the rage hit her in such a powerful wave, that she fell back to her knees. She had watched as her Mom and Dad rushed in and took care of her brothers. Everyone was taking care of everyone else, but no one was helping Scott. _He was so... so... alone._

_She could not let him stay that way. He was not alone. She would not let him be alone. _Megan took a step forward. Then another. Each step took her closer. Scott's back was to her, his fur bristled with his pent up fury. He paused in his viscous frenzy as he noticed another presence. Megan tried to see passed the veil of red fury that his aura was bathed in, but he was consumed by his hatred of the monster beneath his massive paws. She shook in the force of it. Megan called out his name. He turned his head in her direction, crouching over the corpse, as if guarding his hard won prize. Leah's scream made all of the others in the room, freeze, afraid that one wrong move would send Scott in attack mode.

Embry's heart dropped into his stomach, at the sight of his baby girl so close to Scott's unleashed fury. Grabbing the arm of the couch for support, he scanned the room for some kind of plan to pull the girl out of danger. Leah moved as if to yank the little girl from her condemned path, causing Scott to crouch to attack at the sudden movement. Embry grabbed his wife to stop her, breaking off her scream of panic. Bending down to place his lips to her ear, he cautioned her.

"NO, Leah. No sudden movements. He will take it as a sign of attack." Embry gently pulled her into his body, to keep her from crumpling to the floor. She choked back rising panic, as she pleaded with him to save her baby.

"Please Embry! We can't let her get too close. He will kill her." Leah finished as she turned in his arms, burying her face in his chest. He clung to her as he watched his daughter inch closer to the mad wolf.

"It's alright, Scott. He can't hurt anyone ever again. It's alright. We are safe now." Megan's calm voice continued as she reached out her tiny hand.

Scott could not understand the meaning of the words that the girl before him was saying, but the calming, soothing presence that they created lulled him, as the roaring whirl in his mind cleared. He stared back, mesmerized. Slowly, he eased up from his crouch. The room was bathed in silence as the occupants held their breath, waiting to see what Scott would do as the girl inched forward, her hand extended in comfort.

Glass crunched under the feet of the elders as they crossed the yard to the doorway. Their hushed conversation was stilled by the horrific scene before them. Sue gasped as she saw her granddaughter so close to danger. Looking over Sue's shoulder, Sam pushed his way over the threshold, upsetting Quil, Sr's hold on Billy's wheelchair. Emily followed, and would have run forward, if Sam did not pull her to his side. Sam's eyes darted toward Embry and Leah. Embry's fear was etched in the lines around his wide eyes, Leah's own were glued to the two in the center of the room. Just when they thought that their terror could not reach new heights, Megan stepped up to the wolf, only inches from him, her hand still raised. Dimples formed at the corners of her mouth as she whispered to him, as if she were calming a skittish puppy.

Scott turned his head as if to clear it, forcing cries from both set of parents. Just as Sam took a step forward, prepared to push the little girl to safety by putting himself between them, Scott sat down on his hind legs and lowered his head to muzzle her hand.

Megan cupped his face with both of her hands before she reached up to hug his neck. The action thawed the others from their frozen state to rush forward to rescue the girl. Megan cried in protest as she was wretched from Scott's neck to be enclosed in her Father's embrace. Sam grabbed hold of Scott, prepared to pull him back if he followed the girl. The other pack members ganged up on the shifted wolf to add their support. Scott looked from one to the other, confusion in his eyes, before they rested on his Father.

"Scott shift now!" Scott shuddered at his Father's tone. Sam tried again, realizing that his voice had been too harsh the first time.. "Please, Scott shift for me." Scott immediately shifted as the others stepped back, except for Sam and Emily, who had dropped to her knees, her tears falling like rain as she clutched her son in a bear hug. She pulled back to look in his eyes, searching for a return to sanity. Satisfied in what she saw she hugged him again.

Embry did not stop until he was on the other side of the couch. He lowered his daughter to the floor as Leah dropped her knees to check her over, to make sure that she was not hurt. Then when she was satisfied, she took the girl's breath away with a fear filled embrace. Embry legs gave way as he slumped to the ground, his vision narrowing as his fear gave way to his relief. Concerned, Leah turned Megan and herself toward her husband, a nervous giggle escaped her pressed lips, as she spied his weak smile and pale visage. Leah reached over and gently pushed his head toward his knees, to prevent him from losing consciousness completely.

"You look a little pale," She replied to his resistance. His smile widened and he gave into the pressure of her hand, which she could not refrain from running her fingers through his thick hair, her touch caressing. Without any thought, tears welled up and and a sob broke from deep in her chest. Megan leaned back and stared up into her Mother's eyes.

"Don't cry Momma. It's alright." Megan patted her Mother's shoulder, then her attention turned toward Scott in the middle of the room.

"Mom, please, I'm ok. Mom, stop!" Scott's protests broke through all of the other conversations, that had escalated in the living room. Emily stopped picking on her son, turning toward Sam for guidance.

"Em, he's ok, leave him be." Sam's eyes softened at his wife's dejection. "He's ok." His fingers lifted her lowered chin. "He's alright." Emily shook her head, her tears continued to fall. She knew that he was ok, that the situation was over, but she felt... she felt like she was falling apart.

Scott clutched the blanket closer around his naked body, not aware when someone had draped it across his shoulders. He was not cold, but he felt so exposed. He could feel eyes, that watched him from hooded expressions. They acted like the kids in the room, afraid of him. And the scariest part, was that he didn't know why. He couldn't remember very much of what happened in the last few minutes. He remembered standing at the sliding glass doors and then... And then he was looking at Megan, then the guys all piled up on him. Then his Mother was crying all over him. It seemed like the whole world was going crazy.

"Amy! Amy!" Drew threw himself through the doorway, his eyes roving over everyone, seeing no one until they lighted upon her. Breathless from his panic, more than the long run he just completed, he raced to her side and swept her off of her feet. "Oh God! Amy, I thought... when I couldn't see... When the guys shifted and I couldn't see you... Oh God!" Tears sketched his face as he buried it in her ebony hair.

Never had he felt so helpless in his life. Never had he felt so out of control. The thought that she was in mortal danger and he was so far away from her, too far away to stop the leech from attack. He screamed helplessly to his pack brothers, but they had gone silent the moment that they phased back. All he had was Scott, but he was beyond reasoning with. He was left with his runaway fears as his paws raced through the woods. _Why had he patrolled so far from the house? _Because he found those trails. Useless trails that disappeared into nothing. There were at least two of them. Drew was unfamiliar with their scents. _Nomads._ When he first got the distress message from Scott, he was afraid that the girls were under a full fledged attack from a pack of leeches. All he could think of was to get to her. To protect her.

Drew rooted through her hair until he reached her face, where he captured her lips. Amy felt his fear and frustration in his kiss. She could no more keep herself from responding, than she could keep herself from breathing. Drew felt her body relax and lean into him. And only then did his anxiety leave his aching muscles. He eased up the tension in his embrace. Then he noticed her body tense, as her mind took control of her actions. Unsure, Drew pulled back slowly, to stare into the fathomless coal black that was her eyes, as unreadable as they were dark, already distancing herself mentally as well as physically from his arms.

"Amy..." Drew was not able to finish, but to tell the truth, he was not even sure he knew how he was going to finish. Breaking eye contact, she focused on the first thing that came into her vision. Quil was holding Claire, trying to get her to regain consciousness. Quickly she made her way to their side, Drew following in her wake, his fingers reaching for her, not wanting to break contact. Paul brushed passed them, his anger pushing him to action.

"Come on we need to go after that leech! We're wasting time. He won't get away with this!" Paul declared to the group at large. The others looked over to him, slow to catch up to his thoughts, so lost in their own world. "We can't let Micah get away with this." Paul looked to his brothers for support.

Embry and Leah had gathered their family together. Alana had Ethan in her lap, Seth had Megan in his arms, rocking her to sleep, her adrenaline gone with the commotion. Jude sat between his parents, quiet and pale. Jared was talking to Kim, Danny with his head on her stomach. Quil still held the silent Claire in his arms, no amount of coaxing made her open her eyes, Jacob behind them with worry on his face, his arm wrapped around Renesmee.

"Come on Jacob, you are supposed to be our leader. So LEAD!" Jacob looked over to Paul, who was making so much noise, but he made no move to do so.

"Paul maybe now is not the time..." Collin's protest was cut off by the angry shifter.

"When is the time? Tell me? When all of our children have been slaughtered? Am I the only one here who wants to protect his own?" Paul turned to the elders, who were looking on the spectacle with disstain. "Can you not see that making Jacob alpha was a huge mistake!" Billy rolled his chair closer to the young man, but Jacob called the other shifter out.

"What is your problem Paul?" Jacob asked, his voice deceptively calm, not showing his anger at the other man for disrespecting his Father. Paul felt no threat from his new leader, his own jealousy getting the better of him. He stood up to the man, having to look up into Jacob's 6' 9" frame.

"I'll tell you what my problem is, YOU! You are my problem. And everyone of the tribe's problem until you own up or step down so someone real can lead." Paul spit out, pushing against Jacob's chest. Not moving an inch under the attack, Jacob stared him down. Jacob looked to the elders, but they remained silent. Probably waiting to see if he fell on his face. Well, it was up to him. _He_ _knew that he would have trouble with Paul, more than any other shifter, testing his alpha status. But he thought that it wouldn't be this soon. _Well, better to nip it in the bud as soon as possible.

"I'm not going anywhere Paul. Get used to it. There will be only one alpha, and I will not tolerate insubordination, from anyone of the pack." Jacob looked to each member of the pack, stopping on Sam's expression, who gave him a nod to continue. Paul scoffed at Jake's speech, as he looked for support, but each face stared back at him, unbelief in their eyes. They all agreed that this was not the time and place to challenge. When he looked back to the alpha, he was met with Jacob's unbreakable will.

"Maybe he is just being cautious." Everyone turned to Sam, whose voice broke the strained silence. Paul was the first one to back down, but his cynicism was still etched in his grim expression. "No one should just run without the proper intel. It could be a trap." Jacob looked to Sam, grateful that he was trying to help, but at the same time knew he had to stand on his own two feet, if he was going to succeed as alpha. He had no choice, but to put Paul in his place.

"You have no authority. Nor do I need any distention in _my_ pack." Jacob emphasizing the word my, leaving no doubt who the alpha was. "I will not have you second guessing every decision that I make." Jacob seemed to grow in front of Paul who reluctantly took one step back, but his back was ram rod straight. Jacob felt the tremors through his body as the alpha birthright started exerting itself. Slowly, Paul's head lowered, the strain causing his muscles to spasm in his cheek and neck.

"What happened?" Sue's quiet voice echoed in the room. Rachel stepped up to her husband, her arm went around his waist for support, still he did not raise his head. Jacob turned toward Rachel to give her his attention.

"Archer broke through the glass door and tried to get to Alana. The boys tried to fight him off. Scott shifted and attacked. Then the other leech joined in the fight." _Micah, _Jacob thought. _What was his connection with Archer and what was he doing there in the first place? _His eyes wandered to Claire's still form held by a near hysterical Quil, lost in his own pain. At least he knew part of the answer. But why was he so obsessed with her? First things first.

"Micah fought Archer?" Jacob's question was met with several head shakes in the affirmative. "And then?" Rachel spoke up, a little resentment in her tone with the way Jacob treated her husband. It was going to be hard for Paul to accept someone younger than him, and it was going to be hard for Rachel herself to have to take orders from her little brother, no matter how tall he had become.

"And that is where you guys came in. You know the rest." Rachel turned back to her husband, who was still unable to lift his head, the cords of muscle bulging around his neck. Rachel gave her brother a heated look, and said, " Come on Jake!" At the same moment that Jacob turned to Sam, Rachel felt the tension leave Paul's body.

"If these two leeches were the only ones involved, then it will be easy to take care of the situation." Jared spoke up as he moved to the center of the room. "We can't let him just roam around here, anytime he pleases. I don't care what he did, I don't trust him." He looked back to his wife and little boy, before he turned back to the pack. " Not with my family, I don't."

" And do you think that I trust him?" Jacob asked, his frustration and defensiveness forcing the question through his tight lips. "It's not a matter of trust, it's a matter of having a plan, not just racing into a trap. Drew! What were you saying about nomads before when we were running here?"

Jacob had to repeat his question a couple of times before he got the younger shifters attention. "What can you tell us about the leeches trail that you were following?"

"I don't know Jake, they were at least two of them, and their scent was unfamiliar to me. I assumed that they were nomads. It just ended in the woods." Drew answered before he turned back to Amy, who was trying to get Quil to lay Claire down so she could check her head, where she struck the fireplace.

"Renesmee, can you try to reach Carlisle again? The knot on Claire's head probably caused a concussion, but I don't like the fact that she has not regained consciousness yet." Amy tried not to sound as worried as she felt, but as she looked at Quil, she realized that she could not worry him anymore than he already looked. Nessie took out her phone and tried to reach her grandfather. She was surprised when her Mother answered instead.

"Now is not a good time to talk dear. Your grandfather is a little busy right now." Rensemee could sense the panic in her Mother's voice.

"What's wrong Mom?" A hundred what ifs ran through her mind, of what could be happening. "Mom? What is wrong?" Jacob tensed at Nessie's tone. All of the other shifters got to their feet, except for Quil, who was trapped in his own private hell.

"It's your Aunt Alice. She lost consciousness a few minutes ago and we can't get her to awaken." Bella's voice broke off as Nessie heard her Father trying to convince Jasper to let Carlisle examine Alice. From the sound of the scuffle, her uncle was not letting her go. Only the sound of her grandmother's pleading caused the background noise to cease.

"Oh, God Mom, is Alice ok? What do you mean she lost consciousness? You don't pass out. That is impossible."

"She was at the piano with your Father when she just collapsed at his feet. Can you come home now? I would feel better if you were here with the family. Is the meeting over?" Renesmee could tell from her Mother's voice that she was really worried. She didn't want to add to it, but there were people hurting here too. Still she tried to down play the attack.

"Mom we are having problems here at Embry and Leah's house. There was a fight here where the children were staying while the meeting was taking place. There are a few casualties here." Before she could clarify her statement, Bella exclaimed her concern. Immediately, Edward was by her side listening to the conversation.

"Calm down, Mom, a couple of the kids have cuts and scrapes, but we need Grandad here to look at Scott's shoulder and Claire's head. She banged it pretty bad and now we can't get her to wake up." Edward grabbed the phone before Nessie finished her sentence.

"Renesmee, back up. Did you just say that Claire is unconscious?" Her Father's abrupt question made her pause in her answer. Before she could spit it out, he was asking her again, tension in his voice. "Nessie, is Claire unconscious?" The other end of the line erupted as her family repeated her Father's question as a statement.

"Yes!" She spit into the receiver as he began to question her a third time. "Yes, we can't wake her up. Amy is concerned that she has a concussion." Renesmee answered, but she had a feeling no one was listening on the line, because there was a heated discussion on the other end. She could clearly hear her Father arguing with Jasper, trying to get him to calm down. Her uncle said something about _killing the bastard, _but she had no idea who he was talking about. Then she heard Edward arguing with Carlisle, on who should go to examine Claire, both not wanting to leave Alice's side, but knowing that Carlisle was the better of the two to see to Claire with his experience. "Mom? Mom are you still there?" At her Mother's answer she asked her what was going on, but Bella was called back into the conversation on the other end.

After a few minutes, she told Renesmee to let the pack know that Carlisle was on his way over. Renesmee, told her she would, reluctant to end the conversation, worried about Alice and Jasper, remembering how he was a few years ago when Alice had that...

Her memory came back with a clarity that stunned her. It was just like ten years ago, Claire had the terrible car accident that killed her Father and left her in a comma. At the same time, her Aunt Alice was struck unconscious. It had gone on for months. Renesmee's turned to Claire's still form, horror freezing her translucent features.

"Is he coming?" Amy asked as she checked Claire's pulse. Renesmee's breathless answer was cut short, as Jake spun her body toward him.

"Did you say something about Alice losing consciousness? Jake's look of concern let her know that he had caught on quicker to Nessie's conclusion than she had herself. Both turned to Claire's still body, above her, Quil's haunted eyes hardened as the conversation sunk into his pain deadened brain.

"Carlisle is on his way. If anyone can help her, it will be him." Jacob's words did nothing to soothe the fire building in Quil's heart. It was just like before. Somehow, she was locked with Alice's mind, trapped. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Glass crunched in the doorway. Jacob and the rest of the people in the room turned to the entrance, expecting to see Carlisle, but they froze as Toni took in the room's destruction with wide fearful eyes, her gun clutched in her hands, her arms extended, elbows locked for impact. Her eyes stopped on the mutilated corpse, the harden marble flesh strewn across the living room floor.

Seth was the first to move, afraid that he might frighten her into misfiring, laying his sleeping niece on the couch. He took slow cautious steps. "Toni, what are you doing here?" His tone was light as if talking to a child. She tore her eyes from the horror to look at him, but broke eye contact, drawn back to the other occupants in the room. She could see the twins, obviously hurt and in pain. Not too far from the door, Claire was on the floor, several of the others around her. But she had no control as her eyes were drawn back to what was left of Archer on the floor.

"Toni, you shouldn't have come here." Seth said as he slowly placed his hands on top of hers, and gently put pressure there to lower the pointed gun to the ground.

"You said...said that there was …. trouble. I wanted to... help." Her body started shaking as she looked over his shoulder to the center of the room. Seth took the gun out of her hands and gave it to Jacob, then wrapped his warm arm around her shoulder and ushered her out of the house through the broken glass to the cool night air. Toni's shudders grew more violent and her breathing increased as her mind started to thaw out. "They are real... The monsters, they are real!" Seth shook his head, as his arm tightened around her. He didn't want her to _know, _to feel this fear. It was bad enough that he knew, also knowing that he was equipped to defend himself. What did she have? A gun was useless against those leeches. More than anything, he wished that he hadn't dragged her into this horrible world.

Seth bit back a bitter laugh, when he thought that he had been with Lauren for years and she hadn't had a single contact with a leech, but within hours of meeting Toni she had been plunged into an attack. Fate was a cruel bitch.

"Toni, I would like to say that they are not real. I would like to be able to go back to yesterday and change everything, so that you would have not seen this. That you would never be aware of the monsters that surround us. _But I can't._ I can't change this, but I can protect you. I can keep them away from you. But I need you to go home. Try to forget what you saw. Try to close your eyes and go to sleep.

"Close my eyes? Sleep?" Toni's voice squeaked from her frozen vocal chords. "How can I do that?" There was no way that she would ever be able to close her eyes again without seeing that... that thing on the floor. A memory of crimson eyes flashed before her vision. One of those monsters had chased her in the woods. It was not a hallucination, a dream. It really happened. The thought had her shaking violently.

"I will be right there. Watching over you." Seth vowed to her, feeling his promise like steel chains wrapping himself to her, against his will. She looked up to him, hope wrestling with the images of horror in her eyes.

"Watching over me?" She echoed. The pleading hope in her eyes stabbing into his bleeding heart. The chains were tightening inch by inch. "You promise?" Turning her to face him, he enfolded her into his embrace, his arms totally surrounding her into a warm cocoon. Seth pressed his face into her hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent heightened by her fear. The rumble in the distance promised a rain soaked patrol that would be the next few hours. Still, he thought it was more like a verbal taunt from the spirits, claiming a victory over his refusal to claim Toni as his imprint and his efforts to keep a distance between them. Wouldn't it be just like them to create this scene just to bring them closer. Toni pulled back to see into Seth's face, when he did not answer her.

"Yes, I will always watch over you." He said as he pulled her back into his arms. From the corner of his eye he spotted Dr. Carlisle entering the yard from the dark woods, his bag in his hand. At his questioning look, he pointed with his head to the doorway. Silently Carlisle entered.

**I know it has been a while. Work has been crazy. Well I have already started the next chapter. It was supposed to be in this one, but I have so much going on at the same time, I thought it was best to stop here. In the next chapter you will meet a new Quileute, a new threat, an old threat, and a few more tricks. Hope you like it. **


	37. Chapter 37 What Now?

**What Now?**

Claire blinked her eyes, trying to adjust to the utter darkness. A momentary panic seized her heart's breakneck pace. She had no memory of where she was or what had happened to plunge her into this abyss. Stretching her arms before her face, she took timid steps forward, her voice echoing in the void as she called for help.

" Can anybody hear me? I...I can't see. Where am I? Hello? Please someone help me..." Her last words breaking into sobs. This was terrifying. Claire's throat tightened as she imagined the darkness closing in on her, pressing on her, taking the very breath from her lungs. Grabbing her throat as if she could release the talon-ed fingers of the blackness from her neck, she stumbled into the nothingness, catching the invisible floor with her knees. "Someone help me!"

It was not until she felt the cool gentle pressure on her shoulder, that Claire realized that she had closed her eyes to her panic. As she opened them, she was bathed in a pale blue light that shimmered from the form in front of her. Gasping in surprise, Claire stumble back onto her behind.

" Don't be scared. It's alright." Alice soothed as she stepped back, afraid that Claire's fear resulted from her frigid touch. The Quileute's were a touchy people when it came to their personal space. The close bond that she had made with the girl ten years ago, forged in their adventure was severed years ago by her memory loss. What little that had remained had been forever lost by Quil's assurance that Alice's presence would only bring back Claire's episodes of her horrendous migraines.

"Alice...?" Claire stretched the word in a breathy question. Alice's answer was in her wavering smile. The pain that Claire had forced into the back of her mind, in her panic, raced through Alice's own head. For a moment, Alice staggered under the assault, then dropped her to knees, trying to save her strength.

"What are you doing here?... What are we doing here?" Claire asked as she forced her fear back down and glanced around, seeing nothing behind what light Alice's presence generated.

" You tell me kid." Alice replied looking at the girl who had summoned her. She was so different and yet so alike the little girl that had _called _to her years ago. Having no clearer understanding now, then she had back then, tried to soothe the girl in front of her. "You are the one that summoned me." Claire stared back at the vampire, not understanding the simple words.

" I...I didn't call you," Claire whispered. Alice shook her head as if to clear the pain and then leaned back on her hands, tilting her head toward the girl.

"I don't know how you did it, but I am pretty sure that you did this. You may not remember, but you did this very same thing ten years ago. You were in a bad car accident and had some head trauma. We were tr..." Alice stuttered on the word _trapped_, not wanting to increase the girl's panic, and increase the pounding pain that radiated from her own. Choosing her words carefully, Alice continued, " We were linked this very same way." Claire's vivid stare bore into the vampire's. Alice could see the wheels spinning as Claire searched her mind trying to recall memories, long lost to her. Just as disappointment took over her face, a piercing pain shot through Alice's head. Trying to brace herself, she distantly realized that there was an echo to her own cries.

Opening her eyes, Alice watched as Claire withered on the floor before her. Alice hesitantly reached out to her, not sure how to help her.

_Pain raced through Claire's veins, as bright lights flashed before her agonized eyes, in a strobe effect. In each moment of blinding light an image flashed before her eyes. A crazed monster lurched in front of her, his eyes the deep burgundy burned with insane hunger, then blackness, only to flash another image. Quil holding her like he used to do, making her feel so small and him so big, that he could carry the world, she had thought with the conviction of a six year old girl. The peace momentarily overshadowing the pain. Then blackness, only to be blinded by another image._

_This one of her Dad, staring at her from the front seat of a car, his quiet assurance clear in his eyes. Claire tried to stop the carousel of images, grasping on the sight of her Father. She had not remembered his face so vividly in many years, as time robs those memories bit by bit. Claire wanted to hold on him and tell him … that she loved him, that she missed him, but her mind refused to be kind. Claire's father's face was replaced by Micah's familiar one. He was looking at her from the car seat next to her, her own childhood reflection mirrored in his crimson eye, then blackness. _

_The images raced in front of her helpless eyes, spiking pain etched in each scene, as memories came pouring forth, adding sounds, thoughts, fears, making meaning to the images as if it glued the pictures into a movie of her lost past. The piercing pain locking each memory in order, until knew. She remembered everything. _

Claire came to herself, in Alice's arms as she was rocked back and forth. Alice's cool fingertips brushing back her hair from her fevered face. The most pitiful wailing was breaking the silence in the darkness. After a moment, Claire realized that the wretched sound from coming from her constricted throat.

"Shhhush... it will be alright. See, the pain is already receding." And Alice was right , the physical pain was ebbing from her eyes and the back of her head. But physical pain was not the only kind that she felt. As each moment crept by, as she continued to lean into Alice's frigid arms, Claire's heart beat with a lurching force, the anguish pulsing through her veins. It was as if the memories forced her to relive each frightening moment with Micah's kidnapping, the car accident, the Volturi confrontation and at the forefront, her Father's loss was brought to her mind and heart as if were happening all over again, as if he were ripped from her life at this very moment. Another heart wrenching sob escaped her trembling lips, unable to articulate the despair that ripped through her shaking body.

Claire had no idea how long she sat there mourning her Father, before she was aware of another presence in the darkness. Another figure framed in a soft bluish glow. Claire knew when Alice became aware of it as well, when her marble arms tightened and her body tensed, prepared to fight the unknown. Both turned to the tall figure as it advanced.

Micah's stark gaze raked across the young girl's face, then turned to Alice, his hand raised to stop her protective movements.

"So you have truly awakened. And now you know the truth." Micah tilted his head as he watched Claire's mind whirling with memories that continued to click into place. Memories of him and her, memories that she had plucked from his own past, memories so buried in his own subconscious, that he had forgotten them himself, from his past when his heart beat on its own. Memories a world away. Memories when he still possessed a soul.

"You were there... before... you kidnapped me? Quil..." Micah stepped forward. He hated that name. He hated that it passed her lips.

"I saved you. I healed you. Why is only now that you remember? You were not afraid of me then. Why are you afraid of me now?" Micah bent down to be closer to her, ignoring Alice as she tried to force herself between the two.

"Quil..." Again the name slipped through her lips, steeping Micah's anger. It was all his fault that she did not remember. He was always in the way. Micah schooled his features, to not show his irritation, but only compassion. Keeping his voice low and melodic, he tried to convince her.

"He doesn't want you to remember. He is the one that has kept you in the dark. He is the liar, the deceiver. As long as you cling to him, you will be in the dark." Micah saw that she was not ready to believe him, yet there was flickers of hesitancy in her eyes as she denied his pleas.

"You're wrong," She stated, but he only shook his head sadly, pity pouring from his eyes and the slant of his shoulders. That more than anything he could have said pierced her tender heart and she whispered Quil's defense, desperately praying that she was right.

Carlisle paused in the doorway as his eyes scanned the room to access the current situation. Moving with vampirific speed he took in the once homey living room torn asunder. The guarded expressions on the residents, did little to put him at ease. His thoughts still pulling him to Alice's still side, and Jasper's desperate face, Carlisle pushed his frustration to the back of his mind. This was no time to be distracted. Alice needed answers, and he did not want to fail his daughter. He understood their wariness when it came to vampires in their living space. The crunch of broken glass, and the destruction of the quaint living room was evidence fore most in their minds, that his kind was to be feared.

His oath to heal, made him want to relieve their fears. But he couldn't help feeling that he was needed elsewhere. Jasper's expression swam before his eyes, as well as Alice's blank pale face. He knew that his son would not survive a repeat of the tragedy that happened ten years ago. He felt like he was betraying his family by leaving to attend the Quileute's, but he knew that the answer to their problem was here. Carlisle's eyes rested on young Claire resting in Quil's arms, as he ignored Amy's pleas for him to put her down, so she could have a better look at her. Claire was the answer. Somehow, Claire had pulled Alice into the catatonic state that she was currently experiencing herself. It had happened once before, ten years ago, when Claire barely escaped a deadly car accident, leaving her fatherless.

The link had eventually helped them locate Claire, and get her from her kidnapper, but he had thought that it was a one time fluke. Apparently, he had guessed wrong, but he was clueless as to the cause or the trigger.

"Carlisle, thank God!" Amy breathed, as she motioned for him to help her. She pushed back the hair from her face as she braced herself to try to get Quil to release Claire, yet again. "Quil let us help Claire. Come on, you need give her to us. We are wasting precious time." Amy's pleading tone moved across Quil's rigid hold on his imprint.

"This is not happening. Not again! I can't live through this again." Quil's denial rang through the room, falling upon the sudden silence of the room, as he clutched Claire's still body to his chest.

Moving forward, Carlisle tried to take control of the situation. "We don't know for certain that this is the same situation as before. Quil you need to put her down so that we can examine her." Carlisle's tone was polite but firm as he placed his cold fingers on the shifters arm. Quil looked into the doctor's eyes, his own accusing, as if it were Carlisle's fault. Carlisle stared back, ready to pry her from his arms, if necessary. Time was ticking away, each moment making the distance between Alice's consciousness harder to bridge.

After a tense moment, he gently placed her on the floor. Carlisle scanned Claire's face as he counted her heartbeat, sniffed the air around her, mentally pushing the tantalizing scent of fresh blood from his conscious mind. Her heartbeat was slow but steady. No rapid eye movement. It was as if she were in deep sleep.

"Quil it's going to be ok ." Embry braced Quil's shaking shoulders. Gently he pulled at his friend to move back. "Come on man, let's give them a little room." Quil reluctantly let himself be helped up, but refused to take more than a couple of steps from his imprint's side. Carlisle accessed the situation quickly, turning to Amy for answers.

"How long has she been in this state?" Amy took a deep breath to steady herself. She was trying to keep it together for everyone's sake, but once Carlisle got there, with his professional demeanor, Amy felt herself trembling, her body ready to fall apart, ready to give up the fight. "Amy?" Carlisle repeated, a little more urgently. Amy closed her eyes to concentrate on the moment.

"Not long...She hit her head on the fireplace, I think. She was conscious until just a few minutes ago. Just before we called you." As she opened her eyes, she noticed the other casualties in the room. "I need you to look at Jude's shoulder... it was dislocated, and I had difficulty in setting it. I just want to make sure that it was done right." Amy's words sped up as she took control of her emotions.

" I will as soon as I have accessed this situation," Carlisle replied, not bothering to look up from Claire's still form, as he continued to check her vitals. He just wished that he felt as confident as he looked to the nurse. _There had to be a reason why Claire and Alice were unconscious. And locked together... if only Claire had memories of the past. Maybe she could illuminate the cause... _

"Carlisle?..." Amy's warm hand on his arm brought him out of his internal discussion. He turned to her and apologized for his inattentiveness. "I was just asking if you might want to move her to your house. You have an xray machine. It won't be as effective as a cat scan or MRI, but we could see if there was any mass or pressure that is ….." The rest of what she was suggesting was lost in the cacophony of voices that broke through the room, Quil's being the loudest.

"The hell you are moving her anywhere! Over my cold dead body, will I let her anywhere near your horde of leeches. Not with her covered in her own blood... Have you lost your frigging mind?" Quil was held back only by the strength of Embry and Jacob, who each had him by an arm. Amy cringed back at the blast of hatred that came from Quil's mouth, as the shifter trembled, close to shift from man to beast. Drew raced forward, blocking the older Quileute from Amy's direct path.

"Hold on there man! She is not the enemy. Back off man! Calm down, or you will hurt a lot of innocent people. Claire isn't going anywhere, is she Doc?" The last question thrown over his shoulder, afraid to break eye contact with Quil who was slowly losing his battle to control his emotions.

Carlisle raised himself slowly from the ground, his hands up in supplication, not wanting to make any sudden movements. Using his most soothing, confident voice he had he tried to reason with him.

"Quil, I can only do so much for Claire, not knowing all the scientific facts. We really can't fix the problem if we don't know what it is. It would help to have some xrays. I could tell if we need to relieve some pressure. There may be scaring from her car accident that was affected from where she hit her head. We are working blind right now and time is of the essence. Alice is unconscious." That comment broke through Quil's anger. His looked to Carlisle with disbelief. " Unconscious, just like last time."

Quil voiced an audible gasp of denial. Carlisle took a step forward, against the warning looks from Jacob and Embry. "Quil, maybe if we get Claire close to Alice, it might affect the hold she has on Alice...

Quil flexed his arms, but the shifters restraining him, refused to give him much room to move. "I don't want her near Jasper... He may blame her and try to k... to hurt her." Carlisle took another step toward the shifter. "I wouldn't let him hurt her."

"Like before? Like he tried to kill me?" Quil asked as blatant disbelief swept across his face. "I can do without your worthless assurances. Claire is going nowhere. I'll take her to the hospital first. They have her records and know what to do for her.

"Quil this is beyond their capabilities. Try to understand my reason. She will be protected." Carlisle said, saddened by the awareness that there was no way that he could convince the boy otherwise.

At the exclamation from Amy, all eyes turned her way to see Claire's eyes open as she unsuccessfully tried to sit up. Immediately Carlisle's hands were easing her back down before the boys could let go of Quil's arms. Quil fell to his knees, with the force he used to break free. Instead of standing up he crawled to where she lay.

"Claire! Oh, God! Claire baby. Are you ok?" Quil said through a haze of tears, not quite believing his eyes, not trusting that she was back. Claire stared up at him, searching for something. There was something in her stare that worried him, maybe there was something wrong with her eyesight. "Baby?"

"Let me take a look." Carlisle said as he brought a light to her eyes, while he called to Renesmee. " Can you call your Father..." His words died as the shrill tone of her cellphone interrupted his request. Renesmee put it up to her ear, but Carlisle heard Bella on the other end of the phone as if he held it himself.

"Alice is awake. She and Edward are on their way over. Watch Claire..." The sound of crunching glass broke Carlisle's concentration as Edward and Alice walked through the damaged doorway, Jasper right on Alice's heels. Edward moved to Carlisle's side.

"So she is awake. When Alice bolted up and out of the house, we assumed that she was conscious as well." Edward's tone was light, the opposite the last time that Carlisle had talked to his son. Carlisle turned to Jasper, relief letting him relax, as he watched him follow Alice's every movement, his body pivoting toward her at every turn she made.

"Hey girl, long time no see." Alice's voice was soft, afraid that any tone harsher would break the girl's emotional control. Claire took one look at her and then raised up to embrace the vampire, Claire's tears wrenching as her body shook. Everyone froze at the sight.

Quil clenched his fists, as he stood by helplessly. _Nothing of this night made any sense. First the pack lost Sam as their leader, then Archer, turning out to be a vamp himself, attacks the kids, then Claire. God, he was tired... sick and tired of all this. He wished that he could just scoop up Claire and get the hell out of there. Just run and run until he could find a place that never heard of shifters or vampires. _Quil came to as Alice's voice broke through his thoughts with the name that brought tremors to his body.

"...Micah showed up and said things that stirred up Claire so much that she fought back and the next thing I saw was Jasper's face." Alice brushed the pale locks of hair from Jasper's forehead, and gave him a shy smile that reassured him more than any words could that she was truly alright. Quil tried make sense of Alice's speech, but failed. He started to ask her to repeat it but Carlisle was already asking her another question. Suddenly all Quil wanted to do was get her as far away as he could from Micah and his sick infatuation of her. Nothing else mattered.

"Come on Claire let's get you home." Quil interrupted as he bent down and gently pulled Claire out of Alice's arms, not comfortable having her that close to a nest of leeches. Alice instinctively started to reach back to keep her there as the girls tears still streamed from her face.

"Wait! You can't go yet. We still have to discuss your wedding!" The change of topic took the crowd by surprise, no one more than Quil.

"How...what are you talking about?" They were standing in a battle ground, with broken glass under their feet for Pete's sake, the last thing that he was going to do was "make plans" for a wedding with a bunch of leeches.

"Wait, you can't get married tomorrow anyway. There is a 24 hour wait period for the license for minors under 18 and besides the court house is no place for the most magical moment of Claire's life!" Quil huffed, not able to articulate a suitable reply, not knowing if the wait period was true for the license or not. "You want her to have beautiful memories of her wedding day, don't you?" The question hanging in the air.

Quil bent down to look into Claire's eyes, but she broke eye contact first. Something in the way she buried her face into his chest worried him, but the talk about the wedding had him thinking. He had already taken her childhood, or what was left of it away from her. Was this just one more thing she would miss out on? Did she have special dreams of her special day? Had he even asked her about it? Even once? He turned to Alice, guilt on his face. The smug look on her face, hardened his own. He took a deep breath and then nuzzled the top of her head with his chin.

"Claire, Claire, I didn't even ask, do you want a wedding? I know that we don't have much time, but maybe we can do a little something." Quil's voice rose in his agitation. Still she refused to raise her eyes to meet his. Something was definitely bothering her. He just wished he didn't have an audience. It was hard enough to bare his soul to her, let alone a dozen or more people.

" A little something?" Alice repeated his last statement, in disbelief. " I thing that we can do better than that." Quil turned back to her.

"We only have a couple of days. Her Aunt will be here.."Alice interrupted his statement, as if knowing the little time they had also depended on this argument.

"On Saturday, I know, but that still gives me a couple of days. You can't get married before Thursday. That gives me more than 24 hours, 72 if its an evening ceremony." Quil stared at her wanting to know how she knew so much about this. He turned his confusion to Claire's still bent head.

"Claire, what is it? What do you want? Claire slowly raised her head. Hurt and worry in her eyes, mixed in with a little pain. After searching his eyes for something, he could not speculate, she opened her mouth, but the words would not form passed her lips. After a couple of tries, she lowered her eyes and whispered I don't know. "What Claire-bear? I can't hear you."

Claire turned to Alice, "I can't think about this right now." She turned back to Quil and laid her head against his chest. "I just want to go home." Quil did not wait a minute more, but brushed past the other shifters, careful with his precious cargo as he made his way through the doorway.

"Don't worry, it's all in my capable hands. Don't worry about a thing." Alice called to their backs.

"That's what I'm worried about." Jacob commented to Renesmee, who had joined her husband and Father in the group.

"Oh, you be quiet, or I'll make sure that your monkey suit is the most uncomfortable."

"Claire said that she didn't care to have a big wedding," Jacob reminded his wife's aunt. Alice was quick to correct.

"No, I think she said that she couldn't think about it right now. That is what a wedding planner is for. She's got me to think for her. Besides I have already seen it. As a matter of fact she has already seen it too."

"Really, you have shown her a vision of her future wedding?" Jake's voice was incredulous. "I thought we shifters clouded your visions." Alice's forehead scrunched under her troubled thoughts.

"No, she showed me. It was_ her vision_ from ten years ago. She showed me the dress, the location. Hell, she even showed me your monkey suit." A scream broke the light conversation. Jake gave Renesmee a _what now_ expression as they all turned to the occupants at the couch. Jared was bracing Kim, who was hunched over in pain. At her feet was a pool of bloody water.

"Carlisle! Amy! I think the baby's coming."


	38. Chapter 38 Great Expectations

**Great Expectations**

"Do you want some more water?" Jared asked as he gently smoothed his palm over Kim's forehead. She shook her head yes, and Jared slipped his arm around her shoulders to lift her head up and placed the cup to her parted lips. Kim sighed in pleasure as the cool liquid moved down her throat and they both smiled as Jared eased her back on the bed.

Everyone seemed to echo her sigh, Sue and Carlisle conferred with each other, as the other Quileutes talked in low voices in the other room. "I really think that the critical part is behind us. Once I was able to turn the baby, she was able to relax and the labor advanced accordingly. She's at eight centimeters , it shouldn't be long now. If Kim would be more comfortable we'll go now." Carlisle said as he pulled the bloodied latex gloves off of his hands. Sue gave the doctor a grateful smile, as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for coming back." Sue hesitantly replied. " In all of my years midwifing, I have never experienced a more difficult breach."

"You did most of the hard work, before I got here," Carlisle complimented, as he turned back to the expectant couple, then glanced at Jasper monitoring the emotions in the quiet room, grateful that his son's ability came in so handy, calming the mother-to-be enough, to give him a chance to turn the baby. Carlisle had to admire his son also. He had come so far from the young man, who would turn murderous at the mere scent of blood. Yet here he was in the same room, fairly reeking of the blood odor from Kim's hemorrhaging. Jasper was not exactly comfortable, but definitely had his thirst under control.

"I'm not so sure about that." Sue retorted, as she shuddered, thinking back on the long evening that had passed.

_It had been a grueling eight hours for the occupants of the Call's house. When Kim's water broke, it started her labor in full force. Jared's fearful panic at the sight of the bloody mess at Kim's feet, fed her own panic til she was practically hyperventilating. Which did little to lessen Jared's anxiety. Carlisle and Edward had left at the Quileute's obvious reluctance at having the leeches so close Kim in her vulnerable state. Besides, they were assured at Sue's experience as a mid wife. _

_However, several hours later, Kim's panic had increased with her ever escalating pain. It was nothing like her first labor. There was no rhyme or reason to contractions, if you could describe them as such. It was more like a continuous knife stabbing through her abdomen, that shocked every nerve in her body. And they had felt continuous, with no time in between for her to catch her breath, that was shallow and reedy. Realizing that the baby was breach, Sue did her best to turn the baby, but the child was refused to cooperate. After an hour of failure, and zapping what little strength she had left, Sue paused to let her recoup. Kim's rapid decline fed Sue's fear that the baby and mother were in jeopardy. _

_It was evident that Sue needed additional help. She had delivered most of the babies on the reservation in the last 15 years, but had not faced such complications before. Sue had suggested that it was time to move her to the hospital, but Kim became hysterical._

"_Kim I think it would be for the best if you deliver in the hospital," Sue tried to reason._

"_No! No hospital!" Kim's voice exploded from her raw throat, then she turned her tear stained face to Jared, her tone lowered to a trembling plea. " I can't go to a hospital, Jared. Please don't make me go!" Kim clutched her swollen stomach as another wrenching pain tore through her. Jared encircled her in a loose embrace, shaking in his inadequacy to take away her pain and anxiety. He turned to Sue, uncertainty in his glassy eyes. He swallowed his attempted words then tried again._

_Jared tried to explain her phobia of hospitals, since her grandmother passed away. "Sue you know that Kim won't go to the hospital..." Before he could continue, Kim turned hysterical._

"_No hospital! I won't go!" Jared turned to his wife, dropping to his knees to meet her eye to eye._

"_Shush...," Jared soothed, as he gently pushed her hair back, revealing her tear stained face. "Please honey, don't cry, it's not good for the baby." Kim grabbed his hands, surprising him by her strength. She took a deep breath, deliberately trying to calm herself. _

"_You promised no hospitals." Her voice wobbled, choking on her emotion. Jared pleaded with her, "Kim, it's best for the baby. If you can't deliver naturally..." Kim interrupted again._

"_I can. I know I can. Just give it more time. The baby will turn. Just like last time." Kim promised, her voice turning hysterical again. Jared paused, trying to think of a way to change her mind, but he could see that she had already made her's up. And he didn't want to upset her more than she already was. He rubbed his face in frustration. _

_It was hard enough to get her to her doctors appointments, there was no way he could get her into a hospital at this time. Kim raised her pain ridden face to meet Jared's and with a silent communication between them, it was decided that there would be no hospital. And so the screams continued. _

_Sue's concern had her reaching for the phone to call an ambulance several times. But both Jared and Kim were resolute in their refusal for having the baby in the hospital, with her phobia, she was afraid it would only bring on more panic, and there was no way she would be able to turn the baby, with Kim so rigid. _

_It was only when she had lost any strength to fight back, and that she had started to lose consciousness, that she called on Carlisle for help. An ambulance would not make it in time, but a vampire's speed possibly could_.

"Sue, I think that it's time to push," Kim stated, her smile in competition with Jared's, who leaned over her, holding her hand. Quileute heads peaked through the doorway as the excited energy pulsed through the bedroom.

"I think that it is time for us to go now," Carlisle stated as he picked up his bag and motioned for Jasper to follow him.

"No don't go." Every head in the room turned to the mother-to-be in the bed. Kim looked up to Carlisle and repeated, "Don't go." Jared looked from Kim's pleading eyes, and without hesitancy he agreed with her.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen please stay. Just in case. Kim is so much calmer with you here." At the young Quileute's words, Carlisle looked back to Jasper, question in his eyes, but Jasper shook his head, answering, that he was not influencing them to make this decision. Carlisle smiled hesitantly, pleasantly surprised at her insistence, as he put his bag back on the side table.

"If you insist." Carlisle said, as Jasper moved back to his corner, trying to blend into the woodwork.

In the living room, the rest of Quileutes eased their pacing, now assured that things were progressing naturally.

"Man, I was getting worried there." Paul stated, needing a way to release his anxiety, as well as stating the obvious. The other shifters took a deep breath.

"I hate seeing Kim in so much pain." Emily said, wringing her hands, the lines of pain etched along her pale lips. Sam slipped his arms around her and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"It won't be long now," Sam echoed the others thoughts. "And she won't remember the pain when that baby is in her arms. Emily turned in his arms, facing him with a sardonic smile on her face.

"Why do men always say that, like they would know about the pain? Emily arched her dark eyebrows in challenge, soliciting a broad smile from her husband. Sam leaned down and playfully nipped her ear.

"Well, I do remember my fingers crushed in a death grip, during your contractions. Emily's eyebrows raised even higher as she she replied, "Oh, yeah, you do?" Sam picked her up off her feet in a tight embrace as he shook his head in the affirmative. "I also remember when your hand slipped and grabbed onto something lower during a particularly strong contraction."

Emily's lips widened with remembrance of the occasion. Poor Sam's voice reached a high c as Emily gripped his nether regions. He had serious doubts whether he would be able to father any other children after he had been able to pry her fingers off of himself.

"Well, I guess you are right." Emily admitted after a thoughtful moment.

"I usually am," Sam replied, with snide grin, "But tell me, what am I "right about" this time?"

"That I've forgotten all about it." She answered solemnly, then spoiled the effect by giggling. Sam was caught in her smile. It had been so long since he had seen this playful side of her. They had been too long weighed down by all of death and destruction. He had missed this part of her. Emily grew quiet at the serious expression that had taken over her husband's face. Sam leaned down and captured her mouth in a searing kiss that brought whoops and catcalls from his brothers.

"Man get a room!" Embry exclaimed, no real bite to his tone, as he pulled Leah into his arms. Everyone laughed in good humor, the atmosphere much lighter in the last few minutes.

Renesmee would have slipped out of the room, if Jacob had not snagged her sleeve and pulled her close. Tensely, she leaned against the shifter's chest as the Quileutes continued to banter back and forth, the talk going back to the pending birth, as well as memories of their past deliveries. Even though she always had felt a bit of an outsider to the group, she had never felt so alone than at that moment. Her breath seemed to stick in her throat as she tried to remain still, as if she could disappear into the woodwork, praying that no one would ask her to join in the conversation. Jacob leaned over her and placed his head next to hers, his smile bright in the evening light. Whatever he saw in her eyes had him sober up immediately. Renesmee tried to smile, then turned her face away when Jacob's concern did not leave his face.

"I just hope that it really is a little girl, because if it's not we will never hear the end of it from Kim. I mean there is no changing that nursery, its so pink, it would scar a boy for the rest of his life." Brady said, giving his wife a poke.

"Don't even joke about it. You'll jinx her for sure." Cassie scolded. "Besides, it would be all Jared's fault if the she turned out to be a he."

"What do you mean by that?" Brady screeched as he ducked the playful punch she aimed at his stomach.

"It's a scientific fact that the man's sperm dictates if the child will be male or female."

"Really?" Brady asked skeptically. Cassandra shook her head yes .

"As a matter of fact, its the weaker sperm that makes the girls." Brady straightened up and loomed over his wife, trying without success to playfully intimidate her.

"Woman, I think that you insulted me. Are you implying that I have weak sperm." Cassandra straightened to her full height, all of five foot of it.

"Well, we do have all girls. No boys, you do the math." Brady grabbed her by the waist. Heat took over the whimsy in his eyes. Pulling her closer still, as he lowered his voice, "You want boys? I'll give you boys. Dozens and dozens of boys. Do you want that? Do you? Because I will do it, I will keep you tied to the bed and I will not let you go until you beg for mercy." Cassie looked up into his dark eyes, accepting his challenge.

"Now who needs a room?" Sam stated as he looked back to Emily. "Boys are great, but it would be nice to have a little girl running around in pigtails." Emily jolted in Sam's arms as she took in his wishful tone, not quite trusting her ears. Sam lifted her chin to force her to look into his eyes, not wanting her to miss his unspoken question.

"A little girl that looked just like her mother." Emily stared back not daring to hope. Sam smiled , "Don't you think it's time to find out?" Emily leaned into his embrace still afraid to break the spell by speaking aloud.

Renesmee bolted from Jacob's arms and raced through the open space where the sliding door had been, the broken glass crunching under her feat. At the sudden silence, of the room, Jacob looked reassuringly into their troubled faces and followed behind her. Once outside, Renesmee gulped in the cool night air, as if she were suffocating. She looked into the blackness of the night for escape, but realized that she could run forever and never be able to escape her own fate. Jacob just made it to her side, as he reached for her, Renesmee jerked back at vampirific speed, faster than Jacob thought possible. She realized it at the same time, which added to her panic. It was true, she was reverting to the her father's side of the family. There would be no children for her.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry..." Jacob cut her off, quick to assure her that she did no harm.

" There's nothing to be sorry for. They understand. They are sorry that they made you feel uncomfortable. They didn't mean..." But Renesmee stopped him, making sure that he understood that, they were not the reason for the apology.

"No, I am sorry that you married me." Jacob dropped his hands, as if she had struck him.

"What?" Jacob shook his head as if he had heard her incorrectly.

"I am sorry that you are stuck with me. Because of me, you will never have a son or daughter. I am sorry because of what I am, or what I am becoming. You must hate me," At his negative exclamation, she shook her head and crossed her arms, as if to pull herself together, to control her increasing hysteria. "How can you not hate me, I hate myself. I wish I was never born."

"Your mother and I do not wish that." Jacob and Renesmee turned to the melodic voice in the darkness, as Edward and Bella entered the clearing from the shadows of the forest. Renesmee lost control of her tears as her parents swept to her side, supportive as always. Still her heart felt as if it were ripped in two. " Renesmee, you are my miracle. I love you and I would take away your pain if I could." Renesmee stepped back from her mother's encircling arms and bumped into Edward. He lifted his arms, but she backed away from him too.

" You can't fix this mom!" Renesmee turned toward her dad, her voice softening, " You can't fix this, no one can change the fact that I will never be able to have children. That I will always be like this, stagnant. Never changing. Never changing.

"Nessie, tell me what to do. I want you. You are my life, we can work this out. We will work through this..." A cry erupted from the house, followed by shouts of joy from a happy chorus. Whatever he thought he could do to assure her, did not work, by the crumpled expression on her face. In a blur she turned and escaped through the trees in the forest. Jacob turned to follow but Edward blocked his path. Jacob pushed him, but only made a foot before he met the brick wall.

"Come on man, I am losing her!" Edward gripped Jacob by his shoulders, and held him fast as he tried to shake off the smaller man. "I am losing her..."

"You are not losing her. She just needs a few minutes to gather her thoughts. They are just too raw right now, she feels as if she has failed you. And if you follow her it will just torture her." Jacob flinched at Edwards words, his anger fading in his own pain and helplessness. Edwards arms moved to support his son-in-law as Jacob gave into the retching sobs that tore out from his chest. Bella offered to follow Renesmee and lend her support when it was needed. Jacob did not notice when she left the clearing.

"It's a girl!" Carlisle stated as he handed the red screeching bundle into Sue's hands as he clamped the umbilical cord and handed the scissors to the proud papa, who was wiping tears from his face. Jared turned back to Kim to place a quick kiss on her forehead before heading to the foot of the bed.

"Ok, where do I cut?" Jared's hands shook so hard, Carlisle was afraid that he would miss the cord completely and cut the bed below. Dr. Cullen guided his hands to the right spot. "Man that cord is huge! Are they supposed to be that big?"

Carlisle looked at the cord, ready to give him a generic response from the classic textbook, but his mind shifted, as it often did when a moment of true clarity lighted from the unknown. It had happened before, when his mind suddenly would breakthrough a complex problem that had plagued him for long time.

His mind fractured into a dozen channels as if surfing a tv. The Quileutes were a people of trans mutating DNA. That DNA capable of shifting from man to beast. The DNA changing a pre pubescent boy into the body of a twenty five year old, in a matter of days. The DNA at the time of conception, ever mutating. At the height of creation... cells... stem cells... embryological... umbilical cord... The stem cells in the umbilical cord, the blood had all that mutating DNA. The ability to change. Would it work... could it boost Renesmee enough to keep her body from reverting to her vampire side. Would it be enough... Would it sustain her pregnancy? Could it support her baby and keep her body from rejecting said baby? He wished Edward were there to bounce all of these theories off of. He wished...

"You called me?"

**It's been a long time since I have written. I still have the story, but I just haven't had the time. Hopefully, this has changed. It's like seeing old friends, that I haven't seen in a long long time. I hope you like it.**


	39. Proposals

**Proposals**

Quil opened the door with one hand, Claire wrapped up in his other. He did his best not to jar her as he made his way through the dark house to her bedroom. Claire buried down into his shirt as he lowered her to the bed.

"No!" She protested, afraid that he was going to leave her to go hunt with the others. Grabbing onto his shirt she pulled him back. Quil took hold of her hands as she fought him. He made no move to go, only held onto her tiny wrists, cooing to her to calm down. His movements slow and guided with a weariness that he felt in his bones. He was so tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of worry and …. just so tired.

" shuussshhh. Baby it's ok. I am not going anywhere. Move over." Claire opened her mouth to argue, not really listening to what he was saying, ready to do battle. "Come on baby, move over, let me hold you." The plea in his eyes calmed her more than his words. Claire scrunched over giving him what little room was left on the single bed. He climbed up, not once letting go of her wrists until she moved to rest on his chest. Quil's hands moved to hair, careful of the bloody lump on her head. He peered down, his breath catching at the gruesome sight. "Oh baby, does it still hurt?" He bent to gently kiss the spot.

"Not so much." She replied, the words sticking in her throat. Claire was still on the verge of tears, her emotions in a turmoil. Any lengthy conversation was bound to throw her over the edge. Quil was well aware of that fact and held her tightly in recognition.

"It's alright. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not so sure you should sleep yet. That is a pretty nasty bump on your head. Do you want to watch tv or something?" Claire shook her head. " How about some music?" Again she shook her head, the pain ringing causing her to let loose a flood.

"It's alright. You don't have to have anything on. We'll just talk ok?" OK? Claire buried deeper into his chest in answer. Right What to talk about? Seemed like anytime they talked anymore it turned to an argument. He was just too tired to fight. What to talk about? It was like there wasn't anything going on. I mean vampires, custody battles, you name it there was things going on everywhere, but he didn't want to talk about those things. Weddings... His wedding... Her wedding...

"Hey we could talk about the wedding!" Quil was met with silence..."Or not...We could not talk about the wedding." Claire raised herself up on her elbows, digging into his chest, her eyes wary. "If you want to talk about it, we will talk about it."

"What do you want to talk about it?" Claire's voice coming out nasally. Her nose glowing in the moonlit room. Quil's lips curved up at her cuteness of the moment.

"Well... we could talk about whether ….. you want a wedding or not." Claire gave him a whatever look. "OK you do want a wedding?" Claire stared back with a look suspiciously like disgust. "Come on Claire work with me. I can't seem to read your mind tonight. My telescopic is not working today." Claire's lips threatened to crack at a smile at his attempt at humor. "AAHHH is that a smile? I haven't seen one in so long I forgot what it looked like. Claire's lips dipped higher and a dimple peeked out. "Well don't keep me in suspense, do or don't you want to talk about a wedding?"

"Yes," she quipped. \

"Yes?" Quil echoed.

"Yes," she tipped her head forward.

"OK, yes it is...Whose wedding do you want to talk about?" He innocently asked. Claire rewarded him by digging in her elbows deeper and responded.

"My wedding." Quil ooofffed at her attempt to get his attention, not really hurt by her effort, but not wanting to break the playing mood that had engulfed them. Both of them laughed at each other. The merry sound tapered off as silence moved in. The events of the evening heavy between them. Tears welled in her eyes, as Quil quickly moved forward his lips drying their salty trails. He pulled back and resumed their conversation as if it was not interrupted.

" You know whose wedding this really is don't you? HUHHH," Quil's head leaned further back to see her expression clearly. Claire paused in confusion then acted as if it just occurred to her that he had a part in it too.

" It's someone else's wedding? Besides mine? Who could that be?" Claire punctuated her question by making a dimple in his chin. Quil's smile broke out in brilliant contrast to the shadows in the room.

"Alice." Claire pulled back in genuine confusion this time.

"Alice?" She echoed. Quil laughed and shook his head vigorously.

"Didn't you hear her? She practically jumped down my throat there. I don't even know if its mandatory that we show up. Claire hiccuped, starling both of them. "I hope you don't mind." Quil's smile dimmed a little at the question. Claire forgot the meaning behind the question and the puzzlement on her face made him clarify.

"I hope you don't mind Alice's interference. I mean if you do, I will stop her. God knows how but I will stop her someho..." Claire stopped his tirade by placing her palm over his mouth. He still tried to talk through it, trying to assure her that her wish was his command.

"SHHHush," Claire clicked her tongue at his muffled interruption. "I don't mind her interference." At his look of astonishment she continued, her palm still firmly pressed to his mouth. "Really, I don't mind. The wedding is not that important to me. You are important to me. If I have to stand up in a sack cloth and you in your ratty shorts, I don't care. You are what matters to me." Quil's eyes flooded as she continued to assure him. He placed a muted kiss upon her palm, his face still. "I know this is not how you wanted it to be. You would have never picked this time to propose..." Quil reached up and pulled her hand off of his mouth, holding it like it was a treasure. Moving to stand, he placed her on the bed.

Knowing that she ruined the moment again she pleaded for him not to go,but he only moved to the floor by the bed. Still holding her hand he took a deep breath, releasing one tear that had held to his eyes. Claire bit back her breath at the solemn moment.

"Claire Madison, I have always loved you. I have dreamed of this moment for most of our lives. I have had plenty of practice playing this over in my mind. Never quite like this, " Both of them laughed, wiping more tears from each others face. "Claire you are the keeper of my heart...the owner of my soul. Would you do the honor of being my wife?"


End file.
